life Isn't fair
by jasmine92
Summary: two years ago the love of her life left her to live with his family, rose was destroyed, but after 2 years she is finely living again with the help of a new friend. Zeek, a cousin of mason, that is until Dimitri comes back.
1. Russian God

**hiya everyone. **

**story is now being edited by Rain, from the beginning. So everyone betta give her a round of applause, for making it so much more pretty and easier to read! :D**

**love ya all**

**jas :)**

* * *

**chapter 1**

"I swear Christian; if you don't stop laughing I'm going to punch you right in that smart mouth of yours." I threatened.

Christian was all but rolling around on the floor; he was letting out big shoulder retching barks of laughter, which caused him to double over with one hand on the dining counter to keep him up while the other was on his side.

God, I just wanted to get off this table and smack him.

I looked over to Lissa hoping she would tell her stupid fiancé to shut the hell up before I made him, but with one look at her, I could tell that want going to happen any time soon. She was looking at Christian, and even though she was trying to keep a plain composure on her face I could tell she wanted to laugh just as much as Christian was. I could feel her amusement clearly through the bond, and even though it wasn't aimed at me and more how Christian was acting I felt anger swell within me, if I had laughed at him; Lissa would have said I was nasty. Why is it that everyone thinks I'm fucking bulletproof?

So I turn on Christian. "Hey, Fireboy! If you don't shut the hell up, that bit of smoke you call magic isn't going to stop me from killing you." I all but growled at him.

He started to take in deep shuddering breaths while he began to stand up straight, his eyes were red and puffy and tears of laughter lined his face. This made me want to hit him that much more. You see me and Christian had grew a lot closer over the past two years, we had now gone from just liking each other for Lissa sake to an annoying brother and sister relationship. You know the one, where brother winds up sister, sister hits brother, brother shows her up in front of all the school. After a few more seconds of me giving Christian a death glare he finely begins to gain control of himself, wiping his eyes he smiled at me.

"I'm sorry Rose." He manages between a few chuckles, as I carry on glaring at him before he carries on "Oh come on, stop looking at me like that. I mean the famous Rose Hathaway, afraid of needles." He then burst out in to laughter one again, I growl at him but turn away not in the mood for a fight right now.

Yes Christian was right. I, Rose Hathaway, was getting scared over are annual blood test. I could take down Strigoi, all on my own and come out all but with a few scratches, but put a needle in front of me and I go all squeamish.

Yes, it was very unlikely for any of the Moroi or Dhampir's to get sick, but the Moroi community still likes to make sure no one was carrying a serious diseases. So all Moroi – and it didn't matter if you were Royal or Non-Royal – and Dhampirs alike had to have an annual blood test. Unfortunately, that time of year had just come around. Christian and Lissa had already had theirs. But when I asked Lissa to stay for mine, she had asked why and I had had to tell her in front of Christian. Christian had, obviously, taken it to be the funniest thing on earth. Me? Not so much.

I turned to Christian "Can't you just piss off and go back to your room or something? Come on, there has got to be something to do in this house for five minutes." I complained, once again.

Lissa and Christian had gotten a nice big mansion in court when Lissa had become Queen – two years back – when Lissa's half sister had been found, who turn out to be none other than Jill a.k.a. Jailbait. Yes it was a small would.

Queen Tatiana's murderer had also been found, captured, and killed – who turned out to be none other than Tasha – freeing me from jail and allowing me to be Lissa's guardian. I now lived in Lissa's house with Lissa, her two other guardians, Zeek and Conner, as well as Christian who refused to have a guardian. By saying I was as badass as it gets and if I couldn't protect him and Lissa no one could, I was very proud to say that that comment had been shouted at every royal at court.

"No, I want to stay and hold your hand, too, Rose." He said sarcastically causing me to I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, why would I go up to my room on my own when it could be so much more fun if I took someone else?" I looked at him to see him looking at Lissa, as a faint blush was creeping up her cheeks. She looked at me and embarrassment flooded through the bond. I couldn't believe that after two years of me living with them she still got embarrassed when ever Christian flirted with her openly. I mean, why be embarrassed when I had practically seen them both naked from the amount of times I had been dragged into her head at night? Not something you want to experience.

"Hey, Liss don't get embarrassed. Christian should be the one who's getting embarrassed, because your obviously going to shoot that offer straight out the sky so you can sit here with me." I said turning to face Lissa.

Lissa smiled sweetly at me while taking my hand – reassuring me she would stay. I turned back to Christian and stuck my tongue at him.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Shut it, Hathaway. Just because you need someone to hold your hand, while you get an injection." He said while still trying to play the 'I'm scared of needles card' on me, which so wasn't going to work.

So I gave him my best man eating smile before saying. "Oh, go throw yourself a pity party, Christian, your moping around." Causing Lissa and I break into a fit of laughter; as Christian barked "Bite me." I was just about to come back with a smartass comment when I felt Lissa's uneasiness; I was just about to ask what was wrong when the door to the kitchen suddenly opened.

At first I thought the nurse was back from going to one of Lissa's 24/7 feeders, but Lissa's uneasiness grew and Christian had gone quiet, turning all the way around to see who had just entered, I froze when he came into view.

Our eyes locked – his dark brown ones searching mine, for God only knows what.

No, this couldn't be happening.

Fate was not really going to be that mean to me, not now, not after losing him for two years. He couldn't just walk back in here. It had to be an illusion or a trick. I blinked a couple of times trying to wash the image my mind had conjured up away from my eyes, this could not be real. But it was. And was proven when he spoke.

"Roza." He whispered, clearly shock to see me.

Yes it was real. My Russian God, Dmitri had just walked in.


	2. you don't exist

**Chapter Two**

The first thing what always happened when ever I see Dmitri was I was taken back by his looks. I can't say this time was any different.

He always looked the same – God like. Like each feature was a perfect glass cut. To me it was like he had been made by the angles themselves. His hair had been pulled back into that usual messy pony tail; with the strands of hair what always hung in his eyes was doing the same as always – not wanting to behave right. It made me think that if he had cut his hair just to keep those damn strands of hair the same length, he wouldn't have that problem.

He was wearing that famous cowboy duster, a tight black tee, which clung to him like a second skin defining every plain of muscle that was his chest. My hands itched to run themselves over his God like chest –and I truly hated myself for it.

Why did I still want to touch him? It wasn't fair. He shouldn't get the satisfaction of being able to just walk back in my life and have my body reacting the way it was. And oh boy was my body reacting. My heart was going 9 to the dozen – threatening to break out of my chest just by this sight of him. It was beating so hard that I'm sure Christian and Lissa could hear it. My hands had become so sweaty all of a sudden that I had to wipe them on my sweats.

I looked back into Dimitri's eyes and noticed he had been drinking me in as much as I was with him. He locked his eyes with mine for the second time and I saw a flash of emotion. I wasn't sure enough to define what emotion it was, but it was there.

No one said anything and I noticed everyone was waiting for me to start kicking and screaming. Well they weren't going to get a show – but, oh God, I wanted to though.

I wanted to demand what the___fuck _was going on.

I wanted to get off this table run up to Dimitri and lash out – hopefully breaking a bone in the process.

I wanted him to hurt like he hurt me.

I wanted him to beg me to forgive him – to beg me not to leave. But we all knew that want going to happen any time soon, so I was going to do the best thing I could. Pretend he wasn't here – better yet pretend he was never born.

Taking a deep breath, nodded towards him well saying "Belikov." In the most professional voice I mange given the circumstances. Before I then turn back around – showing him that he wasn't worth my attention.

"Rose." Lissa said in a small voice.

I turned towards her, guilt washed over me through the bond, Lissa knew he was coming and she hadn't said anything, she had left it for me to find out, of cores she knew, she had been quit for days now, trying to avoid me whenever possible, always blocking me from her thoughts. Looking at the shock on Christian's face she had obviously kept this from him.

"Rose," she began again."I'm sor-" I cut her off by holing my had up, like I was about to stop traffic,

"Whatever Lissa." I told her in an attempt to sound like I didn't care that he was here – when I most certainly did.

"Rose." She whispered. Looking back at her I seen tears begin to brim her eyes. She was sorry that much I could tell. _Suck it up. _I told myself.

___They Come First._

___God! That saying was going to get me killed one of these days! _I thought as I mentally groaned and sighed.

I quickly pushed that thought away. It didn't matter if I died protecting her, it what I was born for, it was my damn job to die for Lissa. She was worth it – my life for hers. So I quickly pushed all my felling to the side like normal and sucked it up.

"Liss, its ok, but next time a little heads up would go a long way." I told her gently, hoping it would stop the water works. It did.

She gave me a small nod before jumping round the table and folding me in her arms. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I didn't know what to do. I thought you would hate me if I told you he was coming."

I pulled her back to arms length and laughed at her. "Lissa, I could never hate you." I said between laughing.

She gave me her sweet smile as I jumped into her head for a second – feeling what she was feeling. She was still a little guilty for not telling me, but was happy that I had taken it better then what she was expecting. Little did she know my mind was still preoccupied by the fact that I couldn't run away from Dmitri and back to my room, as the stupid nurse still hadn't come back yet.

"Rose." That beautiful Russian accent said from behind me.

"No." I said in a firm voice not bothering to turn around.

"No?" He mimicked."What do you mean no?" He asked.

I didn't say a word, didn't move, I just acted like he wasn't even there.

"Rose, talk to me." His voice sounded a little strained, but it must have been my imagination, he dint care.

I laughed in my head. Talk to him? Talk to him? Was he joking? He had two years to ask me to talk to him and that was now two years to long.

I heard a tired sigh come from him."Rose, why won't you speak to me?"

That did it. Was he stupid or was he just trying to make me snap? Either way, the latter had just come true. I spun around and faced him. "Why?" I hissed."Are you serious?" I stopped for a second but carried on before he could answer.

"Do you want to know why I won't talk to you? Because I'm warning you now it isn't pretty." I gave another short break. But I didn't care if it turned out he didn't want to hear it. He had just asked and now he was going to get an answer whether he like the answer or not."Because you don't exist to me anymore, Belikov." I used his last name only hoping it would hurt him. I wasn't going to call him Dmitri anymore because he wasn't my Dmitri.

He flinched telling me it worked. I smiled to myself happy to give him a tiny bit of pain. "When you broke your promise to me – you died. You don't own any part of me now, not as a friend, as a loved one – I don't even hate you. You're nothing to me – just an empty space." I saw the hurt flash across him face but I want stopping yet ."You. No. Longer. Exist." I let venom drop off those last words.

"Rose." Lissa warned.

"No, Lissa. I'm not going to scream and shout and demand that he leaves. He can stay, but to me he's not here and if you want me to be nice and not cause a mess. Then you'll respect my decision." I said to her.

Lissa looked over to Dmitri with an apologetic look on her face, then back at me and nodded "I understand." My heart just swelled. No matter how close Dmitri and Lissa had gotten, she would always respect my decision. So in a sense, she would always put me first, she wouldn't push me. She knew she had made a mistake by not telling me he was coming and she wasn't about to make another by pushing me to do something I dint want to do. For that – I loved her.

There was a shuffle-like sound from behind me. I turned to see Dmitri was about to speak, but just then the nurse came through the door.

For once in my life, I had never been so relived to be having a blood test.


	3. tablets never worked

**Chapter Three**

The nurse looked a little shocked at Dimitri's presence but quickly recovered herself.

"Will you be having your annul blood test as well Guardian Belikov? Or have you already had it?" She asked in a sweet voice.

Dimitri stopped whatever he was about to say to me and turned to the nurse. "No, Ma'am I haven't, but I would like to if it is not too much trouble." His 'Guardian Mask' was back in place now. I hated how he could just place that mask on whenever it suited him. To stop showing his emotions so easily. I wanted that mask broken. I wanted him to show the hurt that what my words had just done to him, but that wasn't going to happen. Yet. So I just sneered at him and turned back to face the wall.

"No, no problem at all. Just take a seat, Guardian Belikov, and we will have you up on that table straight after Guardian Hathaway." She said before coming round that table to face me.

I heard a chair scraped across the floor behind me, but I paid Dmitri no attention – he didn't deserve it.

"Now, Rose, how are you feeling?" The nurse asked. She was a tall Non–Royal Moroi, with big brown doe-like eyes, and black hair. After taking a quick peek her name tag that she was wearing, I found that it read: ___Lily Jackson__._

"Like shit." I answered her truthfully.

She looked up sharply from the little clipboard in her hands. "Oh. How so?"

I shrugged but it was Christian who spoke. "She doesn't like needles." He said, amusement beginning to lace his words. I shot him a glare and he shut up, paling slightly as he did.

Lily smiled at me."Oh, don't worry; I'll make sure it doesn't hurt."

"Aww Rose, hear that? You get magic cream." Christian laughed out.

"Lissa, shut him up or I will." I growled.

Lissa must have done something behind my back, because Christian shut up.

"Well, if there is nothing else wrong I guess we can get to work. Have you eaten today, Rose?" Lily asked before looking back down at her clipboard. I smiled to myself. I was a Dhampir of course I had eaten. I was just about to voice my opinion when Lissa spoke.

"But there is something else wrong." She said worry filling her voice. I sighed I knew where this was leading, and I was going to get the tablets as always, what never worked.

Lily looked at me then Lissa when she knew I want going to speak. "How so?" she asked again.

"She doesn't sleep." Lissa said.

___Well put, Liss. _I thought. ___Blunt much?_

Lily looked at me. "How long as this been going on?" She asked, writing on her clipboard.

Lissa answered again. "Two years."

Lily looked at Lissa, obviously addressing her to answer all___my _question. Great. "Two years?" She repeated Lissa earlier statement. There was a flash of concern on Lily's face. Well I could see why not getting any sleep for two years and being a guardian was a big risk. How could I protect when I couldn't stay awake?

Lissa nodded. "She wakes up screaming every time she tries to sleep. She's lucky if she has one full night."

I looked at Lissa begging her with my eyes to shut up.

We had told this story to doctor after doctor and never once had any of the pills they had given me worked. They helped me sleep but not for getting rid of nightmares. Not for turning back time and changing reality – because that's what my dreams were. The past.

I spotted Dimitri looking at Lissa from the corner of my eye, I had forgotten he was there until now. Looking at him I could see worry in his eyes. Why was he worrying? Maybe he was worrying for Lissa sake. I mean I was a guardian who couldn't do her job. How could I protect her if I couldn't focus?

"Screaming?" Lily asked.

Lissa give my and apologetic look before nodding to Lily. "Yeah, she has nightmares. I don't know what about – she says she can never remember them." She knew I could remember them, I told her about them all the time, but this was one part of the story she was sticking to. ___Thank God__._

"Is this true?" Lily asked addressing me, I turned back to her and nodded. "Okay then, I can give you some pills for-"

"For what?" I snapped. "To help me sleep? Weren't you just listening? There nightmares, it don't matter if I sleep with or without the pills, they still come. But sometimes…sometimes with pills I don't wake up at the end and they start all over again until someone wakes me, so no, I don't want anything. I'll find away to get through it, on my own, like always. And don't give me all that bullshit about these are different, there all the fucking same. Now I came here for a blood test! so start taking." I was pissed at what she was assuming. That just because this has gone on for so long, that we _–I–_ haven't tried everything.

She was shocked by my outburst and hastily started rapping one of them Velcro things around my arm. Lissa came around the table to hold my right hand, I knew she was only trying to help me but the nightmares I have can't be helped. Only Zeek has ever been able to help; and that's just from him being like a brother and listening to what I have to say. Lissa hates that she can't heal my pain. But that's the thing about Spirit, she can only heal physical pain not emotional pain – and for this I'm glad.

The nightmares help me remember that he was real. Secretly as much as they hurt – I'm addicted to them, because I fall asleep seeing his face every night, making sure I never forget.

'Cause that's the thing. I don't want to ever forget.

Lily tapping my arm twice at my elbow searching for a vain, bringing me out of my mind rambling. I looked down at the needle and instantly squealed. "What the hell is that! I thought I was having a blood test not trying to feed the Moroi race."

Christian burst out in laughter, Liss squeezed my hand, while a soft chuckle came from Dmitri. Great. I'm amusing him. But I don't spend much thought of him, because the nurse is holding a very large vile, that I'm guessing attaches to the needle. And for once it's not the needle scaring me this time, it's the vile. I mean its fucking huge!

Lily smiles at me. "We normally take three small samples, but, considering you don't like needles, I thought I would just take one large one instead then the needle won't have to be in as long."

I gulp down my stomach at the thought of her taking so much blood, but she had a point, if there is a shorter time to keep that needle in, I'll take it. So reluctantly, I nod while turning my head away and squeeze my eyes shut. There was a small pinch in my arm and that's all I feel until Lily finely says she's finished. Looking at my arm she had placed a tiny round cotton swab where the needle had been. Smiling I jump of the table and instantly regret it because the world did a little 360 turn before settling. After shaking myself and walk over to the coffee machine, pouring myself a mug before dumping four lots of sugar in there. Well I need to get my sugar leave back up don't I?

I remember that once I said that I would never drink coffee but when you're trying to stay awake it becomes you best friend.

Turning round I found Dmitri had taken my place on the kitchen table, Lissa has a kitchen table for breakfast and a dining table for dinner – that has its own massive room. She says the kitchen table is for breakfast because we all have breakfast at different times; but I think it's just because she can't be bothered setting up the dining table 3 times a day. Bringing my myself out of my thoughts I noticed that Dmitri's got that mask on again. And all of a sudden I've got the biggest urge to just go over there and smack it right of him.

"So, Guardian Belikov," Christian says, "why you here?" This is why I like Christian – he never beats around the bush and besides, he had asked the question I had wanted to know the answer to as well.

"For the wedding." Dmitri replayed in the calm tone.

"But that's like…what? Two months away?" I complained, forgetting he didn't exist to me for the minute.

Lissa and Christians wedding was in two months, it was a big deal and everyone was invited.

He simply shrugged. "And I'm going to be here until it ends. Queen Lissa has arranged for me to stay at court until she is married."

"Where?" I demanded.

He looked at me, holding my gaze. "Here, at this house." He said in the same calm tone as before.

My hands tighten around the mug so tight my knuckles turn white. God, I'm surprised the damn thing hasn't broken yet. I could handle him staying anywhere else at court, but here in this house. Why? Hasn't fate punished me enough?

I had to get out of here before I turned into the normal Rose Hathaway and started braking things. And knowing my luck I would probably brake the vile my blood was in and have to have another stupid test. I quickly turned on my heels telling Liss and Christian I was going to get Conner and Zeek for their test.

Walking out a different door then the one Dimitri came through earlier. – This one leads into one of the living rooms. In this house there are two, one in the main house where Lissa and Christian live and one in the guardian wing. But Lissa being Lissa, doesn't believe that Guardians should be treated different so she said we all have to stay in the main house. – I stopped just outside the kitchen door warming my hands on my mug.

"Conner! Zeek! Get your skinny buts down here!" I yelled through the house. Knowing perfectly well that they could hear me if they are upstairs.

After a minute I hear a bang above me. Well someone isn't happy to be woken up. The kitchen door opens again as Dmitri steps out. I didn't move - I didn't look at him.

"Boys!" I shout. "If you don't get down her you're going to have a very pissed of Rose Hathaway"

"Alright!" I hear someone shout back, there voice is muffled so I can't really tell who it was, but after a few more seconds feet appear at the top of the stairs, walking down slowly is Zeek. He's trying to put a tee on as he descends the stairs.

"Zeek, your going to fall and break your neck!" I cry. I hate when he does something stupid. "And if you do, I swear I'm going to have Lissa bring you back just so I can kill you again for being so stupid." I say when I notice that if he falls from where he is now, no serious damage can happen.

He reaches the bottom step the same time he pulls the tee down his body, he gives me that smile I love so much, before saying. "Well, I didn't want a very pissed of Hathaway on my ass all day."

There's a sharp intake of breath from behind me and I know Dmitri is seeing what everyone sees when they look at Zeek.

They see Mason.


	4. Mirror Image

**Hay everyone, so i just noticed my stupid laptop has been auto correcting how i spell Dimitri, its been missing out the first "I" so i have had to try and correct it as much as i can on the upcoming chapters i have written, so im sorry if i haven't got them all,**

**i enjoyed writing this chapter because i can imaged its how Rose and Mason would have acted if he still been alive. **

**tell me what ya think.**

**lave ya all**

**jas :) **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

it was scary how much Zeek looked like Mason, Zeek's mother was Mason's mothers twin sister, you could tell form looking at them they both got most of there looks from there mother, it was the only reason I could think why they looked so alike, Zeek was the same hight and build as Mace but a couple years older, his skin was a little more tanned, but he had the same beautiful gray blue eyes and that smattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks, his hair also stuck up, never wanting to stay flat on his head, the only difference was instead of that red hair, what made Mason, Mason. Zeek's is chocolate brown, his personality is the same as Mason's as well, cocky and flirty, but I know Zeek don't like me that way, he loved me like I was his baby sister, I think that he thinks he owes it to Mason to take care of me, I loved him the same way, like a brother, he was the one good thing to happen to me in two years, I had gotten a small piece of my Mason back, and I want going to let anything happen to him, after losing Mason once before I was going to do everything in my power to keep this small bit of him alive, Eddie was the same, Zeek and him got on like a house on fire, I think Eddie seen him as Mason just as much as I did.

Dimitri let out a string of words in Russian, I couldn't help my smile, he was as shocked as I had been when I first met him, except when I met Zeek for the first time I had screamed and cried.

"what the hell is up with you Zeek, you look like hell"

"well thanks for the compliment, you would look like hell two if you hadn't slept in two days"

I gave him a painted look "you haven't slept in two days have you?" he asked I just simply smiled "Rose" he groaned, rubbing a hand across his face, "you need sleep"

I shrugged "well we all know what happens when I sleep, no one else does" he groans again, opening his mouth to speak but I cut in "anyway im trying to exhaust myself out, so when I do sleep hopefully it will be dreamless" he nods, everyone in the house knows about my nightmares. "where's Conner" I ask

Zeek runs a hand through his hair "checking the perimeter"

just then Conner walks in, smiles at us all "Rose, Zeek," he says not addressing Dimitri, good and im not introducing him to them.

"don't tell me you herd me shout from in here" I say jokingly

he nods "yep" he says, popping the P well chuckling.

Zeek starts laughing "god, Hathaway can scream"

I place my mug on the table, place my hands on my hips and give him my man eater smile "and how would you know I scream" I say playfully

"you always scream my name baby" he says giving me a flirty smile

"oh, really, and when's this"

"when I do this" before I even have time to react he's tackled me to the ground and has started tickling me, and just like that im screaming, "Zeek! Zeek! Stop" he stops tickling for a second and smiles at me "well I've never had a girl tell me to stop before" and then he starts again, I scream and laugh, not being able to fight him off me but still trying, "Conner, help" I squeal, I hear Conner chuckling in the back. Well he's no help.

"get of her" Dimitri growls,

Zeek stops, and looks at Dimitri, I sit up trying to get my breath back from all the laughing, "ignore him Zeek, he wouldn't know fun if it hit him in the face"

Zeek shrugs and turns back to me, "hay, where you think your going" he jumps back on me again, screaming again, I try to push him off but my arms are like jelly, "Zeek, stop," he laughs at me and carries on "ok, ok, I give, you win just stop, please" I beg, he stops and jumps to his feet holding his hands in the air "you hear that, she gives, I want this recorded, I want it put on my file that Rose Hathaway has just give in to Zeek Ashford" all guardians tend to take there mothers last name considering not everyone gets to meet there farther. Or even know them for that matter.

I giggle at him as he bows round the room at everyone and no one, "yer just wait till we get to the gym, your arse is mine, and you know it" I say, he turns to me smiling,

he holds his hand out to me "come on up, Rosie" I smile Rosie is the nickname he has given me, Zeek's the only one who can get away with calling it me, I brush my self of once im on my feet.

"so what's you need us "boys" for?" he asks

I throw my thumb other my shoulder towards the kitchen "blood test" Zeek goes rigged, "what's up" I ask "your not scared on needles are you" I don't say it teasingly like I normally would, im not going to teas him for something im scared of as well.

He shakes his head " no its not that, its just that there taking blood, its what Strigoi do" I see Dimitri stiffen from the corner of my eye, god I cant believe he's still beating himself up over the past, well so was I, "I mean, I know there not taking a lot, but were Dhampir, were not meant to give blood, I don't know, it just makes me feel weak. you know." I nodded I did know, after giving blood willingly and then having it taken, its horrible feeling weak, like you have let everyone down.

"you want me to come with you" I ask

he shakes his head and pulls me into a hug "just be here when I get out, ok Rosie"

I nod into his chest "will do" I whisper

he lets go and starts towards the kitchen, Conner on his heels, "love you Rosie" he shouts over his shoulder just as he enters the kitchen, I see Dimitri stiffen again, what is he's problem, shrugging I grab my mug and head upstairs, my rooms at the end of the hall fare away from everyone else, except for Zeek's who's room is just two doors down, stopping at my door I twist the handle to find it locked "shit" stepping back I place my mug on the floor, then I punch the door just above the handle, in its sweet spot, after locking myself out god knows how many times you learn where to hit a door to open it, smiling when it opens I check the frame, its chipped where the lock is, im really going to have to start taking my key, I pick my mug back up walk in my room and slam the door, only for it to me stop just before it closes, looking back Dimitri's stepped in, _he's not here_ I tell myself, glaring at him I place my mug on my desk, and start searching for cloths.

"he looks just like Mason" Dimitri says

I smile to myself, grabbing a pair of PJ shorts and a tank top, "yer he's the mirror image of him" I mumble,

"how are they related" he asks

I look at him for a few seconds, seeing know way out of this I tell him "his auntie was Mason's mother" I then turn and walk into my bathroom, once changed I step out to see Dimitri is still stood in my room, I throw my dirty cloths in the corner then grab some moisturiser, and start working it into my face.

"how you meet?"

I turn to look at him, god what don't he understand that I don't want to talk to him, am I speaking a different language, maybe I should speak Russian to him then he might get it, but after a few second, I decide im going to tell him, I want him to know how I met Zeek. I shrug at him "it was at a ball in LA, Lissa took me when you left," I watch him flinch at how much hatred I put into my words, smiling I carry on "she decided I needed to get away from a bit, I was causing havoc at court, I was hurting anyone who came near me, you no, hit Adrian pretty hard, broke his jaw, that's when Lissa took me to LA, when we was there she got invited to a ball, I went as her guest, I dint want to go, I want to stay in, to tell you the truth Dimitri, I wanted to die, but she got me there in the end, and im happy she did," I smiled at how happy I was Liss did drag me there, if she dint I wouldn't of met Zeek. "even though I want on guardian duty, some stupid Moroi's decided to get in a fight, I went outside to stop it, after pointing one of them to the hospital and the other one home, I started walking back to make sure Lissa was ok, on my way in I bumped into someone." I sighed and looked at him, he was watching me intently, taking in everything I was saying. I smile a sad smile. "I remember looking up at him and insensately just started screaming, Zeek dint let me go when I tried backing away from him, he was telling me it was ok but I just kept screaming, everyone was looking at me funny, I mean its not everyday a guardian starts braking down, finely Lissa came rushing over to the noise I was making, when she seem him she was as shocked as me, she took me away from him and told him my bast friend died a year ago, and that he looked just like him, and that's why I was screaming, she asked if he new Mason and he said he did, and that he was his cousin, he looked at me again after that, and I think he click on to who I was because he grabbed me out of Lissa arms and hugged me, he told me he was sorry for me losing someone so close, he help me Dimitri, even though he was Mason's family, he was telling me it was going to be ok, I think Lissa seen how much I dint want to let him go after that, she found his ace who was a non royal and asked could she have Zeek as her guardian and she would give the woman two new guardian in his place, she agreed and after that we have never left each others side.

I took a deep breath, only a few people new why Zeek was Lissa guardian, they all though it was because he was good at his job, no one new she had hired him for my sake.

Dimitri nodded like he understood, I felt better about telling him how I met Zeek, it seemed like old times, just standing there and understand each other so well without words, I smiled, I dint like fighting with Dimitri, but of course the peace dint last.

"do you love him"

to say I was shocked by Dimitri's words would have been the understatement of the year, I smiled brightly at him "I do" I answered truthfully, Dimitri looked hurt, I dint want to fight with him, he had took what I said the wrong way, I hadn't picked my words proper, I was just about to tell him I love Zeek like a brother and nothing more.

"Rosie" Zeek shouted from down stairs, I freeze he sounds so week, before I know it I have pushed past Dimitri, conversation forgotten, and race down stars, Zeek's leaning against the wall, he looks so weak.


	5. Leave a message

**hay. so i stayed up untill early hours this moring on a role, i manged to rite 4 chapters but im not going to put them on yet, because i was that tired, im going to be really surprised if i can read any of them. i would have put this chapter on earlier but i want for a little crimbo shopping.**

**but i am going to tell you two little things whats going to happen in chapters to come, Adrian comes back onto the scene for everyone who loves him, and Dimitri praises Rose for how much she's grown up.**

**i like this chapter because it shows even though Rose has said Dimitri don't exist, she still protecting him.**

**tell me what ya think**

**love ya all**

**jas :)**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

"Zeek" I cry running up to him, holding him tight, I hate myself for letting myself get carried away with talking to Dimitri, Zeek asked me to be here when he came out and I want, after everything he's done for me, and I couldn't do one thing he asked, "im sorry, I want here" I whisper.

He holds me tight leaning on me lending my strength "she, she count find a vain" he gulps "she had to try five times" I look up to see his eyes are squeezed shut.

I hold him tighter and pull him towards the couch, laying him down I grab one of my comforter from the back of the couch, I have them laying all around the house so if I ever get tired I can curl up wherever I am and sleep, placing it over him, I kneel down next to the couch stroking his messy hair, "im going to get you a drink and some food, ok Zeek,"

he nods "don't me long" he begs

I kiss him on the head "I wont I promise"

I stand and started running to the guardian wing, Conner was probably still with the nurse I though, but then I got to the kitchen of the guardian wing what looks out into the living room I seen Connor sat on the couch, beer in hand.

" Hath-a-wayyyyy he sings"

I couldn't help my smile at him, "you shunt be drinking Quinn"

"eww don't use my last name, you make me sound old, like major old, and this" he said raising his can "will wear off in like 20 mins, and why shunt I drink"

"that's because you are old, and because Zeek looks to ill to move and im so tired im going to fall asleep standing, so if Lissa and sparky decide to go out, your on duty"

he seem to sober up at me words, he nodded place's his can on the table and garbed the bottle of water next to him, drinking half the bottle before turning back the the TV, I smiled and turn to the fridge, I grabbed a bottle of coke, some ham, some cheese, and the ketchup. Zeek hated coke but I was more thinking that there was more sugar in coke then there was in tomato juice, placing everything on the counter I grabber some bread and started buttering.

"he will probably be asleep by the time you get back."

I jumped at the sound of Dimitri's voice, I was so worried about hurrying and getting back to Zeek I hadn't been paying attention to my surroundings, god anyone could have broken in and got me, or worse Lissa, I metal shook my self.

"I don't care, I promised I wouldn't be long, I don't brake my promises"

for once the words dint affect him, he was probably expecting it, I would to, talking to me, I mean put Rose in a mood and expect some pretty harsh comments coming your way.

"what do you want anyway, Dimitri" I sighed out in a whisper.

I seen hope flash in his eyes, that's when I noticed I had been calling him Dimitri, well fuck Rose, just go back on your own word that he don't exist. "I need to talk to you"

I barked a laugh at him "well sorry but im busy at the moment, so I suggest you fuck of"

"well I suggest you leave a message after the beep, or come back later man, your not going to get anything nice out of her well she like this" Conner shouted from the couch, I shot him a glare but smile.

"I don't need advice from you" Dimitri glowed "I use to me her mentor, I know her moods"

I froze, well the shit has just hit the fan, he had just dropped me in it, everyone in this house new Dimitri and me had a thing, I had told them all so they new what my nightmares were about, they dint know what he looked like oh, that's why I had been calling him by his second name in front of the boys or not talking to him, so they wouldn't find out, Lissa had told Conner and Zeek he was my mentor back in school, I looked over to see Conner had frozen in place, then everything happened in the space of a second, Conner moved at a speed I dint know he had, he was up and coming towards Dimitri, I jumped into action getting between them, grabbing Conner by the collar of his tee and pushing him back into the wall, "don't" I growled, but Conner want listening he was trying to pray me of him, Dimitri stepped forward to grab me from him.

"don't you fucking touch her!" Conner shouted at the top of his voice,

"Conner!" I screamed in his face "stop!"

he did and looked at me, fury in his eyes "he fucking hurt you Rose, he hurt my family and he's going to pay, he's going to fucking pay Rose, no one hurts you, no one" he rushed all the words together I was actually surprised I understood what he just said.

I shook my head "no Conner, your going to leave it, ok."

he was shaking, his hole body was going rigid with rage "no" he snapped "he hurt you, he hurt my Rose."

I pushed him into the wall harder, he smacked his head and looked at he in shock "your not going to touch him Conner, because if you do, you will be hurting me yourself."

"But. But, he hurt you" he was talking now like a child would to a parent when they don't understand.

"I've been hurt all my fucking life Conner, but I don't see you attacking my mum for leaving me, or Stan for being a mean bastered and never treating me as an equal, or victor for what he did to me and Lissa, or Adrian for never understanding my pain, so don't start thinking now you can go on a mad rampage, hurting the people that hurt me, because some of them people I don't want hurt, do you understand"

he looked at me for a few seconds then nodded, I let him go, he turned on his heel and walked back to the couch, I turned back to Dimitri, he looked shocked.

"Rose" he began

"don't" I snapped "im not in the mood for this," I signed rubbing my temple, god men was just headache's.

"Roza" he began again, my heart swelled at the sound of my old nick name, why did he have to do this to me.

"no Dimitri, im going to go back to Zeek now, like I promised him" I said placing the cheese and ham sandwich on the plate.

"you don't owe him, he's not Mason."

I was taken aback from his words, I just stood there staring at him, he really hadn't said that had he, oh that fucking did it, I snapped.

"and what the fuck do you know!, I'll tell you what, fuck all, you don't know what I owe him, I owe him my fucking life because for the past two years he's been putting mine back together, for the past two years he hasn't had a life, to afraid I would kill myself" he flinched at that, I stepped closer and poked him in the chest "because of YOU!, so no I owe him fuck all, but you do, you owe him for keeping the girl you broken from committing suicide, I've been living half alive since you left, but atleast im still alive today, you wouldn't have been coming back to court for Lissa and Christians wedding you would have been coming for my funeral, I no he's not Mason, but he cares enough for me that when he promises not to leave he fucking keeps it." I had started quiet but now my voice was ringing of the walls, even Conner flinched

He grabbed my hand what I was still poking into his chest "Roza, I had, I had know idea"

I pull free of his grip and step back "of course you dint, because you dint care enough to check and see how I was coping, all it would have took was a phone call to Lissa, you wouldn't of even known I was dead unless someone phoned you, you never know you could have came for the wedding and found out I had killed myself" I was crying by the end of it, to finely tell him how much it hurt that he dint care, I felt so weak, I was crying for a man who would never love me, I hated myself for it.

He took a step forward, and I lashed out, hitting him in the jaw, hard. I don't even think he saw it coming, I heard a sickening crack, it felt good hitting him. He stepped back and grabbed his jaw.

"stay away from me Dimitri" I screamed at him, before truing on my heel, grabbing the sandwich, ketchup and coke, and walking down the hall, for once I was walking away from the man I loved, instead of towards him, and it was like whatever little piece's of my heart I had been able to put back together, had just been thrown in the wood chipper.

Zeek was fast asleep when I got there, so I placed everything on the coffee table and lay on the couch next to him, the couch was big and plush, easily the size of a signal bed.

"Rosie" he mumbled.

I stoked his hair, "yer its me, go back to sleep"

he gave me a sleepy nod then rested his head on my stomach, falling asleep to me playing with his hair.

Even though I was exhausted I dint sleep, I dint want to sleep in public where Dimitri might come by and hear me screaming, after half a hour Zeek woke up.

"hmmm" he said as he sat up rubbing his eyes,

I chuckled at him "god, look at that bed head"

"shut up" he slurred the words, only making me chuckle harder, he gave me that smile I loved oh so much, before leaning over and giving me a kiss, I was shocked and stayed frozen in place, he pressed his lips a little harder to mine then suddenly stopped, his eyes shot open and he pulled himself back, fast, nearly falling of the couch in the proses.

"I- I, shit, I don't no what just happened, I mean you was there, smiling. then I was kissing you"

I couldn't help my laugh, he was doing a running commentary on what just happened, "I no"

"shit, Rose im sorry,"

I waved him off "eat"

he looked at the food then nods, he puts a full quarter in his mouth then picks up another handing it to me, I shake my head, he frowns, "when you eat last" he asks around a mouthful of food

I smile "about 5pm"

he frowns at me "eat it" I shake my head again "Rose, you don't eat it ill force you to, got it, I got enough problems with trying to make you sleep, you have to help me, please Rosie" I sigh take the sandwich and start munching on it, he finishes the rest then stands up "im going bed, you coming" I shake my head, he smiles, then looks uncomfortable, and I no its because of the kiss and know he don't no what to do, he leans down and kisses my head like normal, before turning to leave.

"love you Zeek," I shout as he reaches the stairs

he turns, looking at me with a smile on his face, happy that I haven't took what just happened offensive "love you to Rosie, get some sleep" he says just before going up the stairs.

I stand up and grab my comforter, throwing in over my shoulders, I look up and see Dimitri standing in the hallway, no doubt he has probably just seen what happened, I turn away from him, and curl up in the corner of the couch to watch TV, but not before long I have fell asleep.


	6. Somewhere else

**hay everyone, thanks for the reviews they was amazing, im happy you all like this story, i would have updated a little earlier today but my internet decided it dint want to work, just got it back on now, **

**ive got a little bit of writers block at the moment after my big burst of writing the other day, but ill sort it out.**

**hope ya like what ive written.**

**love ya all**

**jas :) **

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

I could smell his cologne, his coat lay on top of me keeping the winter chill away, even though we was in a car, he always took care of me, making sure I was always ok even when I was sleeping, we had to be in victors car coming back from the mall, this was when we was first falling in love, these was the parts of the dreams I lived for, the parts I was addicted to, I would always have a good memory before the one that made me wake up screaming set in. God I wanted this memory to last, I snuggled more into his coat knowing that soon I would open my eyes and see him, then I would have to get out the van brake my stupid leg, only to wake up in the infirmary to him again, I took another deep breath, drinking in his scent, then opened my eyes, only to find that I want leaning against his shoulder like normal, and I want in the van but Lissa's living room. I sat up straight and looked at Dimitri, he was a little shocked at how fast I had moved but he probably still thought I was asleep, then the shock changed to worry and concern.

"Rose" he whispered softly, like he was trying to find out if it was really me or not.

"well who else was you expecting, Angelina Jolie" I say taking his coat of and handing it to him, I stand and get ready to walk away, but he grabs my wrist

"I dint know if you were asleep"

my stomach sank to the floor, that meant I had done something in my sleep, "why would you say that" I whisper

"I went and got my jaw fixed, then I was going to come back and take you to bed but when I got here" he trailed of, oh please don't say I was screaming, please god, he took a deep breath "when I got hear you was crying, your eyes were open Rose," yer that happened sometimes, scary as hell when it happened as well, especially when your still asleep and get sucked in to Lissa's head because of all the worry, only to look at yourself dreaming, scary shit I can tell you. "I dint know what was wrong I tried talking to you, but it was like you was somewhere else, you just kept crying well saying over and over "don't go, please don't go." I new that part of the dream it was rite at the end when I couldn't scream no more. "I dint no what to do and you was so cold, so I put my coat around you and sat with you, after a few seconds of me holing you, you calmed down, then your eyes closed and you was gone. that's why when you woke up I dint know what to expect"

"I was dreaming" I told him in a soft voice

"how long as this been going on?" he asked also in a soft voice

I shrugged "you was in the kitchen before, what did Lissa say" I pull away from his hold and start towards the stairs.

"that was your nightmare?" he asked

I turn to see him, he's still on the couch, I smile a sad smile at him "no Dimitri that was a bad dream, you will know when I have a nightmare, if your staying here, you will hear me scream, and it will probably take a good half hour before anyone can wake me up to stop it" with that I turn and walk up the stairs, I don't go to my room but stop outside Zeek's turning the handle his door has been left unlocked for me like ever night, I slowly slip inside and go to his dresser, pulling out a AC/DC top, I quickly change and make my way to the bed, slipping in and cuddling up to him.

"Rosie" he mumbles opening his eyes to look at me, I snuggle closer to him not bothering to answer he knows it me, he wraps his arm around me and lays on his back pulling me close so my head rests on his chest. "nightmare" he asks

I nod "sort of"

he hugs me tighter "don't worry Rosie, you can sleep know, ill be here when you wake up"

I snuggle more into his chest and before I know it im falling back into another dreamless sleep.

I wake up to the water being shut off, sitting up I look towards the bathroom, Zeek's coming out wearing just sweatpants and towel drying his hair, when he sees me he smiles, "Im on duty, Lissa and Christian are going out to pick flowers for the wedding" he pulls a face and I cant help my laugh, then what he says clicks.

"wait your going out of court, shit I have to get ready" I say jumping up and running for my cloths but he grabs me before I get there.

"your not going"

"what" I turn on him "what do you mean im not going, im her outside guardian, whenever she leaves court I go, you know that" I exclaim

he shakes his head "she said she don't want you going, that you haven't had enough sleep, she taking three of the court's guardians as well as me, she though that when you found out you couldn't go you would want me there."

well no I wanted to be there, it was my fucking job. I push him away from me and storm out of his door "LISSA!" I scram at the top of my voice, all the commotion what was going on down stairs stopped, then a plate smashed.

"I think Rose just found out" I hear Christian mumble from down stairs

"two fucking rite she did," I say storming down stairs, everyone's in the living room, Christian's stood near the kitchen door, Conner's cleaning up the plate he dropped, and Dimitri and Lissa are sat on the couch.

Christian looks from me to Lissa "good luck"

"Rose calm down" Lissa says in a soothing voice

"calm down, clam down, are you even listening to yourself Liss, I have just been told you don't want me to do my fucking job, a job I promised everyone from fucking Alberta to your parents I would do the best I can, now you tell me how I am meant to do that from sitting here."

she sighed a tired sigh, "I cant tell you that because I don't know," I start to butt in, she gives me a glare and I snap my mouth shut "but I do know you haven't slept in days, and you need sleep Rose, so until you find away to stop your nightmares your going to be a house guardian, your not leaving court"

I stand there staring at her, she cant be serious, she knows how hard I have tried to stop my nightmares, they cant be stopped, by what she is saying she has practically said im on house arrest, cant leave court, cant fucking leave court, my anger was boiling over, "WHAT!" I scream to the high heavens, I point my finger at her "your out of order Lissa, you think you can keep me locked in court, well you've got another thing coming"

"im ordering you to stay inside the wards"

"im not taking your fucking orders no more" I scream at her, he face drops, hurt washes over me thought the bond but I quickly push it away, by saying that I have practically just resided as her guardian, and she knows that. God what is wrong with me this morning, maybe I've took to much of her darkness.

"Rose calm down" Dimitri says

I turn on him about to scream and shout but the an idea clicks, I turn back to Liss "rite you wont let me go but your taking him" I say pointing to Dimitri.

Lissa shakes her head "no Rose, Dimitri's a guest"

"I am second in command of the guardians at this court, so I say who goes with you, you are my Ace and I will chose who takes your life in there hands"

"and I am queen-"

"I don't give two flying fucks what you are, you may stop me from going but all I have to do is go to Hans and ask can I place what guardians watch you, and you know he will let me because I know who's the best to look after you, when I cant, and Dimitri's the fucking best, so you take him with you or I go against your orders and go with you myself."

she stared at me for a moment, I could see the gears turning in her head, she was trying to think of something to argue back with, finely a smile tugged at the corners of her lips and I new she had found something.

Then she said with cockiness I dint know she had "Dimitri's not a guardian at court" god Christian was rubbing of on her,

I gave her an evil smile "he is a guardian, and he is at court what means he has to go by whatever orders he is given by the head guardian, and I have just told you I can get permission of him to give orders to whatever guardians you take."

"go ahead then"

oh she was really fucking testing me, she probably was hoping Hans wouldn't give me permission, I grabbed the phone and punched Hans number in.

"Hans speaking" he said in an alert voice,

"Hans, Hathaway, the queens taking a trip out of court today, I want to know can I have permission to say witch guardian she takes"

"why you asking me this Hathaway, she's your charge, whoever you think is the best team to take with you, take." well I want going to tell him I want going, not now he had just said that.

I smiled at Lissa "thanks Hans, your a start."

"anytime Rose" she said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

I hung up and turned to Dimitri "guardian Belikov, as second in command of the guardian council, I am ordering you to accompany queen Dragomir out of court, I am expecting you to place her life in front of your own, and to protect her at all costs, I would love to say you have a choice to accept but you don't." I hated ordering guardians around but when it was needed there was nothing else I could do, so I mouth sorry to him hoping he understood, he nodded telling me he did and just like that a hole conversation had past between us, him understanding me more then I did myself.

Lissa groaned and Christian chuckled at her "well you cant say Rose never gets her own way."

I smiled at him, at times like these I wish I was he's guardian, he wouldn't have said I had to stay in court, then I think about it again, and think why the fuck would I want to put up with his smart arse mouth all day.

Lissa huffs "yer she does"

I pull a tongue at her and she smiles, argument forgotten about

"Rose, im sorry, I just don't want you getting hurt"

I laugh at her "im the one who's meant to be worrying about you getting hurt, not the other way round,"

she sighs "I no, but your always taking care of me, I just wanted to do the same for you, I already feel bad that I haven't found a way to stop your nightmares, so I dint want you out in the open where you could get hurt worse"

I smile at her "thanks Liss"

Zeek comes down the stairs "so we ready" he asks

"your not going" I tell him with a smile,

he looks at me shocked but don't argue. "ok then, im going to the pool,"

"I want you and Conner at the gym at 12, for role play" I say smiling at them, and the smile I love lights up his face, he looks at Conner.

"call" they both shout at the same time, I chuckle as they do rock paper scissors and Zeek wins, he looks at me, "get ready for having you arse kicked"

"yer like that's ever going to happen" Christian says.

I chuckle at him and walk to my room.


	7. so aggressive

**hay everyone, so here is another chapter.**

**i had quite a bit of fun writing this, hope ya all like it.**

**ill try to get another chapter up tomorrow, but was out today and damaged ma right arm, so if i dont get it up tomorrow im sorry, just though i would let ya all know.**

**love ya all**

**jas :)**

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

"Rose" Dimitri shouts just as I get to my room, I turn to him, in a much more happier mood now I know Lissa wont be out there without one badass protecting her.

"what's up" I ask in my light hearted voice

"what are you wearing" I look at him for a few seconds before looking down, im still in Zeek's AC/DC tee, oh god I had just been shouting at everyone in just a large top, it don't even cover my arse proper, great, very professional Rose.

"PJ's, why" I say looking back at him.

"you was in your PJ's when you went to bed"

I place my hands on my hips "yer well I got warm, ok." a blush is slowly playing its way up my cheeks.

"you want in your room when I stopped by this morning"

"yer I was sorting something out" I dint know why I was lying to him I just felt like I had to, I dint want him to know where I had been all night.

"your bed hadn't been slept in" his voice had gone stern now, I look at him holding his liquid brown eyes with my own,

I narrow my eyes and smile a sexy smile, "and what was you doing coming in my room, at an unearthly hour of the morning."

he looked a little taken aback at my words, a blush was actually creeping up his cheeks, HA I had just caught him out.

"I wanted to see if you would have liked to go for a run"

any other lie would have been better that that, he could have said he was making sure I was ok from the bad dream I had, but instead he just pick the first thing that came into his head, a bit like i would. I patted his arm "I'll believe that when you do ok, when you want to stop lying, come talk" I turn back to my room, just as I open my door he speaks again.

"your lying just as much as me Rose, I can tell and you know I can, I know where you have been all night, and I know that top don't belong to you."

I stop on my way into my room, I take a deep breath roll my shoulders back and spin to look at him , holding my head high, "and it don't have anything to do with you"

"no it don't, but I still feel like I have to protect your reputation, because you obviously are not doing a good job" he sweeps his hand over me, to show off what such a bad job im doing, by how im dressed.

I take a step bag "you calling me a whore"

"I am not calling you anything,"

"no your not, your not that stupid, but you are implying it" I snap

he don't say anything what just causes my anger to grow. "you no what Dimitri, I may look like one, but at least Zeek don't treat me like one, unlike someone I know"

Dimitri took a step back like i had just punched him, hurt ran across his face before his guardian mask was back in place, fuck Rose can you stoop any lower, "that was out of order Rose, you know im sorry for everything I did."

"yer well go tell it to someone who actually cares, because this whores not in the mood for listening rite now," with that I step back and slam my door in his face, throwing the dead bolt into place so he cant come in. so much for my good mood.

After my shower I change into a pair of black sweats and a short sports top what shows of my stomach, I attach my ipod to its holder on my arm and pull my hair into a tight pony tail, before making my way down stairs, to my surprise Christian is sat on the couch probably waiting for Lissa to get ready,

"hay sparky, still waiting for Liss"

"how ever did you know" his words laced with sarcasm, I smile at him then go get a doughnut from the kitchen.

"you going for a run" he asks once im back in the living room.

"yep, might as well, considering I cant come with you guys"

"count yourself lucky, were only looking at flowers" he pulls a face like Zeek did this morning when he told me the same thing.

"you don't know the female mind do you," i say with a smile on my face.

"yer but Rose, nether do you"

I throw my half eaten doughnut at him "watch it sparky"

he laughs at me and starts eating the rest of the doughnut I just threw, "or what, I'll just get Lissa to boss you around again"

im just about to snap something cocky at him when Dimitri walks in, frowning I put my music on turn it to full, shout by to Christian and leave.

I use to hate getting up to go run laps with Dimitri back at ST Valds but know its my getaway, its the only time I can think with out having people worrying about me, I never have to be scared of bumping into someone I don't want to, I use to, after I broke Adrian's jaw I use to hate running always on the look out for him, sometimes I would just go to the gym in Lissa's basement and run suicide's where you run to the base line then back then the halfway and back then the other end of the hall and back, doing 20 of them was like doing a 3 mile run. But after I found out Adrian want talking to me again, I figured bumping into him would be pretty hard, and it never really bother me about running into Mia or Eddie, so yer running was my getaway, and I was going to be doing a lot more of it now Dimitri was back, Moroi kept the distance from me, they probably thought I would brake one of there jaws as well, well it did seem to be the best place to smack someone if they was talking to much, guardians would nod to me when I ran past, I was respected among them, only being twenty and second in command was a great responsibility, whispers went round that I only got the job because I was Lissa's guardian, but that want the case after braking out of jail and going on a mad mission to find Lissa's half sibling, Hans had said I was one of the greatest guardian he had ever met, because I dint brake out of jail to run and hind I broke out to help Lissa, even when I was on a death sentence I was still putting her first, and that's what got me second in command, that I stuck to the one rule that had been drilled into my head since birth. _They come first. _

I rounded the corner, on my way to the the little coffee shop where Mia's dad works, when I spot something out the corner of my eye, stopping I spin to see what's happing, and groan, two fucking Moroi's are fighting, well this is my fucking day. There are two guardians standing around just looking at them, what the fuck, are they stupid or just mentally challenged. Ripping my head phones out my ears I walk over grabbing one of the guardians by the shoulder and spinning him to look at me.

"what the fuck are you doing, why are you not stopping that" I shout gesturing to the two Moroi rolling around on the floor,

he shrugs "they asked me not to"

I look at him for a few seconds like he's a moron, im just about to smack him when it clicks, one of the Moroi have used compulsion, probably on the other one as well, groaning I throw him to the side walk over the the fighting pair, I grab one of them bye the shoulder and throw him behind me with so much force he falls on his arse. his black hair falling in his face.

"bitch"

I smile at him "you have no idea" I turn and grab the other one before he gets to the one on the ground and push him back, he stumbles for a few seconds but stays stood.

I hold a hand out to both of them, "now, why don't you tell me what the fuck is going on"

"what's it got to do with you" the black haired man spits at me

"wow, you really don't no who I am,"

"I do" the other Moroi says, he has blond hair,

I smile at him "finely, someone with some conmen sense." I turn back the the black hair Moroi, he's of the ground now and is brushing himself off, he walks over to me.

"leave this fight." he says in a soothing voice, the fucker is trying to compel me, oh he is so going to get it.

I narrow my eyes at him "yes master whatever you say" shock washes over his face and I smile "do not try to compel me you fucking dick. Now, last chance, what the hell is going on"

"he slept with my sister and left her" the man with black hair says

"I dint sleep with her, that child is not mine, I don't even know your sister" the blond Moroi says

I groan, Moroi, I can understand Dhampir's fighting, fuck we did it all the time but Moroi, not so much, I was more surprised they was using there fists, yer trying Moroi to fight alongside us guardians had its down sides, like Moroi learning to fight in general, Tweedledee and Tweedledum was still at it, blond hair boy must of said something to piss of black hair boy because he jumped for him, I had a few seconds to react but that was enough time for me, I grabbed both of them by the collar of there shirts and brought them towards me "enough" I said then though them both back, this time they both hit the floor,

"I suggest you both go back to your rooms or im throwing both your arse in the cells for the night"

"you cant do that" exclaimed the black haired Moroi

I turned to him "want to try me" I then turned to a guardian who was coming over to help "get these two back to there rooms, my days stressful enough as it is"

just then the black haired Moroi throws a punch at me, just clipping my jaw, to say it dint hurt, understatement of the year, it felt like a kitten had just tried to punch me, but it dint mean to say I was going to let him hit me again, his other arm was coming at me aiming for my stomach, I quickly stepped back grabbed his arm spun him round and rammed it up his back until he cried out in pain,

"you cant hurt Moroi" he hissed at me

I laughed into his ear, "im Rose Hathaway, I can do what the fuck I like" I pushed him again and watched as he went down face first into the dirt, another guardian grabbed him

"you want me to take him to the cells, guardian Hathaway."

I shook my head "no" I pointed at the Moroi "consider this a warning, I hear you have done one more thing wrong today and ill get you charged for assault and trying to use compulsion on a guardian, got it"

"you cant do that" he spat

"actually she can" the guardian who had hold of him said, I smiled at him and he nodded and left, turning round I found the other Moroi had left as well,

"so aggressive, little Dhampir"

I know that voice, I spin around, standing not five feet away from me is Adrian Ivashkov.


	8. From the beginning

**hay everyone, thanks for the reviews, im sorry to say that i don't no when the next chapter will be on, because the damage i done to my arm yesterday has gone a lot worse and its now in a sling :( i am so not impressed. but hopefully i will be back to writing again soon as i am on so much antibiotics im sure I'll die of some sort of drug overdose lol.**

**i already had this chapter written out i just had my cuz go over if and check the spelling, so if you read something wrong i am blaming him hehe.**

**i really liked writing this chapter, i think it is cute what i have made Dimitri say towards the end :)**

**hope ya like it**

**love ya all**

**jas :)**

* * *

**chapter 8**

"Adrian?" I ask like a idiot, for some reason I cant take the image of him in, he's wearing a pair of dark gray slacks a light gray shirt, and a gray waistcoat to match his pants, his hairs in that usual messy style, after my outburst two years back Adrian had gone to collage moving away from court, the only times I had seen him was from afar, we sort off avoided each other, until now, this was the best fucking week of my life, not just one of my ex's had decided they needed to show up and annoy the hell out of me, no. But two, the second one had probably decided I want getting annoyed enough and had come to join the fun. Great. Just fucking great. _I am never going to church again_ I thought, you hear that god, screw you, I thought he was meant to love everyone equal, well not me, I could Imagen him and Fate up there laughing at how complicated they had made my life. Dicks.

I expected him to say something sly but instead he patted himself down to make sure it really was him "yer, I think its me" he said giving me a smile.

I just stood there staring at him, this could not be happening, if I ever met fate or god I was going to make it my mission to kill the bastereds, Adrian opened his arms to me.

"where's my hug little Dhampir, have you not missed me, as I you"

"you- you want a hug, are you serious, your as bad as Dimitri with just taking off like you did"

his drops his arms, moving from foot to foot looking uncomfortably, "you broke my jaw Rose, I think I had an excuse to leave, you was out of control"

was he fucking serious "well I fucking staked Dimitri, and broke he's jaw yesterday, but he's still here, being a possessive bastered" I sneered at him.

"what Belikov's hear, when did he turn up"

"the other day," I point at him "don't try and change the subject Ivashkov."

he holds up his hands in surrender "ok, ok, I give, geez Rose I would love to say your more mature but it seems you've gone worse"

"well you should be happy I found someone who dint leave me when I needed them most, or instead of me standing hear having this oh so lovely chat, I would off been over there braking your jaw for a second time"

he stepped back like he was getting ready to run just in case I changed my mind and did decide that his jaw needed readjusting, "look I deserve that," he sighs "I don't want to fight Rose, truce"

"seriously" I say folding my arms over my chest.

He nods, "I only come back to see everyone at the end of term and I would like you to be one of them, we had a history, and I don't want to just forget about it, I hate coming back and just walking past you like we have never even met before, come on Rose, give us one last chance, I fuck it up you can brake more then my jaw."

I narrow my eyes at him "one condition"

"god, what ill do anything for you to speak to me again"

I smile "you buy me breakfast"

he nods "ill buy you breakfast, dinner and lunch for the rest of your life"

I chuckle "no just breakfast today will do"

he smiles and offers me his arm "shall we"

I take it an we start walking towards the little canteen where I got arrested, I sigh to myself, im happy Adrian came back in my life, as much as a pain he's been im still happy, its a lot easier letting him back in, he never hurt me as much as Dimitri did.

"so hows everyone" he asks in general curiosity

I smile up at him "Lissa taking being a queen very serious, she even started bossing me around" I say thinking back to this morning.

"really?" shock lace his words

I nod "I no, its mad"

he shrugs "well if anyone can get away with telling you what to do, its her" I smile knowing that's the most truest statement I have heard all day "what about Christian, you two still trying to kill each other"

I shake my head "no, believe it or not we have this wired brother and sister vibe going on, you no the one, sister winds up brother, brother burns her favourite shirt. Literally."

he laughs "im surprised you allowed him in your room to burn your shirt"

"hay, who said my shirt was in my room"

he looks at me laughter filling his emerald green eyes "don't tell me you was wearing it"

I nod "afraid so, he's got real good at controlling fire, I wound him up and then the next thing I know, my shirts gone up in flames" Christian had gotten so good at fire magic he was teaching other Moroi how to fight using there magic, Mia and jailbait (jill) was also teaching alongside him.

"god I was wrong, you have matured, the old you would have humiliated him"

I gave him a playful smack, then a wicked smile "who said I dint"

"oh god I have got to hear this, what did you do"

I gave him my brightest smile, wow who would have thought that after two years it would be so easy to talk to Adrian again, it was like he never left. "ok, so I got Lissa in on it, we was at this ball, and I got my friend Conner, a Dhampir I met at the bar, who Christian dint know at the time, to stand up when the room was silent and declare that him and Christian was having a gay relationship, then Conner started telling everyone secrets about Christian, what I had found out off Lissa, so there relationship looked totaly true, Christian went bright red and started saying Conner was lying, then I just started laughing and he turned on me, I remember the exact words I said to him "next time I think you should keep away from my shirts" he dint talk to me for weeks after that, there's still rumours going round till this day."

"remind me not to burn you shirt" he manages around a mouthful of laughter.

"ill just brake you jaw again"

"I no, that's what im scared of" he says rubbing his jaw like I have just smacked him.

"oh look Rose, they have eclairs and doughnuts, however will you choose"

we was in the canteen now, it was empty except a few stray Moroi, who looked instantly shocked from seeing me holding on to Adrian's arm, everyone knew I had broken his jaw, that's why they though we had broken up but really it was more complicated than that, I wouldn't let him in to help me, and finely when he spoken about Dimitri badly I had lashed out, that's when he said he couldn't stay because it was to hard for him to help me with the man I loved, when he loved me so much, it hurt him to watch me cry over another man.

"both" I say giving him a cheeky smile

"thought so"

I nudge him "hay, this is the condition, you have to buy me breakfast, I dint say how much breakfast I wanted, oh"

he sighed "trust you to find away around that little condition" he mumbles as we get to the till.

"may I help you" there's a sweet Moroi behind the counter, she don't look at me like everyone else, she looks at me like im a normal person and all the rumours don't mean two shits, I instantly like her.

"yes, can I have three doughnuts, two eclairs, and a hazelnut coffee"

"coffee" Adrian says surprise written all over his face.

"yer, its my new best friend, keeps me awake longer"

"oh" his face drops from the smile that has been plastered on his face since I said he could have another chance, to being grim, "you still have them dreams."

I had started having the nightmares the night Dimitri left, after three days of Adrian staying with me and me walking him up all night he had finely asked what they was about, I had kept it to myself, I knew he knew what they was about he just wanted me to tell him, but I want ready, finely a week later he had brought it up, calling Dimitri all sorts of names, I had stayed calm for the hole of 30 seconds before jumping up and swinging for him.

"yer" I say a little shyly "I've had everything, but nothing seems to work, Lissa's getting really worried."

"try a dream catcher" I give him a _are you serious _look, he shrugs "you might as well try everything"

I shake my head "that "are you serious" look I just gave you, was more to the fact that, don't you think Liss hasn't already tried that"

he smiles "to be honest im surprised she hasn't hypnotised you"

"oh god, don't tell her that, please,"

he chuckles and bumps his hip against mine "don't worry little Dhampir, you secrets safe with me"

we walk over to a empty table and he sits opposite to me, we talk for about 45 minutes, about everything in general and nothing in particle, Conner walks in.

"Hath-a-way" he sings making me giggle.

"you keep singing my name and im going to start calling you Quinn"

"ok shutting up" he runs his fingers across his lips to zip them shut, he then walks over grabs a chair and swings it round sitting on it so his arms are resting on the back, he holds his hand out to Adrian. "Conner Quinn"

Adrian smiles at me and grabs Conner's hand "so your the famous Conner who declared his love to Christian." he says smiling at him "Adrian Ivashkov"

Connor stiffens a little and I no its more to the fact about the argument the other day about the people who hurt me, then to the stunt he played, but after I smile he nods and turns back to Adrian "and you must be the famous Adrian who got on the wrong side of Rose and ended up with a broken jaw"

"ah, that I am, but im afraid im not the only one to get a broken jaw from Rose"

Conner smiles and I can tell he's took a liking to Adrian " Belikov, yer it seems she's took a shine to braking her ex's jaws"

Adrian chuckles "well im staying well away from them fist of hers, if she managed to brake Belikov's jaw she could probably put me in a coma""

I laugh at him "I dint hit Dimitri that hard you know"

Adrian nods "that's what in scared of, that you might hit me with everything you got, so im going to keep you happy with food" I chuckle at him, the best way to Rose Hathaway's heart, food. "so I take it you and Belikov don't get on," Adrian asks Conner.

"nope" Conner says popping the P like normal "you"

Adrian shakes his head "never got on with the man, just played nice for Rose's sake"

"speaking of the devil" I mumble as I watch Dimitri walk in and come towards are table. Conner and Adrian both turn when Dimitri reaches the table.

"ahh!, the devil!" Adrian shouts well falling of his chair, making a complete fool of himself as people look are way, me and Conner brake out into laughter Dimitri looks at us confused, "its ok people, false alarm" Adrian says addressing everyone who's looking at us funny, well sitting back down

"Rose may I talk to you" Dimitri asks

"sure go ahead" I say still chuckling,

Dimitri looks at the two men im sat with, a look of hatred in his eyes, well I can see why one of them nearly jumped him well the other one has been in my life nearly as long as he as, "in private" he says then walked away.

I groan "in private" the men both mimic at the same time, I smile and get up, "hay Rose," I look at Conner "you got a 20" I grab the little wod of money in my pocket and pass Connor $20, Adrian huffs "and she makes me buy breakfast" I smile at him

"but your rich, come round for dinner later ok Adrian, we need to catch up proper" he nods and I lean in and give him a kiss on the cheek before walking after Dimitri.

I stop about 5 feet in front of him and fold my arms over my chest "sorry, the whore don't give free sex advice"

he looks a little surprised but then shakes his head at me, "I dint call you that"

I tap my foot, "call, implying, same thing." he opens his mouth to argue but I cut him off "what you want Dimitri"

"to say im sorry" now its my turn to be surprised, Dimitri don't say sorry everyday, sometimes I think he's more stubborn then me, but then again he's normally always rite so don't have to apologise for the words he speaks, his guardian mask his down now, he's opening up to me, his liquid brown eyes are flowing with so much emotion, I cant pick up on them, guilt washes over me, he's only been trying to be nice since he's got here and I've been throwing it all back in his face, two years ago he found it hard to be near me, but now he's trying his hardest, who am I to judge him, yer he left me but I was the stupid one and dint follow, I new where his family was I could have gone up there, I could have put the effort in to make us rite, but instead I stays here and wallowed in my own self pity, perfect Rose, he might of left but he came back, and that's what counts, rite. He might not love me but atleast I can have him in my life, he's giving me that choice and im pushing it away, by being a selfless bitch, I have to blink back tears, I might not say I want him here but what would I do if he left, I have to swallow back the hurt, I cant handle him leaving, not again, im about to speak when he starts again.

"I dint no what to do when you came down like you did, I just thought of you as my student still, the reckless student who don't think before she acts, the one I had to practically drag the boys of because of her beauty, I treated you wrong, I no that, your not that young girl no more Rose, your wise beyond your years, I have always told you that and you proven it when you used your authority to place me as Lissa's out of court guardian, I should of praised you on your quick thinking for her instead off scolding you on how you was dressed, you might have acted on the impulse that you couldn't leave court at first, but you thought on your feet, you can take care of yourself and others now, but I still felt the need to take care of you, im sorry for how I acted Roza, can we start over, from the beginning."

my eyes was brimming over with tears I nodded at him not trusting me voice at this moment in time, I garbed his hand and started leading him back to the house.

"where we going?" he asked

"were starting from the beginning" I whisper.


	9. Beautiful girls don't cry

**hay everyone, **

**sorry its taken so long to put this chapter up, my writing arm is really screwed up, got slight nerve damage, some stupid drunk thought it would be fun to slit my arm, :'( so takes forever to type. :(**

**well anyway i hope you all like it, please review, i will try to get the next chapter up ASAP, but as i said nerve damage.**

**love ya all **

**jas :) **

**

* * *

chapter 9**

The house was empty when we got there, Dimitri told me on the way here that Lissa had got a phone call when they was out, something had gone wrong with the cake design, so they had to rush back, I dint spend to much thought on it, I dragged him down to the basement, what I had turned into my own gym, it has a boxing ring on the left-and-side of the room, then there was mats covering the centre and down to the rite there was punching bags, there were tree doors leading off into different places, the first was a bathroom, the second was a room to rest, and the third was storage, where the dummies were held, along the wall where you entered the room were benches, I had had all the walls painted blood red, with a black floor and ceiling, Lissa dint like it but considering the room was for me to take out my anger, I got what I wanted.

"how is this the beginning" Dimitri asked pure curiosity in his voice,

I smiled at him let go of his wrist, and walked over to the bench, plugging my ipod into the docking station. "the first time we started getting to know one another was in are training sessions, so lets train" I press shuffle on my ipod, "oh and sorry comrade, the music were training to isn't country or 80s, you have to listen to my sort now" the first song that comes on is Jar of hearts by Christina Perri, I frowned, wow perfect song for my life rite now, I walk over to the mats and start stretching.

he gave me one of them rare smiles I use to work everyday to get, obviously not affected by the song, before stripping of his coat and coming over to the mats, he bounced on the balls of his feet a few times then roles his neck and shoulders before taking his stance, "I've missed you calling me that."

I smile, happy to be able to call him his old nickname again "ok" I start "normal rules, stay inside the lines, win with kill not with points"

he nods and then throws a punch, I quickly dodge and throw my left leg out hoping to get his ribs, he smacks it away before im anywhere near, after batting me away he throws he's own leg out catching my thigh, I side step from the blow and curse, his right arm is coming for my chest and I duck, bring one of my legs out taking he's from under him, he lands on his back side, I quickly jump for him but he grabs one of my arms with one hand well his other hand holds my stomach, then he flips me over his head, I land oh my back all the air rushing out of me, I some how manage to role away from him before he can grab me, I roll to my feet, and quickly throw around house kick aiming for his shoulder, he catches my foot, I jump at him placing my other foot on his chest then use his body to push myself off, placing my self into a backfilp what I land perfectly, Dimitri stumbles back, but regains himself and comes at me, I throw another kick hoping to catch him of grade with using the same move, it doesn't affect him, he grabs my foot again, but this time he places his other hand up my leg and twists, taking me of balance and making me spin in the air landing chest first onto the mat, I feel his weight land on top of me, I buck and twist at the same time turning myself to look at him, hoping that now I might have a fare chance to stop him from 'pretend' staking me, but before I even realise one of his hands are on my chest over my heart.

"dead" he whispers, out of breath,

I look down and realise that when I bucked him off and twisted he had landed on me different, he's body is on top of mine, legs pinning my own, a flashback comes to me from the first time we fought and I had tried to sneak attack him and he pinned me, were now in that exact same position, except one of his hands are resting on my chest. I look back up into his eyes, were both breathing heavily, and it feels amazing being so close once again, just then the song changes, from whatever rock song Pink was screaming about. to Bruno Mars, Just the Way You Are, are eyes lock, and I no as the songs sings _her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining,_ he's looking into my eyes thinking the same thing, then as it says _her hair, falls perfectly without her trying,_ he raps a strand of my hair around his fingers without taking his eyes form mine, then ever so lightly its barely audible he whispers, "she's so beautiful" at the same time the song does, he brings his face down to mine slowly, giving me time to stop him if I wish, but I don't, its been so long since I've been this close to him, and he's like a drug because now im close, I want to be closer still, I want his lips to touch mine, and oh boy do I want so much more, then his lips touch mine and all train of thought goes out the window, at first his lips are soft and light but then he presses harder, deepening the kiss, its filled with so much longing, and I feel the same, we have been away from each other for 2 years, oh god have I missed this, his tongue slides across my bottom lip begging for entry, what I happily grant, he wraps his fingers in my hair and my arms snake around his neck, bring him down further, deepening the kiss even more, he pulls his lips back from mine ever so slightly "im sorry for everything" he mumbles against them before placing his lips back on mine with so much force it takes my breath away, just then someone clears there throat, we stop but don't pull away, my lips feel bruised and swollen but amazing, I hear Dimitri groan softly in the back of his throat, I smile against his lips, give him one last quick kiss before turning to see who's interrupted. Zeek and Conner are stood on the steps leading into the basement.

"are we interrupting, its only you told us to be hear for 12, remember" Zeek says, his guardian mask is up what is unusual for him, there something in his voice, its not anger but something else, he actually sound jealous, well that's wired, what's he got to be jealous about

"yes, you are" Dimitri mumbles into my hair, to quiet for the lads to hear, I chuckle a little, "sorry boys, got erm caught up," I say blushing a little, I go to get up but Dimitri refuses to move, still keeping me pinned, I narrow my eyes at him and he gives me a wicked smile "up" I say he shakes his head "Dimitri Belikov, if you do not get your arse of me, im going to kick it off"

"how you going to do that when im on top of _you_" he says in a husky whisper

how he says that sentence makes shivers run across my body, he likes being on top of me just as much as I do, and that's a fucking lot. "what you want then" I finely breathe out.

he gives a little chuckle "this" is all he says and then his lips are on mine again, giving me a quick sweet kiss before pulling away and standing up bringing me with him, im smiling like a Cheshire cat, I turn round and see that Zeek has so much rage on his face, I look at Conner and he's just staring at us, that's when I notice that he hasn't told Zeek, that Dimitri, the one who broken me, the one who Zeek has been trying to help me get over, has been here for two days. The shit has just hit the fan. Again.

"what the fuck, Rose" Zeek roars to the high heavens.

Dimitri moves in front of me, protecting me, Zeek's anger turns to pure rage his hands balled up into fists, and I swear I seen his eyes turn red, well that cant be good, he takes a step forward and Dimitri pushes me back further, I can see Zeek's body is shaking, how hard it is for him to stand there, when I know he wants to hurt Dimitri, but he wont do it well im so close, I know that but Dimitri don't, and I know if he keeps moving me out of the way Zeek is going to snap and probably in the proses snap Dimitri's neck, I cant let that happen, Dimitri cant always protect me, im not his student no more, like he told me before, I have grew up now, this is my problem and I have to take care of it. I grab the back of Dimitri's pants at the waistband and pull him behind me, he stumbles a few steps back, he's behind me now, the look he gives me says he wants to throw himself in front of me again but I shake my head, turning back to Zeek I can see he's still worked up with blind rage.

"Zeek" I say in a calm soothing voice.

His head snaps round to look at me, well thank god his attention is of Dimitri, I hold my arms open to him. "come on"

he shakes his head, he puts that much force into the movement im surprised his head dint come off, but he's probably trying to shake the image out of his head, "I cant" he says in a strained whisper.

"yer you can Zeek, nothing bad is going to happen, I promise"

"don't- don't make me move, just- just let me get myself calm, ok."

"Roza, you should leave this till later, he isn't going to calm down."

Zeek's attention moves from me back to Dimitri, "you haven't got no right tell her what to do, infact you don't even have the right to talk to her." he allows venom to drop from his words.

Then he runs at Dimitri, im in the middle and I no if I don't move Zeek's going to knock me out of the way, I can already see it happening and I no its going to hurt. I hear Dimitri move from behind me, and I know he's trying to get to me before Zeek does, but if he does he's going to get hurt more, I have all of a fraction of a second to decide what to do, move and let Zeek get Dimitri, stay put and let Dimitri protect me, getting himself hurt in the proses, or be typical Rose Hathaway and beat the crap out of them both for fighting, I plant me feet firmly on the ground and bend my knees, Zeek's in front of me now, I feel Dimitri's arm wrap around my waist, but before Dimitri can put himself in front of me, I throw both my arms out at Zeek, hitting him in the chest with the balls of my hands, the force of the blow makes him stop but vibrates threw me, I slide one of my elbows back fast catching Dimitri in the gut, the air rushes out of him, I pull away from his grip and push Zeek again in the chest, he stumbles back and I advance on him gripping his tee with both my hands, "you are going to stop acting like a spoiled brat." I hiss at him then push him back again, if I wasn't so mad I would have laughed at how much shock was on Zeek's face. "what, you think a girl who has killed god only knows how many Strigoi, cant take on two guardians," I huff "rite you two" I point at Zeek and Dimitri "are going to act like men, not boys, and play nice, and don't give me that shit, I don't care if you don't like each other, your going to get on for my sake, you don't see me trying to kill him" I say to Zeek "kids throw tantrums not twenty odd year old men, now grow the fuck up"

"you throw tantrums all the time Rose" Conner pips in from the corner.

I give him as good of a smile I can muster up rite now, "yer but I have an excuse, im constantly taking Lissa's darkness, and don't even try to start an argument now Conner, because I am so in the mood to punch someone rite now," I turn back to Zeek and Dimitri, there both facing each other off, a good twenty feet from each other, with me in the middle, again. I groan and rub my hands over my face, they look so close to banging on there chests "god, there's so much testosterone between you two, im going to get pregnant just standing here," as I suspected they both ignore me, great, I stand in there direct line of site facing Zeek, they can still see each other over my head, but if they want a dance for me to get there attention, they got another thing coming. "you ok" I ask Zeek, its a stupid question I no he's not ok but I feel like I have to ask.

He gives me an emotionless laugh "am I ok, really, are you that stupid Rose, wait don't answer that, because you are, for going back near him again" he points his chin in the direction of Dimitri "what are you thinking, he fucking destroyed you, broken you, left you for two fucking years, then what. He turns up out of nowhere and your all over him like a bitch in heat." well that was harsh.

"don't talk to her like that" Dimitri growls from behind me.

"or what Belikov, don't try to be the hero now, you have had two fucking years to be the hero, not now, not when I need to say something." Zeek snapped at him

"Zeek, your saying things you don't mean, your being nasty to Rose" Conner says in a calm voice.

Zeek barked out a laugh "nasty, nasty! No im being truthful, he's been fucking nasty to her" he points at Dimitri "he left her when she needed him, he treated her like a fucking blood whore. But I don't see you all over him, no. Your simply stood there like none of this matters, like you understand this" he sweeps his hand over me and Dimitri. "he hurt you Rose, why. Why are you doing this" as he had been talking to me he had been walking closer so now he was in my face, Conner had gone stiff, he was ready, but ready for what I dint know, it could be to jump in if Zeek did something stupid or to fight Dimitri if he moved. Me and Zeek was face to face now, staring each other down, his eyes held so much anger so much betrayal, that I had to focus not to look away, I had done this to him and I was going to sort it out.

I swallowed and licked suddenly dry lips "because I cant pretend he never happened, I no he hurt me but I cant walk away."

"Rose" Dimitri says voice full of worry

"no Dimitri, this has nothing to do with you, you can protect me from getting hurt but you can't protect me from hurting people, I have to sort this out, ok, just stay out of it, please." I say every word without taking my eyes from Zeek, I hear a snort come from behind me and I take it as agreement that he isn't going to do anything stupid.

"Zeek" I started but he cuts in.

"don't fucking talk, for once in your life Rose your going to listen," I stayed perfectly still, he was looking at me like a cat would look at a mouse, it was like if I so much as moved he would give chase, "he destroyed you. I've seen what your like now, always going off into your own little world, simple being there without really being, its like your on auto pilot, just going threw the actions with out really doing, it destroys everyone seeing you like that. It destroys me seeing you like that. but it destroys us more when we cant help you," I go to speak but he shakes his head "just let me finish ok" I nod "I've been able to take you out of them moods every now and again, but then someone says something and you just fade away again," he leans his forehead against mine, he's not shouting at me no more, its like all the energy has been drained out of him. "then yesterday it all stopped." im shocked, what does he mean it all stopped yesterday, he places his hands on my waist and kisses my head "I thought finely you had got out of it, that like everyone said you would come around, I was so happy, seeing the real you, it was amazing, It made me see why Mason fell in love with you," tears stung my eyes, I tried blinking them away but only caused them to fall. "and then I learn you hadn't just come around but that he had come back, that you had come back because he was here, you change around him Rosie, its like you become real again, god I hate what he's done to you, don't get me wrong, but." he sighs and I no it hurts him to say his next words "but, I would hate it more seeing you only half living again, you need him so you can be real, so if he's want you want I understand, im still not happy with him and if he hurts you I swear ill kill him Rosie, but im ok with it, if it brings you back, im ok with it."

I throw my arms around him, squeezing him so hard im certain I stop his breathing, "thank you, oh god. thank you so much Zeek,"

he pulls back from me and wipes my eyes, "hay, beautiful girls don't cry"

I smile at him, Dimitri comes up behind us, "thank you" he says to Zeek,

Zeek moves his eyes from me to the man behind me "just remember im not doing this for you Belikov" then he looks at me again, "so we doing role play or what, I need to hit something you no."

I smile a wide smile at him "yer, get you arse to the mats so I can kick it," he laughs and walks away from me, I look at Conner and see him smiling, everything's going to me ok now, hopefully.

Dimitri's arms wrap around my waist, "you ok?" he mumbles into my hair.

I sigh "I will be."

"call it Rose" Conner shouts, I turn from Dimitri and walk over to the mats.


	10. NOTES

**hiya everyone.**

**sorry i havent put another chapter up yet.**

**its just i got a new job and i work 12 hours a day 4 days a week and im doing lots of overtime to save up money for a car :)**

**also the nerve damage on my right arm is taking a lot longer then i thought to heel. hurts like hell to move my fingers. **

**but i promise i will have a chapter up tonight or tomorrow, just letting you all no why some of them are taking long to put up.**

**sorry for being a pain in the butt everyone.**

**love ya all **

**jas :)**


	11. Playing dirty

**hiya everyone.**

**so here is another chapter, hope you all like it,**

**please review.**

**love ya all **

**jas :)**

* * *

**chapter 10**

"Heads"

Conner flipped a coin "heads it is, what's your pick."

"Strigoi" I said jumping up and down on the balls of my feet,

"ah, like always. Always the one to want to kill, aren't you Rose, Zeek looks like your a guardian"

I gave Conner a wicked smile, "I want to suck your blood" I said in my best Dracula voice making Zeek and Conner chuckle. Dimitri was looking at me with so much confusion on his face I had to hold back my laugh, "what" I chuckled, then coughed to try to cover it, making the lads laugh, I shot them a glare.

"what are you doing"

"role play" I said way to happy then I should have been for playing the role of a Strigoi, but then again it was my favourite role, harder. Dimitri gave a _what the fuck _look, and I sighed of course he had never heard of it, me Zeek and Conner had made it up, making training at the gym a little more fun, I couldn't stand the normal stay inside the lines win by points, that want what it was like in the real world, and the more you trained like you was out there the better you got. Well that was the way I seen it. "its a training game we made up, you pick the role you want to play, Strigoi or guardian, then you fight your opponent and kill them the way your role would, me I like to play the role of Strigoi, because it so much harder to beat your opponent, Zeek being the "guardian" has to hit my in the chest where my heart is with his hand to beat me and I being the "Strigoi" have to bite his neck to beat him. Its fun" I made little air quotation marks when I mentioned the roles we was playing.

"well it would be more fun if we could actually get started." Zeek shouted sounding extremal impatient I gave Dimitri a sorry smile then turned back to face Zeek, "no rules Hathaway, you going to be ok?" Zeek taunted

"well lets put some proper fighting music on" Conner says going over to my ipod and putting on rockie.

I narrowed my eyes at Zeek "im going to be just fine its you im worried about" with that I jumped at him, I threw a punch at his head what he very narrowly dodged so I ended up hitting his shoulder, he took a step back from the blow but came at me, he brought his leg out catching my shin, I dodged his next attack so he ended up past me I spun on my heel and booted him in the back. He roles forward so he ends up back on his feet, "you was lucky there Hathaway," he throws a punch I block, "I don't need luck" I throw a punch in his stomach as I speak, he buckles over I grab his hair and bring my knee up into his face, I don't hear a crack, so I haven't broken his nose, I go to hit him again but he pulls out of my grip and football tackles me, he lands on top of me and we grapple with each others hands, I am not going to lose, he tries to shift his weight so he can straddle me, I see my opportunity, I allow him to move, as he's just about to straddle me I bring my right knee up catching him in between the legs, I roll him over, he has my left hands in a vice hold, my right leg is pressed into his crotch, I know its hurting him, but he's still fighting, stubborn bastered. I grab his hair with my right hand and snap his neck to the side, I lean down to his neck, just at the last second his free hand sinks into my hair, and rips my head back, then he makes the worse mistake, he lets go of my hand and punches me in the mouth instead of the chest, I let go of his hair and grab the hand he has just hit me with, throwing it to the flour, I lean more into his crotch as I move my left leg to pin his rite hand down, I grab his hair again with my left hand, he bucks but I don't move with my free hand what he hasn't pined yet I punch him hard in the chest, the grim on my hair loses and the air wushes out of him, seeing my chance I lean forward and bite his neck.

"bitch"

I chuckle and get up offering my hand to him, he takes it and I bring him to his feet, "told you yesterday that your arse was mine,"

he looks behind him "but I still have my arse"

I give him a playful slap across the arm "Conner your turn, Zeek call it" I walk over to the bench Dimitri's sat on, and sit next to him.

"tails"

"tails it is," Conner throws the coin other to me, I grab it and place it on the bench next to me. "I'll take it your being a guardian like always Ashford," Zeek just nods and makes his way back to the mats, a shadow is making itself visible around his eyes, so I missed his nose but gave him a black eye.

I grab the bottle of water Dimitri is offering me, I drink half the bottle, Zeek and Connor have already started fighting.

"your lips bleeding" Dimitri whispers,

I lick my lips and cringe from the taste of blood attacking my taste buds, aswell as the tiny sting what my saliva made against the cut, I hear Dimitri chuckle softly, I shoot in a look.

"so I take it the no rules means you can play dirty"

I give him the best smile I can before my lips lets out a scream of pain for me to stop smiling "yer, its better that way, because out there" I gesture around as if to say in the real world "everyone plays dirty"

he nods, understanding. "they should train like this at the academy, novice would be more papered to fight Strigoi then"

"you cant train them for everything, its not just Strigoi who play dirty, things happen in life what you can never practice for" I was an excellent example of that, first it was Lissa's half sibling Mia who spread roamers, and made it impossible for me to fight, then it was Victor to torture Lissa, and I couldn't be there fast enough, then mason die, they never teach you to get over death at school, then it was falling in love only to have him turned into a Strigoi, then you had the alchemist, they certainly never tell you about them, and then the best part, a Moroi setting me up for murder because I had the man she loved who never wanted me and left, I had been hurt all my life of Moroi and Strigoi, I practically excepted it, but I never though a Dhampir would hurt me, and not the love of my life, no they could never teach you how to recover from a broken heart, there was lots the school couldn't teach, everyone plays dirty in the real world, its a dog eat dog world and it all depends who has the biggest teeth.

"what are you thinking about Roza."

I looked over at Dimitri and noticed I had had my eyes closed, making it impossible for him to read me, I sighed a tired sigh "I was thinking how much the academy cant prepare you for in real life" I look back at the lads still fighting, it looks like Zeek has the upper hand but its hard to tell as they are both so evenly matched, "Dimitri we need to talk" I spin on the bench to face him, his guardian mask is down and he actually looks scared making what I have to say that much harder. I grab his hands in mine and look into them beautiful brown orbs "I've been hurt a lot in my life so far, but I have always been hurt of Moroi or Strigoi, and when that happen you always seemed to be there, lending me your strength, until you left" hurt and guilt flash threw his eyes, "your the only Dhampir to ever hurt me Dimitri, but your the one who I always thought wouldn't, I always thought you couldn't really, I don't no why, I just had this image of you being stronger then everyone, I understood that when you got brought back you needed time, I was ready to wait, but you never gave me the chance," I trailed of

Dimitri placed a finger under my chin and lifted my face to look at him, I had looked down when I told him he was the only Dhampir to hurt me, and now I was looking back into them orbs, a sea of emotion was travelling threw them, hurt, sadness, anger, sorrow, longing, guilt, there was so many, my chest hurt, "what are you saying Rose" sorrow was the main emotion to stay in his eyes, that's when I knew he was taking what I had said the worst possible way.

I cupped his face in my hands and brought my lips softly to his, placing a feather light kiss, before pulling back to smile at him "im not saying anything Dimitri, I wanted to ask you something, I want us to work out, im just scared that you might leave again, so I was going to say would you give me some time, well not time really, more like can we take it slow, really slow, like baby steps, I've just started to get myself back together, so I don't want to rush, I need to reassure myself your not going to leave again."

"if you don't want me to go, I wont Rose. I promise you." he looks so revealed, I was going to have to ask him what he thought I was going to say. But not just yet, this talk still had to continue.

"that's what im scared of, you promised last time, I just need to reassure myself ok, so can we take it slow?"

he smiled and kissed my cheek "we will take it as slow as you like, but I promise you as long as you want me, im not going to go anywhere." he placed his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. this was going to work, he was going to prove that he was staying, I just had to wait for the rite moment, I couldn't allow myself to become dependent on him again, I needed to be ready for if he left, I couldn't allow myself to fall apart, not again.

"yo, love birds, your up" I snapped my head up to Conner I had been in my own little world and hadn't noticed that there fight was over.

"who won?" I asked

they both looked at each other then at me, Zeek shrugged he new I hadn't been paying attention, Conner looked a little annoyed but I was guessing because I was a guardian I was meant to always pay attention, he quickly shrugged it off. "guess" I narrowed my eyes at Conner then looked at Dimitri for some help, he returned my gaze with a confused look, great he hadn't been paying attention ether.

I turned back to Conner "im not guessing, just tell"

he have me a side smile then pointed at us "you two, worst guardians ever," I narrow my eyes again, he chuckles "it was a draw"

I try raising one eyebrow what I still cant do yet "how the hell did you both die, at the same time."

"none of us was winning, we got tired, so were gonna rest and you two are getting up there to fight"

I got up and made my way to the mats "you cant just give up in the real world, and I call heads" I shout over my shoulder.

"tails, Belikov choose your role, and well im not fighting a Strigoi at the moment Rose"

"Strigoi" Dimitri picks, I look at him, confused after everything he's bin through I never thought he would pick that, he give my a half smile "you said it was harder, Rose." that I did, but I still dint expect him to pick it, pushing the thought out of my mind I take my stance, Dimitri follows suite. His guardian mask goes up, no emotion on his face, its scary looking at him like that.

He jumps at me with speed I want ready for, I just barley dodge the blow to my chest, but catch the full force of it in my arm, causing my rite arm to go numb, I curse and side step out of his way, his right arm comes out aiming for my right arm, I cant let him hit it again or he could numb it worse, I bat the blow away with my left arm, but as I do he bring his left leg up, smacking my shoulder, I bite back on a cry, time to ply dirty now Rose. I take a few steps back and swing my right arm out trying to get some feeling into it, yer there's enough strength in my arm for what I need to do, I turn and run for the boxing ring, im going to play this really dirty, or try, just as I suspect he chases me, smiling, I reach the boxing ring run up the little wall until I grab the corner post and the strings, I get into the boxing ring just before he reaches me, I run to the other end and climb on top of the corner post, I hear his footsteps coming closer, I look at the beam above me hoping he thinks im going to jump for it, I bend my legs, his steps get closer, I don't move just listen, he's only a few steps away from me now, I smile and jump, but instead of going for the beam, I jump into another backflip landing just behind him, I drop to the floor and sweep my legs out, taking he's from under him, he lands on his arse with a "umph", but this time I don't go for him, and I know if I stay in this ring he's going to win, I smile at his shocked face turn and slide out the boxing ring, I take a few steps backwards waiting for him, it don't take him long before he lands on the floor in font of me with beautiful grace, "im liking the new moves, your going to have to show them to me sometime" he says as he advances, I tap me nose "the less you know the better" I throw a punch at him when he came close enough, I had to be on the offensive not the defensive, or I would never win this, he batted my hand away from him with little effort, I growled, yer I had got better over the two years but it was obviously that so had Dimitri, I threw a series of punches and kicks at him, some he blocked others landed, I then do the same thing to him what I had done to Zeek earlier, I brought both my hands up and smacked him in the chest, with all the force I can muster up, no matter how big you opponent was, hitting them in the right place with that move will cause them to stumble, and that's what Dimitri did, I had one chance, I had to make it count, I brought my leg up to my body, I looked like I was about to kick down a door, well Dimitri was harder then a door, I threw my foot out hitting him full force in the chest, he flew backwards, his back smashed into the corner of the bocking ring, his eyes closed for a second and he hissed in pain, shit I had really hurt him, I was just about to call quits when he came towards me again, he was taking this game way to serious, "Dimitri, lets call it quits" but he just shakes his head, and brings his fist forward, I side step only to realise he just fake a blow, he does a round house kick, smashing his foot into my temple, and sending my flying sideways, everything goes black then I blink it back, the worlds spinning, I swear I might be able to see stars, I shake my head but my vision just stays blurry, my head is banging and my body is shaking, I see Dimitri coming towards me, but I don't no if its because he's concerned or that we're still fighting, im not giving up, Dimitri just got hurt and he dint give, _don't give up Rose_ I scream at myself _don't you dare close your eyes, you can win this._ Dimitri is leaning over me now, but I still cant see his face, I do the one thing I can, I grab his arm, place my boots into his stomach and flip him over my head, he hits the floor with a sicking thud, I spin around and slap my hand over his chest,

"dead" I whisper, the world is doing a 360 turn and it don't seem to be going away, my head feels like there are millions of tiny miners in there, digging for gold. I close my eyes but the worlds still spinning, I have to swallow back my stomach, I hear someone talking to me, but I cant make out what there saying, I have moved from whatever position I was in next to Dimitri, to my hands and knees, blackness is blurring the edges of my vision,

"Rose" I turn my head towards the stairs, Lissa is stood there, well there are three Lissa's stood there, this cant be good, the blackness thickens "Rose!" she screams, then I black out.


	12. Cheating death

**hiya everyone, so here is the next chapter.**

**its nothing special, but i really enjoyed writing it, i don't know why i just did.**

**i hope you all like it. please review.**

**love ya all **

**jas :)**

**

* * *

chapter 11**

coming round was the worst feeling I had ever felt, my head was banding and all my muscles hurt like hell, I felt like I had been ripped apart and put back together with all the wrong pieces, my eyes felt heavy, like two blocks of concrete was placed on top of them, and there was something cold on my head, what was fucking annoying, I groaned softly and tried moving my head, what was an extremely bad idea, because in doing so I set of millions of tiny miners. All noises was muffled, but something came through finely.

"she's awake."

I knew that voice, why the fuck was Adrian here. I heard a huff next to me, and I could just Imagen that person rolling there eyes. I felt like it to, I mean state the obvious Adrian.

"Rose can you open your eyes for me" well that voice I dint know, and I also couldn't open my eyes, they felt heavy, lazy. And that cold wet thing on my head was still there.

"Roza"

it was barley audible, but I hear it, my eyes shot open to search for Dimitri, I dint have to look far, he was sat in front of me a worried look on his face, he was the one holding the cold compress to my head. AH HA and there is the source of my stupid problem about the wet thing.

I smiled up at him "Dimitri, I no your trying to be sweet, but could you get the fucking cloth of my head, its pissing me off"

he looked a little taken aback but smiled and quickly removed the cloth. I heard a laugh come from behind him, I looked over his shoulder to see, Christian, Lissa, Adrian, and the nurse who took my blood test the other day, in the room. The laughter had came from Christian.

"well we now know she's find, told ya all so, but noooo, don't listen to the person who actually has faith in her" he said,

I gave him a confused look but Lissa spoke "we do have faith in her its just we was all worried," Christian snorted, but left it at that. The nurse came over to me,

"im going to ask you some questions, ok." and there was the voice I dint know, I nodded, she shined a light into my eye, I winced and turned away.

"you said you was asking me questions, not try to fucking blind me woman. Jesus." Christian chuckled again.

"im sorry, I have to give you a check up" she told me

"yer well next time a little warning could go a long way"

she nodded then put the annoying little light back to my eye "what's your name" she asked.

"what"

"your name"

I pulled back from the light and tried raising one eyebrow, what I dint succeed in, "seriously, I mean you no my name"

she gave me a look, "I no, but I want you to tell me"

I shrugged and leaned back into the light "Rose Hathaway" I told her.

"your mother's name"

"Jennie Hathaway, I can go one better aswell and tell you my fathers name, Abe mazur."

she just nodded, and kept flickering the light in each eye, well the Rose Hathaway comebacks want affecting her. That still dint stop me. "date of birth"

"who's, mine, my mother or my fathers, you have to be a little more clearer, anyway stop being lazy and go check your records, it will have it in there. Unless you lost them. Is that why your asking me this because you lost my records, I better not have to have another blood test."

"I mean yours, and I no your date of birth I was wondering if you knew it, and I haven't lost your records."

I gave her a _are you serious look_. "of course I know it, I was born then, ask me something else"

she nodded "ok, who is in the white house now"

a bark of laughter came from Christian "even if she dint have a concussion, she wouldn't know that"

"hay" I shout, even though its true, the nurse just nodded

"ok then Rose who is the queen of the Moroi."

"queen Tatiana," I respond, the light moved from my eyes and everyone went quiet, looking at me with worried looks, I couldn't help it I laughed. "oh my god, you should look at all your faces now, priceless"

"Roza, this isn't the time to make jokes" Dimitri said, his face was stern but there was a little laughter in his eyes.

"I no, I no, I just had to," I looked back at the nurse "the queen is stood behind you, Lissa dragomir, we have been best friends since I threw a book at are teacher and called her a fascist bastered in kindergarten, we ran away from the academy for two years, Lissa is a spirit user and brought me back from the dead, causing me to be shadow kissed, it was when we were in a car accident, what her parents and brother died in. would you like more?" I asked her, she shook her head "well then get the light out of my eye before I shove it where the sun don't shine" I said sweetly. She quickly stood back.

"you became best friends bye throwing a book at your teacher" Dimitri's voice came out a little crackled, he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"hay, trying to get two children to spell Rosemarie Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragomir is beyond cruel, I just put her down a few levels, that's all."

"bye calling her a fascist bastered and throwing a book at her" Dimitri's voice broke and he started laughing,

I smiled "ok, in my defence I dint know what fascist bastered meant, but I did know how to hit a moving target." he just carried on laughing, my smile grew, Lissa was smiling at me. She walked over and gave me a hug.

"im sorry Rose, I couldn't heal you, after healing your darkness the other day I was really tired."

I hugged her back "its ok Liss, you know I don't like you healing me, I only let you do the darkness because we all know what I would be like if you dint."

she shook her head "I felt so horrible, I mean what if we was somewhere else and you was hurt and I couldn't help you, I couldn't help you now but there was other people here two, what if there wasn't, we could have lost you." tears was springing in her eyes.

"but Liss I wasn't, I got a kick in the head and have a concussion, its nothing big stop worrying"

"its a little more then a concussion little Dhampir."

I looked over at Adrian, then everyone else, they had all gone quiet, looking at me like they was scared, scared of what, I was just about to tell them to spit it out when Dimitri placed a hand on my cheek, I looked at him.

"Rose, im so sorry, I really hurt you," he looked down, I leaned forward and pulled his face up to look at me, telling me with my eyes to carry on, he swallowed "whe-when I kicked you there was a crack." he shivered, I looked at him intently "there was so much blood," he whispered "it was everywhere, all over you" he looked at his hands, like he was remembering how much blood had been there. "I stopped, I tried to help you, you couldn't stand, you was wobbling, but when I came over you flipped me, then you blacked out," I couldn't remember blood, but yet again I couldn't remember how I flipped him, he gulped "the bleeding. The bleeding just wouldn't stop. We all tried so much, you was going cold Rose, losing all that blood, you was dying" tears was falling down his eyes "none of use knew what to do, Lissa was in hysterics that she couldn't heal you, then Adrian came round, he was hear because you asked him to come for dinner, he healed the cut and stopped it bleeding but couldn't do much more as he was drunk," he practically spat the word out. "but you was still so far gone, you had lost so much blood, I thought I was going to lose you Roza, the nurse had been hear trying to stop the bleeding, she looked through all are blood results and found someone to give you blood" he trailed off and looked to his rite I followed his line of vision, Zeek was sat at the other end of the couch, a banged round his arm and a wire coming out of it leading to a IV, giving him fluids, his eyes were closed, he was as white as a ghost, I looked back at everyone, Dimitri spoke again "he's fine, he was determined to give you more blood then he was meant to, he's just sleeping it off, some sugar when he gets up and he'll be ok."

I nodded, I couldn't speak, I had nearly died, not just that I had nearly died in a training match with Dimitri and the other two men in my life had saved me, anger boiled in me, it want at anyone particular, it was at life at fate because the bitch was so fucking mean to add something so fucked up into my life. I wanted to scream, cry, brake thing, anything so I turned to the next best thing and slapped Dimitri, he dint move he just looked at me like he was waiting for more, like he deserved more, how could he think that, I then burst out in tears and threw my self in his arms, he held me so tight.

"im so sorry Roza, I thought I lost you, I was so scared, I understand if you hate me, I hate myself, im so sorry." he was sobbing now, not crying, sobbing. It broke my heart seeing him like this, he was meant to be strong, he was meant to keep my up, lend my strength like always.

I pulled away and wiped his face "please don't cry, I don't hate you, I was the one who said no rules, this isn't your fault, its just the way of life. I cheated death years ago and now he's pissed, and im guessing he's pissed more now I have made it again, please don't blame yourself. I can never hate you and never will, im here now and find that's what matters."

"but I couldn't help you, I hurt you and couldn't help you Roza,-"

I cut him of "Dimitri just shut up ok, my head is banging and I want to go bed, so get over it, im not dead and im not blaming you so stop blaming yourself, you two" I pointed to Lissa "you help me all the time and just because this once you couldn't don't mean you wont do it in the future, so stop eating yourself up over it, and you" I pointed at Adrian "stop looking so fucking smug, you stopped the bleeding well done, but a few years back you said you wanted to be a badass and bring limbs back, well stop fucking drinking and you might, if you was any more drunk then I would be dead," I then looked at Christian "stop gloating for believing I wouldn't die, we all know im a badass and wouldn't go out without a fight" I turned to Zeek, he had woken up to my shouting "and if you ever be so fucking stupid again and don't listen to what the nurse says im going to fucking drain all your blood, got it." he nodded, I smiled "and thank you for doing what you did"

he smiled back "anything for you Rosie"

"so he gets the thanks" Adrian complained,

I shot him a glare "yes, because he hates having blood taken from him and he has just had god know how many paints taken for me. You would be getting a thanks aswell if you want pissed" he huffed and left it at that, I gave them all one last look "well then if this chat is over im going bed" I started to stand and wobbled a bit, Dimitri grabbed me.

"I'll take you if its ok?" he asked, I nodded.

We started towards the stairs half way up I stopped and turned to look at everyone down stairs "Lissa you have a dinner with the royals later, you cant miss it, sorry im not going to make it obviously." she nodded and I carried on up the stairs.

When we got to my door it turned out to be locked again, I cursed, Dimitri stepped back and punched the door in its sweet spot, I looked at me.

"I watched you hit it there the other day"

I just nodded and made my way inside, I stopped and looked at him "I don't hate you, and please don't eat yourself up about this ok, night Dimitri." I stretched up and kissed him on the cheek, I dint bother getting undressed I just seen my bed and went for it, strait away as my head hit the pillow I was out.


	13. My Angel

**hiya everyone.**

**so here is the next chapter, it would have been up sooner BUT my LS came so i just had to read it, its amazing.**

**just to let you all know this story is not going to change to how LS as ended.**

**thank you for the reviews, ive started a new story aswell, a little similar to this one, but it want be co****ming up till this was is finished. **

**love ya all **

**jas:)**

* * *

**chapter 12**

there was cheers and laughter, celebrations going of everywhere, it was amazing, people congratulating me, I wasn't the queens murder no more, no I had brought the real murder to justice, it was such an amazing event, Lissa had just been crowned queen on the Moroi, everything was about to change forever, and it was going to be god dam amazing. I walked round the building looking for him, people kept stopping me saying sorry, for thinking I had killed Tatiana I just told them it was ok and I would have thought the same in there place, guardian thanked me, it was the greatest day ever, we had done it, we had got Lissa the crown, found her sibling, sent the murder to hang, and done it all as friends, it turned out love and loyalty do run deeper than blood.

I pushed through the crown trying to get out of the hall, needing some air, I could see Lissa up at the front, she locked eyes with me _we did it Rose_ she sent through the bond _everything's going to change now, just wait and see, _I smiled at her _go find him Rose, im not going anywhere, _she laughed people looked at her funny but soon joined in on her happiness, I smiled shook my head and slipped out the door, it was the middle of the night for the Moroi, so it was around 2pm, the sun was up warming my face, I took in the deep summer air, free at last, how I had missed this, being able to walk around without a worry in the world, I closed my eyes and lifted my head to the rays of summer, I smiled to myself, amazing, truly amazing. I opened my eyes and looked out across the court yard, there he stood, looking like he always did, this was truly amazing, he has the slightest smile on his face, probably from looking at me being a fool in the sun, are eyes locked for a fraction of a second then I was off, running towards him, I threw myself in his arms, he was stiff for a second but soon after his arms went around me.

"we did it Dimitri, everything's going to me good now" happiness filled all of my words, I noticed I was still hugging him, he dint like me touching him that much now, but he was slowly getting use to it, I quickly stepped back "sorry" I said a little meekly.

He nodded "it's ok Rose, walk with me." he asked

I nodded and we set of walking in the summer air, we was in that amazing silence what always happened when we was alone, it was so natural, so rite. And naturally I had to spoil it "its beautiful out, I forgot how much I missed the sun."

"that it is, and the sun will always be there, you just have to wait till the rite time to share it's warmth"

I smiled and rolled my eyes, here he goes with on of his zen life lessons, "yer but bye the time its ready im tired" I complained

he nodded "some times giving a small sacrifice to get something better can be one on the greatest gifts in life."

I rolled my eyes again "yer whatever Dimitri, im happy ok and for once can we give up on one of your life lessons and just talk, you no like normal people, in a normal conversation without riddles."

he nodded "ok then I have something to tell you Rose" we was nearing the garage now, "im leaving, going back to baia, everything is over here now, I now have problems I must sort out on my own."

I was shocked silent, I just looked at him, and carried on looking. Finely I managed to speak "leaving." my voice broke, he dint say anything dint even look at me, that pissed me of more "why Dimitri, what problems have you got that cant be sorted out here, where we need you." I snapped.

"need me, no one needs me Rose" he spat back.

I winced from his words "I need you," I whispered, we was at the garage now, I could see guardian packing stuff into the back of a car, and I new it all belonged to Dimitri.

he shook his head and let out emotionless laugh "sure you do Rose, why would you need me, im nothing, no one, im expandable, and you will see that"

"I need you because I love you!" I screamed "your not expandable, not to me, and what about Lissa, you promised her."

he turned to look at me "you don't love me Rose, your still young, you will see, just wait you will find someone so much better. Besides I do not love you Rose, and for that I am sorry, and im good at braking my promises, you should know, Lissa will understand, its not like im leaving her defenceless she is going to have a great guardian."

I shook my head, also trying to shake the tears away "but you have been doing ok, that last few mouths, we have been ok, were getting better, don't go Dimitri."

"no Rose, I have been trying but I just cant stay, I cant stay around you it hurts to much, you course me pain Rose, I cant pretend no more, goodbye."

he turned to get in the car I reached out and grabbed his hand "please Dimitri," I pleaded.

He turned to me, there was so much pain in his eyes, I dint know what to do, I dint know if I had done that, I dint know anything, I couldn't read him, he placed a hand on ether side of my face, "remember what I said about the sun, sometimes making little sacrifices can make greater things appear, goodbye my sweet Roza" he kissed me on the head then stepped back and got in the car before I could grab him again.

I started banging on the car window, and pulling the handle, but no one would answer "Dimitri!" I screamed, but the car just started up and pulled out, I carried on banging on the window, screaming his name again and again, but it drove of, tears was running down my face freely, I chased the car but the tears became that much I couldn't see, I tripped, looking up one last time I watched as he drove away into the distance, I kept screaming for him not to go, until my voice became hoarse and it hurt for me to shout, but I carried on, eventually I was sat there silently sobbing, well whispering again and again "don't go" that's where Lissa, Christian and Adrian found me, 5 hours later.

I woke with a shock, I sat straight up in bed, tears was still roiling down my face, my throat hurt. I sobbed one last time, and started wiping my eyes, after I cleared my vision I noticed I wasn't alone, Dimitri was stood at the end of my bed, it was like waking up to an angel, except my angel was rigged with pain, what just made me brake out sobbing again.

"Roza" he whispered like he wasn't sure if talking to me would be a good idea rite now.

"it was just a dream." I sobbed out, not really to him but to myself, willing myself to believe it want real, but it was and always would be, that dint stop me though "its just a dream" I whispered again.

"oh Roza" he had me engulfed in his arms within seconds, holding me tight as I sobbed into his chest. "why dint you tell me the nightmares were about me" I couldn't answer, I hated remembering the nightmares, so the sobs broke out more, he just held me tight in his lap, rocking me back and forth, whispering to me all the while it was going to be ok.

After about 20 minutes my sobs turned into regular old tears, still annoying but I could talk though tears, "Zeek, I need Zeek." I told him.

"he's gone Rose" he said holding me tight "he had to go with Lissa, to the dinner."

I shook my head into his chest "no, he wouldn't, he's always here, he never leaves me Dimitri." the sobs were building back up, I had never woken up to find Zeek missing, never. He had to be lying to me, Zeek wouldn't go not when I was sleeping, it was like his rule.

"he had to go when you couldn't Rose, he will back soon."

I shook my head again "your lying, why are you lying to me Dimitri, I need him. Please, please get him."

he dint argue, or tell me he want lying he just held me and for that I was thankful "I promise he will be back soon Rose,"

"I don't want to be on my own" I sobbed out again. God get yourself together Rose. I never understood but after these dreams I just became so vulnerable. "don't go" it was what I said to him the day he left, and just like then he pulled himself away from me, I tried clinging to him but I was so week I dint have no grip, he pulled away and stood up, I pulled my legs up to my chest and burred my face in my knees, calm down Rose, just a few hours and Zeek will be home, you can hold on that long. I felt my bed sink, I spun around Dimitri was getting into bed, his duster hanging over the chair and his shoes under, I looked back at him, he was moving a little awkward, I couldn't understand why but dint pay much thought as he opened his arms for me. "your not leaving" I asked.

He shook his head "I told you im hear until you tell me to leave."

I smiled and climbed into his arms, resting my head on his chest, he stoked my hair, and I rapped one of my hands into his top, crushing the fabric into a vice grip. I then slowly fell asleep to him telling me he wasn't going to leave again, and he would be here when I woke.

What turned out to be a few hours later to my stupid door being barged open, I let out a soft groaned, the person coming in my room seriously dint understand the Rose Hathaway sleeping arrangement. Wake me up and prepare to be killed, thankfully the idiot dint fully wake me, what I was guessing was because I was so tired lately, I was in that in between state, half still in my sleep half in reality. Dimitri stiffened slightly next to me,

"why are you here" Zeek hissed, well I know knew who I was killing tomorrow, really he should have new better.

Dimitri tightened his grip on me. "I could ask you the same question," he whispered back "and keep your voice down, she only got to sleep not to long ago"

"oh and when was that, before or after you two decided two sleep together" I could hear the double meaning in that sentence, and I was betting Dimitri could two.

"she had a nightmare Zeek, im sure you know how that affects her, but if your going to be the jealous type, get out" there was so much authority in his voice, the kind you use on a group of guardians, lets just say if he used that tone on me, I would be asking how high I had to jump. Zeek on the other hand want being smart, figures. But he did sober up.

"oh, I dint know, I thought as she was so tired she would sleep right through." I seconded that thought.

It was silent for a few seconds, then finely Dimitri let out a sigh, "she asked for you" he whispered, I could hear the pain in his voice, how much it hurt him to say that to Zeek. I was also guessing Zeek dint hear the pain as he dint know Dimitri as well as me.

"ok. Well im here now." there was just a hint of smugness in his voice, I swear if I want so tired I would have got up and slapped him.

Dimitri shifted, then started to move, I gripped at his tee tighter, even though my hand was in some serious cramp. He stopped. "Rose, Zeek is here now." he whispered in my ear.

I shook my head into his chest "you promised" I croaked out, god my throat hurt. "you said you would be here when I woke." I new technically I was awake now, but hopefully he would understand I meant in the morning. It turned out he did, as he relaxed into me again.

"im staying." Dimitri announced, I dint know who he was making sure new this, me Zeek or himself.

I dint know how Zeek looked but I was guessing he was pissed. "whatever she tells you when she's awake, you do."

I dint get to hear Dimitri's replay as sleep took me back under. I got woken again not long after to the ringing of a phone, groaning I tried to undo my cramped hand, what still had Dimitri's top in a vice grip, as I finely undid my hand, Dimitri jolted awake, one of his hands going to where mine was on his tee. He looked at me.

"what wrong" there was so much worry in his voice.

Smiling up at him I said " listen" he did for a second, then reached over and grabbed my iphone handing it to me. It was a number I dint know. Shrugging I answered. "Hathaway."

"Rose, Rose is that you"

"Olena?" well this was definitely the last person I thought I would hear.

"oh thank god I got hold of you. You know your mother is a lovely woman."

"my- my mother?" well that was the most confusing shocking news to hear.

"yes, when I asked the guardian council for Hathaway, they gave me you mothers number, lovely lady, I don't know how she met Mr Mazur" me ether "anyway, im sorry I phoned but my son really does need to get a phone, or give me a number to phone" I smiled at Dimitri

"don't worry Olena, I'll make sure he gets one soon. Would you like to talk to him"

"yes if its not to much-" she was cut of by someone screaming at her, I couldn't make out what was being said as Olena must have covered the end of the phone. There was a lot or ruffling at one point then a new vice was on the phone "ROSE!" I had to move my head from the phone.

"god Viktoria, I want to keep my hearing."

Viktoria, Dimitri's youngest sister, when I had left, me and Viktoria had had a huge fall out, I actually thought I wouldn't be hearing from her again. Turns out everything I thought was coming to an end.

"oh sorry, its just im so happy to talk to you again, I cant believe you went without saying goodbye, I know it was my fault, ermm, im really sorry for like everything I screamed at you for, you are really like a sister to me, and I know you was looking out for me, like Dimitri would, im sorry I said you dint really love him, I know you do and he does you." I looked at Dimitri, he was staring at me, I new he could hear this conversation. " can you forgive me, because I miss you so much"

I smiled "Viktoria, there's nothing to forgive. You was upset everyone says things they don't mean when there not thinking straight."

"thank you so much Rose, I was so happy when I heard Dimitri was going back to America to see you again, he really does love you Rose." her voice went quiet like she knew he could hear what she was saying "he use to get really down when we tried talking about you but then he got this letter saying he was invited to a wedding, he brightened up. He has a picture of you, you know."

I looked at Dimitri again eyebrows raised, he was frowning, probably because he couldn't hear what was being said. "he what?" I don't know why it shocked me so much, but after everything he said the day he left I thought he dint ever want to see me, so why would he have a picture.

"has a picture of you." she said a little meekly "its of your and the queen, your both in fair costumes." well I now know where that picture disappeared too. "look Rose I have to go, mum wants to talk to Dimitri, im sorry for everything, I miss you, we miss you, come see us soon."

"erm, sure. Miss you all too. Bye Viktoria." I passed the phone to Dimitri "your mum wants you," he nodded and took the phone. I climbed out of bed as he started talking, grabbing my sweatpants and a black tank top, I really did need to catch up with my running. Dimitri was still chatting away to his mother, I went into the bathroom to get changed, after a quick shower and a change of cloths, I walked back into the bedroom, Dimitri was sat at the end of my bed phone still press to his ear. I rolled my eyes, Olena really dint believe in long distance call charge, I started putting my hair into a high pony tail, when suddenly Dimitri changed from English to Russian, that court my attention, I carried on putting my hair up well listening in, I had learned Russian over the years, I was terrible at speaking it but I could translate it pretty well. What I heard scared me half to death, Dimitri was telling his mother he would be home after the wedding, he was leaving again, after the promises he had made to me, he was leaving, seeing my face he told his mother he would call her back.

"Rose, what's wrong."

"get out." he looked at he funny, he stood up and came towards me, I stepped back "you said you want leaving,"

he rose and eyebrow "im not."

"don't lie to me." I screamed "you just told your mum you would be home after the wedding,"

his eyebrows crushed together in confusion "you understand Russian," he shook his head "Rose im not leaving let me explain-"

"GET OUT! You said to Zeek that you would do what I said when I woke" I was taking a guess at that as I had fell asleep before his answer. "so leave."

"Roza-"

"get out of my room! Get out before I do something I'll regret later," my body was shaking I dint know if it was with rage or weakness I dint know what to feel, I just knew I dint need him hear, he dint move. My anger flared, and my mouth ran without asking my brain what to say. "i don't need you Dimitri, leave. Go back to baia, I don't want you here. You hear me im telling you I don't want you, go. I hate you. You don't care about anyone but yourself, all you ever do is make empty promises. Leave. Me. Alone." he just looked at me, then grabbed his duster from the chair and walked out. I watched as my heart broke all over again. What have you done know Rose.


	14. What Have I Done

**hiya everyone, thanks for the reviews, happy you all like the story.**

** so here is the next chapter, this chapter want really meant to be in it, but i had a change of heart and added it.**

**i hope you all like it, let me know**

**please review, **

**love ya all**

**jas:)**

**

* * *

**

**chapter 13**

I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it, fucking great. Want I just telling Viktoria that we say stupid things when were upset, well Rose you have just proven your fucking point. But I had a rite to, I told myself, he said he was leaving, but he said he needed to explain, explain what, why do I always have to think the worse, I needed to think, I needed to get out of this house. I undid my deadbolt on the door and unlocked the door, I then went into my walk in wardrobe, grabbing a jumper and my favourite comforter, what Lissa had gotten me, it was all black with a red rose on it and my name embroidered onto it in a swirling patten, I loved it and always kept it safe, I threw it over my shoulders and walk over to the window, I flipped the hatch and lifted it up then threw my jumper out onto the ground, hopefully people would think I climbed out my window and left the jumper, or just went out the front door and left it, ether way I just hoped they thought I left the house. I then climbed onto the window ledge, and turned to face the house, I leaned down and closes the window with my amazing ninja skills, then reached up and grabbed the drain, pulling myself onto the roof, I made a mad dash up the top and around the chimney, I seated myself there and pulled the comforter around me closer, snuggling into its warmth. It was still night for the Moroi, what meant day for the humans it was around 8pm, the sun was still up but not giving out much heat, it would set in less then half a hour, I had only had a couple of hours sleep, great. Everyone would be up soon, I sat there watching as the sky tuned to orange to red, then purple before turning twilight blue. a crash in the house jolted me out of my day dreaming, I jumped into Lissa head.

Zeek had made the crashing noise bye throwing a lamp at the wall next to Dimitri, I think he was actually aiming for him. "were is she!" Zeek screamed at Dimitri

Dimitri looked terrified, not because Zeek oh, of something else "I don't know," that's when I new it was because he really dint know, and it was scaring him.

"don't lie to me."

"im not lying" Dimitri barked back his face was full of rage, he griped hold of Zeek's shoulder and slammed him into the wall "she told me to leave, I left. Because she heard you say I had to do what she said in the morning, she heard me say something what upset her and told me to leave, I haven't seen her since then, she cant be far, I was down stairs the hole time she dint leave this house." shit my plane was fucking up,

"what did you say that she heard Dimitri" Liss asked in her small soothing voice.

He let go of Zeek and stepped back lowering his head, "I said to my mum I was going back after the wedding" he whispered he looked like a naughty child getting told off by the teacher.

Liss dint know what to feel, but Zeek had know such problem "you fucking prick, know wonder she's gone, she could be anywhere, in any state, you don't know what you have already done to her, anything, you hear me, anything could have happened to her, and its your fault. again."

just then Conner came running in with my jumper, well maybe plane B was working, "I found this under her window, maybe she climbed out" he was out of breath.

"its two stories high" snapped Dimitri

"well you would be surprised what are little Dhampir can do" Adrian said in all he's smugness

"she's not ARE she's no ones, got it." Zeek all but spat at him

"we need to stop this and find her," Conner commented

Zeek nodded," Adrian check and see if her window is unlocked, Conner come with me." he turned to Dimitri "you have done enough damage for one day stay inside."

Dimitri dint like being told what to do but just then the TV blew up, and I mean blew up, pieces of plastic went flaying, and it was engulfed in flames. Flames what want touching the wall, flames what was being controlled, Lissa turned to Christian, he was sat on the couch, back to everyone, he stood up brushing himself off then turned to the completely silent room.

"well now you have all shut up maybe I can get a word in," he seemed so calm and collected the perfect from for a guardian, it made me laugh the guardians were all acting crazy where the Moroi were all calm. What was the world coming two. Christian lifted his hand to the TV and the blaze died out instantly "now I suggest you listen as I don't want to destroy anything else in the house. And if any of you so much as speak, well I am talking, im going to set you on fire." he turned to Liss "except you love" Zeek went to speak and just like promised he was set alight, it lasted all of 2 seconds before the flames were out again, Zeek stood there, unharmed. But scared shitless. "now we have that out of the way" Christian sounded so much like Ade, its was scary. Well to me. "Rose is a big girl and can take care of herself, she is upset and needs time to think without a babysitter, if she needs us she will call, im not stopping you from going out to find her but if she don't want to be found she wont be, its that simple, now we all care about her-"

"care about her, have you heard yourself, what the fuck is she two you" well Zeek was really putting himself out there for another burning.

Christian on the other hand look like he was a Strigoi, he looked that deadly I was surprised Zeek was standing his ground at all, I could see steam coming off Christian, everyone stepped back from him including Lissa "what is she two me" he roared "she's more to me then she is too you, you may not know this Zeek but I have new Rose since the begging, and longer. Two me she is a sister, do you understand that," fire built up over his hands, creping up his arms "I suggest you remember who you piss of next time Zeek, as I wont be so kind with my element and you will have a nasty burn two show for it." Zeek did back down know, stepping back "now get out of my house, go. Try and find her but I know you wont. And hurry before I change my mind" he spat, lifting one of his arms to Zeek, but just then the flames died steam raising off them, with a sizzling sound he looked confused,

"have you always had this temper Christian" a small voice tasked from behind Zeek, everyone turned to see who was standing there. And there stood Mia Rinaldi with Eddie and a toddler clinging to her arm, Mia had her hand up, she was the one to put out the flames. If I was there I would have laughed at Christian's face, "or have you been hanging out with Rose to much" and for that I would have hit her, why was I always the trouble maker.

"aunt Lissa, uncle Christian" the toddler squealed before ripping her arm out of Mia's and running towards Lissa, she instantly picked her up. "aunt Lissa, where's auntie Rose."

Mia and Eddies child, Madeline castle, to everyone else Maddie, to me Mads, because that's what she was, mad. She was so full of energy, she was a beautiful little Dhampir, blond hair blue eyes, and as though as they get, yer she was only two but she would beat up anyone in her class.

"she's erm gone for a walk, Zeek and Conner was just about to go find her." she looked at them telling them to go look for me, they nodded and moved together out the door.

Mia huffed "walk, right, I'll believe that."

Christian made a frustrated sound in the back in his throat, "well I am going for a walk." he then slipped through the kitchen heading out the back door.

I pulled back out of Lissa's head staring at the night sky, stairs ablaze with life, I could hear Zeek barking something at Conner about splitting up to look for me, I shook my head, Christian was rite if I dint want to be found I wouldn't be, I sighed I had come up here to think, something I want really doing, I dint want to though because then I knew I would be wrong, great, now I was admitting it to myself that I was wrong. But what did he want to explain I heard it plain and simple,

"_no_ _mamma, im coming home after the wedding,"_ that's what he had said. But it could be for anything. still should I have told him to leave, no. I cant handle him leaving me again. I rubbed my hands over my face, why was this shit so difficult, well one way to find the answer would be to ask him, just then there was a god awful rattling sound, I spun to the direction the sound was coming from, a metal thing was placed against the side of the house, I squinting trying to get a better look, and that's when I noticed the noise I heard was a ladder, great busted. But not of the person I expected to be busted off, because it was Christian who climbed onto the roof.

I smiled "hey brother."

he shook his head at me "you was listening in, why does this not surprise me"

"because you should have known" I told him, well chuckling.

He shook his head at me again and came over to site next to me, I gave him half the comforter, he smiled at me then looked out over the roof "I would say you pick some pretty crazy places to hide Rose, but well this view is amazing, im letting you know now that in the future im robbing this spot from you."

"yer well next time the ladders might give you away, and after what you just said about me down there I'll let you share it, but not rob it "

"don't be getting all mushy with me know Hathaway, im so not going to be giving you a nickname, and hug you."

I laughed "if you did I would quite happily throw you off the roof" he nodded and we sat in silence for a little wile just watching the stairs.

Then he let out a small sigh and stood up "don't be too long ok Rose, I know you need to think but at the end of the day that's going to make it worse, you just need to find out, without blowing a fuse, go talk to him. You just got him back don't let him go again by being the normal Rose Hathaway" he went to walk away then stopped "oh and Maddie will scream this house down if you don't turn up soon and you know it." he then walked back to the ladder

"Christian" he stopped at the ladder to look at me "am I actually like a sister to you" I don't know why I asked it just seemed the oddest thing, I mean he keeps everything in, its what he's good at, he dint even cry when he found out about tasha.

He smiled at me "Rose me and you dint get on at first, but we both know that you would protect anyone, and even though you dint like me you still did it, I built respect for you, and I don't know I kind of have that brother vibe where I have to protect you at the things you cant protect yourself from, I just knew you needed time to yourself, and they was all treating you like a child, when at the end of the day you act the most grown up out of us, well apart from Belikov. It just got to me, so yer your kind of like my sister, the sister who can kick my arse" he smiled

"you know I think we are going to give each other nicknames and hug soon" I joked

"well let me get off the roof so you cant throw me off" he laughed then started claiming down the ladder.

"thanks" I shouted just has his head disappeared.

"anytime, don't take to long, I want let anyone know where you are." he shouted back.

I smiled out at the sky once again, I heard the door slam and was guessing the boys was back, well might as well get this over with, but first some Dutch courage, I stated back across the roof and lowered myself to my window, climbing inside and placed the comforter on the bed then went in my wardrobe, found my small bottle of Russian vodka, yer I must be crazy rite, thought I would have learnt my lesson after last time, not a chance. I downed the bottle and winced at the taste, god that stuff was strong, now I had that in me I walked out my room and instantly wished I dint because there was another argument going on down stairs, using my ninja skills I sneaked down to get a better listen.

"you don't care about her, both of you, you just act like you do so you can get in her pants," well Zeek was a little pissed off.

"well for a matter of fact I haven't slept with Rose" Adrian replied

"yer well he has and I bet you want to, don't give me that look Belikov, you know what it don't even matter, what matters is she was doing ok till you two turned back up."

"why are you so bothered" snapped Adrian

"because she needs someone who wont leave her, and you two are not it, I stayed when you both left, when she needed someone it was me, I dint give up on her, when she needed something solid in her life I was it, I don't know I was like her rock, something that wouldn't brake. The matter is I dint walk out I stayed!" he screamed

"and why was that" Adrian shot back

I was at the bottom of the stairs now Zeek's back was to me, Dimitri was on his rite, Adrian in front of Zeek and everyone else on the couch and chairs,

"because I love her, and it must be more then you two, as im still fucking here,"

I froze, and everyone looked at me, well except Zeek as he still dint know I was here, I was just about to sneak back upstairs when . .

"auntie Rose" the little girl was out of Lissa's arms and coming towards me in a matter of seconds, well there was no hiding know, I picked up Maddie and placed her on my hip.

"well then mads im guessing shouting is what your into rite now" she giggled and threw her arms around me for a hug, what I returned,

"oh god Rosie, where have you been, I've been out of my mind" Zeek came running over to me and threw his arms around me, so little Maddie was swashed in the middle

"i needed to think, just needed time on my own that's all, erm sorry."

"don't be sorry ok, just tell me where your going next time, I will leave you alone its just Strigoi could have got threw the wards and we dint know where you was, you dint even have your stake."

I nodded in understanding, it had been a pretty stupid move, but then again Christian new where I was, so I want completely helpless. I looked over at Dimitri "we need to talk" he nodded and started walking towards the dining room, I looked at Maddie "ok little one, im going to have to leave for a little longer" she started pouting, sometimes she made me think of how bad I was, and I just knew she would be worse, good thinking like her mother and grate fighting like her farther, it was like me except I got the fighting from my mum and the thinking from my dad. "mads ill be 10 mins and then ill take you two my office," she brightened up "but. Only if your mum says its ok"

she spun to her mum in my arms "mama please" Mia gave me the _I hate you rite now_ look but nodded to her daughter, Maddie started clapping in joy and I put her down, she ran over to Christian who was playing with the flame of a candle.

I started walking towards the dinning room but stopped at Zeek, I stretched up and kissed his cheek "thanks for being my rock"

he went bright red "you- you heard" I nodded and gave him a reassuring smile, before walking to the dining room,

Dimitri opened the door for me, I stepped in, as soon as the door closed behind him I was in his arms "don't leave, please don't leave me again"

he dint answer there was just silence, what have you done Rose I asked myself for the second time tonight.


	15. Fighting Demons

**hiya everyone, **

**so here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long i had some serious writers block.**

**so hope ya all like it, please review **

**love ya all **

**jas :)**

**

* * *

chapter 14**

apparently I had done nothing wrong, as his arms went around me and held on to my as if his life depended on it, I sighed into his chest and held him more tighter, we was holding each other in a breath taking grip, it was amazing are bodies hadn't joined together. But still even though he was holding me I had to make sure, I had to tell him.

"im sorry," I whispered "im so sorry, don't go, I dint mean what I said, please don't go."

he buried his head into me hair "Roza-"

"please" I bagged, tears was stinging my eyes, leaking over, creating little waterfalls. "I can't handle you leaving again, I don't want you to go-"

he cut me off by pulling back then smashing his lips to mine, when I could finely get my head around that fact he was kissing me and I should react he was pulling away, a smile on his face "im not leaving"

shock swum around me, for some reason I felt like I would have to beg him to stay, I thought I had blew whatever chance I might have again. "but- but you said to your mum-"

"I was going home after the wedding" he said nodding "but I dint say why Roza, there my family I cant tell them im leaving over the phone, I was going home to say goodbye to them all, and well I was hoping . . ." he trailed of

"hoping what Dimitri."

he smiled at me and place a hand on my cheek, I leaned into his touch "I was hoping, that you would come with me."

I just looked at him to dumbfounded to react, then what he said came rushing over me, I threw my arms around his neck, and smashed my lips into he's, he want as slow as I had been to react, and his lips moved against mine. Kissing me back with just as much force I was using on him. I pulled back "thank you," I said placing kisses all over his face "thank you so much."

Dimitri laughed, laughed. And even though I new it was at me and not with me it was still the most amazing sound to ever hear in my life, it swam around me warming me from head to toe. "if I new you would act like this, I would have asked you sooner." I just chuckled and hugged him again, "im never going to leave you again." he mumbled.

I dint know why but the nightmare came back to me, after he left I had never been able to ask him about anything he had said to me that day, I know we both dint want to talk about it but something's I needed to know.

"Rose, what's wrong."

he must have seen the look on my face, I took a deep breath "you know the day you left." he went stiff and not just a little, he went that still it was like I was hugging a statue, I pulled back to look at his face, he looked down at me and even though his face was made of stone his eyes held so much emotion,

"Rose" it was one word but it held the warning of a thousand, and me being who I am dint take it.

I shook my head "no Dimitri, I need to know something about that day."

he stepped back from me, there was guilt and hurt written all over him, it was heartbreaking. "I cant have this conversation" his voice broke on the last word, he turned and started towards the door.

"please" I whispered as he got there, he stopped hand on the handle but dint look at me, so I carried on "I hurt every night, you seen it last night, you seen how I scream, how it destroys me, how I wake up weak, I need help Dimitri, I cant keep living with these nightmares, if- if I new why, what made you leave, it might give me some peace, it might help stop them, please." he just stood there looking at the door, he dint look at me dint speak to me, and I new he was having a war with his own emotions, finely he shook his head and my anger went sky high "you own me" it want a shout but it was pretty close, close enough it made him flinch. "two years Dimitri, two years you have been in my head night and day, eating at my life, two years I have been here not living because I love you," he looked at me then and I saw his eyes was watering, I threw my hands up "there I said it, I love you, I've loved you since I met you, I still loved you the two god dam years you were gone, and I have to live with that every night, what about you. Hows it destroyed you, because im sorry to say this but you don't look like it kills you inside-"

he laughed, I was shocked silent, if anyone else was here they would have had a smug look on them for Rose Hathaway being lots for words. "so you think it don't hurt me, is that what your saying Rose, well I would hate to burst this perfect bubble of the image you have of me where nothing can get to me, but the truth is im not indestructible, and you know why im not, its not because I have to kill monsters who use to be like me and you, its not because I have had to see people I love die, no, im not indestructible because of you, you Rose Hathaway are the only person who can hurt me, so yes when I left and seeing you like you was destroyed me just as much as it did you, and I thought of how much you must hate me and how much I must have hurt you every single day, and I cant talk about it because I still don't understand how you can forgive me for what I have done, and im scared, im scared Roza, that if we talk about it you might hate me again, you say you don't want to lose me, but I cant lose you ether Rose." he had started off shouting but was now at a whisper.

I dint know what to do, I was lost for words, I had always thought it dint hurt him when he left, I mean he did say I don't love you, he said that, I heard it with my own ears, so why. Why did it hurt him, I let out all the breath I had in a rush and fell back to sit on the dining table, I hit it a lot harder then planned and made a little oof noise, I threw my arms around myself, hugging myself, I felt sick, my stomach was doing a horrible flip flopping motion, why was life so fucking difficult, _because life isn't fair Rose_, I told myself. The truth was I want even meant to be here, I was supposed to be dead, I had been brought back and ever since my life had been a roller-coaster, no scratch that it had been a fucking tornado, completely destructive. But not just to mine, no, I had destroyed other peoples lives, I had destroyed Dimitri's, I felt tears running down my face, I had destroyed his life, if I had died when I was meant to he would have been brought from Russia to protect Lissa, he wouldn't of fell in love with me what means he would have stayed a Dhampir and never have had to have wars with himself all the time, he might of even took tasha offer, had kids, then she wouldn't of killed the queen and I wouldn't have put Lissa in a job she dint want. I should of stayed dead.

"what, Rose no" Dimitri was there in a second his arms around me once again, I dint know I had spoken out loud, well done Rose.

I pushed him away from me "stop it, stop feeling sorry for me," there was confusion all over his face, he came forward again for me but I slid more on to the table and smacked his hand, "stop it! You should hate me." tears roller over my eyes faster now, and a sob broke from my throat, I bit my teeth together, holding back more sobs.

"hate you?" he said the words slowly like he was tasting them, I nodded not trusting my voice rite now, he shook his head and grabbed me even against my protests, he gripped my shoulders and looked me in the eye "why should I hate you Rose." I just looked at him keeping quiet, "answer me" but I dint I stayed quite, I could see he was getting annoyed. He shook me not hard but enough to get me to snap out of whatever dream state I was in " why Roza."

"because I destroyed your life." I screamed the words at him, and the sobs broke out, I dint say anything else I just sat there and cried, he still had hold of my shoulders, he was looking at me with them beautiful brown eyes, and I watched as he went over what I said, then I seen the spark come from them as he finely understood the war that was going on inside of me, that's what I loved about him, I dint have to spell anything out he would do it himself, and would always get it rite, understanding what I was going through like he was going through it himself, he looked at me one more time and engulfed me in his arms, somehow he had ended up on the table with me and I was now in his lap and he just held me.

"I can never hate you Roza, you made my life, not destroyed it. I. Can. Never. Hate. You. You mean to much to me for me to hate you, don't you ever think that again, ok."

I held back some sobs, and took some deep breaths, I couldn't talk if I was crying, "and you mean a lot to me, so why do you think I will hate you"

he sighed, like he was going to tell me somthing for the 100th time "because I have been a monster with you, when I was a Dhampir and when I was not. I have hurt you in ways you could never hurt me."

I could see why he sighed, he had said this god only knows how many times, and I was going to say the thing I had said every time he said he was sorry for what he had done. "but that wasn't you"

I think he expected that as he held me a little tighter, " no it wasn't when I was one of them, but when I came back I should have been the person you remembered, but I wasn't, I was worse then the Strigoi, I was a new monster, I treated you like nothing, and that is why you should hate me."

I thought back to the time he had turned back, the only hurtful thing he had said was love fades, and that he dint want to see me, and when he left, but he treated me rite, he always had, when we left to find Lissa sibling, well he was a little distant but he would smile at my jokes and give me that look to say I had just done something stupid or when I did the rite thing I would have that look of pride given to me, it was just like he was my mentor again, I was getting him back slowly. "but you dint treat me like nobody, it was like I was your student again, you know the first time before you fell in love with me" he looked down at me like I was talking a different language, I rolled my eyes "well when we first came back to Valds, we had that mentor student thing going, and then a few weeks later something changed for you" I shrugged "it was the same, it was like having the old old you back."

"but I have always loved you Roza" he said it like it was the most simplest thing ever, like he was telling a child the sky was blue and the grass green.

I looked up at him "I mean before you loved me"

he shook his head "the time before I loved you was when I dint know you." my eyebrows mashed together in confusion, and he rolled his eyes like he was about to tell me something else basic "why do you think you seen me that night I came to get you and Lissa, I was in the shadows, I seen you and I don't know I ended up being out of them and you seen me, do you really think I would make that sort of mistake," I thought back to it and the truth was, no, Dimitri was that well trained he would have been perfect that night, but he want I had seen him. "I dint know I loved you then, I just new I had this wired feeling for you what I couldn't explain, then that night when I seen you with Jesse, I don't know something clicked when I looked at you and that's when I new I loved you."

I thought about this for a few seconds, trying to find a way to rephrase what I has said earlier "ok then, you acted like you did before you new you loved me."

"really?"

I nodded "it felt normal, I felt like I was still part of your life I just want as close, but you was getting better, you needed time Dimitri, I was giving it you, until-"

"until I left, witch I now know I shouldn't have done."

I placed my hands on ether side of his face and kissed his head "you did what you thought was best." I dint know why I said that, as I still dint know why he left but it seemed more and more like he left because he thought it was the best thing.

He sighed and placed a small kiss on my lips before pulling away and resting my head back on his chest, we sat there for a few minutes just me resting against him and him holding me, "do you remember what I said about the sun."

"what? No wait don't, please im not in the mood for another life Dimitri zen lesson."

he chuckled, and kissed my head "im talking about the day I left Roza" I froze, he was going to talk about it " you said you missed the sun, and I told you-"

"making a little sacrifice can create something beautiful in the long run" well he had said something a little different but even I couldn't repeat it word for word, yer I no dream it ever night but still cant remember it.

He nodded, something I felt rather then seen as my head was still on his chest "well I made that sacrifice," I did look at him now, and he smiled at the confusion on my face "its like the sun Rose, I was always there" as he said it he placed a hand on my heart "you just had to sacrifice some time to see me, and I no I made you choose that sacrifice by leaving, but I felt if I dint I would have snapped, you said I was acting myself but to me I was acting like a different person, I wanted to be near you I just couldn't, I kept seeing you in that hotel room again and again, I just needed time to fight my own demons," he looked away "it just turned out them demons left when I left you, when I got in that car and seen you braking down, they went. Just vanished, I wanted to get out of the car, to hold you, but I kept myself seated, I dint want to come back, for me to leave again, I was scared if I got out and calmed you down they might come back," he looked at me again and placed a hand on both sides of my face thumbs on my cheeks, creating little circles. "but they never did, new demons came, ones what tore at my heart day after day, and I new it was because I had left you, but I just though that maybe you had moved on, that you was ok, and I couldn't come back and upset you all over again, until Lissa sent my the invitation, I came back I told myself I would come for the wedding and if you was happy I would leave, but when I got here I seen you carrying your own demons, you had a shadow in your eyes, and I new I hadn't made you better, I had broken you, seeing you that first day, god Rose you don't understand how much that look destroyed me, and yet you still dint hate me, after leaving you for two years and not coming back, letting you deal with all your troubles on your own, you still dint hate me, and then you give me another chance," tears leaked over his own eyes now, he dint wipe them away, he was letting me see him, all of him emotions and all, he want holding back, he was showing how much he hated himself for what he had done, he was finely fully opening up to me, and it want to late, he pulled my into another tight embrace "I love you Roza."

I finely new why he left, and just like I thought I had a peace of mine finely now, this was going to help, I new it would, I held him just as tight. Then placed a sweet kiss on his lips "I love you Dimitri"


	16. That Was Wired

**hiya everyone, so here is the next chapter.**

**so im warning you know it really int that good, i had some really bad writers block,**

**and i had to do a chapter where there want any drama for once, there will be another up soon.**

**this one took so long as i have broken my fingers, HAHA i know always hurting myself, stupid girl i am lol.**

**love ya all**

**jas :)**

**

* * *

Chapter****15**

we stayed in the dining room for a few more minutes after that, just talking, and sorting things out in general, we finely came to the agreement that we could forgive each other but not are selves, no matter how much the other person forgave us, so we was going to work on forgiving are selves for each others sake. Yer it confused me aswell.

We walked out into a completely silent room, I was actually surprised we dint open the door to find someone stood there ear pressed against it, and the only person I could think of doing that would be Adrian, who look extremely happy with his vodka, I wondered if he could handle the Russian stuff. Lissa and Christian was sat on the couch, Lissa with Maddie on her knee and Christian playing with some fire, the toddlers face was lit up with pure glee at watching the flame, yer she liked the destructive stuff, Conner was missing probably having a beer where no one would disturb him, Mia and Eddie was also missing, and Zeek was leaning up against the wall watching Adrian make his way through, if I was guessing his second bottle.

"fuck who died, or is this just how you always act when im not here to liven up the place, please tell me its not or im going to feel guilty about ever living you guys alone again, or not." I dint shout the words but considering no one had heard me and Dimitri come back in, my speaking had just made everyone of them jump, and made Adrian drop his glass, what made me smile, he really did need to stop drinking.

"you and Belikov always liven up the place, I mean listening to you too is like being in a soap opera little Dhampir" even though Adrian was talking to me he was looking down at the mess his drink had made on the floor, if he thought it was going to clean itself up he had another thing coming, but no one really knew how Adrian thought, so he was probably debating with himself if he could lick it up, that would go with his crazy ways. Finely giving up he grabbed the bottle of vodka and started drinking from it.

"yer, well we are just the most badass people here, aren't we comrade" I said and gave Dimitri a smack on the back, what to my surprise, he winced from. I was instantly worried "hay you ok" I whispered it as no one had seen him wince except me, well if Adrian's ranting had anything to go by no one had seen it.

He gave me a small nod "bit of a bruise from are training the other day" the first image what came to my head was when I booted him into the boxing ring, it looked like it hurt him a lot then, so I knew that bruise he was talking about, want going to be little. "its ok Roza, please just let it go." shit. He must of seen the look on my face, I rolled my eyes without him seeing and gave a small nod, I was going to let it go for now, but later I wanted to see what damage I had coursed.

"auntie Rose, are we going to see your office now?" Maddie had somehow gotten off Lissa's lap and made it over to me without anyone knowing, they was all still probably listening to Adrian, who im sure was saying something about him being just as badass as me as he could heal, yer whatever.

I picked Maddie up and rested her on my hip, "sure are little one." I look over at Liss "where's Eddie and Mia."

"oh they went for a walk, you know as your taking Maddie out" she gave me her best smug smile, everyone new Maddie could be a demon all of her own when she wanted to be, but she always seemed to behave with me, Christian said it was because I was a scary bitch who not even Abe would want to mess with, but we all new I had got my psycho ways from my dad, so as it went only him and my mum would stand up to me, when I was having a Rose Hathaway bitch fit that is.

I rolled my eyes at Lissa "you coming with?" I asked Dimitri, he looked generally shocked buy the question but soon his face lit up and he nodded.

"who's he" Maddie sneered at Dimitri, I couldn't help my small chuckle, if I had anything to go by, if I dint stop her soon she would be calling him cheap foreign labour. Better stop it now before it gets out of hand, I told myself.

"this is guardian Belikov, he trained me so I am the guardian I am today."

her face seemed to light up so much when I told her he trained me "can you train me" she asked him.

He seemed taken aback by her, and who wouldn't she was so out there, always acting before thinking, reminded me of someone I new. "maybe when your older." everyone seemed to hold there breath at that, there was only me and her mum who could tell her no really, she pouted for a second but then smiled at him and nodded. Well that was completely out of character.

Walking to my office want so bad, the night was pretty warm and the starts were out, Moroi dint really look at me so much but more at Dimitri, and I would two, he had suddenly turned up after two years of being a miss. My office was in the same building they held the cells, the cells me and Dimitri had once been held in, for if I might say so, wrongfully imprisonment. The guard at the desk gave me a polite nod and Dimitri a _what the fuck _look before letting it go, Dimitri must not have been out much since he got here, people was looking at him like they had just seen a ghost, it brought a smile to my face every time I seen someone do a double take.

"your meant to be of sick Hathaway." Hans said from his desk, his eyes never wavered from the papers on his table, we was in his office now, it was next to mine, and a lot bigger, I dint know why he needed so much room, he dint use it, I had tried using my Rose logic to get his office, but it was impossible, the man would not cave.

I huffed "i am sick, cant you see that."

his eyes did leave the paper then to look at me, he gave me a good once over before leaning back in his chair and folding his arms over his chest. "well if I say so myself, you look like you could use a bit of sleep, but other then that, you look fine."

I rolled my eyes, yer I new I was fine, tired. But fine, Hans new I want sleeping, well he was my boss and he did need to know why I was off. "yer well, try telling that to Liss." Lissa was the reason I was off, she dint want me working, then having to guard her without getting sleep, so I had been off work "sick" for about a month and half now, aswell as her stopping me from guarding her, I no fucking great.

It was his turn to huff now, his eyes wondered behind me "well if it isn't guardian Belikov" Dimitri had been given his guardian title back after are crazy mission to help Lissa, same as me, I just put mine into good use in protecting someone, where he had left, I mental shook myself for thinking bad about Dimitri. Dimitri answered back with a polite nod, Hans looked down the the toddler clinging to my leg, "and you are?"

Maddie stepped away from me and crossed her arms over her chest "what's it to you."

a laugh escaped from my lips and I tried covering it with a cough, what dint work as I planned, Hans looked from me to Maddie, my hands flew up "wow, don't even think it, she is not mine, you know Eddie castle and Mia, this little one is there's"

he rolled his eyes "well you have been babysitting to much, why you here anyway"

I put on a shocked face "have you never thought I just come because I miss your company." he gave me the look to get on with it, "Maddie wanted to see my office, and im going take some work home."

"that's against the queens orders"

"no her orders was, I cannot do any work, she did not say where." yer I was using my Rose logic again, he just gave me a look to say, if I get caught he was not sticking up for me, well he want being that much of a bastered, for once.

I led Dimitri and the extremely eager toddler to my office, it was half the size of Hans's, two of the walls was full from floor to ceiling bookcases, the wall opposite to the door was all glass, giving me a lovely view of the garden me and Eddie had had to redecorate, when we ran off to Vegas. And the wall where the door was held pictures of are new extended family, me, Zeek, Conner, Christian and Lissa. I had a desk at the window's end of the room facing the door, aswell as a dark brown leather couch halfway down the room,

"when did you start reading" Dimitri said as he examined the bookcases, well if look hard enough he would know they want books.

"that is my work," I said snatching a file from his hands "and I wouldn't mind if it stayed in order." I placed it back where he got it from, and strode over to my desk clicking the mac computer on, before sitting on the spinning chair, I had argued for days when my office was being done up that I needed a spinning chair, everyone said I was being stubben, but it got me one,

"what do you do anyway." he asked taking a seat on the couch, Maddie was walking round in wonder, but was behaving herself, she always did, yer she would throw a tantrum about what she wanted but when she got it, she wouldn't fuss of make a mess she would sit there happy with what was being given to her. So I new she wouldn't ask me questions or ask for anything else.

"choose who gets what guardian." he gave me a _what the fuck _look and I carried on "Moroi don't choose witch guardian they want any more, I do, after everything what happened two years ago, when we had to help Lissa, she changed the rules, she said guardians will protect Moroi more if its there friend there protecting, so we put it to the test and it worked, and most Moroi don't ask for them no more as there fighting with us, so when they do I have to see if there matched, if not I have to find someone they do match," as I told him what I did, I grabbed a file of my desk and opened it up, only to freeze in my tracks, because the name on the file was no other then Jesse Zeklos, me and Jesse use to get on a long time ago, make that a very long time ago, but after a very unfortunate miss-haps where he spread rumours about me, we had never really got on, and then to make it worse the stupid twat started torturing Lissa, what resulted in Lissa making him see his worse nightmares and me snapping, what ended up with me in crazy mode where I needed to kill him, one good thing had come from me knowing Jesse and that was when I had finely blew up, Dimitri had had to take me somewhere away from him, what resulted in us sleeping together. Complicated, I no.

but the sorry bastered still hadn't learnt his lesson as the guardian he wanted was Eddie castle, now that was just taking the piss, I bet he would be asking for mason if he was still alive, my throat closed up in the usual way when I thought of mason dead, but still I mean what would make him think Eddie would want to protect him, yer I know Eddie would protect anyone, but he had a choice now and he wouldn't do it, and not just that he was protecting Mia, she was his charge now, no way would he leave her and his daughter for Jesse.

I could faintly hear Dimitri saying my name but I was that worked up I couldn't listen never mind answer, I grabbed the phone and punched in Jesse's number then handed Dimitri the folder so he could see why I was so worked up. After I watched his eyes scan the paper and fury worked its way over his face, I placed my ear back to the phone, just in time to hear the dial tone cut of and a woman's voice replace it. I spoke first not giving her time to great me.

"hello, this is guardian Hathaway, can I please speak to Mr Jesse Zeklos."

"oh, god yes, you must be phoning about his guardian," she stooped for a second and I dint know if it was for me to answer or if it was because she was getting him, finely she spoke again, proving I was meant to answer. "oh well its nothing to do with me, ill be two ticks darling." darling. Was she for real, it made me wonder who this woman was, if she was Jesse mother I would have to ask him where he got his dickhead streak from.

There was a lot of shuffling on the other end of the phone, then a very muffled "hello" came, what made me think I had just woken the lad up. He cleared his throat probably noticing he was taking gibberish, and spoke again "hello, Jesse Zeklos speaking." he sounded a lot older.

Having know idea why, I smiled "Mr Zeklos, this is guardian Hathaway speaking -"

"Rose?" he cut me off

I dint answer just carried on like he hadn't spoke "I am phoning about the guardian you have chosen-"

"oh god, Rose?" he spoke over me "its you isn't it," he let out a little laugh "wow, I mean thank god, wo wo wo, wait stop talking, will you just stop a sec, no just listen for god sake, STOP RUNNING YOUR MOUTH ROSE!" I finely shut up, I had been trying to talk to him about his guardian well he had figured out it was me on the other end of the line, him shouting down that line, had finely gotten as he so nicely put it, my mouth to stop running. "rite, just stop, stop. For one god dam second,-"

"Jesse-" I cut in, trying to start the conversation again, but he cut me off once again

"no, just shush! God dam it Rose, you always have to but in, just keep it zipped for 5 fucking seconds well someone explains," I huffed but in other words kept it zipped, "thought you would of learned to listen to people by now, guess I was wrong," I opened my mouth, about to tell him where to stick his wrongness, but he started talking once again, probably knowing I would but in. "anyway, I don't want a guardian," that made my mouth snap back shut with a nice little click. "look, ermmm. My dads like all into the old ways, guardians should fight for us and all that crap, you know like I was at the academy, well anyway lets not relive the past, I've changed, I want to fight with you guys, im training in Christians classes, so I don't need one, and I DO NOT want Eddie, its just my dad sent off the form saying I need one, but I don't."

"oh" it was all I could say to his nice big speech, but what I really wanted to say was to Christian, like why the fuck are you teaching Jesse Zeklos how to use magic, and you never told anyone, oh I wanted to ring his narky little neck, how could he, Jesse had tortured Lissa, are Lissa, with magic, to try and get her to use compulsion, and now he was learning stronger magic, but Christian, Christian. Was teaching it him, that's what was worse. Oh I was going to give that kid a piece of my mind.

he chuckled "what's this, I guess some things have changed, I cant ever remember you being lost for words."

"Shut up Jesse, or I'll shut you up" I snarled at him, if he was hear he wouldn't of even got to speak, I would of knocked him into next week strait as he came threw that door.

he chuckled again "that's like it, so im sorry about the form my dad sent, but I don't want one, so its all over now, I guess."

I rolled my eyes, not that he could see, "its not that easy, the form has been sent, what you going to tell him, we have no guardians left" I let out a little bark of laughter "yer that will go down well, he could cause a fuss, and that's something I cant be arsed working through"

"oh" I smiled at his loss for words know.

"look Jesse, I have to send you one, but it want be Eddie, I'll email you all the details of your new guardian, you on the other hand sort your dad out, tell him you cant have guardian castle, and your having this one instead, the rest is your problem, I'll send you someone who will help learn you how to fight, ok. It'll help." that's if it could, I could just Imagen Jesse trying to throw a punch, he would probably me worse then Lissa. Its a good job I was going to send a guardian, who I could trust to hit the fucker if he stepped out of line again.

"ok thanks, look I have to go, but thanks for helping me out,"

"always a pleasure" I mumbled

he laughed "that it was, you keep braking them hearts Hathaway."then the phone went dead as he hung up.

I looked up at Dimitri, he was holding Maddie now, the little toddlers arms were wound around his neck, her head on his shoulder, as sleep to over her perfect little face.

"everything ok?" he asked,

the phone was still in my hand, I placed it on the hook before looking back at him, "well that was wired."


	17. My Life, My Heart, My Soul

**hi everyone, so here is the next chapter, its a long one, you will see why ;)**

**sorry took so long, seems Christmas and new year get the better of me, **

**sorry about the last chapter, i no it want good, but it is part of the full story, im not just making it up as i go along.**

**giving everyone a little heads up, theres going to be a lot of action in the next few chapter and a kidnapping.**

**please review **

**love ya all**

**jas:)**

**

* * *

chapter 16**

after my conversation with Jesse we left the office, I grabbed a couple off files of my desk so I could do them at home, I had also sent a guardian over to Jesse's house Wayne Toms, he was a big guardian, and I mean big. His shoulders was that brawn he had to walk through most doors sideways, he was covered from head to foot in tattoos, and if anyone seen him would instantly think, biker. But one look in his soft chocolate brown eyes and you would be in love, Wayne looked scary as hell with his muscle on top of muscle and jet black emo cut hair, but was really like puppy to the people who knew him, that's why I new he would scare Jesse and his stupid father half to death, when they met and who would keep Jesse in line, in other words a smack over the head if he miss behaved.

"you ok Roza" Dimitri asked, he was walking next to me Maddie still wound round his neck, I smiled at how cute he look with a child, and a sharp pain hit me in the chest as I new I could never give him one.

I gave him a small nod, the truth was I was as far from ok as I could be, I dint know why but I had a gut feeling Jesse was up to something, something was wrong, why would Christian let him learn stronger magic, it just dint make scene, I couldn't keep to much thought on it oh as Dimitri let out a slight hiss of pain, that's when I remembered his so called small bruise on his back. I quickly put the folders on a bench and took Maddie from him, he gave me a puzzled look. "look Dimitri I know your back is a lot worse then your making it out to be, so carry the folders, and don't your dare say your fine, because I really cant deal with it rite now."

he gave me a nod and grabbed the folders placing them under his arm, before we set off back to the house. He dint ask me no questions about why I was pissed off and I guess he new, he was there when I went all crazy because of Jesse, I had had to take Lissa darkness that day because she couldn't stop it, she was going to kill him. I think he was as confused as me about Christians involvement. Christian was going to get a talking to when I got back.

But like he now had a bond to me, he was know where in site when we got home, Lissa was with Mia, and Eddie and Christian had gone out, Zeek was checking the perimeter, Conner was training and apparently Adrian was crashed out in the guest room, pissed being my guess. Mia was telling Lissa about trying for another baby, I zoned out of that conversation as soon as it started, pushing the pang of jealousy down in the proses.

"Roza im going to bed now."

I looked over at Dimitri and could see the pain he was in for the first time, his mask was so well in place, if Lissa looked at him she wouldn't be able to tell but, it was there, in his eyes, and I had had him on his feet all day, making his back that much worse, I mealy shook myself for paying more attention to an annoying Moroi then Dimitri, I stepped forwards and grabbed a handful of his tee, on both sides of his waist, he seen what I was about to do before I done it and stepped out of my grasp.

"Dimitri, let me look at your back please"

he shook his head and gave me a small smile, he then stepped back towards me and cupped my face "I am fine, I will rest, and I will be better tomorrow," he gave me a passionate kiss, what had electricity zooming through my body, I responded my pushing my own body more into he's, this was the first proper kiss we had had, since we decided to give it another go, sensing my reaction to him he pulled away, and I was waiting to hear that this was wrong or we was putting people in danger, but he placed another sweet kiss on my lips and smiled down at me, and that's when I remembered that we want at the academy know more, and he wanted this as much as me, after placing feather light kisses over my face he pulled back and gave me one of them rare smiles "stop worrying, goodnight my sweet Roza" he stepped back from me and turned to leave but stopped once again, looking at me I could see a slight blush working its way over his cheeks "if you would like to stay with me tonight, my door will be unlocked"

I smiled my man eater smile and gave him a wink, only causing his blush to redden more, before he turned and made his way to his room, I on the other hand could not sleep without some sort of food in me, so I made my way to the kitchen to see what had been made for dinner, it turned out Christian was planning on feeling a t-Rex again, as he had made his wired meat dinner, after inhaling a few sandwiches of the meat and a couple of glasses of orange juice I was ready for bed, or torturing Dimitri into letting me see what I had done to his back. The later won out.

I strolled upstairs telling Lissa I was having an early night, and that when Christian gets in I need to talk to him immediately, what would probably be tomorrow morning, as know one would wake me up as my sleep was practically non-existent. I walked to my room and smacked the door in its sweet spot, not even bothering to check if I had a key, because knowing my luck I wouldn't, but I would seriously have to get a new door frame. I went and got a burning hot shower, making the most of not having Christian here to play his practical jokes on me, he was that good at his element he could also take heat out of things, aswell as give it heat, so taking the heat out of the hot water to make it run cold, no problem. And he especially like playing this joke on me, a lot. After having a well deserved long lasted shower, I dried my hair and changed cloths, _cloths_ consisted of a top what just covered my arse and a pair of batman girls boxers, hay I was practically a superhero, with the saving lives day in day out thing, I just dint have a crafty little logo, so why not steal someone else's and anyway they was dam comfy. I grabbed my bubble bath, tooth brush, and a bottle of lotion before leaving my room, not bothering to grab the key, I just let the door click in place telling me it was locked, before making my way down the hall, I stopped outside Dimitri's room, I was just about to knock when I thought better, so I juggled everything over to my left hand and opened the door with my free one, Dimitri was still up, he was sat in bed, blanked pulled up to his waist, western novel in hand, I rolled my eyes, the man just never stopped with them dam books.

He eyes snapped over to me as I walked in, his mouth open to speak and then it snapped shut, fast. His eyes wondered over me, starting from my feet and working there way to my head, I felt a slight blush play its way over my face, and a smile crept up at the corners of his mouth.

"why Rose, when did cowboys attract you attention" he said eyeing my top, I wanted to say when I first met you and your crazy duster ways, but I kept that to myself and instead gave him my best man eater smile, what made his eyes widen that little bit.

"what comrade, you don't remember it," I tasked, pulling at the hem off the top

he huffed and raised an eyebrow at me "of cores I remember it, it dose belong to me after all."

"use two, and anyway it looks better on me" he let out another huff and I sure he said something about it looking better off me, under his breath but it was to quite for me to hear.

Yep I was in one of Dimitri's old tee's, when we went on the crazy mission two years ago, we had met Strigoi, well when we was trying to get the evidence that Mia was Lissa sibling up to court, we was under attack, my shirt had ended up seriously ripped and Dimitri had given me the one he was wearing, what turned out to be one I bought him when we needed new cloths, it was army green with a picture in white on the front of it, what was of, I think people call him John Wayne, anyway he has his gun out, pointing at anyone looking at the top, it also says in big block letters, _I don't play by the rules, _Dimitri had said that that's what attracted him to them books, no rules, so when I seen it I had to get it, it just turned out I was wearing it when he left, and yes I did keep it, I had kept everything he had given me, including a now empty bottle off lips gloss, what he got me when we was first falling in love.

I made my way to his bathroom, I placed my toothbrush in its holder.

"so your staying?" he shouted from the bed

"yer, I'll lock the door later, so don't get out of bed."

I heard him snort, and I could just Imagen him rolling his eyes "im fine Rose"

I dint answer back I just walked over to the bath, and started running the hot water, popping the lid of the bubble bath and emptying about half the contents in there

"im certain that the bathroom in your room works fine." he shouted again, humour laced in his words.

I popped my head round the door and smiled "who said the bath was for me"

he groaned and rubbed a had over his face "Rose-"

"No Dimitri, I hurt you, and im taking care off you" he opened his mouth to interfear but I spoke first "you would do the same for me" his mouth snapped shut with a horrid clicking noise. Smiling through my susses, I went back to making his bath, the bubble bath I had used was for relaxing muscles, so I new it would help, once finished, I grabbed the lotion and walked into his room, telling him to go get in it, he obeyed with and eye roll, he dint shut the door fully, just halfway, what probably meant he want bothered about privacy, I was guessing he had shut it halfway so I couldn't see how much it hurt him to move, or change. Always keeping a strong façade for me.

I placed the lotion on his bed side table next to his book and started cleaning his room, he would probably kill me for doing it, but I thought it would help, this way he wouldn't have to try and get stuff what hurt him, so I moved stuff around, like the remote to his TV, placing it on his bed side table aswell, and placing his shoe's on the chair, I also hung his duster up, I then got him some pyjama bottoms and took then into the bathroom, he was lay there eyes closed and bubbles all around him, I smiled to myself, left the bottoms on the toilet and collected his dirty cloths.

"thank you" he whispered,

I gave him a small kiss on the head "im not finished yet." I told him I then left, letting him relax, I grabbed some other cloths I thought might be dirty then made my way to my room to grab my own, after gathering all the cloths I went down to the laundry room, placed all the cloths in my washing basket and left a note saying. _Who ever does my laundry, I'll do there's next time, Rose"_

when I got back to Dimitri's room he was still in the bath, I closed the door then went and sat on his bed, after flicking through the channels and finding nothing on, I finely gave up and picked up his book, no I am not a big reader, but I still wanted to know what interested him so much about them.

After about another half a hour, Dimitri walked out of the bathroom, he was in nothing else apart from his pyjama bottoms, well I hadn't given him anything else to wear, I actually wish I could off given him less, his muscles just ripped every time he move, my eyes was mesmerized by how each muscle moved in unison with the next, when my eyes finely moved back to his face he had a slight smile on his lips, telling me he had definitely watched me checking him out, he was attacking his hair with the towel, the towel was actually doing a better job then my hair dryer would, after he was happy, the towel was placed on the chair, well he ran his fingerers though his hair, tying it back at the nap of his neck,

he smiled down at me, while stretching, he was more graceful then a cat, he reminded me a little of a big cat, being able to move with stealth and power, aswell as perfect grace, it made me smile seeing him a little more better "what you think" he asked, it took me a little while to understand he was talking about the book still in my hands, because well obviously, my eyes was still on his body, I dragged my eyes away from his chest, with a lot of effort and back to the book.

"hummm, I've read better." well that was a lie, we all know I don't read, Dimitri seemed to know just as much as he rolled his eyes and snorted. Well I placed the book back on his bedside table. After a few more seconds went bye, with us just staring into each others eyes, I finely jumped of the bed and grabbed the lotion.

"lie down." I told him, motioning to the bed, he raise an eyebrow in question, a groan worked its way up my throat, but I bit it back. "just do it Dimitri," he must of seen there was know way of winning this fight by the look on my face, as he made his way - a little awkwardly - to the bed. When he was finely lay on his stomach, I got my first look at what damage I had done to him. And it was bad. I mean really bad. I voice how bad it was by opening up my swearword vocabulary, with a nice "fucking hell." The hole left side of his back was bruised, but not the blue kind what goes after a couple of days, no this was the black kind, the one what last weeks, you know the kind, the bruise that never really goes, it just hides under the skin, secretly there always hurting you, the truth was, if Dimitri had a charge and he had this injury, well he wouldn't be able to fight of any Strigoi. I had kicked him pretty god dam hard.

"its not that bad Roza" he said twisting his head to look at me.

I shook my head, and climb onto his bed, straddling the back of him, I couldn't even lower myself onto him proper, I had to keep a few inches of him, as the bruise carried on way past his pyjamas line. "no its not," I told him, I heard a little sign come from him, happy I was apparently agreeing with him. "its fucking worse" I mumbled, he huffed and I could just see him rolling his eyes at me.

"so now you have seen what happened to me in "training" are you going to leave me alone" he emphasized on the word training.

I shook my head even though he couldn't see. "no, im going to annoy the hell out of you, trying to make you better, until Lissa can do something to help, and don't argue with me on this Dimitri, because if you do I'll make Adrian heal you, how does that sound." I could just imaged the look on his face, and wished I could see it, knowing it would probably show out-rite disgust. He dint have time to voice his unhappiness, as I tipped the lotion bottle upside down and emptied half the contents onto his back, making him jump from the sudden coldness and allowed me a little laugh at catching Dimitri by surprise.

Once I evened the lotion out over his back, I got to work, starting from the top of his back, I begun to give him a massage, doing the left side first, making sure to me extra careful, after doing his left shoulder then his rite, I made my way to the middle of his back, he had begun to complain when I first started but when I had moved to his rite shoulder, he had shut rite up, and begun to relax, he wasn't asleep as his breathing hadn't gone to that slow even pace, and I just knew if he was a cat he would be purring away right now. Smiling I moved down to his hips, starting on the left side, like I had all the way down. The bruise want as bad at the bottom, but it was still pretty banged up, so I took as much care as I had when I started, until he suddenly gasped, a second later he had bucked and twisted, so that he was now lying on his back under me, it had happened so fast, my brain dint function at the fact I should probably catch myself from falling, but Dimitri being the badass he was, had thought that far ahead, as his hands was suddenly on my hips, holing me in mid fall. When he had bucked I had gone forward instead of sideways, making it so I would of probably fell on him pretty hard, but with him securely holding my hips my brain had finely given the order to my arms, to catch myself, making each on of my hands rest on ether side of his head. I was still straddling him, I was just now leaning forward aswell.

"at little warning next time." I snapped, unhappy about being taken by surprise.

He swallowed tinkly "I – I – You was." his voice came out think and husky, his ascent was more prominent now, making him sound – if possible – even more sexy.

I would have laughed at him being lost for words, but I was so close, his breath was causing beautiful warm caresses against my skin, the natural scent of him was overpowering, it was all around me rapping me in its own embrace. "giving you a massage" I finely breathed out.

"not what my body thinks." he mumbled, it was so soft I barely heard it, but I had.

I gave him my best man eater smile and leaned forward, placing my lips just a whisper way, his breath court at are close proximity. "why? What does your body think." Dimitri, dint move, dint talk, he stayed perfectly still, are eyes stayed locked, until he licked his lips, what I was guessing had suddenly gone dry, the movement however dragged my eyes away from his and to his mouth. I closed the little distance there was between us, placing a feather light kiss on his lips, before deepening it into a lust filled kiss, "if your not going to tell me, I'll just have to find out" I said just before biting his bottom lip, a moan escaped him, well his hands tightened on my hips ever so slightly. I dint know if he was going to push me away or pull me towards him, so I made the decision. Putting a little extra weight on my hips, I lowered myself onto him, and found out exactly what his body was thinking. The look in his eyes showed he was scared, probably scared I would leave or push him away, I don't know, whatever it was for, it was a stupid reason. So I brought myself closer to him, bringing my lips back to his, once I had pressed myself closer to him, the look in his eyes had turned from scared to hungry, within a matter of milliseconds, and it showed with each kiss he gave me. His huger and lust deepening with every touch of are lips, and so did mine. When we finely pulled away for breath, he gazed longingly into my eyes.

"do you want this" he asked, his eyes never leaving mine.

I looked at him, looked into them deep brown orbs of he's, did I want this, at first thought, I would have said it was a stupid question, but thinking over it again, it want. The very last time we made love, had been the day before he had been changed, the day before the battle, the day he destroyed the picture I held of him, the picture of perfection, where nothing could ever destroy him, but something had, it was the day I lost all the promises he had made. So did I want this, did I want to have sex with him again, just for fate to throw another bullshit peace of life my way. The answer came to me in one simple word, yes. Dimitri hadn't wanted what had happened to him, and if it hadn't he would of held to his promises, we wouldn't be making up now, we would of already been together, it could happen all over again, or it couldn't, the only way to find out would be to take a chance, to believe nothing would brake us apart this time. And I did want this, I know I told Dimitri baby steps, but I needed him, I needed to know this was real, so know I dint want this, I needed it, I needed to feel again, to love, to live, and that would only happen if I made it happen, and took that step towards it, I had to embrace everything I could in life, because as I had told Dimitri, I could have died well he was away, but I dint, but that dint mean to say I want going to, or was he, I had to hold onto everything I had well I still had it. That dint mean it scared me, it terrified me, the fact I could lose him again. I dint have any more time to think on the matter, as Dimitri was looking at me with the look saying I had taken to long to answer. So I dint I simply kissed him, crushing my lips to he's.

**( close your eyes, its an M scene )**

He rolled me over so he was on top, he propped himself up on one elbow as his other hand made its way down my body and towards the hem of my top, well mine played with his back, his lips never left mine. Once he found the bottom of my tee – what was defiantly not covering the top of my legs any more – his had slip under and up towards my chest, then came to a screeching halt when he found out I wasn't wearing a bra, I found them uncomfortably to sleep in, except the sports ones, what was for sport, well you could call this sport, just a different kind, a growl escaped from him, what had came from deep in his chest, it want and angry growl, it was _I can just about keep it together_ growl, who new that by me going braless would cause this reaction in him. I dint have any more time to ponder this new knowledge, as he sat back, fast. Pulling me along with him, he was now sat crossed legged with me straddling him, this time both his had found the hem of my top, and within seconds it was ripped off me.

"i thought you liked the top" i barley breathed out.

"i do, but it was in the way" his voice was all huskiness now, making a shiver of pleasure run down my spine.

He then began to kiss me, moving down to my chin then my neck, followed by my collarbone, as his lips travelled further down, I raised my chest to meet his touch, but he was teasing me, I was just about to complain when his hands suddenly moved down to my thighs, he gripped me, then before I had chance to react he picked me up and threw me, I landed back fist onto the matters with a slight _thump_, it want a throw to hurt, it was playful, and also gave him the chance to climb back onto, what I want complain about.

His hands began to travel once again, and when one reached my panties, he gave them a slight tug, asking if he could remove them, in answer to his question, I brought my hips up towards him, my panties was off, following my tee to the floor. When he leaned back and looked at me his eyes was full of lust, and love, my heart swelled, then he got that dangerous glint in his eye, I dint know what he was going to do, it was so mischievous, a look a young man about to play a joke on his girlfriend would get, I swallowed, that's when I remembered Dimitri, was still a young man, he acted older then he was, but rite know, boy was he acting his age, it made me want him so much more, made me want to see the younger side of him,

A wicked smile crossed his lips as he leaned down to kiss me, the kiss was amazing, it took my breath away, his hands played around with my body, lifting my hips to he's, then his lips began to move away, towards my neck, then down, I raised my chest to him once again but like before he teased but never touched, kissing in-between my breasts, down my stomach, when he got further down he moved off to the side, kissing and nipping my thighs, causing me to moan, he let out a small chuckle, barley audible, that's when it clinked, he was going to teas me and teas me, until I snapped, until I couldn't take it know more and I demand he was in me, that was why he got that mischievous look,

As be began to move back up, I carried on with his game, pretending I still dint know what he was doing, when he finely got back to my neck, I placed a hand on his chest and rolled him over so I was on top, I kissed him with so much force, then moved down his body, and before he could understand what had happened, I was at his pants line, I took him into my mouth and he gasped, smiling I slowly began to suck, his breathing was coming out in small pants, and when I looked up he was biting his bottom lip, trying to keep the moans locked away, I began to move faster and faster, his hands had a vice grip in the sheets, then when I reached the tip of him again, I grinded my teeth against it, a loud moan escaped him,

After that it moved in blur, he somehow tackled me so he was on top and are heads were at the bottom of the bed, he kissed me with so much force, im sure my lips would bruise, within seconds his pants followed suite to the rest of my cloths, by being thrown somewhere in his room. He pulled back from the kiss and looked into my eyes, then he was in me, taking me in the most basic form, a moan of pleasure escaping both of are mouths,

I could tell from the look on his face he wanted to carry on, but he began slow letting me get use to his size once again, then all my early worries came rushing back, what happened if this was are last time again, what would I do if something bad happened again, then he whispered my name, and suddenly there was know room for worries, no room for fear, Dimitri took up all the room, in my mind and heart, not just with himself but with memorises, memorises of what we had been, what we had given up, what we could know have.

My hands made there way down he's back, when I got to his hips I added pressure, urging him on as I rose to meet him, Dimitri quickened his pace sensing he could no longer hurt me, when I finely remembered to breath, are combined scent overwhelmed me, I was suffocating on the very aroma of him, me, and ours. It made me never want another breath of fresh air.

As my breaths came out more and more ragged, I could feel the end coming, placing a hand on Dimitri's chest I begged him with my eyes to slow, I needed more, much more, being without him for two years had made this encounter like heaven, and I wanted it to last. He gave me that young man smile, I was beginning to love, before changing this rhythm,

each time our bodies met, sparks tingled through me, electricity racing threw every nerve in my body, causing jolt of pleasure, my nails dug into his back, hissing, he arched his back, but that young man smile never wavered, the end for me was coming, Dimitri seeing this, tangled one hand in my hair, pulling my head back to open my mouth, his lips covered mine as he thrust into me, capturing my moans for himself, he sped up, his thrusts becoming more urgent and uneven, as my nails bit harder into his back, finely when are climax came, it came as one, my screams mixed with his roar of pure bliss. then he collapsed against me, we was both exhausted, are breaths coming out labored.

**(you can open them now, M scene over."**

Once his breathing was more normal, he propped himself up and kissed me, it was sweet kiss, a kiss full of promises "I love you Roza." he told me, before he carried on kissing me, we kissed until the saltiness of tears stopped us, that's when I noticed I was crying, Dimitri seeing this as a bad sign, shot up, "Roza, what's wrong" his voice came out cracked as fear set over his beautiful face. "did – did I hurt you, tell me what I have done." his voice was coming out pained, this was destroying him, he thought he had hurt me.

"don't leave" I finely croaked out.

"oh, Roza." he scooped me up, placing me on his lap, well I rested my head on his chest.

"im sorry" I whispered "im just scared" terrified was more like it.

He pulled me closer to him as his arms went around me to hold me tighter, "i will never leave you," he told me for the millionth time, he held one of my hands in he's "I swear it, I will give you my oath, that I will never leave you again, unless you want it." he placed the hand he was holding on his chest, I could feel the steady rhythm on his heart, "Rosemarie Hathaway, I love you, I swear that I will never leave you again, you are the one I shall forever love and protect with my life," he squeezed the hand against his chest "you gave me your heart along time ago, and I mistreated it, I hurt and broken you, but I will help mend the peace's I broken, I will stay until the day I die forever at your side," he gave me a small smile, but it was beautiful "I think its time I finely gave you my heart. I have always loved you, and always will, but I have never been open with you, you can see bits of me know one else can when you try, but you shouldn't have to, I should let you in, I was foolish ever fighting what we have, and I wish now, that the day Lissa brought me back it was your arms I ran into, I am sorry for the pain and hurt I caused you, but I will cause you no more, I will forever be yours my sweet Roza, I give you my love and my heart, take care of them in the way I did not yours, because with out you, my heart will simply no longer beat, you Rosemarie, are my life, my heart and my soul, I can not live without them, what means I can not live without you." he leaned forward and pressed a feather light kiss on my lips "I simply _cannot_ live without you, and for that I can never leave you."

the tears was streaming down my cheeks now, but they was tears of happiness, because now I new, he would never leave, it was like some empty part of me had just been put back together, he was fixing me, I smiled the brightest smile and smashed my lips into he's, when we finely broke apart for air, I said "you know, something I think I love you."

he chucked "only sometimes" he joked

"well I do not love you when you listen to your cheese 80s music" this earned me an out rite laugh. God did I love this man.


	18. Everyone Has Darkness

**PLEASE READ!**

**ok people i am soooooooooooo sorry this has taken so long, i really am. my laptop got stolen at uni so i lost all my work, i was like in total depression, because i lost every story i had ever made, one of witch i have been sending to publishers. and i was just so down i dint want to write anymore. but my lovely cousin got me a new laptop and somehow got hold of the story i had been sending out. he told me he new it made me happy and i better stat writing again now he had helped. but i was so stuck and disappointed. i mean how can you keep writing when so many stories you have been working so hard on just get taken away from you, i hope it never happens to anyone. then i remembered this story, half of it already done on the internet for me, so i found it and read over it again and again, and i understand how publishers feel when there like i could not have done it without the fans, well all your comments there just amazing, you guys are the best and i can happily say your the reason im wringing again. so im going to finish this story for you guys. and im going to write another aswell. one all of my own what i am going to post on her before sending out, so you can all read it. thank you all so so so so much. **

**so this chapter int the best, but its going to get existing in the next few ones, lots of drama. again i am soooo sorry it took so long, i hope you are all enjoying my story so far.**

**love you all **

**jas xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx :)**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

I woke with a start the next morning, I dint jump out of bed like I would when I normally woke with a shock, the reason being, well Dimitri was underneath me. Yer you heard it, underneath. After are passion filled night, we had finely gone to sleep at the top of the bed, my head was on his chest, my chest on his stomach and are legs entwined with each others, one of his arms was behind his head, well the other was resting on the small of my back, and we was both butt naked, the sheet was just covering the bottom half of us, I kissed his chest, making him stirred under me, I looked up just in time to see his eyes flutter open, I stretched up and placed a kiss on his lips, what he smiled into, he then stretched himself out, arching his back and lifting me up in the process. Causing me to giggle, yes Rose Hathaway giggling.

"how's you back" I mused

"it was fine last night, it is fine now, stop worrying." it turned out I had caused more damage to his back last night, when my nails had bit into his flesh, but he was still pulling of the tough man act.

"hmmm, well we will get Lissa to look at it later." he was about to talk again but I placed a finger over his lips, he frowned at me. "we have company." I told him.

His frown deepened, but he moved his head slightly to look over my shoulder, his eyes widened "Liss- princess- I mean queen -" I cut him off by placing all of my hand over his mouth. I had woken up with a shock this morning, I hadn't thought much about it but the shock hadn't come from me, it had come from Lissa walking in and seeing what she was, dint I tell Dimitri I would lock the door last night, judging from the look on his face I had told him. Well shit Rose.

"Liss, turn round would you," there was a slight huff of irritation, but a quick brush through the bond told me she was now facing the other way, I climbed out of bed, allowing a slight laugh to brake from my lips as Dimitri griped the blanket to him, he reminded me of a girl just caught of her dad in bed with her boyfriend. I walked over to the draws, grabbing two pairs of boxers I threw one pair to Dimitri, on my way back to the bed I found my top hanging on his bedside lamp, I quickly plucked it of and pulled it over my head. "you can turn back around now." I told Lissa when me and Dimitri was both settled on the bed.

When Lissa turned around I almost flinched back, she looked terrifying, like a extremely pissed of pixie, I was about to ask what was wrong but she cut me off, "what the fuck is going on!" you new Lissa was pissed when she swore, but to also shout, well something must of really been pissing her off.

"well, erm. We had sex." I said, my words laced with sarcasms.

"yer I can see that." she snapped back. Jeez she really was pissed. i voiced my thoughts.

"jeez Liss, who's got your panties in a twist."

"shut it Rose" she said well running a frustrated hand through her hair, after a few calming breaths she looked at us again. "just tell me what this is." she said well waving her hands over me and Dimitri. i really wanted to say this is a girl and a boy, as you just gestured to all of us. but i kept my lips tightly shut.

Me and Dimitri looked at one another before turning are attention back to Lissa, he spoke what we was both thinking "we don't understand what your saying queen -"

"don't queen me" she snapped pointing a finger at him, "and don't act stupid, I can understand if Rose don't understand.-"

"hay" I shout

"but you, you haven't got that excuse." she carried on like I hadn't spoken. all the way though talking her voice had been coming out like venom.

After a quick glance at Dimitri I spoke, "look Liss, we really don't understand, your asking us to tell you what this is, the only answer I can give you is, two people in bed after spending a night together," it was like what i first wanted to say, but a more grown up answer, if we want having this conversation i would of praised myself for acting mature. "what else do you want us too say-"

"is it real." she cut in, but she was looking at Dimitri not me. "you left Rose, walked out on her, saying you _dint_ love her, so is this real, I know she loves you, but this family is not going through another breakdown, we just got her back, do you understand that Dimitri, so this" she said waving her hand again "better be real, because I swear if you leave her again, I'll have the hole gardian council after you."

I froze, why was she asking him this, dint she understand. If this want real if he want going to stay I wouldn't be in his room with him, in this bed with him for that matter. Had Liss completely lost it. I was waiting for Dimitri to confirm this, bye saying of course it was real, so my heart nearly broke when he said

"you are out of order."

Liss froze now, because Dimitri, sweet Dimitri who would do anything for Lissa was now talking to her like his student, like how he would talk to me when I had really pissed him off. Like how he spoke to me when I asked him if something was going on with him and Tasha. Just thinking about her brought a lump to my throat, she was good woman even though she did things for the wrong reasons. Liss only having two years at being a queen had never had someone speak back to her, well apart from me, but she could handle me, we had been answering each other back all I lives. But a gardian well, lets just say if I said Lissa was shocked. Understatement of the year.

"wh-what?" she finely managed to squeak out.

"you" Dimitri began in a ice cold voice "are, out, of, order" he said the sentence slowly, pausing in between each word, like he was throwing an ice dagger at Liss with each word that left his lips. them beautiful soft lips what could be hard and grim at times, or light with a smile always tugging at the corners. Then there was complete and utter silence, like the calm before the storm, just as that thought left my mind, the storm began. Dimitri exploded. "Vasilisa Dragomir" he roared, no queen or princes or even a lady, nothing just her name. "your out of order" he was of the bed now standing in-between me and her "how dare you threaten me, after everything I have done for you. This, this I can understand from Rose's father" ahh my lovable father, I thought, yes his threats I would defiantly expect when he heard me and Dimitri was back together, what a fun reunion that would be. Dimitri was going on. "but from you." he was practically spitting the words at her now "this has just crossed the line, I made a mistake years ago but I did it in thinking I was protecting Rose, I did not know I was hurting her so much. You, Vasilisa. Well I thought you knew me better, but well its clear that all you think I am capable of is sleeping with Rose and leaving her." his voice was now a whisper, and he was looking at me not Lissa, like it hurt him to look at her, there was quiet for a few minutes then Dimitri spoke again "thank you for your hospitality queen Dragomir, but I can see when I am not wonted, I will go to the guest housing this afternoon" then so quiet I had to strain my ears he said "I will never leave Rose again."

"Dimitri" Lissa began, I felt so helpless I was in the middle of something I shouldn't be, but I couldn't argue I couldn't choose sides, Lissa was my sister, Dimitri the man i loved, I couldn't argue with her, but i couldn't argue with him. I looked at Dimitri hoping he want going to ask me to fight this, i would fight for him against anyone but i couldn't fight my sister. but another glance told me it was ok, he was holding my eyes with his own chocolate brown ones, so dark they nearly mixed in with the pupil, telling me he understood, tears welled up in my eyes, why was he so understanding, Lissa was still screaming Dimitri's name but he was ignoring her. Then his eyes widened in shock, shocked myself my head snapped in the direction of Lissa.

"Liss what you doing" I asked in the barest whisper

"Dimitri look at me." she said ignoring me, I looked at Dimitri then back at Liss, his eyes was still wide but it was like he was fighting with his insides, an inner battle not to look at her, that's when I knew.

"Liss" I screamed "stop using compulsion, now."

but she carried on ignoring me "I said look at me." then suddenly Dimitri was, he was facing her back now to me, but when I looked at Lissa she was crying, and only someone like her could make it look so beautiful, "I-I don't wont you to leave," she whispered "im sorry, its just Rose, she's my sister, and and-" she had to stop and wipe away tears before she could carry on "I hate seeing her hurt, and it hurts me knowing I cant help her, I love her Dimitri, I dint mean to shout, I was just so angry, I don't know why, I just seen you two and all I could think of was how much you could hurt her again, I was wrong, I know. Please don't go, Rose would never forgive me if you did. She- she needs you."

then Dimitri was free, but he had always been free, well his mind had. But his body Liss had control of, her spirit had just gotten that much stronger, I had checked through the bond that she want losing control only to find a big black cloud there, darkness. "Liss" I gasped.

She looked at me and new tears welled up, then she was sobbing, big chest wrenching sobs. "im... so... sorry... Rose..." she said a sob braking out after each word.

But I was off the bed and had her in my arms within seconds, smoothing down her platinum blond hair, well soothing her, Dimitri stayed looking at me, and I tried to tell him with my eyes, _it wont her its the darkness. _He gave a slight nod, and the breath rushed out of me, thank god he understood so well. When Lissa's crying had calmed down I pulled her to arms length "why have you been hiding it?"

she gave her eyes one last wipe before answering "you take to much" she whispered "I bring it on myself, with the healing. I need to start carrying it."

"no Lissa im meant to protect you" I told her like I was explaining to a three year old.

She gave me a sad smile "my body not my mind, and presides" she carried on when she seen I was about to speak "we might not always have the bond, I have to learn to control it sometime."

I wanted to scream and shout at her, that this bond was for life, and from now on I was going to check every inch of her mind. But she stepped away from me to look at Dimitri "im sorry" she said again, this time not controlling if he could move away from her or not "I don't know why I was angry, I don't think anything bad about you Dimitri, and im actually happy for you both, it was just a shock, please don't leave." we both looked at him with pleading eyes, and for the second time I thought what was he seeing two girls with big pleading eyes needing his help, or to stupid young adults who dint know what they was doing, but I don't know how anyone could of refused Lissa. After a few more seconds he gave her a half smile.

"I am sorry for what I said queen-"

"Lissa please" Liss interrupted

he gave a nod "Lissa, I am sorry for how I acted, it was out of order-"

"we both was" she cut in again "lets just put it behind us and pretend I dint go all crazy."

Dimitri let out a little chuckle "that I can do"

"good" was all she said well smiling and leaving for the door, but stopped when her hand touched the handle, Turing towards me she said "Christian is home, and Hans wants you at the range, don't butt in Rose, I told him your ready for work again, I guess he wants you starting rite away." then she was gone. Lissa had told Hans I could work again, Lissa had told Hans I could work again.

"Lissa has told Hans I can work again" some how saying it out loud made it sound more real, I spun on my head and leaped into Dimitri arms well shouting "Lissa has told Hans I can work again" I bet know one had ever been as existed as I was to start work again.

Dimitri let out a small chuckle "its good to see you happy." he whispered into my hair.

And that's when the world kicked in, when reality set in, because how could I be happy when Lissa was falling apart in her mind "she got so much darkness." I said to me "so much im scared I might not be able to take it all. Oh Dimitri what if I do take it and she cant heal it, what do I do?"

"you take as much as you can handle, know more. If you cant take it all you leave what you cant take, do you understand."

I shook my head into his chest "but its darkness I cant leave any."

"everyone has darkness in them Rose." was all he said, but somehow it was all he needed to say, know one was perfect, everyone had darkens, the strongest ones was the ones who fort it day after day instead of giving into it. Sometimes Lissa dint mean to give in, but she did fight it everyday, so I would help her, I would take more and more each day, but not all of it. Because Lissa was rite, she had to learn to control it, just not all of it at once, little bits at a time. Baby steps.


	19. Long Night

**finely day of work and uni to get this written up, even though i had to call up ill, both of them are working me to death.**

**i no its been long and im sorry, thats why your getting two chapters, there nothing much, but they are leading up to something BIG.**

**i hope you like them, and hopefully the next chapter will be up really soon. promise.**

**love ya all**

**jas :) xxx**

**

* * *

chapter 18**

Dimitri laughed at me as I crashed into things, I was just so existed, I mean tomorrow this would just all seem normal and getting me out of bed would be the worlds hardest job, but rite now I was existed, I was working again, or I would be if I could just remember what I was looking for. After I had decided what I was going to do about Liss, Hans had phoned my mobile and give a very abusive shout saying I had all of half a hour to get to the range. that's when the banging began. I was going to have more bruises trying to find my cloths- cloths that was what I was looking for. I stopped and looked at Dimitri

"cant remember where you threw them." he mocked

why was I looking for my cloths I had come to his room in a top and panties, I had my top on and he's boxers. I gave him my best man eater smile "we'll strike a deal ok" he raised an eyebrow at me "when you find my panties what _you _threw, you can have your boxers back, ok." I made my way for his door.

"I will have them for the picnic tonight." he reassured me

"picnic?" I said snapping my head around to look at him, he was off the bed and standing behind me, his arms sank round my waist as he placed a feather light kiss on my lips.

"I am doing a picnic for you tonight,"

I stretched on my tiptoes, kissing him deeply. "looking forward to it comrade" I mumbled against his lips as I left for my room. I had remember to grab my toothbrush thank god for that, but as I left the room I wished I had proper cloths to change into. Zeek was stood there, ready to go in his own room, his eyes looked me up and down and the gray blue of his eyes turned into storm clouds.

"Zeek -" I stopped dead, how could I finish that sentence, Zeek its not what it looks like, when it clearly is, Zeek im sorry, when there's nothing to be sorry for. Zeek I dint mean it, Zeek don't hate me, but all of them I couldn't say. How could I when they was all lying, I couldn't lie to him not when he was the one person I could trust not to lie to me. Zeek really dint like Dimitri and even though he had given us his 'blessing' I knew he really wanted us to brake up, he dint want me to be with anyone who had ever hurt me, it was so difficult. He was like the big brother who hated every lad his little sister got with. There was only one thing I could do in this situation, act normal.

"morning" I whispered.

His face set in stone and that's when I new, he wanted me to lie to him, he dint want the truth not on this one, but why. Why was this so difficult for him, but looking at him then his gardian mask was up, his eyes in stone, his lips in a tight line, his jaw set. This want the lad I knew and loved

"Zeek I -I" I really dint know how I was going to finish that sentence, but I dint need to he un-flexed his jaw.

"I hope you enjoyed your night" he snarled at me before walking into his room and slamming the door in my face, there was a second of silence then a sicking click, as the dead bolt slid into place. Zeek had just locked me out , and dam was I fucking pissed about it. I smashed my fist into his door in a banging motion. When the side of my fist hit the wood there a dull _thud _

_thud, thud, thud_ then I raised my voice as loud as I could make it go "Zeek Thomas Ashford, if you ever slam a door in my face again I am going to brake both your fucking legs, got it. this isn't over" I know I sounded like someone out the films saying I'll be back, but rite then I dint care, I gave the door one more whack, and was happy to hear a cracking sound. Yer I would brake this basted open later.

I dashed into my room, after giving my own door a good whack, had the fasted shower ever know to man kind, and was racing down the stairs, only to crash into Christian. We both went flying to the floor in a tangle of all arms and legs

"ahhh, fuck Rose, do you ever watch where your going, ow my wrist I think I sprained it."

"oh boo fucking hoo" I huffed out "now get the fuck of me you fast bastered, you have put on to much wait for your own good, been sneaking the sugar have we."

"oh shut up bitch, just because you have to watch your own- ahhhhhhh, what you doing! Rose. Rose put me down!" I was already ten minutes late, Hans was going to have my arse for this, and now Christian was acting, acting ohhhh I don't know how he was acting but it was fucking annoying. So I had somehow huffed him over my shoulder and had picked him up, when he told me to put him down, oh. I don't think he noticed how much of a rush I was in, because I dropped him onto his back, the air rushed out of him, and he dragging in big ragged breaths. There was something I needed to ask him, what was it. Jesse. Oh shit Hans was going be so pissed with me, but I needed to talk to Christian, dam. Quickly I grabbed Christian, sitting him up well I beat his back helping him get air to his lungs.

"Christian why are you training Jesse how to use magic." I asked in a rush

"wh-what" he coughed out

"oh don't make me repeat myself Christian" anger was licking at each word as it left my mouth, it dint affect him

"im saying what as in, what? Why would I do that."

just then the door bell rang, I ignored it "I don't know he said you was."

door bell rang again "what do you take me for, like I would ever teach that lowlife how to use dangerous magic"

that's what I thought _ding dong, _fuck who was so impatient "do you think jailbait would have"

Christian shook his head "we teach all classes together" _ding dong_

"well could you ask her?"

"sure why" _ding dong_

"just do it ok, its for work."

"ok" he said well looking at the door then the _ding dong_ came again. I stud up, fast

"oh for fuck sake, im coming" I snapped walking to the door "do you not own any manners -"

"manners are not keeping people waiting"

"Zemy." I breathed out. "why are you here." yes the person attacking my doorbell had been know other then my father, he was wearing a famous black suit with a dashing yellow tie, there was also a yell handkerchief stuffed in his front pocket. His beard looked a little shorter, everything else about him was normal, well as normal as Abe Mazur could get. And he was completely ignoring me.

He was looking over my shoulder, into the house, I knew he was probably looking at Christian on the floor. But his eyes travelled In a different direction, I was about to start clicking my fingers in front of his face and demanding why he was here, but then he smiled.

"ahh, Dimitri Belikov" he said well stepping past me, into the house.

"yes come in" I mumbled under my breath, knowing he wouldn't hear me. Looking behind me I seen Dimitri was in the living room making his way towards my father.

"Mr Mazur" he said holding out his hand.

"I think you can call me Abe."

Dimitri beamed. What the hell was going on, my father was more of the man where if you dint call him Mr Mazur you would have your legs broken, I think it was only me, my mum, and Liss who got away with calling him Abe. And here he was telling Dimitri to call him Abe. Something was up, and I wanted to find out, but after a quick check on my watch I realised I was a good half hour late. And there was know way I was going to find out what was happening, Dimitri court my eye, I gave him a look, what said _yes you are going to tell me exactly what's going on later, _before walking out the door and sprinting towards the range.

I was rite Hans was not impressed by my lateness. "do you ever turn up for anything on time, Hathaway." he snapped at me as I walked through the door.

The range was exactly what it was called, I gun range. Where I came to practice my shooting, yes I had said having a gun was like cheating, but we was putting something new to the test. We had silver charmed bullets what we was hoping would hurt Strigoi, me being second in command had to see if these would work, we had had to put it off when I had time off, but I was guessing it was back on now I was back. The range was a huge hall with dummies down the far end, there was no booths to stand In, ear protectors or eye protectors. It was just the basics, a gun and dummies to shoot.

"I cant make a dramatic entrance if I show up on time" I don't really think I could put any more sarcasm into my words, if it was any other time I would of tested that theory, but as it was Hans I was talking to, and his face was as red as a beetroot, well I think I had already given him enough. A gun came flying towards me and I plucked it out the air with little effort.

"check the gun." he barked "dismantle and re-mantel, clean it then go check the perimeter."

"but-"

"check the perimeter," he said again talking over my small plea "then go check on guardian Figs, guardian Lamport, and guardian Mace. Once finished go relive Mikhail from the front gate."

"but that's going to take all day," I huffed out.

"night as well if you don't hurry." he said with mock humour

"I have a picnic to go too."

"did. As in now you have work to do." he said well sliding the clips from one of the 22 automatics.

"jackass" I mumbled under my breath.

"what's that?" he question

"I said give me your phone." I had to bit my lip on the fact I wanted to shout in his face exactly what he was, but if sarcasm had got me this much work, who new what verbal abuse would. He gave me a questioned look, raising one eyebrow. Rite I have now officially decided everyone in this sorry community can do that, apart from me, how ironic. "I left my phone at home, when you started barking orders at me down it, I was rushing to get here on time, see I tried maybe you could ease up on my punishment." he gave me a stern look, and all of a sudden I felt like I was back at the academy trying to talk my way out of a dentition with Alto, fail. It want going to happen, know way on this earth was he letting me off, I wonder if they went the same academy together, or if they was just swapping pointers on how the best way of punishing me was. So far Hans was winning. "I need to phone the house" I told him, like I was saying, gravity works, or Moroi drink blood. "or your going to have the queen on your arse about me not being home in time for _tea" _I said the last word like I was British, I just couldn't keep the sarcasm away.

"if your trying to find a way out of your punishment-"

"im not, im stating a fact, now are you going to give me your phone, orrrrrr are you going to trust me to go home and tell them, baring in mind this is me were talking about, so it is very likely I wont come back."

he let out a slight huff, as if it was the only way he could possible agree with me, what was I now some kind of cave woman, _she only understands grunts, snorts and huffs, the normal English language is not compatible with her brain_. I could almost see him telling that to people. But he handed the phone over anyway.

I dialled Lissa house number, crossing my figures I would get the machine. The reason I hadn't run back home to tell them all I would be working late, was that I dint want to see Dimitri's face, I could see it now, his deep brown eyes filled with disappointment, if was almost enough to make me put the phone down and run back home, tell Hans I was taking more time off, but I couldn't he had seen I could work, if I kept staying off I would lose my second in command, something I had worked hard to keep. The machine dint pick up but the next best thing did, Lissa.

"hello, Vasilisa Dragomir speaking." she sounded like a call lady, ready to hear how my TV want working how I wanted it to, well she just sat and talked in that calm voice of hers.

"your not meant to pick up the phone," I told her in a stern voice "and what's with putting your full name, what happened to good old fashioned hellos."

"well if it want you, I haven't got the slightest clue."

"what's that meant to mean."

"you happen to a lot of things these days Rose, so what's up." she crunched on something at the end, and there was a slight ruffle.

"your eating" I don't know why I said it, I was just pretty amazed with myself that I could figure that out with out using the bond.

"obviously. cheetos." she said in that grass is green tone. "but I know you dint phone for that, so again, what's up."

my stomach growled, reminding me that I hadn't had breakfast, I would have to grab something on perimeter check. I court Hans eyes, he was looking at me, willing me to hurry up, it worked. "working late" I told her, my voice came out like a childes who was about ready to throw a tantrum "is Dimitri still there"

"yep" she said popping the P's, Conner had gotten everyone in the house doing that, but to him it was his ascent, he was half Bronx, half Brooklyn, all bugs buggy. He popped all he's P's and chewed up the end of every word, cutting it off short. Like it left a bad taste in his mouth if he dint. I had once tried making him talk like me, we had sat down for a good 4 hours, but at the end of it, I was talking more like him. You just couldn't brake that man out of his ascent. "you want him" she said a little loud.

I snapped back to myself, I had go into my little own world then. Liss had probably already asked me that question. "erm... no." if I couldn't handle the disappointment in his eyes, I most certainly couldn't handle it in his voice. "but could you tell him, that im working late. And that im sorry."

"sure do, I'll have Christian make you something for when you get in."

"thanks" we both new I wouldn't eat it.

I snapped the phone shut and threw it back to Hans. "so where do we start?" I asked

he gave me a smile, what just said your going to hate me by the end of the night. "guns. check it, clean it, dismantle it. Once that's fished give me a shout."

"so you can make sure I've done it proper," he nodded, I rolled my eyes. "we going back to basics then?"

"you was gone for nearly three months, I need to make sure you remember." he said it sincerely, like someone had told him he had to do this. And I new who, the council, Lissa may make the most decisions, but they still made some behind her back.

"this is going to be a long night." I moaned

"indeed" he agreed


	20. Charmed Weapons

**Chapter 19**

it was the end of the week, Friday. It had been the longest five days of my life, Hans had had me running around like a headless chicken all week, checking on guardians, running the perimeter, and sitting at the front gate, -god was them times boring- I had worked late every night and started early almost every morning, I dint have time for nightmares, even though one did work its way in half way through the week. Me and Dimitri hadn't had the time for that picnic, what was pissing me off. I had been staying in my own room after I figured out it want fair me waking Dimitri up when I got home, and then again when I was getting up. I couldn't have sleep but that dint mean to say he couldn't. Abe was still there, I still hadn't figured out what he wanted, What also meant I hadn't had time to talk to Zeek, it dint help that he had been avoiding me, staying hidden in his bedroom. I hadn't had time to talk to anyone. bye the time I got home, everyone was fast asleep, the same when I was getting up for work. The one day I dint have to be in early, I had slept in till the last minute, I had only had time to ask Christian about Jill, turned out she want teaching Jesse either. What brought me back to him, was he lying or being genuine, Jesse could be smart, he dint need a lot to get the wheels in his head turning, but thinking on the spot want his strong point, so maybe he had just said that he was training to get me of his case, what brought up the question, why? What was he hiding. What dint he want me to know, I had got a up-dated report every other day from Wayne. So everything should be good, maybe I was over thinking this situation. But just to make sure I would go round tomorrow on my weekend off to check. I no sad, weekend of and Im checking up on work. I was leaving work early tonight, what meant no sitting at the front gate, it was boring when I was on my own up there, but when Mikhail was with me it was just god dam depressing, if I talked about life with Liss, he would smile and laugh, but when I brought up Dimitri he got a far away look in his eyes, I promised him for the umpteenth time we would get Sonya back, but I was begin to doubt my own word.

"ohhh got me some new toys, have we Hans." I had gotten back to the range, I still had a hour left, but Hans had radioed through saying he needed to see me. I was now standing in the deep yellow painted hall, at the top end where the weapons table was, it normal held some semi-automatic's, but today it held a few more pieces of equipment.

He smiled "what if I have"

"well I think you just found your new best friend." his smile fell, a bark of laughter escaped my lips "put that smile back on boy, I was joking." the smile dint come back, but his face softened. "so what you got for me?" I asked, hoping to brake the silence.

"this" he said throwing me a gun, "is a dart gun."

"whoa, what you trying to do to me man, im willing to use the normal guns, only because I know they will hurt a Strigoi, I dint think I can knock one out with a tranquillizer, will it even work on one. Why are you laughing."

Hans had his hand cupped over his mouth trying to hid his laughter, I might of worked if his shoulders want shaking. He couched a few times clearing up the last of his laughter. "we don't want to knock them out Hathaway, the casing will be holding liquid silver instead of drugs, were hoping that the sliver will travel through the blood and kill them when it reaches the heart."

it was a good idea, I dint have to aim for the heart like I would with the normal gun, just as long as I got them. "ok what else." I said placing the dart gun back on the table, it want a big stupid one like the one's you see hunters using, it was small in the shape of a revolver. A smile spread across his face, and I knew I was going to like this. "please tell me its what I think it is." I had my hands clapped together, like I was begging for him to tell me its what I wanted. He nodded and I jumped up and down on the spot clapping my hands, yes I know I was acting like a child, well why wouldn't I, a child is happy when they get a new toy, mine was just more dangerous. "show me." I squealed, god I was going all out there.

He chuckled and threw me a black long thing. "put that on, its a belt." he said reassuring my puzzled look at him.

"why do I need one of these." I asked as I fastened it around my waist.

"just do it. is it tight. Good now fasten this to the left side." he gave me a black metal clip, its all I could describe it as, after I fastened it to my belt like he told me to, there was two prongs sticking out, I was about to ask what they was for, but he handed me something else telling me to strap it to my left hand, it covered all the underside of my forearm, the softest part, it was like I was putting armer on, well leather armer. It fixed in place by fastening over my index figure, it was like a glove, but without the hand, with straps to tighten it. It also had two prongs on the upper side of my arm. He grabbed a piece of mental of the table, it was the length of my forearm, thick and black, with lots of other pieces of metal sticking out at different angels, it was defiantly not what I expected. Hans grabbed my left hand and slid the thing onto it, there was a soft click as it fixed into place, _that's what the prongs was for_, he pulled something down from the left side of the metal thing and fixed in under my hand, it was like a bike handle, with the brake included.

"the blue button" he started pointing to the end of the handle near my thumb, "opens it up, don't press it yet Rose, when your going to press it, stretch you arm away from your body, or turn it away. Yer like that." I had my arm out stretched in front of me. "now press it."

I did, there was a clicking noise, like gears starting up in an old clock. Then a low whistle like air was escaping, then the mental thing on my arm flew open, I jumped. It was like watching one of them scary films, you know something going to happen but you still jump when it dose. I now new what it was, a cross bow, it had looked like a tangle of metal because the two sides had been clicked back into its base, where the arrow went. Hans came forward again and slid an arrow into place, I watched as he did it, he wouldn't tell me how things went, no with Hans you had to watch and learn, there was a thin slot running down the base what opened up at the end, he clipped the arrow in to the body, the silver tip clicked into the open part.

"now aim at a dummies, when your happy squeeze the handle."

I aimed up and when I squeezed the brake thing attached to the handle, the arrow flew out, it flew in the air for a threw seconds, the quill spinning ever so slightly, then it hit home. It punched the dummie like a hot knife cutting butter, and I already new it had travelled right through, the only way to get that out now would be pulling it out from the back.

"so what you think, is it what you wanted?" Hans asked, I had asked for a crossbow with silver tips, and here it was, but better. It was compact, something I dint have to hold with two hands, I could shoot an arrow with my left hand, well staking with my rite, I think I could pull off some pretty complicated combo moves. Lissa gym was going to have me in it all weekend.

"better" I told him "but why do I need the belt."

he smiled like I had just asked him the rite question, "pressing the blue button again will compact the crossbow again, then turn it towards your body, put it under the prongs, then pull up, yes like your doing." there was two clicks one after another, and a wheezing, then my arm fell away from the crossbow. "its so you have somewhere to keep it, like your stake. But only use it as a last resort, use your guns first then when you run out of bullets, put the crossbow on, it takes longer to load an arrow then it does to load a new clip of bullets.

"its amazing." I told him re-clipping it to my arm.

"good" he said turning back to the table "you can use it on your assignment this weekend."

"wh-what" I stammered out, the shot went wide, hitting the wall with a loud clattering noise.

"oh I forgot to tell you, your out this weekend.-"

"no" I snapped "I have been running round like a blue arse fly for you all week, I want my days off"

"and why do you think I have had you running round." my mouth snapped shut on the protest I was ready to shout, it made sense. The council would be against this, me going on what ever assignment I was meant to be doing, I mean I was the Rose Hathaway, yer I was good at my job, but I was still know for the girl running away with the princess. Hans would have had to prove I was ready, and what better way then to give me loads of work my first week back. As much as I wanted my weekend off this was a chance I hadn't had, the council would finely be off my back.

I let out a heavy sigh "what have I got to do."

he smiled at me, but it dint reach his eyes, as much as Hans could be a jackass, he done what he had too to make be better at my job. "Strigoi have been spotted in the town just outside of the court."

"the one where we held Sidney- the alchemist I mean."

he nodded "yes, we need you to go and scout the town, find the nest. Your going to be there for the weekend looking, phoning through with a report everyday. If you do find the nest Rose, you phone for backup, do not go in alone. We have heard its a big nest." I instantly got sucked back into the memory when Dimitri was Strigoi, where he took me. All the Strigoi living together. No the nest couldn't be that big. Hopefully. "do you understand?" he asked

when I was still at the academy I would have said yer sure I understand, but I still would of done that, ran in with out thinking trying to kill every Strigoi in my sight. But now it was different I had been in a nest now. Escaped one, with a lot of luck. But now I new, so when I said "yer I understand." I meant it.

"ok, your leaving tonight, go get packed, you will be working on a day shift when you get to the town," _great _"you will be coming home Monday night, that's human schedule. Go, don't forget your equipment" he said pointing to the guns on the table. "I'll be waiting for you at the garage." he turned on his heel and walked out, I let out another sigh and followed after him.

The house was... crowded. Conner, Christian, Eddie, and Adrian sat around the flat screen in the living room, all huddled together and shouting, on closer inspection I found out they had the Xbox out. Abe was silently sat in the arm chair watching them, he had a glass of copper liquid in a short glass. Oh god please tell me Adrian hadn't got him drinking, because on the table next to Adrian was the same coloured drink, but in a much bigger glass. I guess he had moved on to something stronger then vodka. Lissa, Mia, and Jill came walking in from the kitchen, carrying trays of food and drink. I was thinking where Dimitri was but he also came through the kitchen door, Maddie in his arms, her arms was rapped around his neck, her head on his shoulder, she let out a sleepy yawn, her eyes locked on mine, then she bolted up rite.

"aunty Rose." she dint shout it, but everyone stopped, I hadn't made any noise when I came in, and yet again out of all the guardians in the house, it was the child who had spotted me, she was squirming in Dimitri's arms "put me down" she ordered, he obeyed. She ran over to me and I instantly picked her up.

"what are you doing up" I asked in mock horror

she giggled placing her hands on her hips "waiting for you."

"sorry mum, work ran a little late." I was speaking to her but letting everyone else know why I was late, "and your tired."

"i am not." she argued, well trying to stiffened a yawn.

Dimitri had made his way over to me now, he took my bag of me, throwing it over his shoulder with little effort, leaning forward he cupped the side of my face with his rite hand well placing a kiss on my forehead, he gave me a look what said, _I would give you a kiss, but your kind of holding a child_. I gave him a smile to let him know I understood.

"ah, little Dhampir your back. I was begging to wonder if you still lived here" Adrian said walking over and taking Maddie out of my arms, Maddie went with no fuss what so ever, but I dint blame her everyone loved Adrian, and it want just the spirit what drew people to him, his personality was charming enough to impress anyone.

I let out another sigh, might as well get it over with, I told myself. "im not staying for long, got an outside assignment, I'll be gone for the weekend."

"when you leaving" Conner said, asking the all important question, in his stuffed up voice.

Another sigh escaped me, I was going to be a master at that, soon I would have a sigh for every meaning. "tonight, after I pack I have to leave."

"let me guess" Dimitri started "you cant tell anyone what your doing." I shook my head, he new the rules, but he was including himself with the other guardians, yer I couldn't tell them but Dimitri had scratched his guardian title long ago, what meant he was below, it was like he was a novice, but we both new I would tell him when we was alone, like he always did with me, he was just stopping the others from asking.

"but you cant leave" Lissa stated "your my guardian, what if I need you."

"i have too Liss, this is so the council except me."

"your my guardian they have to except you." she sneered, but I new it was at the though of the council then at me.

"no they don't, there always going to look down at me, Im the Dhampir who ran away for two year with the princess, the girl who got her best friend killed, the girl who ran away on a Strigoi rampage, yes I know it was for Dimitri but they don't know that, the girl who supposedly went on a weekend away to Vegas, with the princess, to be with Adrian, we all know what happened that weekend, -apart from Mia, jill, conner and Zeek- and who got accused of murdering the last queen, escaped from prison, blew up two statues, and made are own gate in the court wall."

"i think the blowing up was me." Abe stated

I talked over him "There are more black marks on my file then victor."

I shouldn't of used victors name, we had lost him after braking him out, I hadn't seen him again since then, it had been two years, unless his brother had healed him every month, he had probably died of the disease . But using his name got my point across, he had done one bad thing, yes it was terrible, but he got locked up for that one bad thing. I on the other hand, had done lots of crazy things and if anyone found out I broke him out of prison. Well, lets just say I think they would have my cell ready and made for me within seconds. Still, even though it got my point across they was all standing, staring. Mouths agape. _So not a good idea Rose, _I told myself. I had the sudden urge to smack myself on the head, stupid Rose, think first, speak later, it was a trait I had. Punch first ask later, when there either out cold on the floor, or worse yet dead. Well better if they was Strigoi.

I let out a huff of irritation. God, I could see how Hans only thought that as my main means of communication. "welllll" I said dragging the word out. "I have to get ready." I made for the stairs, Dimitri on my heels, I dint have to look behind me to know Abe was also following. Well this day had just hit the highlight, could it get any better. I had to restrain myself from letting out enough irritated huff.

When my party of followers and me got to my door, I pulled the little silver key from my pocket, sliding it into the lock with little ease. I felt Dimitri's eyes on me, and I just knew a hint of a smile would be playing on the corners of his lips. It was a shock to me to that I had remembered to pick up the key before I left this morning. My room was how I left it this morning, a mess. An organised mess to me, but to everyone else, a mess.

"you, are, nothing, like, your, mother." Abe exclaimed, spacing each word well taking in my room.

"so I get it from you then?" I asked in a mocking tone.

Abe raised and eyebrow at me, well picking up a pair of sweats in-between his thumb and forefinger. "I think, this is call a bad habit." with a light twitch of his wrist, the sweats went sparling on the floor. Abe then wasted no time in folding himself down into the chair, legs outstretched, elbows resting on the arms, fingers entwined allowing his chin to rest on them. "so what assignment has my daughter been sent to destroy this time."

"that's what I would like to know." Dimitri said well taking a seat on my bed, placing my bag at his feet.

Grabbing a duffel bag, I began to tell them well packing. One of the reasons I told them, was because. 1) I would have told Dimitri what I had to do as soon as I had him on my own, and well Abe would have found out within seconds of me leaving court. 2) they would both keep it to themselves, leaving the others in the dark, aswell as 3) Abe would have killed me if I dint keep him in the loop, he liked to know all the dirty little secrets of the people and environment around him. I had packed about two weeks worth of cloths into two duffel bags, it want the hole girls always over pack what made me take so many cloths, if I found and Strigoi well I was out, there was a guarantee my cloths would get ripped, it was better having spares.

I grabbed another duffel bag from under my bed, "how much cloths are you planning on taking." Dimitri asked, humour lacing his words.

I gave him my man eater smile, "this ones for my toys." I watched as his eyes widened ever so slightly, a small laugh escaped me "empty the contents of that bag on the bed." I told him well making my way to the walk in wardrobe. Stopping in front of a framed photo of me and Lissa on the wall. As I took the picture of the wall I heard a gasp from behind me, then a small chuckle.

"she is differently my daughter."

"you had doughs Zemy" I said taking him in, he was eyeing the small pile of 3 guns, two of them dart guns, and one semi-automatic, as well as my new cross bow.

He looked at me raising one eyebrow again, yep everyone apart from me could do that, "taking one look at your file would ease any of my worries."

"so you would worry if I was good." I said placing the picture on the floor with care. He gave me a look what said I had just asked the most stupid question in the world, and he want going to answer it, as it was a waste of oxygen. I turned my attention back to the wall, this was the only wall in my room what had wooden panelling, I placed my fingers to the wall where the picture had just been, and gave a light press. A wheezing noise came from the wood, then a low clunk, the panelling no bigger then the size of an A4 piece of paper, slid back an inch then to the left, hiding its self behind the rest of the wood. The men behind me went quite. I entered the code into the safe, and the door swung open, smiling I reached in pulling out another black bag, taking it over to the bed I emptied it. Switch blades, guns, semi-automatic, rifles, revolvers and a shotgun. Some hunting blades, a wicked curved dagger, and some Nina stars fell onto the bed, as well as come more clips full with bullets, and a smaller black bag what held some more lose bullets. Dimitri swallowed, he looked sick with the amount of weapons I had but was keeping his mouth closed. Abe on the other had looked like a kid at Christmas.

"you are nothing like your mother." he told me for the second time tonight.

"why because I carry a few silver charmed weapons."

"few" Dimitri chocked out "there's enough there to supply the hole Dhampir race."

"well I think your over exaggerating there comrade."

"I don't" Abe and Dimitri both huffed out at the same time. Them two, it was enough to roll my eyes at.

I took four semi-automatics, the dart gun, a revolver, two switch blades, the dagger and a hunting knife, placing them all in the empty duffel bag, I also added the crossbow, a holster for the guns, and the rest of the clips, and arrows. My stake never left my belt, it was the only thing I took with me everywhere. I threw everything else back in the black bag.

"you'r leaving the shotgun." Abe asked, I should of new that's the weapon he would have his eyes on.

I nodded well placing everything back in the safe, the wooden panelling slid back into place, with its slight wheezing, then the picture of me and Lissa went back on the wall, it was a photo of use at a ball game, when we ran away. I missed them times, for two years we hadn't had one Strigoi attack, then we get back to the academy where it was _meant_ to be safe, attacks was coming left, right, and centre. But I dint regret anything since coming back, you could change the future, but the past would always be set in stone. Looking over my room again I was finished, I had packed my toothbrush, phone charger, _phone _aswell for that matter, if I dint pack it I would have forgot to put it in my pocket before I left.

"well that's everything" I said throwing the weapons bag over my shoulder, I went to grab the other two bags but Dimitri beat me two it, giving me a shy smile. Abe was already making his way down the stairs, I closed the door behind me leaving me key, I mean I would probably lose it when I was away if I dint leave it. I looked down the hall and stopped before taking the first step. "Dimitri, I need to talk to Zeek, can I meat you downstairs."

he gave a small nod, not arguing with me about this, before making his way down the stairs. he new I had been trying all week to talk to him, and each time he had shut me out. I took a deep breath then made my way down the hall, stopping outside Zeek's door, I dropped the beg to the floor and gave a timid knock.

"Zeek, its me" no answer, not like I expected any. "Zeek im going on assignment for the weekend, can we talk" there was a soft click from inside, then music came blaring through the door, my anger flared. "Zeek you have three seconds to open up," I had given this threat already, every time before I stormed away, but this time was different. The music went up, blocking me out. I took a step back, rolled up the arms of my long sleeve tee, lifted my booted foot. I was in my work close, what consisted of arm boots, black pants with so many pockets it was ridiculous, and a black tee. How I was stood reminded me of how I kicked Dimitri at practice, but this door want Dimitri, no it was in the fucking way. My foot flew out hitting in the sweet spot, there was a loud crack what rose over the music, and splinters of oak wood went flying in different directions. The door swung open hit the wall and rebounded back, it hit the door frame and more splinters flew, before it opened again a little meekly, great that was two doors I had broken, mine and now Zeek's.

Zeek was sat on the bed looking at me, eyes wide in shock, mouth handing open like a fish gasping for air.

"now" I started placing my hands on my hips, standing in the doorway "I suggest you talk, or I might brake a lot more then the door, starting with your fucking legs."


	21. Goodbyes

**hay everyone, so heres the next chapter.**

**i hope you all enjoy it, the action will be starting soon. ohhhhh cant wait to write it. hehe **

**i would have the next chapter up tonight, but im afraid im rather poorly, been up for 2 days now with no sleep. so im seeing double when i write. such a shame aswell as im in such a good mood for writing but yet cant concentrate. cannot read either, so i have been reduced to watching films, how fun :/**

**sorry im wondering off there talking about my boring life hehe, i hope i have the next chapter up soon.**

**please review. **

**love ya all**

**jas :) xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"get out" Zeek roared "get out of my room."

"no" I said folding my arms and leaning against the door frame "not until you tell me why your being such a cock."

"i don't want to talk to you" was all he said before turning away from me on the bed, to look out the window.

"yer, well that's a shame. Because I want to have a _long_ talk with you."

"just-just leave me alone Rose." his voice was barley audible.

my anger hit its boiling point "why" I snapped "what could I have possible done to make you push me away. Please enlighten me, how could my semi nakedness possible piss you off this much, when you have seen me in less, or was it that I was coming out of someone else's room, if your that pissed with us being together, why did you say you understood, why. Im smart Zeek, but I can _not_ work you out, tell me. Explain to me why you are acting like you are, why your-"

"I love you" he screamed, he had spun round to look at me, are eyes locked, tears welled up in his eyes, one worked its way lose sliding down his freckled cheek, he swatted it away. "i love you," he whispered "that's why. its called jealousy, you can look it up." he was trying to joke about it, but I could see the pain in his eyes.

"of course you do" I stammered out "like a big brother" but we both new that want what he meant.

He gave me a sad smile, pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. "so you have an assignment, want to tell me what's happening." I gave him a week shake of my head, I was still a little shocked, I dint no what to do, but apparently Zeek did. He let out a tired sign "of course you don't. So, ask away."

I stumbled my way over to the bed, partly because of shock, partly because Zeek's room was such a mess, even a rat couldn't find its way out of this maze. Zeek stuffed a pillow into my crossed legs when I sat on the bed, I instantly started fidgeting with it, a habit I had picked up from Zeek, whenever we talked about are past or something unconformable, Zeek would stuff a pillow on his lap and play with the corners. something I thought was stupid until I tried it, turns out having something else to concentrate on helps you talk. I looked up at Zeek, his gray blue eyes, what could turn to storm clouds within seconds, or soften to morning sky. His freckled cheeks and tanned complex, I could just Imagen his hair being a messy red instead of brown, he was so close to my Mason.

"when" I stammered out.

He raise a shoulder slightly, a small shrug. "I can't remember the moment." his eyes never left the pillow, like it held all the secrets of the world. "I felt like I had to take care of you, for Masons sake." I lowered my eyes to my own pillow at the mention of his name, my heart squeezed with pain. "then you started changing, only in little bits, but I looked at you and thought this is what Mason loved, the playful no one can ever hurt me Rose. The more that Rose came out the more I fell for you, until one morning I woke up thinking I will get that Rose back, and I will never let anyone take her away from you. I tried, I tried so hard but nothing happened, you was just the same. You had something missing." my eyes stung with the threat of tears.

"I-I" I dint have a clue what I was going to say.

He smiled "you don't have to explain, I already know." I wanted to say really, do tell. Because I haven't got a clue. "you lost Lissa's family, the closest thing to family you had. You lost a best mate because he loved you. Then you lose the person you love, so you think that everyone you care for is leaving you, you just stop caring without noticing, become a passenger in you own body. Until the person who takes the missing part of you brings it back."

He was talking about Dimitri, he had already said that when Dimitri came back it was like I came alive again, Dimitri was part of my soul, as silly as it sounded but he was. So when he came back it was like I was hole again. But Zeek was wrong about one thing. Mason died because of me, and know matter what anyone said about that I would always know the truth, if I hadn't loved him even as a friend he would still be here. Laughing, taking the piss out of Eddie and me. I had been with Mason and because of my bad mood he had found of where to find Strigoi, why did I have to like him, why did I have to put him in danger, _because you always act before you think_ my mind screamed at me.

"Zeek." he looked up at me taking his eyes from the pillow for the first time. "I do love you, but its not the same as you feel for me, your the only peace of Mason I have left, I cant lose you." I was now looking at my pillow like it held the secretes of the world "I know you don't like Dimitri because of what he did, but I have lost him before, more then once. I cannot lose him again, when ever he leaves its like im being ripped apart. when Mason died, I had a hole in my heart, you filled that, but only Dimitri can fill what he's left." I hoped to god he understood me, in my own head I was making no seance what so ever, I dint know how to put into words what I wanted to say. "your my Mason" I said again "he got put in danger because of me, he found out things no one was meant to know, and put Moroi in danger, all because I opened my big mouth. I lost him over leading him on, I loved him but it was different and I tried making it something it want, when I tried making it rite it was two late." my hands was in fists, holding the pillow in a death grip.

"and you don't want to make the same mistake?" he asked.

I looked at him with sad eyes "he want a mistake Zeek, I was. I know what happened when I allowed him to think I cared more for him then I did, I care for you Zeek. God if its possible I care for you more then I cared for Mason, but I will not put you in danger, I can never let what we have go any further. your my big brother, you have helped me through so much and I wish I could repay you in some way."

he grabbed my hands, I looked at him locking are eyes. "I did what I did, because you needed me, and if you needed me again I would do the same. I get it, I understand, you cant put me through what you put Mason through, but remember Rose, im not him. As much as you think I am, im not, I want you to know im not going to leave." he smiled a genuine smile at me, eyes twinkling. "hay what can I do. Beg, kick and scream, call you unfair." he let out a huff of laughter "you picked him over me, do I wish it was different, yes. Can I change your mind, probably not, your a stubbed bitch. What am I going to do about it, nothing. Im going to stay rite by your side, being your big brother. Im giving you a warning now though Rose, im not going to change, if you or him think im going to stop teasing you, flirting and all my over stunning behaviours, you got another thing coming."

I let out a breath I dint know I was holding, he understood. I was ready for him to do the kicking and screaming, to storm out like Mason did when I told him no but he was rite, he want Mason, _he may look like him Rose, but he's a different person inside_ my mind told me, I had never been so happy about being wrong about someone.

"thank you." I breathed out.

He gave me a wide smile, sowing perfect white teeth, I instantly smiled in return. "hay what big brothers for, now come on Rosie, Hans is going to make you run the court perimeter if you don't hurry up."

just like that, in a click of my fingers, we was back to normal "nope" I said popping my P "he only make you lads do that because he knows you will listen, I on the other hand, throw a fit and He dismisses me"

"well then I think im going to take a page out of your book." he said making his way to the door "but until then im going to get you there on time. Come on Rosie you move slower then a human."

everyone in the house came to the garage with me, Hans rolled his eyes at my crowd of followers but otherwise said nothing, Zeek began loading my gear into the boot of the car. It was a BMW M3, a coupé I think, dark gray almost black, and they was letting me drive it. Hay I had passed my test, don't get me wrong, I could drive a car pretty dam good, well at high speeds, something about driving the speed limit wont one of my strong points. I had crashed three of the courts cars, nothing serious, well on my part. The cars on the other hand, had died a respectful death.

When I was alone Hans wove himself in and out of my followers, stopping in front of me with many papers in his hands. He opened up a map of the town, "Strigoi have been stopped here, and here." he pointed at the two red circles on the map. He handed it over, and what looked like some fake ID, yep defiantly fake. "the hotel will be expecting you, use the fake ID, the room is far from other, so if you come back bloody no one will see. Drive round checking every little place you can, at day look for the nest, at night see if you spot any Strigoi, if you do follow, then check the place there staying when the suns up. If its the nest phone in, your coming home Monday night, Mikhail will take over for you. Report everything, you understand Rose." I nodded. "good, I need you on the road ASAP, say your goodbye's Hathaway, your not going away long, so you don't need to poor your heart out." he spun on a booted heel making his way over to the car. _Jeez_ mean much.

Dimitri hands was cupping my face, his lips pressed to mine before I could even register that he was stood in font of me. He deepened the kiss, electric ran through my veins, my arms sank round his neck, burying my hands into his hair. He smiled against me lips "I don't want to let you go" he whispered. Each word he made, kissed my lips.

"I don't want you too" we both new soon we would have to part, but not rite now.

He kissed me again, and again, an hand cupped the back of my head, well the other rested on the small of my back. We kept kisses, the electric never stopped scurrying through my blood, but these kisses want of passion, we just wanted to show each other how much they would be missed. My heart squeezed, me and Dimitri had never been able to say goodbye like this before, we had always parted unfairly. Someone cleared there throat behind us, Dimitri pulled away, placing his forehead to mind.

"come back to me safe Roza." he whispered.

My heart squeezed again, tears threatened to pour from my eyes. I crushed my lips to he's "I will" I promised.

I leaned back from him to see who had cleared there throat, and groaned inwardly. Abe I should have known better. Leaning my head against Dimitri brawn chest. "what you want Zmey."

"is that anyway to talk to you father?"

I groaned again rubbing my cheek against Dimitri's tee. "do you always answer a question with a question." he reminded me of the counsellor I went to see, pretty Moroi who would always ask me a question no matter what answer I gave her, I tried throwing her off a couple of time, but she just ended up asking me embarrassing questions instead.

"are you planning on saying your farewells to anyone else."

I noticed then that everyone else was waiting, and Hans did not look pleases, I must of took more time with Dimitri then I thought, I rolled my eyes at my father "coarse I was, I just got a little carried away." he rose and eyebrow at me, and I was pretty sure I heard Conner snort "_a little_" I pulled myself away from Dimitri with great effort. I gave Mia, Jill, Eddie a hug. Lissa hug lasted a little longer and I swear there was tears in her eyes when I pulled away, people was treating this like a death. Conner grabbed me in a death grip _"don't do anything I wouldn't do kid"_ he said before passing me on, Christian stepped away, something I counted on, I still gave him a playful punch in the arm.

He gave me one back with a wide smile showing his fangs "don't die, don't think I can deal with all the crying these sorry saps will do if you don't come back." his words laced with sarcasms, but I seen the worry in his eyes.

"want planning to sparky." I said with the same amount of sarcasms in my words.

"try not to cause to much trouble, little Dhampir" Adrian said, giving me his lazy smile, holing me tight.

My father dint hug me, he placed his hands on my shoulders looking me up and down. "if you mess up, we will all still be here for you."

I tried raising an eyebrow, failed miserably. "you got no faith in me Zmey?" I asked in mock horror.

"I have plenty of faith in you Rose, only twenty and have done so much things with your life. most reckless, yes. But you do them all out of compassion, so I know if something happens and you think you can help, you will go running in all guns blazing. The council may see whatever you do reckless," he lowered his head so he was so close to me "but you want to know what I think" he whispered. "I think that whatever you do, is always done with good intentions, and you don't care what you destroy as long as you save lives."

I was shocked silent, I was surprised people dint start keeling over with laughter, its not everyday you see rose Hathaway shocked into silence. "thanks" I finely managed to stammer out, how else was I meant to answer, I was so not having a heart to heart with my father.

He gave me a pat on the shoulder, then guided me towards Zeek, I stumbled a bit, I had to shake my head to get rid of my confusion, wow my father was acting strange. Zeek grabbed me in a bear hug picking me up of the ground, I was pretty sure I heard everyone jaws drop, they still thought he was in a mood with me, just thinking he was coming to show me off because everyone else was, or I managed to threaten him into it. He placed me back on the ground, kissing my head "im not going to say be safe, or come back, because I know you will. BUT try not to have to much fun without me, I'll feel left out." he pouted showing puppy eyes.

I smiled "I'll try, we'll do role play when I get back." I told him.

"your arse is mine."

I turned at the hips to look at my butt, his hands was still on my hips, but I dint do anything, we was back to normal know, _don't screw it up Rose,_ I told myself. "but my arse is still there." I told him, in a mocking tone like he had done earlier that week at role play.

"don't tempt me girl, get going before I do something we both don't want to pay the concupiscences for."

I couldn't help my laughter, it rang through the garage with such happiness, guardians turned to look in are direction, but I paid them no attention, I stood on my tiptoes, kissing him on the cheek. "don't miss me to much."

"I'll try" he mumbled as I made my way to the car. Just as I got to the door, I was spun back around and lips crushed to mine, I melted in his arms when I new who had taken me by surprise, god Dimitri really dint want me to go. I stepped back a little breathless " I love you." I told him in a small voice.

"I love you too, Roza." his voice was all huskiness, think with pain. God, he really dint want me to leave.

I climbed into the car, placing the maps and ID on the passenger seat, I rolled my window down, reversing out of the garage. Liss, Jill, Mia, Eddie and Christian was stood together. Adrian, Zeek and Conner made another group. Dimitri stood with my father. Dam I still hadn't found out why he was here.

"love you Rosie." Zeek shouted as I pulled out. Snapping me out of my small mind babble. I smiled at him

"love you." I shouted back before turning the car and making my way to the front gate. God I was going to miss them. _Its just a weekend Rose_ I told myself, but something inside told me that want going to be the case, I pushed that feeling far away, telling it to get stuffed as I did. Mikhail was at the gate, he smiled openly at me as I slowed waiting for it to be opened.

"be careful" he called "see you on Monday Rose."

"will do, see you then, don't be late." I heard him chuckle as I drove away, Mikhail was never late.

The night was warm, stares shining bright, trees Rustled with the summer breeze. The car purred forward, taking the road in its stride. Lets see what this baby can do, I hit the gas, changed gear and listened as the sweet purr turned to a mighty roar. Oh how I loved this car already.

"were going to have some fun" I said patting the wheel.


	22. Wind Chimes

**hiya everyone, so her is the next chapter. **

**i really enjoyed writing this one, i hope you all enjoy it.**

**just want to say sorry for any spelling mistakes, i find it easier to write at stupid times in the morning, thats when it all comes to me. so it is now 4:27 am, and again sorry for the mistakes just for the future.**

**love ya all**

**jas :) xxx**

* * *

**chapter 21**

"im missing you two" I told Dimitri on the phone "only a couple of hours and I'll be home."

he groaned "that's to long" his Russian ascent thick "I wish I could come pick you up."

"you know you cant, your not suppose to know where I am."

"I know, I know. Its just been so difficult without you." I felt like asking him how he managed two years without me, Dimitri spoke like he read my mind "i don't know how I manage for two years, but when I had my mother and grandmother on my case it seemed a little easier, Lissa wont let me help with anything, what I am quite happy about, I feel sorry for Christian sitting through all them wedding meetings, a man should never have to do that."

a fit of laughter broke through my lips "you think its a woman's job to plan a wedding?"

I heard him snort, he sounded surprisingly sexy doing it, not like a pig, what Conner sometimes sounded like when he did it. "if the woman is like Lissa, then yes."

"what if the woman was like me" I asked in a chuckled voice, I new what he meant, Liss was taking over the wedding, she was just making Christian sit with her all the way though it, I did fell a little sorry for him. A _little. _

"a woman like you would have a best friend like Lissa to do it for her." he was right again, a smile spread across my face.

"and a man like you would stay as far away as possible."

"exactly" I could hear the smile in his voice "I have a surprise for you when you get home." was that nervousness I heard in his voice now.

"oh really" I said taking the next rite turn.

A soft chuckle came though the speaker "hurry up home." he told me, then a groan came. "i have to go, your father wants to go see the council."

that couldn't bee good "when did you become his gardian" I said jokingly

he groaned again "im not, but he's guardians don't like to butt in, they allow him to do as he pleases, Lissa asked me to make sure he dint cause a nuisance of himself."

I rolled my eyes, I could see my father making the biggest nuisance of himself, he was good at it. He was probably trying to get all the juicy gossip around court, I had asked Dimitri why he was here many times, he always seemed to changed the subject, I was going to ask my father myself when I got back. "don't let him out of your site." I told him

"I love when you try to tell me what to do," he chuckled "I will watch him, love you Roza."

"I love you." I disconnected. Throwing the phone on the passenger seat.

It was Monday, I had spent the hole weekend at this god forsaken town, and not one sighting of a Strigoi or the nest. I was being to get bored as hell, I had taken extra rounds of checking the town to stop my boredom, I was on my fifth round of the day, and a little pissed my father was taking Dimitri's attention, the sun would set in 4 hours, then Liss would be up and I could waist some time watching her though the bond. Zeek was up but working I couldn't distract him. And I still had another 7 hours till I met Mikhail and left for home. Dam this town was such a drag. I was checking the last road, I like driving the town now and again see if I spotted anything out of the ordinary, on the right of me was a line of houses, with little white picket fences, the nice part of town I was guessing. On my left was a park surrounded my trees, I was on the other side of town from my hotel. Kids played in the streets, I had asked around seeing if people had just upped and disappeared, turns out only one girl had but her mother got a phone call from her, she was in Texas. Nothing had happened but people had said they'd see strangers walking around at night, so why couldn't I find anything, it was infuriating.

Then just like that, in a flash of light, like fate was fucking mocking me, something big and black hit my windscreen, braking the glass. I jumped, swerving to the left knowing there was children on the right side of the street, the car plummeted forward the black thing rolled of, then I was threw forward as the air bag went off. Everything went black.

When I came two there was screaming, a lot of screaming. It was loud and shrill the sound of someone in pain, the ringing in my ears sounded like a bomb had just gone off. I looked round to asses the damage, and noticed the screaming was coming from me, why was I screaming. Then I noticed. Shit, oh shit. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. The car had hit a tree, I was in so much shit for this. But that want the problem, the left side of the car I was sat in had hit the tree, crunching in inwards, for some stupid reason I had raised me left arm to protect myself, the air bag had knocked it to the side, and it had gone though the glass, deep red blood dripped down my arms in a healthy flow, I looked round fast. I must have only been out for a few seconds no one was at the car trying to get me out yet. But I could hear raised voices. Oh how Hans was going to be pissed with me. I took a deep breath, my throat burned, God I had been screaming bloody murder. I moved my left arm ever so slightly, then the pain came, shooting up my arm making my mouth open to let out another scream, I gritted me teeth keeping the screams in, the glass was broken but still kept together like a spider wed, thank god, it wouldn't be hard to brake. I lifted my right hand and punched it, it shattered, I pulled my arm towards me, the underside of my arm was cut, but not deep, thank god. The hop half was another matter altogether, the gashes was deep, they would need medical attention, something I couldn't get. Oh fuck. I climbed over to the passenger seat swung the door open, the air was cool like the earth new something bad was about to happen and made the wind chilly, like it was sending a warning. Oh fuck, _the swear word of the night Rose, _my mind mocked at me_. _The car was destroyed, the bonnet was bent at a funny angel, metal twisted in ways it should not be twisted, damn. I walked round to the boot, it was still intact, just the front part of the car smashed to smithereens. I flung the boot open one of my duffel bags lay there, unzipping it I grabbed the switch-blade and a top, cutting it open I rapped it round my sliced arm. I then got another long sleeve tee and made it into a sling, placing my arm into it to releasing the pain of keeping it up. I had spare cloths in my car just encase I ran into a Strigoi, bloody cloths was not good to go back to a hotel in, no matter what Hans said I dint want to cause suspicion. I grabbed a gun, my stake was in the waist band of my jeans, switch-blade in my pocket.

"hay miss you ok." a young male voice came from my right, when he seen the gun he backed off hands raised.

I spun round slipping the safety off, I made my way over to the black blob of fur on the road, I had a sinking feeling this want rite from the time that black thing hit my windscreen, its eyes moved to me, orange glowing, its upper lip lifting in a snarl, psi-hounds, fuck. It stayed on the ground snarling, eyes filled with hatred it had obviously been sent to kill me, but it stayed on the ground. As I got closer people backed off seeing the gun, I looked more closer at the wolf, it was lay in a funny way, must have broken its back, paralysing it, I had always liked animals, wolves was my favourite, I took a deep breath aimed and shot, the snarling stopped immediately.

"what are you doing." a girl half screamed half cried, she was in her late twenties by my guess, her hands covered in blood, she had probably tried helping the wolf without knowing what it was.

"its back was broken" I said in a voice what was so calm and tired, it scared me. I clicked the safety back on, slipping the gun in the waistband of my jeans.

A black car pulled up next to me, a young boy got out, and he was young. No more then 18. he walked round the front of the car to stand next to me. "get in, I'll take you to the hospital." I shook my head, stepping round him. His hand shot out grabbing my rite arm in a tight grip, I was about to hit him but stopped, he was looking at me so intently it made me pause. "Dhampir, get in." my eyes widened in shock, I looked at him, really looked. He had sandy blond hair sticking up in impossible angels. Shy blue eyes, and creamy coloured skin, making him look more pale then he actuality was, and making the lilly tattoo impossible to find. But it was there shining ever so slightly.

"your an alchemist." I breathed out.

He smiled a shy smile. "call me Dibs, now get in." I nodded following his orders.

Dibs dint take me to the hospital like he said before, I was guessing he was just saying that for the people listening in. instead he took me to store what claimed to sell everything, Dibs seemed to be the jolly type, well for a alchemist around a Dhampir anyway. He hummed and whistled all the way to the store. Pulling up into the car park, he shut of the engine and turned to me.

"we both know the hospital is out of the question, I would have taken you back to your hotel," he raised an eyebrow at me "you are staying in a hotel." he shook his head "im sorry, how rude of me. I meant to say, you don't live here, you are here for the court guardians." I nodded, this lad acted older then he looked. not just that, he spoke to me like I was any other person, another alchemist. He acted nothing like Sydney, he was more laid back. "they should sell everything there to take care of..." he trailed off looking at my damaged arm. He visibly gulped. "do you need money." he started searching his pockets immediately.

"whoa, calm down. I have the court credit cards." I shrugged.

He smiled at me rolling his eyes "of course you do.." he trailed off again this time starting at the sky. It would be dark in about 3 hours. "would you like me to wait so I can drive you home?"

I shook my head reaching for the handle "no I can take care of myself."

he smiled at me, wide and welcoming, he looked younger if possible. "I believe you, Dhampir's are meant to be incredible strong."

I huffed "not incredible strong, we just know how to fight." the car door was open, I swung my legs out, stopped, snapping my head round. "Dibs can I ask you something."

he smiled again, tapping the wheel of his car like a drum. "as long as its not what Dibs means, sure. Ask away."

"why are you not scared of me, all the other alchemist I meet are shit scared."

he snorted, making an uncanny resemblance to a pig. "if you want a Dhampir I would be trying to chat you up rite now." he smiled a 300 watt smile at me "I don't see you as an evil person, you protect people." he shrugged "they might be vamps, but its not like they go round killing people. And the ones that do, well you kill them. Like the army really." he shrugged again.

"for someone who speaks older then he is, you have a small mind when t comes to evil people."

he snorted again "no I don't, I just know the difference between, people who like to kill, people who have to kill, and the people to scared to kill. Your in the category of people who have to kill, if you don't the people who like to kill will destroy the places we call home."

I regarded him like he had just grown another head "you have some fucked up scenes of logic, you know that, don't you Dibs."

he gave me a 300 watt smile again "I've been told that before, now get. The sun will be gone soon." I got.

The store sold everything I needed, I was happy to say the advertising for the place lived up to its expectations. I ended up back in my hotel with two large bottles of Russian vodka, not the expensive stuff, but it would do. two bottle of peroxide, to clean out any infection, even though it would be very unlikely, it still needed cleaning. A fish hooked needle and some thick black cotton, for stitching. How I was going to enjoy that. I also bought a bag of gauze and bandages. And of course a bag of peas for the swelling. I decided I was going to phone Hans with the information when I had my arm cleaned up, I had stupidly left my phone in the car, so I had to use the phone at the reception desk of the hotel, and I new that the reception clerk would ether fiat or throw a fit if he seen my messed up arm, not to mention the blood following me like a steady red rain cloud.

I had the hot water running my bath, I poured half the tub of salt I had brought from the store into the water. Watching it swirl and dissolve. I had gotten through half a bottle of Russian vodka, feeling the burn as it scorched my throat but otherwise numbed the pain, what was now shooting up and down my arm in waves, the adrenaline had worn off leaving my body in a permanent ache. Nothing a hot bath couldn't fix. I gently peeled of the tee rapped round my arm, wincing as I ripped it from dried blood. Looking down I froze, that could not possible be my arm, that piece of raw meat hanging from my elbow to wrist could not possible be my forearm it was a hour ago. Blood was slick across my arm painting it all red. I was fucking lucky, if the glass had court the underside of my arm I would be dead right now. I gulped looking at what was once my arm, the glass had priced my skin so deep it had torn though deep muscle, I felt the threat of tears sting my eyes, if I dint get bk to Lissa soon I would probably loose the movement in my left arm. I dragged my eyes away from the damage and started focusing on undressing, the bath was piping hot, soothing all my aching muscles. I gritter my teeth as I lowered my destroyed arm into the salt water. No matter how much I tried to keep my jaws clamped together, the scream still worked its way out of my throat, I felt like it had been pulled right from my toes.

The bath turned out to do me good, well after the blinding pain. My arm numbed more still what I was hoping was the cause of the vodka, and not the start of severe nerve damage. I was guessing it was the first not the later, as I was drinking the vodka straight up. I had gotten out the bath changed into a lose top and short, with grate difficulty I might add. I was now sitting on the toilet all my tools on the Cabernet surface. Well I had disinfected the fish hooked needle with peroxide and salt water, I had left the bag of peas on my arm, getting a sting running along every nerve, thank god my arm could still feel. I let out a slow breath and grabbed the branch from the sink, it had been soaking in salt water since when I started my bath. I placed it in my mouth, biting down to test it strength, yer it would hold. I then popped the lid of the peroxide and took a final look at my arm, the bath had cleaned it well, all the blood was gone now, showing off a very red and inflamed ragged wound, there was other wounds, but they would only need a stitch of two, this one was another story all together. I took a beep breath and poured the large brown bottle of liquid fire onto my arm, the scream what came was muffled by the stick, what I was now biting down on like someone's bone I was planning on braking with my jaws alone. The liquid bubbled and sizzled as it hit the raw flesh, burning out any infection what was planning on building up in my arm. My eyes flowed with tears but I dint let up, I kept up the healthy flow, pouring the acid up and down my arm until the bottle was empty. When nothing was left I let out a small sob of relief, spat the branch out and gulped down a healthy does of the vodka.

Next was the stitches, what I dint feel except for the slight tug ever now and then, the peroxide had numbed the basted so well, atleast one good thing came out of that demon bottle. The stitching was messy, but what could you expect. I cleaned all the other wounds the same. After I had finished that I placed a few gauze on the wound then rapped the bandages tightly around my forearm. I then done the one thing I had wanted to do all night, I let out a long, slow, sigh of relief. Thank god that was over.

Now for the hard part, phoning Hans and explaining what had happened, so he could send Mikhail early and let me get back to Lissa, and Dimitri, god how I missed him. I grabbed my stake and gun of the counter, I want taking any chances, my mind had been running like a hamster wheel, psi-hounds only acted to Moroi command, and as they was wolves there was normally more then one, why no others had tried to get me well I was stuck in the car was beyond me. I unlatched the bathroom door stepping out into the small bedroom, there was French doors on the back wall, looking out to a long beautiful field with tress lining the border. _Nothing out there from the look of things_, I said to myself. Walking across the room to the door leading to the small drive, I stopped mid step, like a cat when it has just been noticed, I turned my head towards the glass doors, and froze even more, there at the lining of trees a pair of orange eyes glow, its lips curl back from a black muzzle, to show of a gleaming pair of white severed teeth, jagged and pointed unlike a normal wolfs snout. Deep pools of drool dripping from its lips as it let out a snarl I din't hear, then it bunches its muscles under itself and leaps, landing with light grace before springing forward into a sprint. Right towards the French doors. Damn.

The first thing that came to my mind is, _get to the damned door_. But just as im about to move something hits the front door, shaking it on its rusted hinges. "Damned psi-hounds." I snarl as I spin on my heel, running to the bathroom. I slam the door and hit the lock just as I hear the glass shatter, somehow sounding like wind chimes, how cam something sound so nice at a time like this. The psi-hound hits the door, making my body vibrate from being pressed against it, it throws itself into the door a few more times before stopping. Then there's only silence, the the calm before the storm. Instantly hating myself for thinking that.

BOOM

the noise makes me jump, I spin to my rite looking for the culprit, the psi-hound has gone for the bathroom window now, smart bastered. That window is a little stronger then the French door, but its already got the spider web affect running along it. _Its not going to hold much longer Rose_, my mind screams at me. _Do something_. But what can I do, im stuck with I don't know how many psi-hounds around me and a busted arm. _You got two legs working just fine. _That inner voice screams at me, sounding oddly like Dimitri _you can still throw a punch, and what about that stake in your shorts, and the damned gun your holding. Use your brain Rose. _Defiantly not Dimitri, he wouldn't swear, but still its sounds like him, like the training days when he's giving me things to escape with my mind, _what do you do when your surrounded by Strigoi and have no weapons, you run Rose, you run and you don't look back._ Well these want Strigoi, these want as bad and I had weapons. _So what you going to do, _I heard his voice again in my mind, im not running, I told it, im standing my damn ground.

At that moment the glass finely gave up its struggle, like it was trying to hold out until I made up my mind. The wolf came soaring though the window. Landed on padded feet what clicked against the tiled floor, because of its long sharp nails. Its body was torn and ragged, blood ran from its fur in a steady rain onto the floor. Its lips curled back into a snarl, what looked awfully like it was smiling at me, smiling at the caged rabbit.

I narrowed my eyes,_ how your going to get the shock of your life, _I thought. Just before it lunges at me.


	23. Scary Surprise

**hiya everyone, so here is the next chapter wooop, soooooo enjoyed writing this.**

**theres going to be more action into and we going to get a surprise visit from a few people none of use like.**

**please review, hope your all enjoying my story. **

**love ya all **

**jas :) xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

The Rose part of my brain told me to stand my ground, grab its pelt and help its lunge through so it would hit the wall. The smart part of my brain, the part what would keep me alive right now, told me to side skip out the way, putting my back against the corner so I could keep my eyes on the bathroom door, and the window. I quickly dodged the wolf, jumping back so I was against the wall. The wolf landed with an eerie tap of its paws, its head snapped round, eyes flaming liquid fire, as it looked down the barrel of the gun, what I had now brought into line whit its head. Then it did something I want expecting, it lowered its lips over its Jagged teeth, blinked once at me, then with speed I dint expect from the hound, threw its head back and let out a glass braking howl. The howl represented everything wrong in the world, it was a noise what made you cringe away, like nails down a chalk board. It pulled at my brain, begging me to give in, making me want to cover my ears and scream along with it. I did the next best thing, I pulled the trigger sending a shot flying, bedding deep into the animals skull, the glass braking howl cut short with a gurgle of blood, then there was a wet _thump _as the wolfs body hit the ground. Blood flowed out the bullet wound, in a healthy river.

A ragged breath shot from my mouth, I had never heard a psi-hound howl like that before. There was silence, all I could hear was my own breathing and heart, what was beating so hard it was threatening to brake out my rib cage, then another one of them howls ripped though the air, followed by another and another, before long it was an orchestra of ear pricing death songs. Then they all stopped, at once. Casting the hotel into quietness. A cracking sound brought all the noise back, as a hound threw itself into the door, there was more then one this time, I could hear a gnawing as wolf jaws ripped at the wood. Scratching as there flesh ripping nails tore the wood like a hot knife through butter. They would be through that in know time, but I couldn't think of them rite now, as another ball of fur was scrambling through the window. I let out another shot, the wolf went limp falling from the window with a sickening _crunch_ as its skull hit the floor. Another two took its place, both fighting to get through the narrow space. At that time the door finely give way, falling from its hinges, a wolf landed on the floor, rolled to its paws and lunged at me in one fluid movement. The gun snapped up a bullet flying from the barrel, hitting the wolf straight through its open mouth, its eyes widened in shock then went lifeless as its body hit the floor inches from me. More and more psi-hounds was coming at me, bullets went flying, some of them taking a wolf out with one shot, others took two, one even took four to bring the sucker down.

A dark gray ash wolf stood before me, limping from one of the bullets what had bitten deep into its left flank, yellow teeth glowing at me, the orange in its eyes impossible to see as its pupils had dilated, causing them to look black and lifeless, sucking the light from everything in the room. It was the last of these devil creators, thank god. I lifted the gun pulling the trigger.

_Click_

oh fuck, no not now, I begged. You cant run out of bullets now, but obviously fate had other ides for me, fuck. The wolf seemed to scenes something was wrong with the gun and took its chances, lunging at me, drool hanging over its black gums as its mouth opened, ready to close its jaws on any part of me before tearing it away. Oh, that so want going to happen, I spun to me left throwing the gun and pulling my stake out in the proses, the wolf landed where I had been with a snarl of anger, before spinning in my direction getting ready to jump again, I back up so I could get a better shot at it with the stake, only to trip over another wolfs corpse. _Well fuck Rose_, my mind screamed at me. _Can you be more stupid, how can you not check your surroundings._ I couldn't dwell on that thought, the wolf was coming at me, making the biggest mistake it could and helping me along, it jump hoping to pin me with its weight, only when it landed on me I had my stake ready, the sharp point plunged deep into the animals ribcage, it gave out one last puppy dog yelp before becoming a dead weight on top of me. Groaning I used my right arm to huff the hound off me, how can something looking like nothing but skin and bones weigh so much. The bathroom was a bomb site of dead animals and blood, it cover all the walls painting the once white room pink and red. Bile rose in my throat, I had to swallow twice to get ride of it. I climbed to my feet a little shaky pulling the stake from the wolf in the proses, animals lay everywhere, in funny angles and places. The floor was cover in nothing but fur, all different colours making it look like the worlds worst fur rug. It was impossible to count how many I had killed, shivering I stumbled from the room, I had to get to the phone, fast. The small bedroom was a mess of ripped bedding and broken furniture, the hotel door was nothing but splinters, damn them wolves were strong.

There was a dry popping sound from my right, to quite for human ears, then red hot pain flared in my right thigh, causing a scream to be pulled out of my throat, I collapsed to the floor as blood gushed from the open wound. The pain flared up and down my leg like an atomic bomb, blood poured, showing no sign of stopping any time soon.

"don't you just love silencers" I raspy male voice said from my right "you don't even know the guns gone off until its too late."

I turned my death glare on to the man, he was Moroi with jet black hair, a beaky nose what would look wrong on most people, but somehow made him look hansom, he was tall for a Moroi, taller then most and skinny. "bastered" I snarled.

"now now Rosemarie" he tasked, my eyes widened. "oh now don't tell me that you don't remember me, but of course you probably have to brake up many Moroi fights."

"what are you talking about" I asked, then it hit me, my eyes narrowed "your the bastered that hit me." the day Adrian came back and we made up, there was a fight between two Moroi, this bastered had had the guts to hit me, I came out undamaged of course, but still that wont the point, especially if he was going to send psi-hounds on me and have the cheek to shoot me.

"well I think I learnt from my lesson" he smiled at me well waving the gun, "or do you need reminding"

I glared at him. "I'll kill you for this."

this caused him to out right laugh. "oh stop being melodramatic, come on get up I have to get you to my boss, the suns setting." I stayed sitting, giving him a death glare well eyeing the outside, he was right the sun was now on its way down. He smiled at me "or you could just stay sat there," he shrugged "don't matter to me, I have back up coming soon, but when my friends come to get you, I'll give you a little warning. There not as nice as me."

"what do you want." my voice was tired, it had been a long day.

"oh I don't anything, I got my revenge." he said waving the gun again.

"oh yer I forgot about that hunk of metal in your hands, good to know that your to weak to take me without a weapon, bet you specialise in water, useless really. Cant really expect you to hit me again, your weaker then a newborn kitten."

"I know your game, get me angry so I'll kill you fast and then my boss cant take his sweet time."

no he really dint know my game, it was more get him angry enough to come close so I could render him unconscious and get out of here. "ha" I mocked "like you could aim that damn thing close enough to my head to kill me, you would probably go wide and hit the wall, bet you was aiming for my stomach when you got my leg." I could see he was getting angry "who would be stupid enough to employ you, your useless, shit magic, cant shoot, cant fight." I ticked them off on my figures. "you even had to set psi-hounds on me to tire me out, pa-the-tic."

"shut up." he shouted.

I smiled "what you going to do shoot me again, or would that get you in trouble with your boss, there has got to be a reason he wants me, so im guessing if you hurt me you'll get it twice as bad, so you just be a good little boy and sit there obeying orders." I don't think I could of got any more fuck you into my voice.

he shot me again, getting my left shoulder. More red hot pain flared up, causing me to scream, I grabbed my shoulder and bowed my head so he couldn't see the tears.

"hurts don't it" he snared, well I succeeded in one thing, judging by his voice he had moved closer.

"you tell me." I swung my leg out connecting with his, knocking him off his feet and onto his arse, I threw myself on him and started wresting for the gun, I had to use my body weight and my rite arm as my left was completely out of use. I was straddling him the gun between us, wrestling him want that hard, the hard part was he wouldn't let go of the fucking gun. "let go" I snapped

"you'll have to kill me."

I wanted to scream, he was so fucking annoying, what was I going to do, I was messed up with a madman wanting to kill me, and he had re-enforcements coming soon. I had to get out of here fast. But I couldn't kill him, and I couldn't knock him out with out getting the gun off him, then getting him unconscious would still be difficult with only one arm. Fortunately I dint have to think for long as the gun went off, the stupid basted had pulled the trigger well it was aiming at himself, the bullet had travelled through the bottom of his jaw and up to his brain. I stayed there looking at his lifeless hazel eyes, why had he done that, maybe he would of preferred to die then go back to his boss without me, but one thing was clear he had killed himself, he had to have known the gun was facing him. I let out a breath I dint know I was holding pulling myself to my feet, I had to get out of here, the sun was set now meaning if there was Strigoi they would smell the blood a mile off, and I was covered in it, my own what was leaking from my shoulder and leg, and the psi-hounds. I stumbled to the door grabbing my stake off the floor on the way, the Moroi had come through the French doors, the one place I hadn't checked. This time I was certain there was nothing else coming in here for me, if there was it would have came well the Moroi and me was arguing.

The outside was cool and crisp, leaves rustled from the surrounding woods, the car park was empty. I made my way across it to the reception desk, I dint care what I looked like now, or if the clerk though a fit, I was halfway there when I hear a branch snap. Spinning on my heel I checked my surroundings. Empty, there was nothing, not even a bird singing. that's when I really froze up, why want there birds signing, or drunken people shouting like normal at this time. My eyes skimmed the woods, then something blinked, I focused in on it more. My body went rigid the eyes was red, Strigoi. I blinked and when I looked again the eyes had multiplied, there was 6 no 8. counting again I got 15, I swallowed thickly as they started emerging from the tress, flowing out of the shadows like the demons they are, red eyes looked at me from different angels, looking up some was crouched in the tress.

_What do you do when your surrounded by Strigoi and have know weapons, you run Rose._ Dimitri voice said calmly in my head, I dint waist any time, I had to get somewhere public, a bar or restaurant. Out running Strigoi is hard enough, outrunning them with a limp is practically impossible. But I tried, my feet beat down hard as I pushed my legs forward, a laugh came from behind me, they was on the chase. I pushed forward with everything I had, the street was coming into view, I just had to make it down there and take my first left I would be at a bar. I dint get that far, more Strigoi melted out of the shadows making a barrier I couldn't brake. I skidded to a stop breathing heavy, spinning round I was surrounded.

Damn, _fate your a fucking bitch and if I ever get my hands on you im going to rip your throat out well you still breathing._ I screamed in my head.

The Strigoi was all looking at me smiling but they dint move closer, I spread my feet holding my stake loosely in my rite hand, I was going to kill as many of these bastered as I could, but none of them moved. Something stung me in the back of my thigh, nothing too painful just a slight sting, I grabbed whatever it was pulling it out to look at it. It was a needle, long and silver with a fluffy pink feather attached to the top, _hmm_. warm was speeding thought my body making me dizzy, I tried shaking it off so I could concentrate on my attackers, but my attackers want attacking. The dizziness got stronger causing my eyes to go blurry, I looked down at the needle again, shock ran though my body, these was the same needles Hans gave me for the dart gun.

_whoa, what you trying to do to me man, im willing to use the normal guns, only because I know they will hurt a Strigoi, I dint think I can knock one out with a tranquillizer, will it even work on one_. I remembered joking with Hans about tranquillizing Strigoi, saying they wouldn't work, no they wouldn't work on a Strigoi but they would work on a Dhampir, some bastered had tranquillized me.

The heat was spreading though my veins making me drowsy, Strigoi started moving forward but I stood my ground.

"wait until she out." I heard a familiar voice behind me, turning I couldn't find who it belonged two "she's still got her stake, people die underestimating her."

I was began to see double and stumbling about, if I just rest a little while I'll be better when I wake up, just sit down, no. my mind screamed, but I couldn't fight it any longer, my body was demanding I slept, I stumbled one more time and fell, the concrete was cool, just rest a little while my body begged, my eyes fluttered once looking up at the many red eyes around me, then they closed for good.

Sometime later, though I really couldn't say how much later, I woke up to the low humming as well as the jostle and sounds of highway travel. I was lay in the recovery position in the back of a gray van, well gray from as much as I could see of the inside, there was know windows keeping it pitched in darkness, nothing my eyes couldn't see through oh. Two people was talking in hushed voices at the front, I dint pay them much attention, moving my hands I noticed they want bound and the floor I slept on was piled with blankets and pillows for my comfort, what the fuck was going on, Strigoi dint care how comfy there next meal was but feeling my body – without showing I was awake – I found the bullets had been removed and my wounds bandaged, my left arm was even in a sling. Right this has just moved on fast, from plain fucked up to completely fucked up and wired in matter of seconds. I couldn't move, all my muscles felt like jelly what I was betting was the cause of the tranquillized. There was movement from the front, that's when I noticed someone was in the back with me, probably to keep an eye on me, well the other was driving.

"keep your eyes on the road." the one closest to me snarled at the driver, in a voice what was recognisable even though I was shore I had only heard it three of four times.

"don't talk to me like some filthy human." the driver snarled back with just as much hatred even though his voice sounded younger and made chills run down my spine, I new that voice it was the one who told them not to attack because I could kill one of them, but I new the voice before tonight I just couldn't place a bastered finger on it.

The other man laughed, a deep throaty chuckle "strong words for someone I could kill with a snap of my fingers."

"don't forget who got you this life."

"and don't misplace the fact that you giving me the chance to be awakened means I wont tear your throat from that pretty white neck of yours and drink you dry." I swallowed, he sound very pissed off rite now. The younger lad dint seem to care.

"im not like Mitch, killing me means killing yourself, lose me you lose your information and for that he will kill you." the car skidded to the side then straightened as the man near me went for the driver,

"don't threaten me boy." the man hissed. "or I will let the Dhampir kill you like she did Mitch, she will be awake soon, better to be on my good side." Mitch must have been the black haired Moroi at the hotel, how I wish I could tell them he killed himself.

the driver let out a frustrated noise. "why are you so bother about the blood whore." there was silence, in witch I searched my mind to find the face to that damned voice, so for future reference I could kick his arse for calling me that.

"I don't but we have been given orders, I do not wish the fire one to burn me, if I am going to die I would like to not go by _magic_" he spat the word magic like a dirt word.

The driver huffed "yer well I hope they burn her." I felt him jerk round to show the other man he meant me and not the _fire one_ whoever the fuck that was.

The man chuckled again "you seem to have quite a lot of hatred for the girl."

"yer well, me and her do way back, the bitch deserves everything she's going to get." there was silence again, we went back. Well if we went fucking back why couldn't I picture his face, it was driving me mad, did I know him from Russia, no that was to far away but anything could happen. The driver spoke again "thought you said she would be up soon, you going to get another dart ready."

"yes I suppose I should, put your foot down boy, im beginning to get hungry." then there was movement, the man knelt next to me, all I could see was his knees as I couldn't move my head yet and I had hair in my eyes, damn drugs, there was a tapping as he tapped the needle getting the right amount. He leaned forward moving my hair out of my face his hand froze near me ear. "well if are little flower isn't already awake." I could hear the smile in his voice, I rolled my eyes up two his face. "have you been listening in flower, tut tut dint your mother ever teach you manners."

I would have came up with a smart arse comment, really I would but shock rolled though my body, my breath court and my heart beat harder. "Wayne." I breathed out. He smiled down at me showing delicate fangs, yes the guardian I had sent to Jesse was kneeling in front of me, his tattoos gleaming on his now white skin, his black hair hanging in the eyes what use to be soft chocolate brown but was now rimmed crimson red, I had always said Wayne was like a big teddy bear looking mean but really always soft, not now. Now he was the scary man everyone thought he was, except now he was scarier, Wayne was Strigoi.

"goodnight Rose." he said before plunging the needle into my leg, the knock out drug worked its way though me in seconds sending me warm and dizzy, before finely causing my world to go black.


	24. Ground Rules

**hiya everyone, so here's the next chapter :D woop. **

**haha i have so much fun writing this story now, its like come home from work, grab my laptop and start typing. i literary make notes in work about what im going to write.**

**i would have had this up last night but i had to prove a point to my friend that the NOTE BOOK dont make me cry, i no heart of stone right hahah.**

**hope you all enjoy it **

**love ya all**

**jas :D xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

the next time I woke up the humming had stopped but I was still placed on blankets and pillows, wow Wayne was all for comfort want he, I mean every kidnapping you see on the TV, its all gagged, cable tied and blind folded. Nope, not Rose Hathaway. That still dint mean I want going to brake Wayne's jaw for drugging me.

Nausea rolled through my stomach like a thick surf wave, groaning against it I tested my body expecting it to feel groggy and pain filled, but after moving me left arm I was surprised to feel . . .

fine, no scratch that, amazing. not one muscle in my body hurt.

I gasped sitting up fast to look at myself, by body, it was. Healed. The stitches had been removed out of my arm and the long gash was nothing but a pale scare, I checked my leg and shoulder, only to find the same affect. Had I dreamed about the attack and getting taken by Strigoi, no, I couldn't have, I had never had them scars before. But want I meant to be in some pain, just a little. I mean car crash, attacked by psi-hounds, shot twice, surrounded and drugged by Strigoi. Come on just a little pain, that's all im asking for.

"ow"well the pinching myself had just ruled out death, or dreaming. So I was alive and feeling like the most healthiest person in the world.

Ok Rose so think, your alive and healed, that's ok a miracle happened, maybe fate likes you after all. _Ha stop trying to kid yourself _my mind mocked me. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath placing my hands on the blankets next to me. that's when it all hit me, if I want dead or dreaming and everything had happened the other day like I though it had...

then where the fuck was I.

Apparently that was the rite question to ask my brain, my eyes flew open taking in my surroundings, I want in the van any more but a white room, or prison cell for that matter. Oh god was I still in prison for the queens murder, no I couldn't be that was years ago. _Breath Rose _I told myself. The cell was much to big to be the one at court, it was a large room about the size of Lissa gym. Looking down I was in a bed what had been sunken into the floor, a queen size bed for that matter, covered in fur blankets and so many throw pillows I was surprise I want lost.

"good morning Rosemarie,"

my head snapped to my right, that was the side of the room what had cell bars running all the way along it, three-thirds of the room was the side I was on, the other third Wayne stood, smiling at me though the 4 inch thick bars, there was a door in the bars, but it was chained closed. Damn, I want getting out of here any time soon.

I stayed sat, glaring at the Strigoi on the other side of the bars, he was in black jeans, biker boots a white vest and leather jacket with studs on the shoulders. His hair had been cut, getting rid of the cute emo hair he once had for short back and side. A silver earring winked at me, looking more close I seen his left ear was studded with three piercings, he also had four silver chains round his neck, a thick silver bracelet and rings decorating each finger, my brain was screaming at me to take this in as it want rite, but I couldn't focuses properly

He smiled a full smile at me showing fangs "your brain may feel a little groggy, don't worry the drugs should wear of soon."oh so that's why it was taking me so long to do the basic things, like finding an escape. "this will be your new home for the next couple of days, the boss got called out, dint know you would be here so soon you see, we had a brilliant attack planned, shame really that we dint get to put it into action." he dint look that sorry, infarct he looked quiet smug. "ok so now some ground rules, you will be guarded 24/7 by a member of staff." member of staff, my mind mocked, you mean your un-dead buddies. "it will be appreciated if you do not try to cause fights with them Rose, as they have all be trained to, hummm how should I put this, ignore you." he said smiling. "now if it was up two me I would chain you to a floor in a dirty cell with no food or water." well aren't you just caring. "but my boss wants you to have the luxuries, don't ask why I do not know what goes on in that mind, so anything you ask for you will get."

"well you wonna pass me the key so I can leave then."

he smiled a 300 watt smile "ahhh I am afraid that is the one thing I cant give you."

I narrowed my eyes, ok lets see how far I could take this anything you ask for you get, "ok then, I want food im starving, im going to ask for McDonalds, as im guessing you wont give me anything what needs a fork or knife and a hazelnut coffee, hot."

he smiled at me again "I'll get them for you rite away, and we can always give you plastic cutely if you need it." with that he left the room.

A few seconds later another Strigoi came in, he had black sweats and a white tee on, he was a Dhampir before he changed, with red hair tied at the back of his neck like Dimitri. "names Rowan, lass." oh god, and he was Scottish.

My eyes moved over him, he was brawn chested, a little shorter then Dimitri, no much just an inch or two. Thick forearms what bulged whenever he moved, threatening to tare the short sleeves of his tee when he folded them. My eyes moved to his neck, there he had 6 silver chains, three on his right wrist and four on the other. His fingers was covered in rings, each one holding no less then one. I stayed sat there staring, this was wrong, my brain was screaming at me this was wrong, but the voice was so soft it was easy to ignore.

He smiled at me keeping his fangs hidden, it made him look younger even though it was clear he was a couple years older then Dimitri. "ah lass, don't look so worried." he tapped his head "I still have my mind with me." what was he talking about, he still had his mind. He was Strigoi they was never in there right minds. He stayed looking at me like he was waiting for me to speak, when I dint he let out a small laugh. "do not tell me all them rumours are lies." I still stayed silent, I wanted to ask questions but I new my brain want going to ask the right ones, I needed this drug to wear off and fast. He tapped his chin smiling at me. "they tell me that the famous Rose Hathaway, has the smartest mouth ever seen since Julius Caesar ruled." he looked down at me, eyes twinkling "you do not seem so loud mouthed, if I do say so myself lass."

"well you can say what the damn you like, don't think cause you heard rumours about me that you know how I act, so why don't you stop telling me what I already know about myself, and give me a hint about what the fuck you are." apparently it dint matter if my brain was telling my mouth to keep shut, it was running on its own.

His face lit up. "i think even you know a Strigoi when you see one lass." I rolled my eyes, I wanted to say of course I no what the fuck you are, but your not acting like your meant to, I've been kidnapped by Strigoi, there mean and nasty and like to torture the hell out of you, not have a polite chat. He cocked his head to the side, looking at me from a different angle. "you do not seem like the killer they say you are."

"yer well you don't seem like the blood drinking un-dead monster, Strigoi always seem to be."

he smiled a bright smile showing his fangs well waving me off. "this is not the conversation I wish to have." with that he walked down the room to a small wooden table, one I hadn't noticed earlier, it was slotted between the wall and cell bars, with a hardback wooded chair, draws ran down both sides. There was other things I hadn't noticed on the side of the room what I wasn't living in. two floor to ceiling book cases, what was full of old, new and badly used books, magazines covered the bottom self, and a hamper for dirty cloths what I was guess was for me. He grabbed a magazine on his way to the table, flipped the chair out swung it round and was just about to sit down when he stopped, he raised his eyes to meet mine "would you like a book?"

would I like a book? Was he serious, did he not know it took me a year to read the da vinci code. I let my eyes scan the bookcase from where I sit, nothing jumps out at me, well nothing does until I get to the bottom of the second bookcase.

"is that my bag?" I tried not to make my words hateful, but I just couldn't stop the venom dripping off.

He regarded my duffel bag like it had just had a litter of kittens, before rolling his eyes. I could see that he had forget it was there, and this was something my brain should of shut up about. Them weapons may have came in handy, well I had just lost my chance of using them.

_Great job Rose_, my mind mocked. I felt like shouting back, well if you could get your drugged up arse in gear this wouldn't of happened, but of course saying that would mean I was crazy. Crazy in killing un-dead people, I was. crazy in the brain, I was not.

He picked up my duffel bag swinging it onto the table with little effort, showing it was nothing more then a feather to him. As he unzipped it I stood, stumbling a bit but I rightened myself before hitting the floor, my body felt so new, like I was a new born foal learning to stand for the first time.

I walked over to the bars where I could watch him unpack me bag, he hadn't took anything out of it yet, he was just staring at it.

"it hasn't got a baby alligator in it." now he regarded me like I had just had kittens, I rolled my eyes leaning my head on the bars, they was cool and soothing. "your acting like its got a deadly disease." I said waving at the bag.

"I feel like I should be cautious, lass." he replied eyeing me.

I shrugged "why, nothing more then a few hunks of metal in there." great Rose, are you planning on telling him your life story next, keep your mouth shut. He reached into the bag and started pulling guns out, I huffed. "yes, you can go through my bag Rowan." my words laced with sarcasms.

He smiled well pulling the dart gun out and examining it, he was taking his time, making sure everything was what it seemed to be. "I will give you anything that is of personal value to you." his Scottish ascent was thick, more prominent then Dimitri's.

"well can I have the guns then." he dint say anything, but I seen his eyes roll. I hated to admit it but how he acted reminded me a little of Dimitri. All the guns was on the table now, well one gun, and a switch-blade was missing, the ones I left in my hotel room. He picked up the bag looking inside before placing it down and shoving his had in with quite a bit of force, he pulled a peace of paper out giving it to me through the bars without looking at it.

I tried raising an eyebrow and failed miserably, he looked at me with both of he's raised, AH HA I wanted to cheer, I want the only one who couldn't just lift one. "personal value." he told me well waving the paper, I snatched it out of his hand before he decided looking at it would be a good idea.

Opening the paper I sucked a breath in sharp and fast, it was a picture from way back when we was at court the first time, the time we was sending Victor to prison. After Liss took me to get my nails done we had come back to Adrian waving a camera and demanding pictures, the day was fun I laughed and pulled faces as the flash went off, grabbing a picture with all my friends, close ups of me and Eddie pulling faces, laughing at Adrian as he tried to hug me and I dodged his hands, me and Lissa looking happy for the first time in a long time, there was even a picture of me and Christian both looking dark and brooding, I was trying to copy him of course. But this picture want of any of them, this was a picture of me and Dimitri, not a proper one of course as Dimitri was trying to stay away from me then. Dimitri had come over to tell us we needed to board the plane, we all complained that he should get a picture, but he just gave us that small smile well rolling his eyes, but we dint give up, finely when I was just about to admit defeat I court Adrian's eye, the look he gave me said _if your fast enough I can get a shot. _That was all I needed, I ran after Dimitri grabbing both off his hands and started dragging him towards the camera, he put up a fight determined not to move, it was like trying to drag a statue, finely when I want paying attention he took a step forward, the movement court me so of guard I began to fall, anyone else would of let me land on my arse and laughed at me, not Dimitri. He had tried to grab me, pulling me back on balance with a little to much force, I stumbled forward surprised to be back on my feet before colliding with him, Dimitri had taken himself of balance trying to get me to my feet, so my weight hitting his chest sent us both sprawling on the floor. He landed on his back with a _umpf_, and I landed on top of him, there was quite for a few seconds then roars of laughter came from all around us, I remember smiling at him before sitting up, he followed also with a huge grin on his face. that's when the flash went off, me and Dimitri both sat in the dirt grinning wildly at each other, well Liss, Eddie and Christian doubled over in laughter behind us.

I never seen the pictures when we got back, I had forgot all about them. Apparently Dimitri hadn't, I turned it over looking at the delicate curved writing.

We each remember the memories the other doesn't,

that's why we fit so perfectly together.

Dimitri.

I wanted to cry out, he had snook this picture into my bag with out me noticing, I hadn't even checked, and now a Strigoi had found something important to me. What if the Strigoi who found it want Rowan, what if he dint have his mind what Rowan said he had, they would of ripped it up in front of me and watched me scream in pain and anger. I looked up tears welling in my eyes as I watched the Strigoi practically rip my bag apart to make sure there was nothing hiding in it, I wanted to thank him, it sounded absurd, but I felt like I owned him a thanks.

Before I could open my mouth, his hand was in the small bag, ripping it out with a snarl of pain. I jumped at the sudden change in his mood. He looked at me his eyes glowing red, I instantly backed away.

"what's in that bag." he snarled at me, looking like the Strigoi he was.

"bullets." I stammered, looking at his had it was red and burnt. He narrowed his eyes at me. I instantly felt like hitting him "there charmed." I spat.

He flinched back like I had actually spat at him, before looking at the bag again. "well that explains why they burnt me." he said to the bag rather then me.

"it also tells me that they work." I mumbled to myself, he dint look at me instead he glanced at his hand, watching as the red welts slowly healed.

"is there anything else I should know of." his voice was quite, not the snarling monster he was seconds ago, now he was back to the Scottish Strigoi who acted wired.

"silver arrows." I don't know why I told him, I would of normally said no and let him burn himself again, but it just kept replaying in my head that he had given me the picture, rather then tare it up.

He nodded picking the little bag up in between his thumb and forefinger, like it was a rat, then placed it in the duffel bag, the other weapons followed. The bag was then thrown across the room to where the door was, he then swung the chair round and folded himself into it, pulling the magazine in front of him, he started scanning pages. I walked over to the book self scanning the books.

"i want that one." I told him pointing at the book case.

He raised his eyebrow at me in question. "a midsummer night dream?" I nodded, he pulled a face but otherwise got me the book, it was a heavy hard back, with a thick blue binding.

I moved away from the bars back to the bed, it was a great bed. I wouldn't mind having one of them at Lissa's, just to come home from work and fall onto it, in stead of climbing into one. I grabbed as many pillows and blankets I could with my small arms, taking them to the corner farthest from the bars, I placed the pillows on the floor, rapping the blankets around me I sat down and opened the book. Rowan chuckled when I pulled a face at what kind of book it was, but I never planned on reading it just to make it look like I was, I placed the picture in the open book, closed all my scenes and jumped into Lissa head.

The court was in chaos!


	25. Confusing

**hiya everyone, so here the next chapter. hope you all like it.**

**i hope to have the next one up soon, BUT its actuarially warm in england. so im soaking up as much sun as i can :)**

**love ya all **

**jas :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Or should I say Liss had the court in chaos, she was sat at a long table, the council on either side of her, taking there seat next to there mocha. Zeek and Conner was guarding her from the wall, Adrian lounged on a chair looking completely at home. My father, believe it or not was sat next to him, looking a little more decant. I couldn't see Christian or Dimitri, because of the way Lissa was sat.

Hans stood in front of the council looking like he wanted to cry, there was Moroi and Dhampir's running round inside the court house, hustling a bustling. I could see maps pinned on the wall with lots of little markers on them, pictures of me was also pinned up, from different CCTV cameras.

Why I hadn't been sucked into her head as soon as I had woken was beyond me, she was so angry and scared.

"she has to be somewhere, look harder." she screamed

everyone looked so tired, including Hans. He rubbed a hand over his face looking like he had done it many times already. "we have searched every house in the town, your majesty."

"well search them again, and every house out of the town." her tone was cool, calm and collected, perfect act for a queen.

He rubbed a hand over his face again, I could see he wanted to scream into them. "we will do whatever you say, but we are asking you to be prepared-"

"for what." she snarled "she is not dead, so don't you dare even suggest a thing like that." she had risen now and was towering over everyone.

"your majesty please sit down."it was Priscilla Voda who spoke, Lissa looked to her for advise in helping her be queen, so it dint take long for Lissa to finely sit, but she was still so angry. Looking in her mind I seen darkness building up, there was so much of it, I was surprised I had missed it in the first place. I reached out and took as much as I could, it help calm her down a little. "they are not saying that Rose is dead."

"then what" I could hear the tears in her voice.

There was silence for a few seconds, it was a horrible silence, like when you see the gun before the shot goes off. There was a crashing sound from behind her, everyone in the the room suddenly stopped as they all turned in the direction. I was shocked at what I seen. Dimitri stood there, chair in hand what he had just shattered against the wall, with so much force splinters decorated the floor. I wanted to cry at seeing him, his eyes had the starting of dark circles, light and shiny at the threat of tears.

"I know what your suggesting." he bellowed, stomping across to Lissa in three bounds, all the guardians in the room moved towards him but he was already in front of her, he gripped her shoulders in a bruising hold. "Lissa, there suggesting she ran away." then the tears fell over his eyes.

The guardians was trying to pray him off but he stayed looking at her, holding her until what he said kicked in, and when it did even I couldn't take the darkness what swelled up in her mind. Everyone moved away from them.

Everything broke out at the same time, my father jumped to his feet pointing at Hans "my daughter would not leave Lissa for anything in this world."

Adrian shouted at the council "she would never run from her duty."

"Rose would never leave, she needs us more then you think." Zeek jumped in.

"you don't know her like we do." conner snarled in his beautiful accent what turned nasty and vile when he was angry.

Chaos broke out, between people who said I wouldn't go, and the people who had know faith in me what so ever.

"quiet!" Lissa was so angry that compulsion surged forwards quieting everyone in the room. She tapped Dimitri's hand as she rose, he let go of her shoulders but didn't move from her side. She stood tall and firm, chin raised shoulders square, she looked like she was going to throw a punch. She turned to face the room as everyone looked at her in awe. She looked at Hans, piercing him with her now angry eyes. "explain." it was just one word but it meant so much.

"her hotel room hadn't been used, nothing in it was touched, the car was gone, in a scrap yard. There was nothing what said she had been to the town" well fuck the Strigoi had cleaned up good. "Mikhail searched everywhere when she dint turn up, Adrian cant get into her dreams, she might be trying to keep use out, she gave me a updated report every night, but she could of just made that up. There is know sign of her ever going through there."

"that's not true." a strong powerful voice rang from the courtroom door, everyone looked towards my mother, and oh dear she had poor Dibs with her. Dibs dint seem freaked out, he actually seem quite happy to be there.

"just in time like always, Jennie." my father said as he strolled towards her. He stopped in front of Dibs. "you must be the boy who seen my daughter."

Dibs smiled his 300 watt smile "blunt isn't he." he said to my mother, then to my astonishment, he stepped round my father to look at Liss. "I know all about the rules and that your the queen." he told her in his way to old for him voice. "I don't know the name of the Dhampir who went through my town but I can tell you what I know." no one moved, he nodded like Liss had just confirmed something. "the girl who was in my town had dark brown hair nearly black, she was tanned with brown eyes, about 5ft9." I had grew since I was 18, not by much. "And had a great attitude. She was driving a BMW, don't know witch kind, not good with cars. a dog jumped into the road she swerved and hit a tree, her arm was badly damaged but she went back to the hotel, I took her to the store then watched her to her room. After that I do not know but she told me she was there for the court." with that he finished.

Liss looked at Abe "you had someone watching her."

he smiled "I new the alchemist would like to know if a Dhampir would be going on a killing spree, we all know Rose would have killed a Strigoi if she seen one."

Lissa seemed a little better now, she was about to speak but a voice cut her off.

"the dog what did it look like." Dimitri asked Dibs.

He shrugged "black shaggy fur, looked a bit like a wolf, bright yellow, orange eyes."

everyone went silent "psi-hounds." Lissa breathed out. "that means a Moroi was involved."

"we cant take the word of a alchemist." the Zeklos royal said.

Lissa turned her steady narrow gaze on him "right now the word of a alchemist is all we have."

"I couldn't agree more." my father piped in. "so what are we going to do."

every eye turned to Hans, he really did look like he wanted to cry. "queen-"

"Hans if you don't want to do this, its ok. Guardian Hathaway can take over." she said in a mild voice.

Hans shook his head "I will send out my best guardian." he mumbled to her "guardian Hathaway will help with the search, in the meantime guardian Belikov will take guardian Hathaway's place as one of your royal guards." with that he turned on his heel and stomped out the room.

"the council is dismissed." Liss huffed out well sliding back into her chair, royals stood and left, when the room was empty all who was left, was my mother and father, Dibs, Conner, Zeek, Adrian, Lissa, Christian and Dimitri.

She sighed, Adrian walked towards the table. "I cant get into her dreams." he told her. "its like there's a block,"

she sighed again "keep trying."

he smiled, "I always will." he was perfectly sober what was a shock, his eyes was bloodshot and tired looking. He walked out the room, lighting a cigarette on the the way out.

"we will find her." Dimitri told Lissa, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I know, and I know nothing bad has happened to her, after brining you back we lost the bond for a few hours, I remember what that felt like. She's still there I can feel her." she said placing a hand over her heart, she let out a tired sigh "but its been 4 days Dimitri, and we ant found anything."

I pulled myself out of her head, I swung my gaze to Rowan. "how many days have I been here." I asked. Trying to keep the snarl from my voice.

He raised his eyebrows. "not even a day."

I groaned "how long has it taken me to get here." he smiled well looking back at his magazine, then shrugged. "god damn you." I screamed throwing the book onto the floor. "4 days I've been gone, haven't I."

"if you know, lass. then why are you asking." he said turning the page.

"bastered." I snarled before storming down my room to the door on my side, when I opened it I found a bathroom. The place was worse then Novosibirsk, when I was kidnapped by Dimitri. the mirror was sealed into the wall, a walk in shower what had the jets in the walls as well. the bath was a stone tub also sunken into the floor, all the taps was welded into place. Even the shelves what held the towels and toiletries was carved into the wall. They was really making sure I had nothing to brake and use as a weapon want they. I checked the shelves finding a pair of black sweats and tank top, a sports bra and girls boxers. They was all my size, something tugged at my brain, this want rite, somehow who ever there _boss_ was, new me. A hot bath would help, I told myself running the water.

It did, I had time to think well I lay there. Everything in this place was wrong. 1) the Strigoi who kidnapped me, dint hurt me. 2) there was two voices in that van who I new, Wayne, and whoever the other one was. - that still want coming to me yet- 3) the Strigoi was just all wrong, they want snarling monsters, who threatened to kill me if I spoke. Rowan was having conversations, yer he was being a dick like Christian, with all his snarky remarks. But he was talking to me. 4) this place want some run down warehouse. 5)Wayne, and Rowan was both decorated with silver jewellery.

Now to work it all out. I couldn't work out 1, 2 and 3, yet. 4 was a different matter, this place was like the place Dimitri took me, so this was the Strigoi nest. There was no denying it. They had it all Strigoi friendly, I couldn't get a weapon, so it looked like I would have to find a different way out. I had a feeling it was going to be harder then the place in Novosibrisk. 5. what was with the jewellery, why did they feel like putting so much on.

My eyes widened. _I still have my mind with me._ that's what Rowan had said. I hurried out the bath, changing into the new cloths and rushed out the door. Rowan was still sat there, his feet resting on the table. He lifted his eyes when I barged out the room, but otherwise paid me no attention.

"you have a spirit user here, don't you." it want a question, it was a statement. I had been healed. Rowan said it took me four days to get here, a wound like that on my arm, could not heel in four days on its own. A spirit user was here. What meant I want the only person being help captive. So I was now getting myself out, and whoever was being held hostage.

He smiled, folding the magazine. "I was wondering how long it would take you to notice." he cocked his head to the side. "that tranquillizer, has had quiet an affect on you. hasn't it, lass."

"that's why you said you was in your rite mind." I said not answering his question. "all that silver, its got a healing charm weaved in. hasn't it." this place was so like the place Dimitri took me, that memoriser had started coming back. One of them was of him holding my ring. The ring Oksana had made me, I had watch how he had rolled it in his hand. How he had laughed and sounding like his old self. The spirit in that ring had healed a small part of him. If that small ring could do that to Dimitri, then what was all the silver on Rowan doing to him. Maybe he was in his rite mind, well not as much as he would be if a Dhampir, but better then he would be if he had no silver on.

He smiled, not showing his fangs. "you are smarter then you look, lass."

"where are they." I snapped.

"who" he generally look confused,

"the spirit user."

he waved me off. "do not worry about them, lass. They are in a room like your own."

I wonted to shout, scream, demand what the hell was going on, but losing my cool now wouldn't work. I had to do this slow, I needed information. I couldn't just try braking out, what if I was in the middle of nowhere. I dint know if it was day or night. If I broke out during the night they could catch me outside, that want a chance I could take if I was getting a Moroi out as well. I would of taken it if it was just me, but _they come first_. I had said that saying would get me killed someday, it looked like that day was getting close.

I rubbed a hand over my face and made my way to the bed. I had to get this to Adrian, then he could tell everyone. I stopped, Adrian had said he was blocked. That he couldn't get into my dream.

I turned back to Rowan. "how have they blocked me." he raised his eyebrows, I sighed. "im shadow kissed, im sure you all know that. I've been blocked, the dream walker cant get into my head." I dint want to give away names, just encase they dint know about Adrian.

Rowan dint answer, he just stayed looking at me. My anger boiled over. But I kept my lips tightly shut and stormed over to my bed, collecting all the blankets from the corner, I was just about to lie down when the chair Rowan was in scrapped across the floor. I spun to look at him, he had his hands on the bars looking at me with his head tilted to the side.

"come." he said, I stayed put for a few seconds but moved over to him after a bit, staying just out of his reach I crossed my arms over my chest. He smiled, it was a cruel smile. "you need to come closer." I dint move, he chuckled darkly. "would you like to stay blocked." I wanted to scream. my instincts was saying stay away, but my mind was saying he want going to tell me, he was going to show me. This was the only chance I was going to get. I took a hesitant step forward. Into the space where he could reach me.

His had shot out at Strigoi speed. it skimmed my head, catching my ear.

"bastered." I howled, jumping back and gripping my ear, my fingers came away wet and sticky with blood. His eyes wet a little more red, I seen him visible swallow. But he took a step back, and breathed deeply. He raised his had, showing a silver earring. It was nothing special, just a silver stud. I dint wear earrings they could get court when fighting.

"there is your block." he told me dropping it into my open palm. Looking at it I seen it dint have a back, it was curled funny, like someone had put it into my ear and twisted it with pliers.

"did you have to rip it out." I snapped "I wont be able to ever wear earrings again."

he shrugged. "it was embedded, it needed cutting out." I wanted to point out he dint cut it, he had tore it. "go clean up before Wayne gets back. He will not be happy if he sees that you have got it out." I also wanted to pint out that, it was him who got it out. But decided against it, being cocky with a Strigoi was not a good plan right now.

"why did you help me?" I asked turning the earring over in my hand.

He shrugged again, like it was nothing. "I do not hold any grudges against you, lass. Anyway I dint do it for you."

I wanted to ask who he did it for, but he spun on his heel and stalked out the door. I cleaning my ear, and hid the little piece of silver in one of my many pillows. The door clicked, another Strigoi came in, he had about two silver necklaces on, but that was it. I turned from him curling up in the blankets. Letting sleep take me.

It want long before I felt the pull of spirit taking me to a new dream.

* * *

**okiess so i want to tell all them people out there looking for some new books.**

**the silver kiss, - you must read, for YA. its so upsetting, made me cry. and it takes alot to make me cry. about vamps.**

**vampire mine - do not read if you dont like heat in book, it has a lot. but the story line is amazing. i couldn't put it down. about vamps, shifters and angles. its the last book in the series, but you dont need to read the other books to understand the plot, i haven't :D.**


	26. Blood Run Cold

**hiya everyone. so next chapter here, hope you all enjoy it.**

**was reading my reviews the other day, someone asked why i dint do some from Dimitri's point of view, so here ya go, we got a little about how hes feeling.**

**love ya all **

**jas :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"Adrian" I called, as I ran across the St Vladimir campus and into his arms. Breathing in his familiar sent, of alcohol and clovers. His arms encase me, in the tightest embrace I have ever felt from him.

"Rose." he whispers, soothing my hair down. "oh god, Rose." his voice brakes on my name. He pulls back with speed, placing a hand on either side of my face. "where are you."

"I don't- I don't know." I stammer out. "im in a prison cell, underground. Like when I was taken with Christian, Mia, Eddie and mason."

he sighed well bringing me back into a hug. "what can you tell me, think Rose. We need to get you our. If I don't go back with information..." he trailed of. I look up into his emerald green eyes, wanting to cry at finely being near someone so familiar. He smiled his lazy smile. Like he new I wanted to cry and he had to reassure me. "Lissa is so worried, she's got the court in chaos looking for you." he sighed "even your boyfriend is screaming bloody murder at Hans to hurry up."

"Wayne is Strigoi." I told him, he dint stiffen or move in anyway to say he heard me, that's when it clicked he dint know Wayne. I pulled away from him sitting on a bench, he took the seat next to me. "Wayne was Jesse's guardian, you have to tell Hans. Wayne Toms. Ok, you can remember that cant you?" I asked him, his lazy smile was back, I rolled my eyes. "im being held in a room with cell bars running down the length, so the Strigoi can keep an eye on me. I had a guard earlier, he was called Rowan he was Scottish. I dint get his last name." I wanted to scream at myself, the one Strigoi I could get information off had left the room. I hadn't had my mind on the rite track to ask the questions I needed. "its took me four days to get here." I finished in a rush.

He nodded. "is this everything?"

I thought back, really thought back. "no" I said jumping to my feet and turning on him. "you tell Hans that I did not run away, I was attacked by a pack of psi-hounds. And a Moroi shot me in the leg and shoulder. He was called Mitch." my eyes widened "Adrian the day me and you made up, do you remember the two Moroi fighting." he nodded "the black haired one was the one who shot me. Tell Hans who he is."

he shot up from the chair, "we can find you if we find him."

I shook my head "he's dead." I whispered. "we was fighting for the gun, it went of hitting him." I dint feel like telling him the details, I raised my chin looking him in the eye "they cleaned up my hotel room, it was a bomb site of dead body's, wood and glass. I was in that town doing my job."

he placed his hands on my shoulders, calming me down. "I believe you little Dhampir."

I smiled up at him. "and tell Dibs, thanks for looking out for me." he pulled a face, I couldn't help my laugh, "what's up?" I asked, laughter in my voice.

"that lad." he shook his head. "he's worse then Christian." he shrugged. "Abe made him leave earlier, thinks the alchemist has a better job at finding you then the guardians." even though his voice was light, it held a little bitterness towards my father. I wanted to scream what the hell is going on with Zmey, but I had more important things to do, then get information about why my father was at court.

"he's just trying everything." I told him in a calm voice. "we only have Moroi and Dhampir's at court, Abe can get the human world looking as well."

he nodded even though he dint seem to happy about it. He ran a hand though his ever styled hair, what just looked flat and disappointing today. "so that's everything?"

I wanted to nod, I wanted to rest. My brain was bouncing of the sides of my skull like a pinball machine. I might be asleep, but I had one major headache. I shook myself, this might be the only time I got to talk to Adrian, if they found out my block was missing. Who new what would happen. So I straitened my shoulders, and started barking orders at him. "they have a spirit user locked up as well. I haven't seen them. But most of the Strigoi are wearing silver healing charms. Like whoever is in charge, wants them to be able to think. They also healed me." my brain hurt but I had to think. Everything I heard had to come out. It was just so hard trying to remember when my brain was full of fog. "in the van, Wayne said he dint want to get burnt of the fire one. I think he's talking about a Moroi. I think that's there boss." I said looking at him. "whoever there boss is they know me, my size in cloths. How destructive I am. They made the room im in impenetrable. And Rowan said he had heard about me. Mitch also said that the boss wanted to kill me. They know who I am." my hole world spun around me, whoever was doing this to me, had new me at some point. So they could get atleast the basics, cloths size, personality. I felt bail rise in my throat, I never understood how people could be so cruel, why would you ever want to sell someone out to Strigoi. It just wasn't rite.

"do you have any idea who it might be?" I could hear the thread of excitement in his voice, that this could all be over soon. But it couldn't, whoever this person was had hiding themselves well. The Strigoi dint even say if it was a boy or girl, they just said _them_ or _the boss,_ stupid people knowing how to make a plan.

I shook my head "no, there keeping themselves well hidden. But go see Jesse, its he's guardian who's bossing me around, find out what he knows."

he nodded, "we will." he told me before pulling me back to sit on the bench.

The conversation moved on to less depressing topics after that. Adrian moved the dream from one world to the other, changing my cloths and the site where we was. Keeping my spirits high. He took me too any place I asked, Vegas, the court. He even let my subconscious take over after a bit, allowing me to chose the places, I took us to a football stadium, where me and Liss watched a game. We also went to Russia, it was strange standing along the Victorian looking buildings, with no other people. But it was nice looking at a place I wanted to go back too.

"i can see why you went." he told me in a small voice, well examining the train station.

I smiled "its beautiful isn't it, not like America." I spun in a 360 circle, taking in the shapes and sites, before looking back at him. "every building is different, not blocks like where we live." I sighed. "I wish I could go back."

Adrian came over to me, holding my shoulders. "don't you dare be giving up." he snapped at me. "were all looking for you, don't give up. We will get you out and you can travel to Russia. I'll pay. I'll pay for anyone who wants to go. But you cant give up, do you understand me Rose."

I nodded at him, tears threatening to fall. I did believe they would find me, but how long would it take them. How long would there _boss_ leave me alive.

The picture started going fuzzy before I could answer. Adrian cursed. "someone waking me up." he growled. "Rose, ill come back soon. Try to get plenty of sleep." the picture went more fuzzy, like a TV when its going static. Strips of black and gray was cutting through the picture. I seen him smile at me though the fuzz, he eyes lighting up. "you wont have one dream alone." he promised, then he was gone.

I sat up breathing heavy, the covers was twisted around my torso. The Strigoi on duty was watching me, like a cat when it sees a bug, not enough to get up for, but enough to hold its attention. "what you looking at, ugly." I snapped. his upper lip lifted, hissing at me like a cat, I shot him a death glare. "don't hiss at me." I told him in a cold voice. "keep acting like a cat and I'll take you to the vets, get you seen too." he dint say anything. Just kept them dead red eyes on me. He kept a deep growl going in his throat. I huffed looking around the room, my food had arrived, but I want feeling to hungry right now. The coffee on the other hand was a welcome thought. It was still hot as well, so I chugged half the cup down. With caffeine now in my system, I could do what I had been needing too since being threw in here.

Get an escape plane going.

**Dimitri Pov**

Rose's father was more tiring then Rose could be, sometimes. And his guardians was beyond annoying. It was like training novices all over again. They just stood there, watching Abe throw his weight around.

I had scolded them for it, his main guardian. Pavel, had shrugged his shoulders well saying they got paid for protecting him. Not stopping him from his work.

Like I said, training novices. I wanted to grab them and shake them. But after fixing my jaw in a tight line, and counting to ten. I came to the conclusion that, it probably wouldn't do any good.

I had stayed by Abe's side, since Lissa called and asked me to escort him to see the council I was a little pissed at the fact, Abe had taken me from the phone. Where I could listen to my Roza's voice, as she complained that the weekend assignment was going so slow she could die of boredom. Where I would then state the fact, know one had died of being bored alone. What I new if she was here, would ear me one of them famous glares. what I thought was more cute then scary, like an angry kitten. I could never tell Rose that though, or she would turn from cute kitten, to nasty pit bull, in the space of a second.

One of the many things I loved about that girl. She could look sweat an innocent, but say something wrong, and her evil side would show. Not many people liked that side, and even fewer could get her out of it.

"have you spoken to my daughter today." Abe asked, well we walked back to Lissa mansion, on the far side of the court.

The corner of my lip tugged up just thinking about Rose. "yes" I told him well looking out over the court ground, not because I thought there was a threat, but so I could keep and eye on his guardians. I still ding trust them. Once I found them both, and deemed they was behaving. I turned back to Abe. "she says the town is boring, not one sighting."

Abe's eyebrows pulled together in a slight frown, something I seen on Rose. I could see where her mother and father was in her. As well as the pure raw personality, what was all her. "that's interesting." he said interesting like it tasted funny. I dint ask what he was thinking. I just wanted to get back to Lissa's so I could phone Rose.

The sun had set a hour ago, so Lissa was up and cooking breakfast as we walked in. Abe excused himself. Walking down the hall. He was staying at Lissa's but in the guardian wing. Where know one else stayed, apart from Conner. I gave Lissa a small nod before moving to the stairs and heading to my room.

Lissa's other guardian, Zeek. Was at his door, slumped against it, hands deep in he's pockets looking for his key. He looked up when I reached the top of the stairs. His eyes narrowed at the site of me. He still want happy with me dating Rose. I still want happy at how he acted with her, but I suppose we got on for Rose's sake, he dint threaten me for dating her, and I dint threaten him for flirting. I had finely got rid of Adrian fighting for her competition, just to have another lad fill his place. What else could I expect though, I would constantly be looking at a new lad trying to get her love, she was beautiful. Any lad was a fool for not wanting her.

Still I blanked Zeek as best I could, what I still found pretty difficult, as he looked so much like Mason, a old student, and best friend to Rose. I suppose that's why she wouldn't push him away like she did Adrian, she said he want Mason, but I secretly thought that's why she wonted him near, as she had already lost him, she dint want to lose Zeek as well. She said I owed him, as he had been there for her, all I owed me was not beating him to a pulp.

Walking in my room, I reached the phone Rose had gotten me, it had come the day after she left. With a note what had her number on it, when I phoned she had laughed and said I needed a way of getting in contact with her, so she dint die of boredom. Also that Hans was going to be mighty pissed as she got it me on the court credit card.

I frowned when I seen there was no miss calls, I always came in to, one of too miss calls of her, and about half a dozen tx, asking why I dint have my phone with me, and that she would glue it to my hand when she got home. I always left it in my room, it was a distraction if I took it out. I would be wanting to phone her well watching Abe for what he was doing, listening in to his conversations.

I hit Rose's number, placing it to my ear, it rang but know one picked up. I left a message when her bubble voice mail came on, telling me to only leave a message if it was important, and that if it was Hans, there was a reason she want picking up and she wouldn't be phoning him back. I couldn't help my laughter at that. I think it went though onto the message, where I told her to phone me when she could.

I walked back to the kitchen, sitting at the table. As Lissa busied herself, jumping from place to place. She smiled her warm smile at me, when she seen I was sat in the kitchen with her. Her mouth opened to talk, but the home phone rang out, she rolled her eyes reaching for it, rapping the wire around her body once, as she spun to check the food again.

"vasilisa dragomir, speaking." she told the caller in her sing song voice. The caller must of said something shocking as she stopped stirring her food. "no she hasn't phoned here." a paused. "yes im sure." another pause "one second, he's right here."

she turned to me. Worry on her face, my stomach tightened "Dimitri, when did you last speak to Rose."

I gave a quick look to the clock. "5 hours ago." I said well studying her face.

"five hours ago." she told the caller. Her face frowned again. As the caller spoke to her for a little longer, my stomach was in a deep knot now. She pushed her lips together. "Hans." her voice was cool, a lot more cold then I had ever heard it. "what's going on?"

I was out of my seat and next to her within seconds. From here I could hear a little better, at what Hans was saying, he was calming her. Telling her it was nothing to worry about. I went to take the phone from her, but she skipped out the way.

"shut up." she dint shout, but her voice held so much command it made even me pause. "i asked what is going on, im not stupid. Tell me now!" Hans was quite on the other side for a second, then Lissa went white, more white then a Moroi could ever be. The phone slipped from her hand, her light green eyes, looked up at me. And what I seen was what I seen the first time I looked at her and Rose, two teenage girls needing my help. Her eyes filled with water, as tears slipped from her eyes, creating waterfalls down her cultured cheeks.

She then said the sentence what made my blood run cold. "Rose is missing."


	27. Judging A Book By Its Cover

**hiya everyone, so here is the next chapter.**

**warning, i rushed this one. did it in under a hour, so im sorry for any mistakes.**

**review please!**

**love ya all**

**jas :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Dimitri pov**

missing. I looked at Liss as she sobbed. She was saying something to me, but my hearing had gone, everything had gone. I was numb, my body cold and dead. She had said missing, I did hear her right.

NO! my mind shouted, you haven't heard her right, Rose was talking to you on the phone, not five hours ago, she was bored. How can she be missing, it was impossible.

The kitchen door smashed open, Zeek, Conner, Pavel, Christian and Abe came barging in, the guardians was on me in seconds, dragging me away from a now hysteric Lissa, who was clinging to me. Begging me too tell her it want true. How could I tell her that, when I needed her to tell me it want true. When the guardians deemed it want me hurting her, they all looked to one another, like someone could answer. Lissa was still sobbing into my chest, and I was just staring, just looking at nothing. This couldn't be true, it couldn't.

Christian peeled Lissa off me, she happy hung onto him, as he soothed her hair down. Abe stood in front of me, he rested an hand on my upper arm. "Dimitri?" I moved my blank eyes onto him, I couldn't understand why he was making my name a question. "what's happened, Dimitri." his voice was unusually soft.

my mouth opened but no words came out. I just stood there mouth hanging open, like a fish out of water. "I-I-" I shook myself, and looked at Abe. "Rose." my voice was horse "she's missing."

that's when the court broke into chaos, Lissa finely got it into her head that, now she was queen, she had every guardian at her disposal. She demanded Adrian to stop drinking, so he could get hold of Rose. She sent Hans out, searching the town. And got the council together everyday for a meeting.

that's where we was now, Lissa had called another council meeting, the town had been searched, I had even gone on one of them searches, but there was nothing. Now I stood behind a large table holding all the council members. As Hans tried to explain himself to Liss, I had zoned out.

My head was spinning, as I went over all the plans. We had searched every house in that god forsaken small town. Adrian want helping, he was sober, but hadn't got through to her yet. I kept seeing the map in my head, there was no where she could be.

I shook my head, listening to the last part of the conversation. Lissa had shot up in her chair.

"for what." she snarled "she is not dead, so don't you dare even suggest a thing like that."

"your majesty please sit down." Priscilla Voda spoke, Lissa eyes moved to her, before sitting down. "they are not saying that Rose is dead." the princess carried on.

I dint hear Lissa replay, my brain had lapsed into silence. Because I was processing what they was saying, much faster then anyone else. Pure raw rage boiled up in my chest, I tried like every other time to calm myself, it want working. The very thing I tried to keep hidden was coming forward. All the anger I had worked to keep hidden over the years, was braking out. My hands griped the back of the chair, nails biting deep into the wood. They could not be saying what I think they was. But they were, they all were. My anger broke lose. Picking the chair up I spun, the wood hit the wall with such force, the shock vibrated up my arms. Wood and splinters flew.

The court lapsed into silence. "I know what your suggesting." I bellowed. Throwing the last of the chair on to the floor, I walked towards Lissa in three strides. The guardians at the wall stepped forward to stop me. But I was already in front of her, I grabbed her upper arms. In a bruising grip. "Lissa, there suggesting she ran away." my voice broke, as tears fell from my eyes.

After that everything moved so fast, Lissa blew up. Demanding we put another search party out for Rose. Jennie Hathaway turned up with an alchemist who said he had seen her. But I paid no attention to what was happening. My mind had blanked out once again. Rose had been kidnapped. that's something I was sure off. If something happened I would never forgive myself, I should have been with her, I should of snook away from court to be with her, to keep her safe. It was my job. As her partner it was my job to keep her safe, I wasn't a guardian, what meant to me, that I should be throwing myself in front of her, but how could I when I dint know where she was.

_Oh Rose, im so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. _

**Rose Pov**.

I hated cages, im sure I have said that before. Well just to let you know again, I HATE CAGES. I know this cage was bigger then my last, but that did not excuse, that this was a **cage**. Still I felt a little weirded out, that this cage was for my protection. Normally people are put into cells to protect the ones outside. Somehow I dint think the _boss_ was protecting the Strigoi from me.

Still I paced like a animal, I understood how the big cats would be so annoyed, nothing to do except walk back and forth. Making a plan to escape, but yet they would never get out.

_Yer keep thinking like that Rose._ My mind mocked me _and you'll never get out. _

Or I'll go crazy.

I new everything about this cell now, exactly how many feet wide, how many pillows lay on my bed. How many book sat in there case. The worse thing was, that Wayne was right. The Strigoi had been trained to ignore me. Not matter how much I called them or bantered, they paid me no attention. Like an animal in a cage, exactly how I felt.

They did seem to start paying me attention when one morning I work up, and started being sick. that's when Wayne came back, asking me what was wrong, like I fucking new. It had been happening a bit lately, being sick. I couldn't find anything else to blame it on, apart from the fact I was in a cage. It had to be, it was all I could think off. The stupid Strigoi dint have any tablets to give me, then again I guess Strigoi dint get ill.

Adrian had been in every dream I had had, never leaving me alone. Just like he promised. They had checked Jesse, he was in the clear, apparently. I still think he had something to do with this, if I could just remember the other voice in the van. Jesse had told Hans that he reported his guardian missing, but with all the chaos the court was in, know one had gotten back to him, something everyone would believe. They had also spoken to his parents, they had given him an alibi that he did not leaving the court, the day I was kidnapped. I wanted to pull my hair out. Liss was pissed that she couldn't get him on his own to compel him, as know one would leave her alone now I was missing, and a queen compelling someone was still looked down upon.

"Maddox" someone called from the hall. Pulling me out of my pacing. I skidded to a stop, looking over my shoulder as the Strigoi guarding me got out of his chair and walked out the door, he dint give me a backwards glance. No one came back through.

I resumed my pacing, this place was horrible. Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks. I dint know how long I had been here, I couldn't see if it was day or night. Adrian was no help with that either, he kept it to himself, simply saying, it had been to long. Darn people. Rowan hadn't guarded me since, he just came everyday to see how I was coping. I told him the same thing. I was slowly going insane. What he would chuckle at. Rowan would talk to me, see I was ok and there was nothing I needed. As soon as I asked him how long I had been here, or anything to do with this place, he would huff and walk out. Like I had offended him.

The click of the door told me someone had entered. "sulking are we." he tasked"it makes you look so un-pretty." a smile tugged the corner of my mouth.

"thinking." I said turning to Rowan. "you should try it sometime. You never know, people might actually think your smart."

he chuckled. Then tipped his head to the side, at an odd angle. Like a bird of pray. He did that a lot. "will you answer me a question, Rose." ahh one of the many reasons he came to seen me, to ask me strange questions what I never new how to answer, like 'what do you see about the sun, what makes you want to keep it.' yer, I dint know how to answer that one either. It was like Dimitri's zen lessons, but instead of him telling me, he was asking.

I lifted both my eyebrows. "will you tell me what day it is." there was no way I was answering something, without getting something in return.

He smiled at me, "smart one, aren't you." he regarded me with large eyes. "yes, I will tell you what day it is, but I did ask first, so you will have to give me your answer first."

I rolled my eyes at he's fucked up logic, sometimes I hated Rowan, but other times I could see him for the Dhampir he use to be. With all them healing charms on him, he acted more normal then the rest. I new I should be scared, but after being with Strigoi Dimitri, in a small room, well he kept me alive. Being with one who was covered in healing silver, and cell bars separating us. dint scare me as much as he should. Stupidity really.

"ask away then." I told him, folding my arms over my chest. I really couldn't help liking him, as much as it annoyed me.

"what do you do for love?" he asked the question like, are you sure 2 add 2 is 4.

and it took me utterly by surprise, "what do I do for love." I mimicked, in utter bafflement. "your going to have to erm... explain."

his head went the other way now. "its exactly how I ask. the rumours spread. that the man you once loved was awakened."

my mouth was open, after shaking myself I finely answered. "you listen to a lot of rumours, Rowan." I told him "Dimitri _was_ one of you." I said turning away.

"I hear a pass tense word in there, I suppose the rumours about you killing him, are also true."

I shook me head, looking at him with a smile. "I tried to kill him." I told Rowan. "he got away, but he dint give up looking for me." I looked the Strigoi I had become to like and hate in the eye. "he got brought back."

"brought back." he said the sentence like it tasted funny.

How could I explain this to him, that a Strigoi had been turned back into a Dhampir. Sighing I gave it my best shot. "you know all them healing charms you have on." I pointed to his necklaces. "they was done by a spirit user, well if they put enough into one, they can change a Strigoi back."

he was shaking his head before I had finished. "impossible." I told me, voice cold. I opened my mouth to talk but he cute me off. "why do you lie?" he asked

my anger broke out, I could do with him not believing that Dimitri got brought back, but calling me a liar, that was one step to far. "what need do I have to lie." I snapped. "to put myself through more heart ache. You said yourself, the man I loved was turned into one of _you._" I let venom drop from the last word. "why would I make something up about him coming back to me, but yet if you don't believe me Rowan, wait until he's tearing this house down looking for me. And when you see him holding a silver stake, and the red gone from his eyes, maybe then you will believe I have noting to lie for."

his eyes narrowed, as he spun to leave. "I gave you your answer." I snarled at him. "I want mine."

Rowan stopped, hand on the door handle. "its Saturday." then he left.

Damn I walked right into that one, I should of asked how long I had been here, not what day it was. unsurprisingly pissed with myself, I took up pacing my new 'home' again.

Stupid Scottish vampire, thinks he knows everything.

"well you dint know Strigoi could be turned back did you." I mumbled into the silence. "not even a prober Scottish man. I thought they wear kilts, and carry claymore's." I huffed at my own irritation. Stop stereotyping people Rose, you don't really look like a vampire killer.

I threw my hands in the air as I did another turn. "now your sticking up for them." I took a few more steps, "or course I am, its not like he goes around saying if I talk, he'll kill me. I cant even class him as a _them._ don't even know what the fuck he is any more." another turn. "one thing I do know is I need to get out of here." I stopped, groaned and rubbed a hand over my face "God Rose, your talking to myself."

"first signs of madness, that is." a soft voice said from my right.

Spinning on my heel, I took my first look at the voice. A young man, 18, 19. small, taller then me but no where near as tall as Dimitri. About 6ft. A little more built then a Moroi but not as much as a Dhampir. His skin was beautifully tanned, short shaggy gold hair, and piercing baby blues. What had dark circles gathering, nice square jawline, and full red lips. Very hansom. And completely human.

"what's the second? think I might have that as well." I told him.

He shrugged, a small smile pulling his lips. "do'no, but think I have a faster way to find out." he talked funny, his ascent was think, like a London ascent, but not all the way there. Not as posh.

I raised my eyes brows, "oh, what's that."

"do'ya think ya crazy."

I stopped. Mouth open. I snapped it shut, with a sharp click. I remember the day I asked Adrian if he thought I was crazy, he said only crazy people would ask such a thing. Thinking of the past hurt to much right now, as I never new if I would get out of here. So I did one of the best things I was good at, I changed the subject. Swallowing I asked. "where you from, you talk funny."

he huffed well walking down the hall. grabbing the chair, he swung it round and sat arms crossed over the back. Before answering. "I think ya'll speak funny too." he shrugged. "must appen when ya from a different country."

"that don't explain where your from though."

he smiled a cocky smile, a smile what said, I get all the girls when I smile like this. It did nothing for me. "England."

"I've heard people talk from England, they all sound..."

"snobby." he offered.

"posh." I corrected, with a small frown.

That self arrogant smile spread, "ya'll think im from London, don't ya." he shook his head like I should be ashamed for even thinking such a thing. "im from the nice town called Manchester, where the worst that can appen is getting shot or stabbed." he smile fell. "but my oh so loveable father, suggested we move to this dead end town, where so little appens. Saying here he wouldn't have to worry bout ma little sis getting raped, or me getting killed. Then afta a month of nothing, a bunch of vamps knock ma door down, demanding I work for them. Yer this town is really safe." I think he got more sarcasms into his words then Christian ever could.

"where are we." I asked, hoping maybe he could tell me something, anything.

That smile came back. "a might be human, but im not stupid love."

damn there was that plan out the window. "fine" I snapped before taking up my pacing again. I needed a plan to get out of here. I had seen how far my asking got me, turns out asking to go for a walk because I need fresh air, only gets the air conditioning turned up, so that I was nearly and icicle that same day. Asking for the key was know good either, as know matter who was on duty would laugh at me. I couldn't get any of them close enough to knock them unconscious and search there pockets, and if they dint have the key and I had attacked them. well that would put me in more shit. This place was _nice,_but I want going to give them a reason to lock me up in a dark, wet place.

There was only one thing I could do, cross my fingers and hope to whatever god there was, that I could piss off this human lad enough, to get a little information.

I took a deep breath, to calm my lose nerves from my anger, I had been talking as much darkness as I could from Liss, but it seemed my efforts was wasted, as it gathered back up in her just as fast as I took it. Taking it kept me on edge, and very snappy. "so, you got a name." I asked, making my voice small, to show him I want a threat.

"yer."

I let my eyes linger on him for a few seconds, when it came apparent he want going to specify, I took another deep breath, stopping myself from snarling a nasty comment at him. "going to tell me what it is."

he shrugged, like he was still making a decision, but told me anyway. "Jace."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "just the one name, know last?"

the cocky smile was back, I had a sudden urge to smack him. Good and hard. "bin told not to tell ya." he spoke in his stupid slang, his ascent was begging to annoy me. It was like a posh cowboy talking, with all the drawling he did, but generally speaking posh like a British. As well as chewing up all his words like Conner. If someone told be about him, I would of laughed at the thought. Who would have ever thought it was annoying as nails running down a chalk board.

"ah" I said, like this piece of information surprised me, when really it was becoming old news. _Change the subject _my mind told me. "so" I started again. "you work for them." I said waving my hand out towards the door.

"suppose so." he told me, his voice had gone small, showing how young this lad really was.

"is it because you want to be one?" it was the only reason I could think of, for a human to want to work for them.

"hell no!" he roared, jumping from his seat and gripping the bars, in a bone braking hold. "I wouldn't become one of them scum's, if death was a option."

"so why work for them." I shot back. "what are you gaining from this, money?" I couldn't think of why he would be here if he had a choice not to, he dint want to be one of them so why be around them.

"because" he started in a cold deadly voice, like his words could kill me alone. "they have my sister."

I flinched back, like he had hit me. He might as well, all the air rushed from my lungs, and I felt cold all over. I had thought this lad was doing this, for his own selfish needs, I had never though he was doing it to protect someone. Hell, he was putting himself in front of death to keep her safe. Like I would do for Lissa. How could I have had any sort of dislike to this lad.

I had judged a book by its cover. Something I hated, when people did it to me.

_Well Rose,_ I thought _this lad might be your only chance out, don't fuck it up._


	28. Stupidity

**hiya everyone. so heres the next chapter... sorry it took so long, been to ill to even move. never mind use my imagination to write.**

**i should have the next one up pretty soon.**

**okies... so i need help. i need a editor, so if anyone's interested send us a message.**

**love ya all **

**jas :) xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

I swallowed the lump in my throat. Looking deep into them piercing eyes. "I-I-"

"dint know" he guessed, voice still cold. "how would ya, think because im a human, I do everything for my own selfish reasons." he was looking at me with so much hatred in his eyes, I had to take another step back. Then he got a far away look in his eyes, as they began to shine with un-shed tears. When he spoke his voice was barely audible "she's called penny, and she's six. She has long blond hair." he smiled at me, "not gold like mine, white like mums. Not my step mum, my really mum, she died." even though he was talking about death, the smile never left his face. Like he was only remembering the good times. "but she has blue eyes like me, we got them form are dad. Bit of a dick." he chuckled "nothing like mum. She's stubborn, always arguing, and very cleaver. She's not like a normal six year old, ya no." he eyes locked on mine "don't get scared easy." that's when the tears began to fall, Jace cried silently for a minute or two, before speaking again. "But I know, that she's going to be terrified right know, and I cant help. I haven't seen her in two weeks, I don't know how she is, or anything."

he shook himself, like a wet dog shaking the rain from its coat. Before wiping his eyes, he smiled at me. It dint reach his eyes, it was more of a _im fine, please don't ask me anything,_ smile. "look at me. telling you things im sure you don't want to know. Got enough problems of your own." his eyes moved over the bars of my cell, to show me just what problems I had.

I still couldn't speak. for some fucked up reason my brain just wasn't taking in, that fact he was doing this to protect someone. "I know how you feel." I finely managed to stammer out. He looked at me, eyebrows together in confusion. "having someone you love to far away to protect." I new Lissa was safe at court, but that dint change the fact, that I felt I should be there, protecting her. She was physically ok, but her mind was slowly doing dark, if I dint get back soon I dint know what she would be like when they finely found me. "its my job to protect my best friend." I told Jace, before looking down at my shoes. "I've been missing so long, I know its driving her crazy." _literally_ I added to myself "I don't even know how long she's been without me." I met his eyes "im stuck in this cage, and I don't even know how long I've been here."

he sat down with a heavy sign. "what day did ya come?"

I thought back, really thought. It was useless, I needed a calender. "I don't know." I breathed out, before sitting on the floor with him. "I need a damn calender... a twenty-four hour clock, would do, as well."

he smiled at me, like my cussing was what he needed right know. He needed a bit of normality. To prove my point more, he leaned forward stuffing his hand in his back pocket. Coming out with a deck of playing cards. "wonna game." I nodded. Finely something to take my mind from the amount of boredom I was under. Reading books could only do so much.

I picked up the cards he gave me. "game?" I asked.

"blackjack. You know how to play?"

I nodded, looking down at the deck, he had fitted in-between the cell bars. "cant start on a 2" I told him.

He rolled his eyes, well flipping over a different card. "so" he started "you _protect _your best friend."

"yep, that what us Dhampir's do best."

"Dhampir's" he said raising an eyebrow.

I sat back shaking my head in stupidity, of course they hadn't told him what I was. He probably thought there was only one kind of vamp.

"have they told you anything." I said waving my hand towards the door. "about what they are, what I am. What a _Moroi_ is."

he shook his head at me, "I just know they barged down my door, and that they had pointed teeth, and red eyes. wouldn't be surprised if they turned into bats."

"ok, for one." I pointed at him. "vampire's so don't turn into bats, you have been watching way to much Dracula movies. For two, they are the bad guys." I said pointing to the door. "and im the good guy." I pointed at myself with my thumb.

He made a O shape with his mouth. I carried on before he could speak, happy to have his attention with this. "and Jace, as were going to be here for some time. I'm going to give you some vampire 101, so open your ears. It gets interesting."

after I had told him everything, - I was generally surprised how much I new- Jace seemed a little thrown back. And kept shooting nervous glances at the door.

I think I had given Jace, a mini heart attack. The poor lad, he was only human. He dint know how to kill these bastereds.

"so, ya kill these guys, for a job." he whispered through the bars.

I rubbed the palms of my hands into my eyes. "no its not my job." I really tried to keep the annoys out of my voice. Really I did. "my job is protecting the Moroi."

"the good vampire?"

"yes, but Strigoi."

"the bad vampire."

"want them. For there blood."

he cocked his head to the side. "because they make them stronger."

"exactly." I said resting my head against the wall. Thank god he was understand this now. I was ready for locking myself in the bathroom. Or screaming into my pillow. "what I would give for a punching bag." I mumbled to the ceiling.

"and Dhampir. like ya self. Protect the Moroi, the nice vampire. From the Strigoi, the bad vampires. Because ya half good vampire, half human."

"because Dhampir's can't have children with humans of other Dhampir's, so if the Strigoi kill all the Moroi, we will die out as well." I was still mumbling to the ceiling. Now I understood why Stan hated teaching so much.

"and that's bad?"

my head snapped round to look at him. "yes that's bad." I snapped "its fucking terrible. If we Dhampir or Moroi die out. All you will have is the Strigoi, and they will move on to killing you humans, and you cant kill them. As I said you need charmed silver to kill them, do you know anyone who can charm sliver." I gave a second pause "I think not. Dhampir's keep there numbers down. But in the long run, were losing the war."

he leaned back in his chair, arms folded over his chest. We had put the card game away, half way thorough my vampire 101. "the way I see it, we wouldn't have any of dis." he waved his hand at the door. "if the Moroi dint exist in the first place."

"that's not true." I was on my feet now, glaring down at him.

"yes it is Rose." he snapped back. "you told me ya can only become a Strigoi if your a Moroi and kill someone. Of if your forced. So all dis had to start with one Moroi killing somebody. Then forcing others down the same path."

I opened my mouth to protest, but snapped it back shut just as fast. Damn kid was right. Well in one way. A Moroi had to have started this, somewhere in the past. "your so difficult!"

"nahh im learning." his baby blues, was ablaze. "ya go around killing people. Yes they might be the 'bad guys' to ya, but at one point they was people. They was Moroi or Dhampir. Yet ya just kill them because there going after the living vamps. The vamps who started all dis shit in the first place. And ya do'not fell guilty for taking there lives."

"I do feel guilty."

he carried on like I hadn't spoke. "ya take them out da picture. Without even considering if they wanted that life. What if they was forced to change. What if they had a family and dint want what happened to them." his eyes locked with mine. "but you don't think of that do ya, ya just drive a stake through there heart, like they chose what they wanted."

"its not like that." I shot back. My hands fisted at my sides. Oh if that son of a bitch was in here. I don't care if he was human. I would have smashed his head into the ground.

"well that's how ya make it sound. Its like ya don't care what they was before, just what they have become. Ya don't give them a chance, but they give ya one. They haven't killed ya. They haven't killed me! Yet ya say there evil. Do you know anything about dem, or do you just believe in story's passed on by generations. Have you ever gave one of them a chance, seen if there is still part of the good in them-"

"my boyfriend was one!" the scream rang of every wall in the cell. My hands was still fisted at my sides, but know tears streaked my face. Shakes took over my hole body, full of anger, hurt and regret. I tried taking a breath in slowly, but a gasp took me. Then the tears spilled, and my body raked with sobs. My head was in two different places at once. On was here with Jace, as he accused me of not trying to understand Strigoi. Well another part of my brain was with Dimitri. In Russia, as I tried my hardest to find the man I loved in the Strigoi next to me.

Jace's words had hit a little to close to home. As my mind replayed the past events, the events of Russia. Of Dimitri as Strigoi. His cold red eyes, and how I had tried to give him a chance. I had gone looking for the man I loved to kill him. Only to be captured by him. Taken to a secure place, where Strigoi lived. And as much as I new he was one. I still tried to give him a chance. How I watched him read his western novels, how he still wore that stupid duster. He even held me right when he was around me. And my mind had paid little attention to the paler skin, or the red eyes and fangs. The way his voice was cooler. All my mind focused on was the man I loved was next to me. Yes I had been drugged up to my eyeballs, on the bite. But still I had tried. I even helped kill his boss. But he dint want me for love, he wanted me for power. The Strigoi in him had taken over, wanting the strongest players for his game of chess.

And I had thought, when I finely got away from him. That it was better him be dead then letting him live on this earth as one of them, with no soul. I new when Dimitri was a Dhampir he dint want that life. For that I had hunted him down. He would have done the same for me.

Looking at Jace I could see the shock in his eyes. As he ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I...erm, its just that... I dint-"

"you dint know." I spat at him "seems we don't know a lot about each other. But I do know what there really like, how they change. How they play games. Its all a power war with them. No love or happiness, just greed and power. The man I loved was turned against his will, and he told me he never wanted that life. I hunted him down." I looked down at my hands. Speaking in a whisper. "when I found him I hesitated. He knocked me out." a small smile tugged at the corners of my lips, as I recalled waking up in the room, to find Dimitri asking me why I was there. My answer had been normal Rose Hathaway come backs. ' because you knocked me out, and dragged me here.' I remembered saying it to him, thinking if im going to die, im doing to die giving my famous back chat.

"when I came too he was there, looking the same as he always had. Even doing the same things, I tried to stay with him. To give him that chance you was talking about. But it was know good, he had kept me alive not because he loved him, but because I was strong and he needed me in a fight, so I could help him take over. He wanted me to change into a Strigoi like him, so I would bee more powerful. The man I loved, who said he would rather be dead then be a Strigoi, was trying to bribe me into becoming one." I looked up from my hands to his baby blues. "that's why I kill without asking, because there not that same person. If the man who loved me, and would kill for me. Tried bribing me into turning. well then not even the purest of hearts can be trusted when there awakened."

"I dint know"

"yer well... I dint know what it was like until it happened. Wanting to save everyone." I shrugged "its how I felt, I still look at them different. And now im stuck in this dump." I kicked the bar of the cell "and I need to get out, I need to get back home to Lissa. She needs me." I could feel Lissa slowly losing control, her mind was going dark. And it was because I was missing, I needed to get close to her, to help her.

I spun in the direction of Jace. "I need your help."

his eyes widened. And he slowly began to shake his head. "I cant."

"you have to." my hands gripped the bars. "I need to get out of here. I don't want anything big, just were we are."

he was shaking his head more, like he was shaking of a bad dream. "they'll hurt penny."

"they wont, its not like im going to tell them." his eyes was roaming the room, like he was looking to see if anyone was watching. I gave it another shot. "please Jace, I can help you. I will help you. I just need to know where we are."

"I- I," he eyes travelled the room again, "were at, erm... I – I..." he looked at the door then back at me. He took a deep breath and swallowed. "I have to go." he started backing away from me, towards the door.

Damn this was my last chance. "Jace please. I can help you."

but he was shaking his head, walking backwards, he hands raised like I was a savage animal, and he was trying to keep me away. Like I could actually follow him, I wanted to growl the words at him but new they wouldn't do any good. "Jace! This is the only chance your going to get. They'll kill her and all your family when this is over." so much for not growling at him Rose.

"no they promised." he voice was weak, shaky.

"there not themselves." I snapped "there playing a power game nothing more, your just a pawn to them, a piece there willing to sacrifice to keep the major pieces in play."

I want getting through to him know more, he was looking at me like I was some sort of rabid dog. His hand fumbled with the door handle. "fine!" I spat "but your going down with them, when I get out of here." my voice trailed him down the hall. Before the door finely clicked shut behind him. Leaving me alone, with nothing but silence.

"damn!" I shouted well kicking the cell bars. "fucking damn!"

yes Rose, cussing is defiantly the right path. I thought. Taking a deep breath I let my mind wonder. After a good five too ten minutes I mentally started kicking myself. Stuffing the butt of my palms into my eyes, I let a groan press through my lips. You dint get any information, not even why he was here guarding me instead of the normal lot, stupid un-dead, blood sucking bastered. Twisting everything around.

A noise rumbled from my through, sound amazing like a growl. Well anyone who could hear me would defiantly know I was pissed. Felling incredibly sorry for myself, I shuffled over to the bed. Dropping down I allowed sleep to take me, hoping Adrian wouldn't be to long. So he could take me somewhere where a punching back was waiting for me.


	29. French Monster

**hiya everyone... sorry its taken awhile to get this chapter up... and i know i say sorry all the time, coz i take ages putting new one on.**

**but good news, quite my job today... woop. so i can stay at home and write more, hopfully have the next one up in a day or two.**

**want to say thank you for reading this story, your all my little starts :]**

**hope ya'll enjoying it, please review.**

**love ya all**

**jas xxx :)**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Adrian had lived up to expectations, taking me to St Vlad's gym. The punching bag was looking more like a bag of potatoes, now I was finished with it. I slime at my own strength. Feeling a little more arrogant then I had speaking to Jace.

Adrian was lay on the mats, a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. Hands folded loosely behind his head. He wasn't watching me, but knew what I was doing. I guess that because this was his talent, he could scene where I was and my movements, without actually watching.

I lay on the mats next to him now. My breaths laboured from the rough exercise I had gone though. I had ran, a lot. Beaten two punching bags to a pulp, and done a fully body workout, with the weights. Well Adrian had sat and smoked like there was know tomorrow. I guess cutting back on the drink as much as he had, made his other addiction come to light all the more.

"damn girl, you know how to work yourself."

I shot a breath up my face, knocking my hair to the side. "yer, well I was pissed."

he rolled over, putting his cig out on his matt. I would have scolded him for that, but decided as it was just a dream, it dint matter. "so you going to tell me why, or make me manifest another punching bag."

"oh just some lad. Being stupid, not listening to me."

"not everyone has to listen to you, Rose."

I waved his comment off. "whatever."

he chuckled softly, moving the remainder of hair from my face. "I think there's something your not telling me."

I pushed my lips together in a tight line, watching the crack in the ceiling. What had became very interesting all of a sudden.

"that bad, eh?" I could scenes the laughter in his voice. Damn him for knowing me so well.

"I'm pissed with myself for not getting any information." I finely grumbled out.

He rolled back over, hands back behind his head. "ah well..." he trailed of.

"well what?"

"your under a lot, I mean you've been kidnapped. No matter how much they dress it up, your a prisoner."

"Adrian. I think your right." I said in mock horror. Sarcasm heavily lacing my words.

He gave me a light punch in the arm "shut up woman. I mean what im saying. Your locked up, your minds all over the place. Trying to figure out why your in there. Why you have Strigoi guards. What they want with you. Then your getting people shouting and mouthing off. Know wonder your forgetting things."

"but I shouldn't be" I grumbled. "I should be at home right now. Curled up on the sofa with Dimitri and a coffee. Listening to all you guys arguing. Finding out why my father is there. Listing to Lissa busying around about her wedding, and how its all going wrong."

Adrian pulled me close to him. Letting my head rest on his chest. "shhh, its ok." he said smoothing my hair. "its all going to be ok."

I sniffed and blinked furiously, stopping the tears. "how are they." I asked playing with the buttons of his shirt.

He let out a long breath. "im not meant to tell you. Its your father, he's got everyone believing that you should be kept in the dark until found. That your probably worrying yourself senseless, just trying to escape. And you don't need know more worry, by adding us to the equation." well then. That explain why I didn't know Lissa was so worried until I finely bombarded her head. Shes been blocking me out, because my father told her to. Stupid old man, dint know what was good for him.

there was a long pause. When I new he wasn't going to carry on, I slowly counted to ten before talking. "Adrian?" my voice was small.

I could just see him having a war with himself. Looking up I seen his lips was pushed together, his eyes brows mashed together, as he thought about what to do.

"please" I whispered.

"Rose." he finely grunted out. Running a hand over his face. He moved his head so he could look at me, his eyes locking with mine. "arhhh." he looked back up at the ceiling. "why do I still fall for your damn tricks, woman."

"because you know its right." I mused. "and my stunning beauty has clouded your mind. just like it did all them years ago."

Another long breath shot through his lips. "alright, alright... there all miserable. All of us, even Christian. Your father and mother are running around like headless chickens."

"poor chickens."

"do you want me to tell you or what." he scolded me. I nodded against his chest. "good, well keep your mouth shut. Lissa is starting to go crazy, I really mean it Rose. I've never seen and aura like hers... well apart from yours. But its getting so dark. Christians trying to help her. Zeek and Conner are begging to chew each others throats out. There lost without you. And well im surviving, barley. I need a drink."

"Dimitri?"

he stiffened, ever so slightly besides me. Before finely relaxing. "he's devastated. no one's seen him, he's always in the town looking for you or with Hans. He never sleeps. Its killing him, you being gone, Rose."

I was just about to answer, when everything began to go fuzzy. Static lines shot through the picture. As it flickered from colour to black and white.

"im being woken up." Adrian groaned. "why cant they just leave me alone." the picture gave a loud buzz, then blinked away, before coming back after a moment of darkness. "I'll see you later Rose." Adrian gave me a quick kiss on the check before the picture finely buzzed out.

I sat up fast in my bed, looking around. Damn who ever had woken Adrian up, we want getting much time together, something I would be happy about. If I want stuck in this damn cell. Looking around I seen someone had posted my breakfast through the giant cat flap, on my cell door. Bacon and eggs wafted through the room, with the mix of hazel nut coffee. To anyone else it would smell like heaven, but something in it made my stomach clamp, as it began to churn. Understanding what the feeling was, I through the sheets back, sprinting towards the bathroom.

I just made it before yesterdays lunch came up. After finely emptying the contents of my stomach. I sat back, wiping an arm across mouth. After a second or two I managed to drag myself to my feet, and began to brush my teeth. Looking at myself in the mirror, I scolded the people putting me in here. My skin was a little more pale then it was meant to be, dark circles encased my eyes. My hair was pulled back into a messy bun. a few stay waves, clung around my face. My lips was a little champed too. I narrowed my eyes at my reflection. Look what being in here is doing to you.

Rose Hathaway, you need to get out, fast. I nodded to myself in the mirror. Yes I would get out of here soon. A small noise court my attention. Frowning deeply, I stepped back poking my head out the door to look in my room. There was know guard sat at the station. Hmmm what could that noise be. Stepping back, I made my way into the room, slowly. My feet making no noise what so ever. Walking into the room, I let my eyes wonder across the bars, nothing was out of place.

Wait. what's that. The lock on the cell door was unlocked. Frowning I took another step towards the door. A slight rustle came from the back of me and to the right. The noise cloths make when rubbed together.

Instincts took over. I dropped low swinging my leg out. Catching the other person. There was a small _umph_, before they landed on the arse. Smiling like a Cheshire cat, I rolled to my feet, spinning in the direction of my attacker. The smile fell from my face just as fast. It was a Strigoi, and that damn man was hissing and spitting at me, just like a fucking cat. Shit.

The Strigoi jumped for me, again my body acted without asking my brain. Jumping back I threw a round house kick, catching the bastered in the jaw. His head snapped to the side, as a growl ripped across the room. Well atleast he want sounding like a cat know more. I dropped back into a fighting stance.

"yer, you want expecting me to fight back, was you. You sorry son of a bastered."

"I'll kill you." he snarled, before lunging again.

I ducked to the side, swinging round I let my leg shoot out, catching the Strigoi in the knee. I vaguely remember him being called Maddox. He dint like me much, always snarling at me when I spoke to him. And throwing nasty comments around when Rowan had left. That was a thought, where was Rowan. Another thought...

how the fuck did this Strigoi get in, only Rowan and Wayne had the bastered key, some small information I had found out.

Maddox was coming for me again. A punch was making its way to my face. I quickly jumped out the way, but was a little to late. The punch missed my face, but landed on my shoulder. Hot and clod shot down my arm. Hissing in pain, I jumped back. Letting my right foot shoot out, I court the bastered in the groin, hay no one said I play fair. And it dint matter how much blood they drank, kick a man there and they always go down. Now want any different. Maddox keeled over, holding his stomach. Thanking what ever god was up there, I stepped forward. Grabbing his greasy hair in my hand I brought my knee up. Stratified when I heard the crunch, telling me I had defiantly broken his noes. Howling in pain Maddox shot back up, jumping back well hissing at me. The lad was really out of shape when it came to fighting. I couldn't see why though, as he was the build of a Dhampir. Not thinking to much, I lifted my foot, and did the same thing to him what I did to Dimitri in training. My boot connected with the man's ribs. He shot back, his head hitting the concrete wall before sliding to the floor. Not giving any thought, I flew forward, jumping on top of him. Grabbing his head I was about to smash it into the floor, knocking him out, and giving me a chance to escape.

At the last second my arms was ripped from Maddox. Both of them jammed behind my back. Pain exploded in my shoulders, and before I new it, my face way smashed into the concrete floor. Yep I was defiantly going to have a bruise there in the morning.

"what did I say about going after her on your own." I new that voice, but the cold depth of it was new. "never mind, don't answer." there was a heavy sigh "get her up, the floor isn't that warm."

I breathed a sigh of relief when I was raised to meet Rowan, his voice was warmer now. I dint know what shocked me most, the fact Rowan had Maddox quivering on the floor like the dog his was, or that he was in a suit. Well... black slacks, a crisp white long sleeve shirt and a black vest, with red silk on the back. But still, a suit.

The Strigoi behind me, moved me around a little rough. But as I had just taken his friend down with little effort, I understood his dislike. There was a sound of metal clicking with metal, then something cold was clasped round my wrists. Before I was yanked back against the wall. My back hit the concrete, and I gave another hiss of pain. A Strigoi stood in front of me, pulling my arms above my head. There was I clicking sound, but I dint give much attention to that. Instead I threw my knee up, catching him in the groin. Again the man went down, just like the first. I jumped for him, but was stopped. The bastered had chained my arms to the wall above my head.

"Rose, I would appreciate it, if you stopped hitting my men." Rowan said appearing next to the man in front off me, placing his hand on the his shoulder. Holding him back, no doubt.

I smiled a sweet smile up at me. "don't know what you talking about Rowan, he hit himself in the balls. And him." I jutted my chin in the direction of Maddox. "well that was self defence, as he attack first." I cocked my head to the side, just like Rowan did. "but I have to say, you need stronger guards. He was shit at fighting. A novice could have took him out."

rolling his eyes Rowan smiled down at me. "human" he whispered. it was one word, but it made all the difference. It explained why Maddox couldn't fight, it also gave me a week point with my 'guards'. If I was going to brake out, I had to do it when he was guarding me.

"bitch." Maddox snarled from behind Rowan, spraying blood from his nose everywhere. The smile on Rowan's face fell. And he turned his cold glare to the man behind him. Maddox fell quiet.

"you can not blame her for your own stupidity. I gave the order not to come in alone, that you was all underestimating her. Turns out I was right, yet again." I snorted. Rowan raised his eye brows at me "you was saying something?"

"no. it just made me laugh a little that everyone keeps underestimating me." the smile returned to his face. "so Rowan, why did you give the order to chain me to the wall." I said rattling the metal above my head. to emphasize my point.

He dint answer, just moved a little closer. But he dint need to, as at that moment the door behind him barged open, and a few more Strigoi came in, carrying... oh god, I was going to have to forgive Jace. A smile twisted my face, "the stuffy bastered." I laughed out. As I watched the Strigoi carry in a punch bag. They walked half way into the room, and started drilling holes into the ceiling.

Cool fingers touched my face, over my new bruised cheek. I jumped back. But it was no use as I smacked my head against the wall. "hold still." Rowan scolded. "don't want you getting a concussion, from flinching."

I stayed perfectly still as Rowan moved his fingers over my face. They barley touched the skin, giving feather light kisses, with each touch. "bring me some antiseptic cream." he dint give the order to anyone in particular, but one of the Strigoi did step out the room. "they threw you down a little too hard. your cut."

"and because of a small cut your treating me like a child." I asked in innocence

he huffed, his breath hitting my face. Rowan smelled of peppermint. "you remind me of someone, that is all. Now lass, will you keep yourself quite, well we put up your punching bag."

I dint answer, just settled back against the wall in as much as comfy precision as possible. Well watching the Strigoi work for me. Maddox and the other Strigoi I hit in the balls, shot me dirty looks every know again again, but otherwise everyone left me alone. Rowan supervised, giving commands every now and again, of what needed doing. I could see the guardian in him. How he probably trained novice, with that deep voice. He had them all quivering in there boots.

It dint take long for the punching bag to be fixed to the ceiling. What did take damn long was them leaving the room and unlocking me from the fucking wall. The blood had started to run from my arms, as they began to go numb. Not just that, if I so much as moved them a centimetre, pins and needles shot down my arm. I was starting to get extremely pissed. And was throwing comments back and forth about how pathetic they all was. Hay its not like I promised Rowan I would keep my mouth shut, he had just assumed I would. I had also nearly bit the Strigoi's finger off, when he tried putting cream on my cheek. Rowan had had to take over and do it himself.

"damn it Rowan." I snarled "Hurry the fuck up, my arms are going to drop off."

Rowan dint answer me. But he did throw a pointed look around the room. Eyeing them all with a deep glare. Apparently, he was silently telling them to get a move on, and get the fuck out the room, as they started scurrying around like ants who's home Rowan had just stamped on.

The door was a chores of opening and closing for the next minute or so, well the Strigoi left. Finely there was only three Strigoi left. Rowan and the two I had hit in the balls. I wanted to snort at how ironic it was, two Strigoi I new wanted to kill me, for me insulting there 'man hood'. Well I wasn't sure if the other liked me for my quirky come backs, or because I reminded him of some dead girl. Well I was presuming she was dead.

"would you like us to restrain her Rowan, well you unlock the chains." Maddox pipped up, in his cool voice.

His friend was looking at me with a look of hatred in his eyes. As soon as Maddox said 'restrain' a cruel smile curled his lips. Probably thinking of what he could do well restring me. Normally, in this situation, I would have kept my mouth shunt. But hay, I had definitely woken up on the wrong side of the bed, and my panties was in a fucking bunch, never mind a twist. I was like a bipolar on crack.

"what you looking so smug about, dick." I spat at him, amazingly my aim was perfect. Spit hit him right in the face, his eyes darkened as he raised a hand to clean it.

Score on for Rose.

A deep growl was working in his throat. My eyes widened as a sarcastic smile pulled at the corner of my mouth. This was the Strigoi who never spoke, who just like to hiss and spit like a cat. The one I had called ugly on my first day in this cell.

"Mon cher pretty kitty." my eyes widened, the smile falling from my face as he spoke. The dude was French, I don't know why it shocked me so much, it just did. His ascent was think, much more so then Dimitri's. Like he had only just recently learnt to speak English. Well he elaborated that by saying 'Mon Cher' what I new meant 'my dear' in his original tongue, before speaking English.

He smiled at me, his heavily lidded eyes holding me down. "i 'wuzz not 'ez done 'zet"

OK, I've always been bad with listening to peoples ascents, but I think I got the gist of what he had just said. And in totally Rose Hathaway stile, I gave him a smart arse comment. " oh why not pretty boy, you going to lull me to death with that fucked up ascent. Force me to eat frogs legs or snails." I snorted, well something in the back of my brain screamed, shut the fuck up Rose! "your a useless piece of shit, worthless. You and him both." I said jerking my chin over to Maddox "being beaten up by a girl. Or you just afraid you wont be able to fuck anyone, now your balls are back where they belong, in your stomach."

he stepped forward fast, catching me of guard. Damn I forgot how fast these bastereds move. His had tightened around my throat. "oh jolie kitty." he tutted at me, what I guessed was 'oh pretty kitty'. I want fluent in French, but some wards you just picked up, he continued. "vous ne devriez pas narguer moi si" he leaned close to me, his hot breath brushed my face. My stomach clenched, bile rose in my throat, just him being so close made me want to be sick. And with my arms and legs bound, I couldn't defend myself.

You should of kept that trap shut Rose, I thought to myself.

He spoke again, his breath ticking my face, making me want to hurl then and there. "parce que la prochaine fois que nous rencontrons, vous serez la mendicité il a été ma vie sexuelle makeing vous criez. vous n'aurez pas un unique mot gauche à exprimer, une fois que je suis fini avec toi."

I dint have a fucking clue what he was saying, but as I seen Rowan pale slightly, I was guessing he want telling me how pretty I was.

He leaned back slightly, his heavy hooded eyes roaming over me, I new this guy was stripping me in his mind. Normally I would have been pleased. But as he was a un-dead bastered, it was making me want to puke all the more "tell 'ze meet ze'gen. Mon cher pretty kitty." he said, switching back to English well his finger brushed my neck, in what I was guessing was meant to be a seductive sort of way. My skin crawled.

He held my eyes as he stepped back, and longer. Until Rowan cleared his throat. We all turned to him. I court a quick glimpse of Maddox as I looked at Rowan. Even though the twat had a stern face, I could see his eyes was alight. He had enjoyed the French basted mocking me, and it made me think. He had really said something horrid to me, something all of them understood, except for the person he had threatened. And I wasn't having any doubts it want a threat.

"you may leave now." Rowan's voice was stern, it left room for no arguments. "thank you for your assistants tonight. Maddox. Dimitrius."

my heart stopped cold. That monster, could not in any way possible, have something in conman with the man I loved. Not even his name – well half his name – I glared at the back of the French bastereds head as he left the room. Yes he was defiantly on the top of my, 'people and un-dead people, to kill list' I had even put him above Victor, and that was saying something.


	30. Taking Over

**hiya everyone.**

**next chapters up now... this story is getting to the end. but not to worry ive started another. its completely different from this one, so hopefully you'll all read that one when i put it up.**

**want to say thank you for all the reviews, your all starts.**

**love ya all**

**jas :) xxx**

**ps. i still need a editor, if anyones interested send us a message.**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

My glare followed them out the room, even though I new they want watching and they wouldn't turn around. I just wanted to burn a hole in the back of there heads. My glare carried on longer, like I was trying to melt the cell bars, the concrete walls, and the French bastered along with them.

"Rose." Rowan said in a small voice, like he was scared how to treat me. Like I was some rabid animal who would attack if he spoke to loud.

I could see where he was coming from, I mean I was acting like a bipolar on crack. speed as well.

"I'm not finished yet." I said, my eyes still locked on the door the Strigoi had left minutes ago. After another fruitful few seconds, I allowed my eyes to wonder back to Rowan. "OK now im done." I told him.

He shook his head at me, but I could see the ghost of a smile tugging at his lips. Oh I was glad he found me amusing, because I was still in my bipolar mood, and keeping me chained up... well it want looking good for him, if he dint unlock the chains soon...

as in right fucking now.

He must of sensed my distress, as he took a small step towards me, hands going for the lock above my head. He stopped, hands inches from mine. His eyes locked onto mine, with a cold glare. I flinched, it wasn't like Rowan to look at me cold. Annoyed was another matter, he always looked like he wanted to shout at me, as I threw silly questions at him as well as answerers. But the cold look was new.

"will you behave?" he asked, fixing his eyes on me. Holding my glare with his own, he was a predator, and predators never looked away first. It was a sign of dominance, look away and you was below that person in rank. Yet, I was as much a predator as he was, I hunted these people when they threatened the people I loved, so as much as my brain was screaming 'look away' I kept my eyes steady on he's.

"don't I always." well shit I just couldn't keep the sarcasms from my voice, even when I was being stared down by a Strigoi.

His hands fixed around my wrists, in a bone braking hold. I gasped. "this is not a game." he hissed down at me. "I will warn you now lass, that if you so much as look like you will attack me, I will not hesitate to snap your neck."

"well aren't you all peaches and cream." I mused, wiggling my arms in his hold, pins and needles shot down my arms, I had to bite my lip on the sudden discomfort.

"Rose!" I stopped wiggling and looked back up at Rowan, his eyes weren't as cold now. "I have to warn you." his words rushed out in a whisper, like he want expecting to tell me. "I do not wish you harm lass. But you must understand that, I will hurt you if it comes down to it." I threw him a dark glare, I also tried to put as much FUCK YOU into it as possible. He, on the other hand, rolled his eyes. His hands loosened, as he played with the chains around my wrists. Not looking at me he said. "if it was I attacking you, you would fight to kill. You can not expect me to do anything different, if it is you who attacks me. Now lass, will you behave."

I looked up at the Scottish Strigoi, thinking how much fun it would be to punch him. When it hit me, I liked this dark brooding, annoying Scottish redhead Strigoi, because he reminded me of my mother. Well apart from him being the wrong sex an all.

I had been in this stupid cell of a home for weeks now. And as Adrian had said, I had been kidnapped, no matter how much they dressed it up. Some small part of my brain had always know that I was in a prison, that it was looking more and more unlikely I wouldn't be found. That I was going to be used for something, what I hadn't yet figured out. And with all that was going on, I had taken to the Strigoi who reminded me of someone at home. Even if it was my mother. Looking at him I seen he had very little in common with her, his hair was a shade or to lighter, his eyes completely a different colour. But the ascent was the same through and through. Apart from him calling me lass, but when he said my name, it sounded like how my mother would speak. With impatience, that she couldn't believe her daughter was such a trouble teen. A rebel, who broke every rule. I like this Strigoi not because he spoke to me, or asked annoying questions. It was because he brought back a little hope every time I seen him. I had Adrian when I slept, but I couldn't always sleep. Rowan was there day or night, seeing if I was forever ok. Giving me looks what said _will you just listen to me and behave, for one minute. _

I instantly wanted to kick myself, for letting this happen. For letting myself see him as something he wasn't. In all the plans I had made about getting out of here, I never thought that I would have to kill Rowan, I had left him out of them all. Assuming he wouldn't be here, but he would, he was always here. Checking on me. I would have to kill him, and that hurt to think about. Because Rowan had never shown himself as the Strigoi he was, he hand never snarled at me with a look to kill in his eyes, never hissed or threatened me and meant it. Even then when he had just done so, I new that he was just warning me. That he was letting me know that it was my choice to attack him, but he would not attack first.

And that was fucked up. He was Strigoi, he was meant to want to attack me, to kill me and drink my blood. But yet he never acted on the instinct all Strigoi had, he even got worried when I cut my cheek.

Rowan wasn't normal, that was one thing I was sure about. But how, how could I kill a Strigoi, who dint act like one. Who acted like a Dhampir commanding novice around. Even Dimitri acted like a Strigoi when he was one, he had attacked Nathan, putting him down in his place. He had then killed his boss, well I had done the final blow. But he had done the rest. He had bit me, threatened me, tried to turn me. Yes I loved him, but he always reminded me of what he was, what he was willing to do for power. that's what gave me the strength to stake him.

But Rowan had never once shown me he was a un-dead monster. How the fuck was I meant to get the courage to kill him. It would be like staking another Dhampir, and that was unheard of.

I looked back up to Rowan, pushing that fact I had to kill him out of my mind. I gave him the best smile I could muster up, what I new was a little wobbly. Hopefully he would think it was because of what he had said, and not the war going on in my head. "ye" I croaked out a little hoarsely, clearing my throat I tried again. "I'll behave."

he looked at me for a few more seconds, probably making sure I was telling the truth. Before I hear a small click, and the chains fell away. My arms fell to my sides, as I slid down the wall to the floor. Rowan followed, unbinding my ankle's. Before standing up and throwing the chains out the open prison door.

He grabbed a handful of blankets and pillows from my bed, throwing them on the floor next to me and rearranging them. He then proceeded to pick me up and place me on the cushions, and I stayed perfectly still, I dint move, dint breath. I was just a dead weight, like Rose Hathaway had vacated her body and just left the shell behind. Rowan had sat me against the corner wall, blackest and pillows stuffed around me. Keeping me balanced and worm. Felling was coming back to my arms now, very slowly. I couldn't of attacked Rowan even if I wanted to. My limbs felt like cooked noodles.

Finely he leaned back, rocking on his heels. "when you get feeling back in your arms, start rubbing them. It will get the blood flowing faster." and there it was again, even though I new it was just a fact he was giving me, as Strigoi couldn't care. He had worded it to sound nice, to sooth me.

Stupid Scottish vampire.

"thanks" I mumbled, moving my fingers like I was playing a piano, getting feeling back in them.

"for what?" he asked sounding shocked. "I just told you I wouldn't hesitate to kill you."

I rolled my eyes at him, as I started moving my shoulders round. I had a sudden urge to go _duhh_ no shit Sherlock. But I squashed it. I was a little more weary about Rowan now I new I would have to kill him. "for putting the blankets around me."

"the floor is cold." another fact. It was like he couldn't understand why I was thanking him, he dint know that what he had done was out of character for a Strigoi.

I ground my teeth together. My bipolar mood swings was coming back. "yer well it was a nice thing to do."

"nice." he dint scoff the word, he said it like it was foreign. Like I was now speaking French, and he was copping my words as he learnt it.

"yer nice, you know. pleasant or pleasing or agreeable in nature or appearance. e.g. what you just did was a nice thing to do, especially when Strigoi are meant to be nasty, and not care that the floor is cold." I was rather pleased with myself, for my small speech. Liss and Dimitri would be proud. And Zeek would scoff and say I had brain damage. I was almost laughing at the reaction what would be on his face.

"that mouth will get you in trouble someday lass." Rowan said, pulling me back to plant earth. "And I do not _care_ that the floor is cold. Cold does not effect me."

"no. it might not, but you still made it more comfortable for me, because the cold does affects me."

"I do not see how that matters."

I ground my teeth together, and took a deep breath. "Rowan." I snapped "just accept my thank you, I'm not in the mood for teaching."

"I accept your thank you, for being _nice_." he said nice like it was a foreign word again.

I rolled my eyes at him, he was acting like he came from a different planet. I could now move my arms again, I took Rowan's advice and started rubbing them. Like I had just been pulled from an ice lake, and I was warming myself up.

"so" I began. As I let my eyes travel the room. The bright red punching bad looked a little out of place with all the beige and gray walls. I want complaining, it was about time they gave me some colour. I was even in black and white cloths. Urgh. "why you here."

Rowan's eyebrows raised, nearly hitting his hair line. His eyes wondered over to the punching bag, then he looked back at me. He was looking at me like I had just grown another head, or made a embarrassing bodily noise. "we – Jace said-"

I cut him off "I don't mean the punching bag, I mean why you still here. You know, when everyone else have left."

"I thought I would answer some of your questions." he said looking way to smug for his own good.

"oh did you, well that's nice to know. Before we start though, I wouldn't mind knowing... when the fuck did I ask you a question. I'm pretty sure I was throwing abuse around a few minutes ago."

well that wiped the smug look of his face. Score two for Rose.

I saved myself before he got up and walked out. "what did the French dude say, you know when he threatened me."

"he dint say anything important." I would of believed him, if he dint look away. And I swear he gave a small shudder.

"Rowan" I scolded "what's the point of saying your going to answer questions, if your not going to answer the ones I want answers too." well that was a mouth full.

he stared at me for a few seconds, probably trying to read my expression, of how much I wanted to know the answer. And well I wanted another reason to kill the bastered, apart from him having Dimitri's name. "he just said something about you shouldn't be taunting him. Because the next time you meet, you'll be begging that it was his sex life make you cry." I dry swallowed. Yer he was right, I dint want to here this. I couldn't stop him now though, "also, that you wouldn't have a single word left to express, once he was finished with you."

I swallowed the sudden sickness working its way up my throat. There was know way I was going to show Rowan how much that hit me in the gut. "yer well, he's going to have a hard time with that." I said trying to sound smug and confident. The complete opposite of how I was feeling.

"of course he will Rose." Rowan said, in that oh well the grass is green voice. "because you'll kill him." he sounded smug again, like he had just told me a fact I dint know.

I snorted. Yer I could defiantly see how Hans thought that my only way of communication. "well then, lets get started with these questions. How-"

he butted in before I could ask my first one. "I have to tell you something first." his words rushing out over mine. When I said nothing he carried on "are boss has told us not to tell you anything."

"well how the fuck are you doing to answer the questions I want answering."

he looked over at me, a wicked smile on his lips, like a boy who was going to play a prank on there teacher. "you have to ask the right one."

I rolled my eyes at him. "well isn't this just zen life lessons all over again." his eyebrows was raised at me in question, I waved him off. "never mind."

I thought hard, really hard. I wanted to find stuff our about me, like why I was here. But right now that was the wrong thing to do, I needed to find out about this place so I could get out. First things first. "are you going to want answers off me in return." I asked a little sceptical, I really dint want to answer any more of his riddle questions. Thankfully he shook his head.

Letting out a breath of relief, I started my questions. "can you tell me who your boss is?"

head shake.

Damn, think Rose. And there it was, like a light bulb had gone of in my head. I new how to ask the questions. Smiling I tried it. "can you tell me its male of female."

he nodded.

I felt like throwing my fist up in the air, and doing Zeek's victory dance. He smiled down at me, looking like a kid about to tell a grave secret. "male." he whispered.

Next question. "is he Strigoi?"

nod again.

"Did he awaken all the Strigoi I've seen."

Another nod. Right we was getting somewhere, I was guessing this Strigoi was pretty old to awaken so many others. I moved onto a different topic, not wanting Rowan to get bored of answering just about his boss.

"how many hostages are there?" he held up three fingers. "am I one?" he nodded. It was getting annoying him not using words, I had to ask a question what didn't give a yes or no. "why haven't I heard any of them, god only knows how much I scream when im annoyed."

he tapped the wall besides him. "sound proof to you, Moroi or humans. But we Strigoi can hear straight through them."

my eyes widened as I looked at the door, that's why he was being so quite, another Strigoi could be listening on the other side of the wall. His boss could be listening. Damn no wonder Jace was so scared about talking to me. Shaking the new fact of I asked another. "what do they look like."

he considered this for a moment or two, before talking. Probably thinking best to describe them. "the first one is a Moroi, she's got red brown hair and blue eyes."

"she's the one who made them." I asked pointing to the bracelets on his wrist.

He nodded to answer my question before going on. "the second is a Dhampir, she's younger then the first. Has got brown hair, and dark brown eyes. They are both also getting the same treatment as you." I new that meant the place we was being kept, and the food.

I now had a vague image of the two other people in this place. I also had a nagging sensation in my gut, telling me I was missing something. That just from that little description I should be able to tell who these people where. Right now though, I pushed that feeling right to the back of my mind. I could work that out later, I had to find more out.

"Jesse." I shot out before thinking. In all the racket going on in my brain, about trying to figure out who else was being held. I had suddenly remember the other voice in the van. "I new it." I said raising my voice way above talking level. "I fucking new it. That little weasel. Oh just wait till I get my hands on him. Not no god in heave is going to stop me from staking that son of a bitch. I swear im going to make him squeal like the pig he is. I swear I'm -"

I stopped short, as I was suddenly being dragged into Lissa head. The sudden shock of it reminded me of when we first found out I could get into her mind. As her emotions would drag me into her, I had learnt to fight that now. But apparently the block she had been keeping in place had slipped, and I was sucked in as fast as I had been the first time.

What I seen scared me to my core. Lissa was upset, but this went beyond her usual sobbing and ordering people about. This was down right wrong. Because there was one emotion stronger then hurt or pain, and that was anger. Vasilisa Dragomir, the worlds sweetest person, who would fight for all the right reasons. Was now bearing down on the people she treasured most with a cold fury flowing through her.

"I have had enough of being told what I can and cannot do." her voice want loud. No it was her normal small calming voice. except this time, it was cold. Filled with hatred for the people in front of her, telling her she could not do what she wished. I had never seen Lissa so angry, so cold. Not even when we was at court, sending victor down. Lissa still held the warmth in her voice she always had. Now at the people who she loved the most, she was talking to them, like a Strigoi would talk to one another.

Everyone was there, well everyone apart from Dimitri. And they all looked terrified. Well apart from my father and mother. Abe was looking at her like he would look at someone who he was being paid to knock around. My mother looked at her like Liss was crazy, but I new she would jump up to fight if it looked like Lissa was going to hurt any of them.

The room. Well the room was another matter. To put it simply, it was destroyed. Lissa stood at one end of the dining room, the once polished oak wood table, was reduced to nothing more then splinters. The windows and expensive glass ornaments, was shattered across the floor. Books littered the floor also. Pages torn from them.

It looked like a bomb had just gone of.

There was a cracking sound, as glass broke under boots. Then Adrian stepped forward, he walked over to Lissa with a calm about him, he wasn't using any kind of compulsion on her. Liss regarded him curious, like a cat watching a bird from the window. "Liss." Adrian said, still not braking his stride, as he walked up to the now cold girl. "I don't have a clue how you must feel, Rose is your sister, in a better sense for words. Non of us know how that feels, to have someone that close go missing. But she is not dead, she is still living and breathing. They haven't hurt here, I know they haven't, I let her imagination take over in the dreams, to see if she has any bruises of cuts. She never does." well I do now, I thought vaguely. Liss was still watching Adrian, as he moved up besides her. Everyone was on the ready, high alert if Lissa did anything she shouldn't meant to.

I took a quick look in her mind, finding out what had happened to the dinging room. I wish I dint. Liss had been so angry that no one had found me yet, that her powers had reached a new high. They had reached the top. She had been so mad, that what she did to Jesse all them years ago, looked like foreplay compared to this. She had been able to move the objects of the dining room with her mind. She had therefore picked up as much as she could and through them into the walls and windows. Like any girl who is annoyed, throwing an object always makes us feel better. Lissa had then proceeded to pick up the table, and smash it into every wall, including the ceiling and flood. Reducing it to nothing more then splinters. When everyone had come in to calm her down, Liss had blew straight back up. Accusing them of not letting her leave court to find me, and that it was because of them that she was so pissed off.

I could feel Liss calming slightly now, at Adrian's words. I tried to help by bring some of the darkness into me. It had never been so difficult. Normally I could pull it into me like fog, now it was like a large sticky black ball that dint want to leave Lissa's mind, I managed to pull some of the stickiness away, before Adrian spoke again.

"its all going to me Ok Liss, just calm down."

and there it was, the one thing he shouldn't of said to her, Lissa barrier went back up, blocking me from the darkness but not from her mind, as she spun on Adrian with a look to kill. "there you go again, telling me what I should and should not do." again her voice was low, but cold. It made Adrian shiver, it made everyone shiver including me. "lets see how you like being told what to do, shall we."

with that Liss raised her hand, and with a small flick of her fingers Adrian eyes hazed over. As the compulsion washed over him. "what should we make you do." she said to the now willing Adrian. "I could make you do anything. I could make you drink again, oh but that would be silly. We need you to keep in contact with Rose. Nothing to dangerous then, no. Hummm the possibility's."

I wanted to be sick, to scream at her to stop this. Lissa had finely hit the jackpot, she had gone crazy. But not Sonya Karp crazy, no. Lissa had gone evil crazy, the same crazy she went on Jesse, multiplied by a hundred. Lissa had that much darkness that it had finely took over, changing her from small quiet loving Lissa. To dark nasty Lissa, who was quite happy at hurting people if it help her get what she wanted. Looking in her mind, I seen that she thought this was right, that it would help.

I looked around, thinking why hadn't my mother or the other guardians come to help Adrian, but they was all rooted to the spot, they was trying to move struggling, but Lissa was holding them still. I needed to get home, Lissa was going to do something she regretted, I could see it.

I was about to pull out of her mind, when a booing voice shook the room. "Lissa let them go, or I swear I'm going to tackle you and throw you in jail myself."

everyone's eyes in the room, well apart from Adrian's. Snapped over to the doorway at the sound of Dimitri's voice.


	31. Dark Times

**hiya everyone... so next chapters up now.**

**sorry this has taken two weeks, loads of stuff happening with the family and just dint have the time to turn my laptop on.**

**wants to give a shout out to Dimitri's chick... turned my laptop on a hour ago and just got to say that little message (U go Dimitri) had me rolling on the floor laughing... i dont know why but it really cheered me up**

**thank you everyone who has reviewed, you all help me get through the little problems.**

**love you all**

**jas :) **

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Lissa faltered but soon picked herself back up again. "Ah guardian Belikov how nice of you to join us." I was beginning to feel a chill running down my spine, this wasn't Lissa.

"I said let them go." Dimitri growled the words at her, causing Lissa's eyes to wonder over to him.

Lissa pouted, like Dimitri's idea was unsettling."oh but we could have so much fun, couldn't we Adrian." Adrian nodded under her compulsion.

"this is not you." his voice was low, soothing. Like the fist time we met him, when he was taking us back to St Vlad's.

She pursed her lips, biting back the anger before speaking again. "and how would you know what im like."

"because" he retorted "Rose would never have made friends with someone who used there powers for there own selfish reason. Your doing to Adrian, what victor did to you. What Jesse forced other people to do to you, and now." he snarled, disgust in his voice. "your doing it to others, not just anyone though, the people you love and care for. Rose would be disgusted with you, she would be happy that she has been kidnapped. seeing you as you are now, would do more damage to her then what the Strigoi are doing."

that got through to Lissa, because this time when she faltered, she snapped back to her normal self. Adrian crumbled to the floor. coughing and dray wrenching on his hands and knees, from the force of the compulsion. Everyone else was taking in deep breaths from finely being freed.

Lissa looked around at the damage she had done with wide eyes. Confusion, shock and remorse hit her hard, before she started sobbing. Her hands was raised to her face, as great sobs racked her body. It took Dimitri no time at all to stride across the room to Lissa, she burred her face in his white tee, smearing mascara down the front. As Dimitri's strong arms kept her from falling to the floor.

I was pretty surprised that Christian want rushing to hold her, but after a second or two of listening, I was pretty sure this want the first time Lissa had lost control.

"im... s – so...s – sor – sorry " she sobbed into Dimitri's chest. "I – I... j – just... hurt!... I – Its – its so... h – h – ard."

"i no" he whispered down to her. His voice broke a little "but we'll find her. You trust me now Liss, I promise we'll find her." his voice quivered and broke all the way through, I was pretty sure he was starting to cry to. But Lissa wouldn't look up at him, so I couldn't tell. She had avoided his eyes since he entered the room, not giving me the chance to see how he was.

Now Lissa want possessed, I tried to get to the darkness, it was still difficult. It was like she was blocking me from the stuff. But I dint give up, I forced myself ageist the gooey like substance protecting the darkness. It was like walking through glue, but I pushed my mind against hers with everything I had, until... pop. I fell though her barrier, as it sprang back like a over stretched elastic band.

"now." Dimitri said taking a deep breath. "you got to do something for me, ok Liss. You got to take that barrier of yours down." she shook her head sobbing a little harder. Dimitri pulled her back to arms length, lowering himself so he was eye leave with her.

that's when I finely got to see the man I loved, or what he had become. His skin was ashen, obviously not getting enough protein, for a Dhampir that was serious stuff. His eyes were a little sunken, dark circles encasing them beautiful brown orbs. Worry lines surrounded his eyes and lips, showing he had been doing a lot of frowning and not enough smiling. His hair was tied back, tight. Not even them two pieces of hair what forever misbehaved was coming forward. I new this was Dimitri, of course it was Dimitri. He just looked older more wiser, his eyes held so much sorrow, it was like people could see the pain of loosing someone right there in his eyes. I dint know what it did to other people but it was pulling on my heart strings.

As much as I wanted to cry over seeing him hurt, I was Lissa guardian and she came first. So I grabbed at the sticky stuff clinging to her mind, like and animal would to its mothers teat. The bastered still wouldn't budge, I was exhausting my own mind out, but it had to be done. So I pulled until some started to some a way, very slowly.

"Liss you have to let Rose in." he was telling her in a calming voice.

She shook her head again, bottom lip quivering. She opened her mouth to speak, but was saved from the fact by my father. He was standing over her shoulder now, scolding down at Dimitri. "we can not worry Rose. She has enough on her plant as it is."

"and you think she wont be worried that she cant get through to Lissa." well I could get through to Lissa, it just took a damn good amount of energy these days.

I couldn't see what my father was doing as he was behind Lissa, and she was keeping her eyes on Dimitri. "this will only worry her more." he was saying, but Dimitri took no attention, he was looking at Lissa.

"you've got to let her in." he was saying, mumbling to her. "Rose needs to get in your head whenever she needs, I no you do not like that thought of her in your mind, but just think. Terrible things may be happening to her, she may keep them hidden from Adrian. What if your head is her only getaway when things get bad."

"the darkness." Lissa croaked out hoarsely.

"she needs it more then you do." was his response. What the FUCK. I mean I hear about people loosing there minds, but I never thought Dimitri would go koo koo.

Apparently my father was on the same wave length as me "Mr Belikov, I am afraid to inform you, that you have damn well lost your mind. My daughter does not need the darkness of spirit."

Dimitri did not look up at my father, he kept his eyes on Lissa but raised his voice for the room to here. "think about it, we are all trying to keep Rose protected. When she is in a Strigoi nest, I am sorry to inform you Mr Mazur that it will not be all peaches and cream, remember clearly I use to live in one of them so called nests. Strigoi do not get on well, fighting for power. We all know how Rose can be given the chance, throwing undignified comments around. I would be surprised if she hasn't landed herself in a spot of bother. Now, the darkness she will need. She needs all the anger she can muster up to brake out of her so called 'new home' as we still have not got a lead. She needs to be able to fight them, I know they would have taken all her weapons, so she needs some sort of help. Lissa what would you do if she was braking out right now, you seen what she was like after Jesse, how much she wished him dead. What if she needs that extra boost now but your holding back. You need to take your barrier down."

well I never took Dimitri for being a liar, but he was telling one good lie and they was belive him. I on the other hand new he was lying, because I had new him so well, the nerve in his jaw was jumping, only guardians would see it, and only people who new him well would know what it meant.

Slowly Lissa nodded, she closed her eyes bringing us both into blackness. Then I felt her walls crumble away, the think glue like barrier melting behind me.

Snorting I thought to myself. Oh you couldn't of done that a few minutes ago when I was wrestling with the stuff. The dark sticky ball shrivelled into its self a little. Allowing me to take some more, it was still difficult to take, like when I had first touched it to find out it want fog. But know where near as hard as it had been awhile ago. Taking a deep breath Lissa eased her eyes back open.

"better." Dimitri asked, he new. The stuffy bastered new that once her barrier was down I would rush into her mind see the darkness and take as much as I could. that's what he had planned for, he new I wouldn't be able to use it how he suggested, but I was helping Lissa. Now I could get in and out of her mind freely, she wouldn't blow up like before.

"ye" she said giving him a small smile, before turning to find Christian. She burred her head into his shoulder and held him in a death grip, he did the same to her.

Dimitri rose back to his full hight, meeting my fathers glare. "im going back to town." he told them all, before spinning on his heel and marching out the room, not waiting for a reply.

Lissa pulled herself from Christian's hold, swung round and pulled Adrian towards her, new tears streaming down her face. "im so sorry," she said in near hysterics "oh Adrian I dint mean it, please. I'm so sorry. I remember what I did, but it was like it want me but it was at the same time. Like I thought it was right but deep down new it was wrong. I would never hurt any of you willingly, never." she started sobbing again.

Adrian dint hesitate, he rapped his arms around her well mumbling it was ok. Finely when her tears turned to hiccups he spoke. "I nearly did the same to Zeek when he woke me from Rose. Told him that someone better be dyeing," he let out a long breath "I dint know you was so far gone cousin." he still used that term with her a lot. Liss sobbed into his chest a little harder, remembering what she had done. "look I think I got something what will make you happy, but right now you need some rest, lost of it. I'll show you later ok, but for now you and Christian get some sleep. I'll keep and eyes on everything, tell anyone who comes knocking where they can stick it."

Lissa let out a week laugh, it wasn't much but it was a start. "ok" was all she said before walking into Christian arms and out the room.

I finely pulled myself from Lissa's head, as there was nothing more for me to do.

I was alone.

Well shit, I thought. Where the hell has that Scottish vamp got to now. Twirling my head from left to right, I seen he had left the room. Locking the cell door behind him.

Anger swelled inside of me, as I grinned my teeth together. Of course he had left, why would he wait until I had came back from Lissa head. I mean he had already answered some of my questions, why would he stay when he seen I wasn't talking to him any more, still that did not excuse how pissed I was at him.

I shook my head once, it seems Lissa's darkness was stronger then it had ever been, I had only taken a bit. Still it was like I had taken tree months of the stuff without her healing it. I just wanted to bash someone's head in, hard.

Getting to my feet I made my way to the punching bad, only to freeze halfway. Like a cat when it court of guard, I was stood with one foot still raised to take the next step. Someone had came in the room, to guard me no doubt. It want just any one, no. it was the French bastered.

Slowly I lowered my foot, turning on my heels to face him well crossing my arms over my chest. "OI" I shouted as he made his way to the desk, he did not give me a second glance. Anger building up in me, I carried on. "hay im taking to you." I snapped taking a step closer to the bars. His eyes travelled up to watch me.

I opened my arms out like I was expecting a hug. "not going to make me cry." I sneered. Biting back the laugh as his eyes widened. "yer that's right, I now what you said to me." I want going to tell him how I new. "you always give empty threats. Bet your full of them." I was stood with hands on hips now, glaring at him. "bet you expect all girls to cower when you threaten them like that. You look like the sort who beat Dhampir's around." this guy want a Dhampir, no he was a Moroi. And he look like the kind I met back in baia, the one's who beat the girls. "what! Not talking now you haven't got an audience, do you always need someone there when your issuing threats. Someone to back you up, who can fight your battles." I smiled an evil smile at him. "not use to fighting for yourself are you, always had people throwing there selves in front of you. Must be a hard habit to get rid off."

"I suggest ze be silent." he snarled, jumping to his feet.

I smiled in triumph "awhh, what's to do, have I hit a _dead_ nerve. Anyway you cant make me." oh I felt like such I child saying that, how they defy there parents by screaming, make me. But yet it lifted my heart, seeing him glare at me with hatred, because now the door was locked, he couldn't get to me. "that's right." I said in all my smugness "you cant make me do anything, you just stand on the other side of them pretty little bars, looking useless."

"shut up!" he roared.

It only caused me to carry on. Starting by laughing at him. His eyes glowed red at that. "oh." I said holing the stitch in my side "oh boy. You think raising your voice will make me stop." I laughed again "man you haven't got the slightest clue who I am, have you?"

"it duz not matter who zee are once I kill zee."

"oh I would loveeeee to see you try." I said striating up before falling into a fighting stance. "I'll kick your arse just like I did to Maddox. You will probably be easier as some humans actually learn to fight." I beckoned him with my hand "come on then, or you scared. I would be two if I was you, I mean being a Moroi before, you haven't got a chance really. I'll make it easier for you, ok. I'll keep one hand behind my back, its only fair as your so weak-"

I was suddenly cut of as he lunged himself at the bars, trying to grab me. Luckily I was smart enough to stand out of reaching range. That dint stop him though, as he snarled and scratched at the bars and me. Before finely he began to ram them with his shoulder.

I on the other hand burst out into a fit of laughter, well shouting. "I thought Strigoi's was meant to be strong, cant even dent a bar. Your so weak my god daughter could take you." I was referring to Maddie. I kept howling in laughter well shouting snide remarks, such as. ' careful not to hurt yourself, that bars strong you know.' or ' just a little harder and you might scratch one of them bars.' all my shouting and laughing was making him angrier by the minute, until suddenly, dust began to fall. that's when I finely stopped shouting at him, the bars was loosening. He took my sudden silence as me being scared as he suddenly hit the bar harder then ever had. There was a horrid screech as the bar dinted inwards, not much but a few more hits and it would be bent enough for him to slip through. The dust had turned into a small amount of stone, as the ceiling began to brake away from the bar being hit harder and harder.

My body took over without asking my brain, like normal. I was back in my fighting stance. If this bastered got through the bars, I would only have one shot at knocking him out and getting out of here. It wouldn't be easy, as he was so pissed, but I would manage.

Again the metal gave a screech, like it was screaming in pain. As the bar he was bashing so hard dented a little more.

Come on, come on. I chanted to myself. just a little more now, come on.

Unfortunately he dint get that far, as right at the moment the bar was about to give way, the door burst open as a extremely fast moving blur shot down the room, tackling French bastered and throwing him up against the wall.

I only got a small glimpse of red, as the Strigoi came bursting in. but before he had the French Strigoi against the wall I already new who it was.

Trust Rowan to fuck things up for me.

"what do you think you are doing!" he roared, causing Dimitrius to cower. "how is it, that you, Dimitrius. Can not follow a simple order. No! Be quiet I do not wish to hear your snivelling. Every other Strigoi has to spend hours with _her_" he said her like it was a filthy word. "and yet, they do not destroy half the cell. You! On the other hand, jump when she so much as speaks. It is not difficult to ignore the bitch."

"hay!" I snapped.

"shut up." Rowan snarled, twisting round to look at me.

In that one moment. In that signal second. I seen Rowan for the Strigoi he was, after weeks of seeing him as... as...

a friend.

Now I seen him for the monster he really was, he only looked at me for a split second. But that was all I needed to see the red in his eyes, as it blazed at he with cold hatred.

And that's when I new that once I broke out of here, I would and could kill Rowan.

There was a sicking crunch what brought me back. Rowan had just smached dimitrus head agist the wall, blood had splattered everywhere. Obviously the French bastered had said something to Rowan what he did not approve off.

Me on the other had was shaking with rage, and it was at Rowan.

"OI!" I screamed, rather shrilly "don't you dare tell me to shut up then turn your back on me!"

"I said be quiet" he dint shout, but his voice had just reached an all new low.

If I want so pissed, I would have been a little scared. As that want the case, I simply carried on shouting. "or what. You going to take up he's job and start bashing the bars in." he dint speak just stayed starting at the other Strigoi. "look at me!" I snapped. Still he dint turn, my anger was running sky high. "Rowan I told you to look at me. Now!"

the was a second silence, then Rowan reached up and snapped the other Strigoi's neck. I had to bite back a gasp, the Strigoi want dead but still, what he had just done was something I defiantly want expecting.

I held the Strigoi for a second or two before finely letting him drop to the floor, with a dull thump. Then if he could, he turned to look at me even more slowly.

And when he did, I swished I hadn't told him to look at me, his eyes was blazing red instead of the normal dull colour I had became use to. He seemed more pale, as he nostril's flared.

"don't every tell me what to do again."

again my body acting without my brain, what I was most thankful for. As my brain was not working. "don't call me a bitch." I was happy my voice came out even, instead of how petrified I felt.

"it is about time you learnt Rose, that I am not your friend." he walked over to the dented bar, and with one harsh tug, he had it straighten back to normal. "so listen good, because this threat is not empty. If I ever so much as find one of your fingers out if this cell, I will not kill you. No. I will change you into the one thing you hate most, I will awaken you. Take away your soul, your humanity." the stubbornness in my wanted to put a finger through the bars to test his threat, but I quickly squashed that. I new he want joking and he want finish either. "I will do worse to you then my boss ever plans to. Leave this cell and once you are awakened, I will lock you back up to starve. Then when the thirst, hunger, whatever you wish to call it, has you. I will go to that little town where I see Dhampir's looking for you, and bring one back for you to drink. And I will keep doing it until I bring someone in here that you once loved."

any other threat in the world and I would have shot back a smart answer, but this, this was to much. My stomach had turned to a cold block of ice at his words. As images raced across my mind, showing me Lissa broken in front of me, and me with red eyes and fangs. Then it was Christian, then Adrian, Zeek, Conner, Eddie, my father and mother, Mia and even little Maddie. Then last came Dimitri, but it want me killing him, it was me asking him to be awakened, like he had done to me.

"get out my head." I screamed, throwing my hands over my face. Them images want my own, Rowan was planting them in, letting me see what I would become if I dint take his threat seriously.

Rowan gave a dark chuckle as more and more images of Dimitri flashed in front of me, of all the different ways I would kill him, or awaken him.

My stomach gave one last launch, and without thinking I ran to the bathroom. Slamming to door behind me not wanting Rowan to see what he had done to me, as I threw up for the second time today.


	32. Truth And Lies

**hiya everyone, i no none of you read these but i still enjoy putting these little notifications**

**want to say sorry again! for how long you have had to wait but my life got in the way haha.**

**I've been busy concentrating on another story... so sorry again.**

**hope you all enjoy this, thanks so much for the reviews there really appreciated **

**love ya all**

**jas :D**

**xxx**

* * *

**chapter 31**

I finely stumbled out of the bathroom an hour or two later, after having a very cold shower. Hoping to get some feeling back into my body.

I was shaking, badly. Not from the cold, no I wished it would be from the cold. The truth was I was still extremely shook up from the images Rowan had placed, no scratch that. Forced into my head.

I wish I could of pulled some of that anger I had took from Lissa back, but know use it was gone.

One good thing came from everything Rowan had done, I now new that when I got out of her I would quite happy plunge a stake through his cold dead heart.

Bastard, I thought to myself.

I stumbled into one of my cell walls, reaching into the square hold and pulling out a thick jumper.

A fiat scratching noise makes me freeze as I'm tugging the jumper on. Giving it one final and faithful tug I quickly search for the sound. looking over, my heart jumps to my throat, I dint care if we had gotten off on the wrong foot right now he was a friendly face.

"Jace." I breathed, shuffling forward.

He looked up from a drawing pad, he had been deeply concentrating and hadn't hear me stumbling around like a lost foal. Now he threw it to the side jumping to his feet and darting over to the bars.

"Rose!" he said eyes looking over me "you look like shit."

I gave him a week smile. "Ahh. that's always the first thing a girl wants to hear, that she looks like shit. I think you need to learn some new chat up lines Jace."

a smile broke across his face. "Rose" he stammered "I'm sorry for 'ow I acted da other day." I held up my hand about to tell him it was fine, but he carried on over my guested. "I got you something."

I raised my eyebrows at him, anything I was about to say forgotten. "really?" I wish I could keep the excitement out of my voice, but it was know use.

"yer, erm... its nuttin much doe." I wanted to hug him, just his ascent what I thought was so annoying was like an angles song to me now. He was rummaging around in his back pack. Before pulling out a 24 hour clock and a calender. I wanted to cry with happiness. "you said dat you wanted dees." he said passing them though the bars to me, where I was sitting on the floor now. "as a said, nuttin much but its da only things I could grab from mine without them asking questions."

"there great, thanks Jace."

he looked reviled, as I started checking the time. 9:34 pm. I felt a frill of excitement at finely being able to know something with out asking, I also felt extremely stupid to be getting a frill of a clock, but hay you take the little things in life. Before I moved onto the calender "oh" he said suddenly making me look back up, he was elbow deep in his bag again, tongue sticking out in concentration, making me chuckle slightly. "ma step mum made you dees." he pulled out a brown bad what smelled off fresh backed food. He must off seen the question look on my face as he added. "there ginger cookies." he told me shrugging. "heard you bin beeing sick, told her and she said they would make ya betta." I took one out the bag taking a small bite. It say it was melt in the mouth amazing, was an understatement. They was bloody well beyond amazing. And I greedily stuffed the cookie in my mouth, before gabbing another and offering Jace one. He declined, hay I want arguing, more for me.

After another three more cookies I went back to the calender. "Jace what day is it."

he was fidgeting rather badly now but spoke anyway "June 9th"

"what!" I dint mean to shout, but that was a shock.

I quickly started going back through the calender, trying to remember dates. Dimitri came back to Lissa's on the 12th of April. We slept together on the 17th and I went on my work assignment on the 22nd Wayne had said I had been knocked out for four days what meant I had been here since the 28th. I had been here for 6 weeks. Adding my work weekend and kidnap days to it, I had been missing 6 weeks and 6 days. Know wonder Lissa was loosing it, I felt like I was about to hyperventilate.

"Rose?" Jace asked in a small calming voice.

"nearly 7 weeks" I finely stuttered out. "I've been missing for nearly 7 weeks." my eyes roamed the room.

"Jace I need to get out of here." my voice was a choked whisper. This could not be happening, I new I had been here long. But this, this was beyond what I thought.

"my step mum, she grows flowers."

"what? Have you lost it, how has your step mums flowers got anything to do with me escaping." I was ready to jump up and start hammering the bars like Dimitrius had earlier.

Jace's jaw tightened, as his eyes bore into me. It was like he was trying to tell me something with out speaking. Jace placed a finger to his lips in a shushing motion, then tapped his ear and pointed to the door, watching me all the while he did this.

Understanding finely hit, as I remembered the words Rowan had told me early. We couldn't here through these walls, but the Strigoi could. But why Jace was talking about flowers was beyond me.

"flowers?" I asked.

"all kinds." he told me smiling "she _wins_ awards for dem, _enters_ competitions. She's been the _national_ champion for _two_ years running now, another show was coming up next month, she cant go now because of all dis but she _entered._ Its all on _record_."

I mulled this over for a minute or two, but I couldn't see how he's mums flowers could save me now, or the words he had put emphasise on. Before I could ask he spoke again.

"my father, he's an architect. He _built_ dis house and are's next door. There _both_ three stories high, with a _basement_ and are about _five_ miles out of town. He made them with black out windows, and acres of land around the estate. _This_ house is in my name, my father built it for me to move into once I turned 18."

now this I could understand. Flowers! That went in one ear and out the other, like in Stan's classes. This though, this was something I could understand. I could tell Adrian when I met him in his crazy dream, to look for two house built buy an architect five miles out of town. Simple, if I was lucky they would be hear within a hour, twenty minutes if they broke the speed limit. What Dimitri would...

"five miles out of town!" I scream jumping to my feet. "five fucking miles, I got told it took me four days to get hear. Four fricking days. Bastards!" I roared, knowing they would all hear my shouting "lying cold dead bastards, the lot of you."

I could faintly hear Jace telling me to, well in he's words exactly 'shut the fuck up' but it was like Lissa anger had just come back full force, smacking me over the head with its gooey hand well shouting 'why the fuck are you not angry.' I was prowling the bars like a caged animal once again. Muttering to myself about lier's and cheats, well shouting a cuss word out every twenty seconds or so. I was pretty sure Jace thought I was mad, hell I thought I was mad.

Get me a straight jacked and let me hug myself.

"Rose." Jace snapped "will you shut up and listen."

"I'm not the one talking."

his jaw set straight "you trying to be smart."

"why? Would you like me stupid." I seen that Rose Hathaway's normal come backs want a good thing to say right now, as Jace's eyes was a blue blaze. "sorry." I mumbled "just in a mood."

"oh and there I was thinking you was like dis all the time."

"don't get smart boy." I spat.

"you want me stupid." he said mimicking my voice from before.

I shot him a glare before finely braking into a smile. "ok, ok. I'm calm now."

"good, even though I think your shouting has got there attention anyway," his voice dropped to a whisper "I cant say anything else until next time, they'll be listening."

I wanted to hit myself on the head pretty damn hard about now, there it was again my anger fucking things up. Guess I hadn't grew up in the past two years, I would always be stake first ask question when there dead. "its alright." I whispered back "I got enough-"

I was cut of short as the door was opened with enough force to send it bouncing off the wall. Rowan walked in looking so unlike I had seen him before I took a step back, then again I could of stepped back out of reaction, I went for the later.

I looked at him with a new hate in my eyes, I couldn't believe he had used compulsion on me, I new all Strigoi had it, and it was about as powerful as a spirit users. They mostly used it on humans when they was hungry – in a nicer way of putting it – but I had been threatened once, when I was in the same situation as I was now. Only then I had Mason, Christian, Mia, and Eddie, even though Eddie was drugged on endorphins. Isaiah had threatened to make me see my worst fears when he killed me, he had said I wouldn't feel the endorphins, all I would feel was pain. A Strigoi had never been in my head, I new they could. But they normally dint have the brain to stop us by using compulsion, that and they like the chase. So to say I was cowering like a dog ready to be beaten would be putting it mildly to how I felt right now. I wished I could close my mind, I dint want him in it. I dint want Rowan showing me pictures what made my insides turn.

My back hit the wall just as he turned to look at me, I hadn't realised I had been moving backwards until I couldn't move know more.

I wished I could say when he looked at me I felt cold hatred, but as his eyes found mine they held the same amount of sanity as they did the first day I met him. He was regarding me with a curious look, but I swear as his eyes bore into mine I seen pain flash in them before his guardian mask was slammed in place. Guess being turned doesn't get rid of some habits.

His crisp white shirts had small patches of red splattered across it, his sleeves was folded up to his elbows, as dark dried blood tattooed his arms. My stomach gave a heave, I quickly swallowed the bile raising. Rowan court my eyes on his blood staid hands.

"I punished Dimitrius for scaring you, lass." he made it sound so normal, but still I shivered.

Finely I got my act in gear as I turned to Jace. "you should go." I dint want him hear with an unstable Strigoi, I new they was all unstable but Rowan was the worst because he acted stable.

Jace nodded, then started picking up his stuff. When he got to his drawing pad, a small smile tugged his lips as he ripped the page off then slipped it through the giant cat flap "drew you a picture." he told me before leaving.

Taking a deep breath I looked at Rowan, I wanted to have the courage to go get the picture but I dint want to get to close to him. And I couldn't keep looking at the walls, to be honest they want all that interesting.

"I punished Dimitrius for scaring you, lass." he told me again, like I had somehow missed the fist time he spoke, I was scared not fucking deaf.

"you scared me." I told him in a whisper, I think we both heard my silent 'but you haven't been punished'

"I wasn't in my right mind lass."

I shrugged and moved away from the wall, it felt like a great effort like I had just tried climbing mouth Everest. "its alright." I told him in a broken voice. "because now I know I can kill you when the times comes." I met his eyes when I said this, and was surprised to see him step back, like I had just tried staking him.

There was silence for a minute or two but to me it felt like a hour. Then finely he shook his head, like he was shaking away an image. "I understand that I will not live forever lass." he looked down at his hands and I could only imaged what had happened to Dimitrius "forever is a long time, know living being is meant to live that. But you have to understand lass, that I am not a _living_ being. Normality will never come to me again."

I felt my throat close up, I new he had scared me, he had tortured me in a way. But it was like a new kind of torture listening to him giving in, I had told him Strigoi could come back, but he would never believe that, he believed this was the life he would always have. My emotions was torn in half, literately. On one side I wanted to hate him for what he had made me see. On the other hand I wanted to comfort him.

I shoved my palms into my eyes, why was this so difficult. Why did he make me hate him then come back acting like the man I had come to treat as a...

friend.

Shit! that's what he was, and no matter how much a friend acted badly you stayed by them. If Lissa hadn't stuck by that rule I wouldn't have her today. Damn. But he was Strigoi, he could never be my friend, friends dint make you see things what made you sick. Then I remembered what he said, he wasn't in his right mind. Sure enough when I looked up his silver had changed, he was running low on healing before, that's why he was nasty.

Looking at his face, he regarded me, not with curiosity like he had the first time we met, but with a deep wrongness, like he was waiting for me to scream that I hated him. I huffed in irritation. Fuck Dimitri was making me soft.

"you can be normal." the words came out more forceful then I wished them to be, guess I couldn't make all my anger at him go.

"what?" if it was any other time I would have laughed at the socked tone and face, he was most likely expecting me to say I hated him. Right now his lack of judgement was begging to piss me off.

"I've already told you." I snapped "a spirit user staking you will change you back."

"if I am staked, I will die." he said like two plus two is four. Like I dint fucking know.

"yer well you said you wont live forever, might as well go out trying to be normal then never having the chance."

"this is ludicrous" trust him to use big words at a time like this "this is your way of getting me killed, you cant have a stake, so allow someone else to take my life. filling my head with beliefs what can surly not be true. I told you I was not in my rite mind when I did that to you, but as any good Dhampir you are still looking at the bigger picture, you still want me dead."

"as a Strigoi your always going to be fucking hunted!" I screamed, my anger had hit the fucking top and shattered the house it was living, I swear smoke was coming out my ears. "you was a Dhampir once, you hunted Strigoi, killed them. Do you remember why-"

"because they come fist" he butted him.

"no!" I roared "that's just something the Moroi tell us, its so we can free the souls what have been trapped in a life they do not wish to have. I no how they feel when they come back, they hate everything they have done, all the wrongs they have caused. I've seen how it destroys the strongest of men knowing they did terrible things, things they would never dream of doing. I've heard them say how much it hurts them, how it tore his insides. As they watch a monster do things in there body, kill people and they just have to sit there like there a passenger in there own body because they cant stop it."

"and you got all this from the Strigoi who turned back." he spat back at me.

I stormed over to the wall pulled the picture off and strode over to the bars. I trust the photo in his face. "this is the man I love! This is Dimitri Belikov. This picture was taken a week before he was turned. Look, look at the date on the bottom, three years ago. Now you sorry bastered turn it over and read the note. Read it!" I screamed when he dint make a moved for the picture.

Slowly Rowan took the photo out of my hands and turned it over, his eyes scanned the lettering before coming back to meet mine, tears slowly streamed down my face. "look at the bottom left corner." I croaked out. His eyes scanned the paper again, and I new he was seeing what I dint spot the fist time. Because the first time I looked at the photo Rowan had burnt his hand. But there on the back in the corner scribbled down in Dimitri's delicate handwriting was a date. The date he came back to Lissa's.

Wiping my eyes I spoke. "now tell me why Dimitri would write a new date on a old picture if he wasn't going to be here."

"I – I –"

"its true Rowan, I swear im not lying to you. I'm surprised none of the Strigoi in this building have ran into him and told you, he's always in the town you took me from, he's looking for some sort of clue to find me."

he looked up at me, his eyes searching mine for lies. Before finely he handed me the picture back. "Rose –"

I raised my hand well taking the photo of him. "I've told a lot of good lies over my time, this isn't one of them. Believe what you want, im fought my case, now I just want to sleep ok." and with that I turned and mad my way to the bed picking up Jace's drawing along the way. A smile broke across my face, it was a picture of my playing cards, the detail was beyond amazing. Shaking my head I climbed into the overflowing covers, a soft click told me Rowan had left. Closing my eyes I allowed sleep to take me.

It was practically comical. couldn't sleep when im at home safe, get kidnapped and not one nightmare comes near me. Who needed hypnosis when you hand Strigoi.


	33. Blast From The Past

**hiya everyone. i no i say this all the time that I'm sorry i don't update as much, but last week my uncle gave me a challenge of reading all the harry potter books before the last film came out. i can safely say i won. woop.**

**anyhoo after reading the books it then caused me to wright in third person, and i was getting so annoyed at how i was doing this chapter i had to re-do it like 3 times. finely giving p i picked up the vampire academy book and re-read the first one.**

**and now i am writing normal again. (breaths a sign of relief.)**

**so how you all like this chapter. left it on a bit of a cliff hanger.**

**love ya all and thanks for reviewing.**

**jas :)**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

Adrian was with me in seconds of sleep taking over. And he was in hysterics, not the oh my god someone's dyeing hysterics, more of the hyperactive kind. What for him was worse.

Within seconds of him appearing he had me rapped into his arms.

"wow there Mr Ivashkov, I hope you have a good reason for groping me like you are. Or I may get you done for sexual assault, and that my boy is a bad crime to have."

his laughter was rich, it warmed my hole insides up. "I wouldn't dream of assaulting you Miss Hathaway, you're to feisty for my liking."

"I always imagined you liked the feisty ones Adrian." I said in mock shock.

"nope, I'm going with the times and there moving slooooow" he swayed slowly as he dragged the word out.

I smacked his arse playfully "well I don't like how your moving against me, get your horny but away from me."

he chuckled but otherwise moved. Thank god, I may have started to brawl if he hung on any longer, I was missing Dimitri to much and would give anything to have him here, hugging me like Adrian could, but crying would get me nowhere at this minute in time.

"so you going to tell me what's got you so existed that your prepared to feel Dimitri's wrath when he hears about this."

"I just found something new out." he said ignoring the Dimitri comment.

"what! No, you cant tell me you've only just cottoned on that I'm the most amazing person there is in the world."

he rolled his eyes at me "babe I do believe your head it getting bigger then mine, and that I am sorry to tell you is dangerous."

I snorted a laugh. My mood increasingly better. "so what's the good news."

he gave me a 300 watt smile, showing a pair of pearly white fangs. "I'll show you." the dream went fuzzy for a few seconds before clearing again.

Adrian stood not ten feet away from me, and holding his had was Lissa. My breath hitched in my throat. Every time I had been in her mind I had never been able to see her, now that I could I wish I couldn't. Lissa long platinum hair, hung in clumps down here shoulders, where it once look healthy and full, it now looked dead and brittle. Like straw. Her pale skin was now bone white, dark circles surrounded her eyes like a raccoons markings. Her red lips was a shocking contrast against her skin. Her eyes were dark and haunted. Lissa's normal elegance had been thrown out the window, she was wearing dark grey sweats, and a black tank what made her skin look all the more pale.

"Liss" I breathed.

"oh Rose." was all I heard before her arms was around me and she was sobbing into my shoulder.

I threw my arms around her like I was a dying woman and Liss was my only life line. After a few minutes of just holding her and crying over each other, I finely looked up at Adrian. "how?" I asked, still clutching Lissa too me.

He gave me a small smile. "I don't know." he told me looking awe. "I was trying to teach Liss how to dream walk, we want getting far after hours and she asked for Christian. I don't know what happened but I was so tired I just took Liss into his dream without thinking."

"it was so shocking." Lissa whispered

"yer so now I can join people up if there sleeping." Adrian said, a cocky smile plastered on his face.

"that's brilliant." I told him.

"why Rose Hathaway, are you complementing me." he mocked a twinkle in his eye.

Normally I would of told him to shut up and punched him in the arm, right now all I wanted to do was hold Lissa. My best friends who I had been taken from for six weeks. I could see how much that had done to her, how thin she was under my arms.

"both of you have to listen." I told them not taking my arms from around Lissa. "there's a human who has to guard me every now and again, today he told me about his parents. Adrian you have to go to Hans, tell him I'm in a house five miles out of town."

"five miles." he asked shocked. "you said it took you four days to get where you are."

I nodded. "that's what I was told, well no. I asked if I had been there for four days and they said yes but not that it had taken four days to get there, that was a conclusion we all jumped two. Now Adrian you have to listen, this information can have me out of this place by tomorrow morning." I surprised myself at how much of a guardian I sounded like now, I actually sounded my age and not a spoilt brat. "I'm five miles out of town, the house I am in is owned by a Jace, I don't know his second name but he moved here from England and lives with his step-mum, little sister and father. His step-mum enters flower shows, she entered one this year but dint get to go as the Strigoi took her house and the one im in. but there are records so Hans has to get someone to search flower shows in this area. Also his father is a architect, and built both house's, so look up new building what have been built five miles out of town, within the last two years. The house's I'm in are surrounded with forest. Adrian make sure you get all that to Hans, you cant forget it. ok." he nodded.

"I'll do it." Lissa said pulling away from me

"Liss, you don't have to." I told her, not wanting her to leave me.

She smile at me, and for the first time her face was alight. "I want to help you Rose." she gave my hand a squeeze "I want to do this, I've seen you and I know your safe now." looking at her I could see that just her seeing me had given her a new burst in life. "besides, I think Adrian's got something else to show you." with that she turned away from me and back to Adrian. "wake me up." she told him. Then looking back at me her eyes twinkling, she said. "we'll have you back home soon Rose."

Adrian took her hand and the picture went blurry once again, it lasted a little longer then last time. When Adrian came back Lissa was no longer with him, but someone else was.

"Roza." Dimitri choked out in a horse whisper.

I dint speak back, I threw myself into his arms as he wrapped them around my waist, picking me up of the ground and swinging me round.

"oh thank god your safe." he whispered into my ear stroking my hair down. His lips found mine as he gave me a passionate kiss. Before finely planting them along my jaw and cheeks. "I've missed you Roza." he told me as he placed me back on the ground. Dimitri looked as worse as Lissa, yet he hadn't lost weight, Dimitri new he needed his strength for when he found me. "shhh" he whispered planting sweet kissed on my eyes. "you'll have me crying if you start."

I smiled up at him, I hadn't noticed I was crying until he told me. "I've missed you." I whispered as I smoother down his white tee. "you don't look so good." I told him trying to be stern. "you need more sleep." I ran a finger under his eyes. "i don't like seeing you like this, your normally always looking like a guardian. you know, strong like nothing can hurt you but now, your looking worn out."

smiling, Dimitri leaning into my hand. "I can sleep when we have you back." he promised

"what should be soon." Adrian peeped in from behind us. I had totally forgotten he was there. Dimitri raise a question eyebrow for him to continue. "Lissa has just gone to get Hans. Rose gave us new information what should lead us too her. Hans will be phoning you soon, im sure."

"you know where you are?" Dimitri said turning back to me.

I shook my head. "no but Jace, a human who has been keeping watch over me. He told me some new information. I don't want to talk about that now, I just want to hold you." and with that I curled my hands into his tee and rested my head on his chest.

"I love you" I mumbled.

"as I you." Dimitri replied causing my heart to swell to twice its size. After that he just held me in his arms. Allowing me to find comfort with him. How long we stood like that I don't know, it could have been minutes or hours for all I cared. Suddenly Dimitri became fuzzy.

"Adrian" he snapped.

"what? its not me." he shot back.

"no its not, the picture goes black and white when he's being woken up." I told Dimitri, before taking a quick look round. "Dimitri its you, someone's waking you up."

"who in the world can be waking me up, I'm not at court." he growled, I new it want at any off us. Just at the thought of being woken.

"A phone." Adrian suggested. I had a sudden urge to hit him.

Dimitri dint get time to answer as at that time he simply vanished. It was all of two seconds before the picture went blurry once again.

"Adrian." I shouted over the static "I'm being woken up. Make sure Lissa got all the information to Hans." I seen him nod once before everything went black and I was roughly woken.

"get it round her neck, hurry."

"hands in front of her,"

"bound them. Bound them."

"someone pin her legs, before she brakes my nose."

"stay still" the last voice was aimed at me as someone pushed my shoulders down.

Like hell I was going to stay still, I bucked and wiggled to get free. But it was know use. I was pined down, two Strigoi had my legs and upper body pressed into the mattress. Well another was binding my hands with what could only be described as a belt. A silver chain led off it attaching to another belt what had been bound round my waist. I could only move my hands all of foot before my own body stopped me.

Shit.

One of the Strigoi had attached some kind of collar to my neck with four chain hanging off it. Like I was some sort of bitch they couldn't control.

_Well you are a bitch_. A small voice said at the back of my mind. _The last time they tried to restrain you, you made sure that if they ever got turned back they could never produce children. _But as I said the voice was small and I easily told it to shut the fuck up.

I was pulled to my feet with a bit to much force causing me to lose balance until I straightened myself. Well, at least they haven't chained my feet together, now that could come in handy so better keep my mouth shut.

"move" a Strigoi snapped to my left.

I dint have a choice in the matter as the Strigoi in front pulled on the chain attached to my neck. The thing was tight and was causing me difficulty breathing, so every time one of them sorry bastards pulled on it, it cut my oxygen of. So it was either do as I was told or choke to death.

Normally I would have chosen to choke, but as they was leading me out of my 'home' curiosity got the better off me. That little voice came back once again _curiosity killed the cat_. Again I told it to shut the fuck up, as I was not being treated like a cat but more like a savage dog.

When I left my room – dragged out by the lead – I found myself in a stark white hall. To the right off me was two more doors evenly spaced, what told me that's where the others was being kept. As well as a set of concrete stairs, no doubt leading to the main house.

"love your taste of colour. White, its good. Really brings out the red in your eyes." I mocked, yes Rose Hathaway really dint no when to shut her mouth.

"shut up or we'll gag you." the Strigoi on my right said, giving his chain a harsh tug.

My head whipped round so I could shoot him a glare. But instead they widened in slight shock. "oh but Wayne you always told me how much you loved my mouth." I battened my eyelids at him.

His upper lip lifted showing me his fangs, before he hissed.

"ok ok, gees. If I dint know any better I'd say you was all on your time of the month." I said rolling my eyes.

"I wasn't joking about that gag."

I waved him off, well as much as I could with my still bound hands. We had now reached the door and as I expected it leaded off into the main house. Well the living area.

The room was pitch black, only lit in certain places where a oil lamp was standing. "we back in the 16 hundreds" I scoffed, as I was guided to one of the couches. not really caring if I wasn't up to date on my history. Fortunately Know one paid me attention.

Thick black curtains covered the windows not allowing light through, well that's if it was morning now. But as I hadn't had time to check the clock before rudely being dragged out of bed, I had the misfortune of guessing the time. What was impossible as I couldn't see the fucking sky. There was two hunting guns hanging one the wall over a very large fire, what was burning away gradually. I was guessing them guns want going to work, it would be my luck that they dint. One thing I did notice was there was no fish tank, like in the last house I was held captive in. I instantly cursed myself as there was also no Mia here to blow up a tank.

The couch I was sat on had a brother facing it, and a elegant coffee table fitted in the middle of the room. I took all this in as the Strigoi attached a new chain to my hands, then fastened it to a very sturdy looking metal loop on the floor. Charming, I was also now being chain up like a dog.

"no T.V" I said taking another quick look around the room. There was a door to the far left. And I was betting my left arm it led outside. No point betting my right when that was my staking arm. "no wonder your all acting like you have a stick shoved up your ars-"

"Rosemarie Hathaway" a cool voice said from behind the far sofa facing me. "I will not tolerate that language near me."

my mouth had suddenly gone bone dry, I new that voice. I would always remember that voice, no matter how cool it became. It was the voice of many nightmares, mine and Lissa alike.

"victor" I breathed out.


	34. Cards Have Been Laid Out

**next chapter!**

**i no, i no. its took forever. i have had some serious amount of writers block, i got that angry with myself today i shouted at myself to wright. so i have been sat on my lap top from 6 this morning trying to do this chapter. a presto! here it is 12 hours later. **

**i do love you all that much i am determined to finish this story, and i am know going to do the next chapter well i can wright haha.**

**thank you all for reviewing, muchly appreciated.**

**love ya all**

**jas xxxx**

**:) **

* * *

**chapter 33**

The room was pitch black. Not the black you have at night when you can see street lights, or stairs. No this was an unnatural black. Think and suffocating. The five little oil lamps did nothing to lighten the room. They made it worse. They made the darkness around them deadly.

I had assumed that when I entered the room the _boss_ would come thought the main door. Giving me full view of who they was.

This, this was so much worse.

I could here his voice. The cool depth of it, and the unnatural ice added to it. I new what that meant but I wasn't ready for it. He had been bad as a Moroi, I couldn't handle this.

Suddenly I felt like seventeen again, where I just wanted to hand all my problems over to the adults. I dint want this, I dint want to be here with him. Anything else. Anyone else and I could have stood here, I could have given back chat. I could have thrown threats around.

Not now, now I felt like a child being scolded from there parents. I wanted to be sick, to cry, scream. I wanted to go back to my cell. I just dint want to be in this room.

_Fate. _I screamed in my head. _I am so going to fucking kill you._

Shaking slightly I packed every thought of this man away. Put them all in a box what would never been opened.

Talking a deep breath through my mouth to try, and fail, to settle my nerves. I finely let my eyes wonder over to the sofa opposite me. The darkness was worse there, not even the small pool of light from the lamp near me reached it.

My eyes scanned the darkness. Then a soft shuffling noise made its way to my ears. Red eyes came into focus as they rose slowly. Then in a painfully slow motion he made his way towards the light. Well I say it was slow motion, it was more of a millisecond.

I held my breath as he came into view. It was like what happened in all the movies. Fist his feet, then legs, torso. Then finely his face.

My breath rushed out. I had to hold onto every ounce of strength I had not to cringe back. His face was once again young. His black hair hanging round his face looking healthy and sleek. Hollow cheek bones what held a tight lip smile in between. Them once green eyes what looked so much like Lissa's, was now ringed in deep red. His once blemished skin from the illness, was bone white and flawless. He wore a dark gray suite bottoms, black button down silk shirt with a bright green tie. For some reason that flash of colour shocked me. He was also covered in so much silver it was hard to see any skin. Yep he was defiantly in his right mind. For some reason that made it all the more worse to me.

"you seem a little unconformable, Rose." watching his mouth move made everything sink in, this was real. It was Victor speaking and not someone using his voice. He was here. He was back.

_a little_, I thought snorting.

"I never thought of you to misjudge a situation, Victor." I let my voice dip with venom.

"and what would it be that I am misjudging, may I ask." his voice sounded generally curious. a side affect of being a Strigoi know doubt.

"that I'm only a _little _uncomfortable_._"

"ah" was all he said, it was like we had just had a normal conversation about the weather. I had the uncontrollable urge to strangle him.

After that the silence hit again. This time it was a little annoying, well ok. A lot annoying. My brain had finely got oxygen to itself and was beginning to put stuff together. 1) victor was Strigoi. 2) he was young again what therefore meant a spirit user had healed him. And I was betting it was his crazed brother. On the fact that I could see them having a hard time tracking a spirit user down in victor's old weakened condition. Them two facts was easy to come to. Yet I couldn't understand the part I came into this little situation. Or the unhappy number of Strigoi, I had had the misfortune of meeting so far.

I couldn't work all the facts out, I knew this. And Victor new that I new this. Oh how I hated that son of a bastard.

"well then." I said trying to sound casual, I felt like doing Zeek's victory dance for succeeding. "are you going to do what they do in all the movies now? You know, tell me your evil plan for taking over the world, and how no one can stop you. Then you will underestimate me, you know, like they do in the films. Then I brake free and set the wrong to right. You know with a little god old arse kicking coming into play. And then you will wonder where you went wrong in your great master plan."

he chuckled at me, yer I was sure it was at me and not with me. "you braking free." he said tapping his chin. "no, I don't think that will happen. But the plan. Yes, I suppose you should know as your part of it." I tried raising and eyebrow at him, fail miserably. "its the same as its always been Rose, I need to be king of the Moroi."

yer and _that_ plan went tits up in soooo many ways. "I see a few speed bumps in that plan." I told him mockingly, damn did I need to learn to keep my mouth shut.

"I know problems will arise, yet I would like to hear your theory."

bet he would. "well for 1)." I tried raising a finger, dint get very far with my hands being shackled to the floor. "your Strigoi, that's a big problem in my opinion. 2)your a criminal. And 3) who in there right fucking mind would let you be king. Not to mention that Liss is now queen. And what the hell have _I _got to do with this."

"well I think you already know what you have to do with this Rose."

I looked at him, god how stupid could some people be. "yes, because the last time I did check, I was psychic. that's the only reason I'm going to know what the fuck your on about." twisted old twat, I added silently to myself.

He gave a heavy sign. "would you like me to spell it out for you."

"please do, you see I don't want to _kill_ you for the wrong reason now. do I."

my small threat dint seem to faze him. "well I need to be king."

I butted in. "why? I mean don't get me wrong, but what you stud for is kind of happening now with Lissa." I dint really want to say that we was fighting Strigoi better now, I wanted to keep my neck intact. Thank you very much. And I may rush into things, but I new shouting that in a house full of the bastereds was the wrong move.

"its not happening fast enough." he snapped back. "your still waiting around for them to come kill you. It needs change."

"oh and I suppose you, the _Strigoi._ Can do that."

"you forget what I asked my daughter to do for me. You forget what happened to your Dimitri."

I felt suddenly cold. My eyes scanned the darkness behind him. "where's Robert?"

he smiled, it want a smile I remembered from when I liked him, it was cold and made me shiver. He dint speak but his brother stepped out from behind him. He looked more worn then last time, his eyes distant like always. When he seen me his eyes snapped into focus, I never liked Victor's younger brother. He always gave me the creeps. He dint speak to me, something I was rather happy about.

I nodded at victor telling him I understood, once he got whatever this plan was over with, he would have his brother change him back. Brilliant.

"so why do you need Liss." I asked, already dreading the answer.

"to keep me healthy, of course." yep I was defiantly dreading that answer.

I let a small sign pass through my lips, my shoulder slumped. "so you going to spell it out for me."

"gladly." he said with a Cheshire cat smile. "Vasilisa is the only one who can hand over the Moroi title and, she needs to hand in over fast. I hear the whispers of what goes on at court. They cant kill Liss so there trying to go for her sister." how true he was. Many Moroi dint want Lissa as queen, and the only way they could get rid off her was to get rid of Jill. With Jill out the picture Lissa wouldn't have another family member, therefore the law would come into play and Lissa wouldn't be able to stay queen. Yet as Lissa would not be dead, she could pass her crown on to who she seen fit. At the beginning Lissa might of handed her title over, but now. She had seen what she had done, how much she had changed for the better. She would rather die then hand that title over now.

"she will hand it over to me in exchange to keep you alive, and we all know she will do it Rose. Your life is more important to her then that title." another true fact. "once she hands it over to me, I will keep her next to me to keep my health up. My brother has not got the power to do it himself. And you Rose, you will take all Lissa darkness, helping her stay healthy for longer." damn he was getting good at hitting the mark. "its a simple plan."

"if its so simple, then why have you got a nest of Strigoi involved."

"oh there mine." he told me with a smile. "I awakened everyone of them. Quiet impressive isn't it. But that does not answer your question, Lissa has got every guardian looking for you. She played right into my hands When they come here to rescue you they will leave the court weak. Lissa will either come to try and save you, or will stay at court. Either way I have about 70 Strigoi at both locations. I never thought Lissa would come to me willingly, and the guardians will do everything to stop her from handing the title over. This way, I win."

"Jesse." I whispered.

"oh he is a superb actuator. He is at court now finding out what is happening. he's been my ears. Then his father nearly messed everything up, applying for a guardian. Imagen if he would have got Eddie Castle, everything would have been in shambles. I had to awaken whatever guardian he got, so they wouldn't run to you with all are information. Wayne was much easier to go missing, not like Eddie." no because if Eddie went missing, then everyone would have been looking for him and I would have never went away for the weekend.

"the council wont accept you." I told him. "even if Lissa gives you the title they will make your time there a living hell." I had first hand experience with that living hell.

"he's making his own council."

my head snapped to the left, eyes wide. No no no. why was everything I had done coming back to bite me on the arse. Fire slowly started spreading from her finger tips, up her arms. Tasha's face came into view when the fire reached her elbows.

Her blue eyes a total clash with her black hair and the read of the fire. She wore her scar with pride like she always had. She smiled at me, fangs showing. "what? No hug." she mocked.

I was at a total loss at what to do, I had always liked Tasha. She seemed cool, with her teaching offensive magic to Christian. But she had set me up, that was something I couldn't forgive with ease. I was more surprised she was still living, yet again why would they kill her. Me, they would hang without looking back. A Moroi, oh no they had to pull out all the fucking stops so she _lived_. I was guessing that Lissa dint know fuck all about this, another one of the councils handy work. I was really beginning to hate them sorry old bastered. Why was it so hard for Moroi's to take a god damn fucking order. They don't want to _fight,_ yet will they fuck go down without kicking and screaming. They really want talking Lissa being queen lying down. I swear when I got back they was all going to have a meeting with my fist.

"why would I hug you." I sneered. "don't know were you've been." yer that's it Rose, piss of the fire user. Do you want to keep your hair, I mean its very pretty.

Yet Tasha dint attack me with said flames, thank god. She just gave me that full smile of hers, what looked all the more sinister in the low light. Bet she had been practising that for weeks.

"you dint think you was the only one who could brake in and out of Tarasov, did you?" Victor said, after me and tasha had finished staring each other down. "if three teenagers could do it, two Strigoi defiantly could."

"how the fuck you manage that." I said generally shocked. "because I don't think dressing up as a feeder would quite work for you."

he gave another dark chuckle. "oh I have missed your quick wit Rose." I was wishing I dint have it at this moment, I was pretty sure it was going to be the thing that got me killed. "well you and Lissa gave me the idea. Wearing silver what could change you're appearance. You made yourself look human when you came for me, did you not. Me and Rowan just made are selves look like guardians."

"Rowan!" oh that was a big fucking shock. And I new I hadn't kept it from my voice.

"he was my first, strong and extremely loyal. A bit like a dog."

oh my anger was boiling over, Victor never changed. Always using people. "so how the fuck you give silver to everyone, I mean your brother don't look all there to do it himself."

"ah" was all Victor said before stepping back into the dark. There was a small scuffle, a whimper. Then a small scream as something landed near my feet. Well someone not something.

"Mrs Karp." I whispered.

She lifted her head up to look at me. eyes puffy from crying, apart from that she seemed in good health, no bruises or scratches. Hair and body clean. Nice looking cloths. She dint seem under weight. She had obviously got the same treatment as me.

"they made me." she whispered as tears streamed down her face. I felt my insides brake. The last time I had heard of her, she was a Strigoi who dint want to be found, we had been looking for god new how long, trying to get her back to Mikhail. And Victor had her all this time, not as a Strigoi what we had been looking for, but as a Moroi. A Moroi who was being used to keep all these Strigoi in there right minds. Used like everyone else in Victor's plan.

Why they would do that to someone who was already so close to loosing there mind was beyond me. She dint deserve this, Sonya was the first one to warn me about Victor, not in so many words. But she had told me to run away with Lissa, I had took her advise, but we hadn't ran away for long enough. If we stayed hidden for about another year, even half a year. Victor would have been dead when we got back and we wouldn't all be in this fucking mess, again!

I leaned forward as much as I could with my hands chained to the floor, she crawled the extra space and took my hand. Sobs racked her body. I couldn't believe how much they had used her, tracked her down just to make healing charms so Victor's brother wouldn't go completely mad. I felt sick and so fucking angry I wanted to scream. I swallowed that anger and squeezed Mrs, Karp's hand.

"I know they did." I whispered back. "I know how much of a cunt Victor can be."

Sonya looked up at me a small smile playing on her lips, I was happy my cussing had made her smile.

I looked up at Victor and let all that anger I had just swallowed, rise. Cold hate was in my eyes as I looked at him. "your not going to get away with this." I told him sternly. "you still have to get past Adrian, Eddie, Mia, jill, Dimitri and Christian." I turned to Tasha "you going to _kill_ the only family you have left. The one you fought so hard to save. I use to like you tasha. Now, you just disgust me." her eyes looked soft for a second but hardened. I carried on before she could speak. "you have both bin listening to Jesse." I said laughing. "he don't know fuck all about my life, Lissa may try and give you the title to save me Victor, but Dimitri wont let her. You don't know nothing about what your planning, this plan has so many pot holes in it, it would be a miracle if you ever pulled it off."

"Dimitri wont be a problem." he snarled. "you think I'm stupid enough to make this easy for him." he nodded his head to a Strigoi who disappear down the door I had been brought up from. "I've won this Rose, this plan is full prof."

I was about to answer back when a scream rang out through the house. It want a scream of pain it was one of anger. Cuss words followed, I could hear thrashing, snarls of death threats. My body froze, god no. this was to far, way to far. I new that voice. It was one I had learned to love, who had told me I was a sister to her.

I had always said she remained me of what I was like at her age. And I new that if I was her age now I would be screaming to the heavens like she was. Fighting for escape.

The Strigoi came back in the room holing a chain what attached to a collar like mind had. He gave a harsh tug and a girl came stumbling in. "pull me again and I swear I'll rip you fucking head off, you undead bitch.!" she howled.

"Victoria" I chocked out.

She stopped struggling and looked at me, them eyes the exact same as her older brother Dimitri's "Roza." she whispered.

Victor gave a full out laugh "how will Dimitri choose between the girl he loves, and the sister he loves."

I spun on victor. "you fucking..." I trailed off, no word was good enough to call him. "damn I fucking hate you!"

"hate is such a strong word-"

"I don't think dislike sums up how much I want to tear you apart limb by fucking limb. You bastered! when I get out of here I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"hate it is then." he said like we had just discussed the weather.

Yer, I was going to kill him. Once and for all I would kill Victor Dashkov and get him the fuck out of all are lives.


	35. The Start Of The End

**helloooo! **

**okies next chapter is up now. **

**SURPRISE! i have put two new chapters up this time, and i will tell you why. my laptop is dying slowly and it needs fixing... so as i might not have my laptop back for a week or two i think its only fair you get the next to chapters.**

**see i do love you all, i have to say that this story is WAY longer then i planed. so the chapters after these two are going to start becoming really, really long. its just so i might actually finish this story in under 50 chapters lol**

**love you all **

**jas :)**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

I was so angry I was practically shaking. They had Victoria, Dimitri's little sister. They had here, here with me, and I hadn't done anything about it. Not a single god damn fucking thing.

I needed to get her out.

I felt a weight fall from my hands. I dint look down, I dint have to. I knew what had happened. Sonya had still been holding my hand during my ranting, or so it had seemed to anyone who want looking. Really Sonya had just loosened the belt like thing around my wrist what was attached to the stupid chain.

One of Victors pets had just let the biggest bitch go. Oh how I could kiss her.

Victor had done exactly like I told him he would, yet he hadn't underestimate me. No, he had underestimate the Moroi he had used, for I was guessing two years. He was treating her like a dog, thinking her to be loyal to him. She wanted out, and she new I could do that.

I looked into Sonya's eyes letting her know with mind I understood. Her eyes looked from me to Victoria and I new she was telling me to get her out first. Sonya want a Moroi who stuck by the saying 'they come first' to her it was about children, she had became a teacher for a reason and there was know way she was going to let me save her first, when there was someone younger that needed saving. I wanted to cry and her bravery.

I looked over at Victoria, her eyes locked on mine. I gave two blinks and looked at the Strigoi holding her. She gave the smallest of nods. Novice's was trained a little like they was in the army. You had signals only other guardians would know. A Strigoi who had been a guardian would have know what we was about to do. But none was paying us much mind. Victor was talking to Tasha, so he also hadn't seen anything. Not that the stupid git would understand, even if I spelled it out for him.

Victoria's hands was still bound like mine had been. But also like mine her feet were free. She gave small smile and then thrashed out screaming. She was shouting abuse again, saying she was going to kill everyone. Causing a detraction.

I turned to Sonya. "I'll come back for you." I whispered.

She shook her head. "keep him away from Lissa. Go! Go!"

I stoop fast and darted to my left. Victoria seeing my move, followed. She stepped forward foot shooting out catching the Strigoi holding her in the jaw. He snarled at her and moved forward. With the noise Victoria was making no one had seen that I was free. I let my foot shoot out catching the Strigoi going after her in the knee. he howled, hands letting go of chain holding Victoria. Before I could say anything to her she had stepped behind him, chained hands going round his neck, he snarled again, but she pulled him back, her knee coming up. There was a sickening crunch as she snapped his back bone.

The next second we was standing back to back both ready for the Strigoi to come.

"Rose, I really don't want to be a burden, but my hands are still tried."

shit I had forgot about that.

"you want get far Rose." victors voice travelled across the room. Tasha was still standing next to him, smile on her lips. None of the Strigoi had move yet, waiting for his command.

"I'll take my chances." I snarled. his smile widened showing his little pointy fangs. "if I die today or not victor, I swear I'm taking them purely whites out of your jaw." oh how I was going to rip them out and use them as earnings. That was a promise I was going to keep.

Then with a flick of his wrist, the Strigoi around us attacked.

Me and Victoria pressed more into each other, each with are own fighting stance. This was going to be a losing war, we both had no weapons yet the Strigoi wouldn't kill us, no victor needed us two much. It was just hoping we could keep them off until sun up, and hoping that sun up was only a few minutes away and not hours.

I braced myself as a Strigoi leaped, my leg ready to kick him in the stomach when he was close enough. He never got that far.

The door of the house and well, the wall around it, was completely blowed away. And I mean like Abe's C4 on the statues in court blowed away. Bang! Gone. Just like that.

Me and Victoria both ducked as debris flown by us, one hitting the Strigoi jumping at me. Yer take that bitch. Then there was an onslaught of noise.

A hand grabbed the back of my tee and threw me towards the new and improved door. When I regained footing I spun, leg going out to hit the Strigoi holding me in the ribs. My leg dint make contact as a hand gripped my ankle in a steel hold. I was instantly off balance, falling towards the floor. The hand what had been holding the back of my tee before, shot out to grab my upper arm.

Scowling I looked up, ready to do anything possible to get out of the hold. Yet every bit of fight died away when my eyes found chocolate brown ones.

"Dimitri." I whispered.

I never new if he heard my whisper, or just seen the shape my lips formed. Either way he dropped my leg and arm, then cupped my face and kissed me like the world was ending.

Yes I do know we was all fighting for are lives, and any of us could die in an instant. But right now I couldn't care less. Dimitri was here, not just here fighting but here kissing me senseless. And I dint have much of that.

"oi! love birds, I cant hold this thing forever."

pulling back I looked over my shoulder at Adrian, his hands were up, fingers spread wide. My jaw nearly hit the ground. Adrian was sober as a judge, not just that, he had thrown up a forcefield and it was keeping the Strigoi at bay. But as he said, it want going to hold forever, I could already see the sweat on his brow.

I spun back to Dimitri and seen Eddie behind him untying Victoria's hands. "what's the plan."

Dimitri gave me a small smile then handed me a bag I new all too well. "i brought your toys." oh and had he ever, everything from my safe and more was in this bad. I nearly did a victory dance.

Running a hand through the bag I brought out two stakes, passing one to Victoria. Well after she had leaned up on her tiptoes and gave Dimitri a kiss on the cheek.

Me I took a stake and a wickedly curved hunting blade. Silver coated and touched by all four elements, and after Rowan hissing from the bullets he found in my bag, I new this baby would work. I also took out a gun and put it in the waistband of Adrian jeans. Hay they come first was still in my mine and the kid needed a weapon, this way he would never get to close to the bastereds.

The shield broke and a Strigoi came through, I was about to attack when he went up in flames like the fourth of July.

The was a audible _crack_ then the Strigoi's was beaten back as the shield was slammed back into place. I looked over Adrian shoulder towards the door, and finely I seen everyone who had came. Christian, Mia and Jill stood there, and boy was they using there powers in a different way.

Christian was using he's like always, burning the bastereds down. Mia had finely got a hold on her water ability, bringing it from nowhere like Christian did with his fire. With each swipe of her hand you could see the water slit the Strigoi open, sometimes shallow, sometimes right to the bone. Jill had learnt how to control her element as well, and was literally pulling the air from the Strigoi body's, or bursting a lung of two by giving them to much.

There was a reason we wanted Moroi fighting with us, and looking at them three you could see why.

Eddie, Zeek and half the population of the guardians at court was coming through the door, that's when it hit me. The court would be week, well shit.

"phone." I shouted over the noise as the guardians got in precision, waiting for Adrian to release the shield. "I need a damn phone now!"

one was passed into my hands with no questions asked, yer I could get use to being second in command when it came to times like this.

I flipped it open and dialled a number. When he answered I dint wait for him to speak.

"Zemy."

"Rose this is no time to be phoning your damn daddy!" Adrian shouted, but I just flipped him the finger. And carried on.

"is Hans at court."

"yes but-"

"shut up and listen old man. Go to Hans, tell him there's a pack of Strigoi outside court. About 70, with humans and there ready to brake the wards to get Lissa. Now do your job, get my shotgun and shoot one of the bastereds. Also get the alchemist down here."

with that I flipped the phone closed on him and gave it back to the guardian standing next to me. I dint know why I had phoned my father, but in a situation like this I new he could make people listen to me, including the fucking council.

"ok people." I shouted. "lets get ready to kick of Strigoi arse. Adrian drop the shield and Eddie get him the fuck out of here."


	36. Into The Fray

**Chapter 35.**

the shield was dropped as Eddie grabbed the back of Adrian's top and dragged the poor boy out. I dint wait till they was out the door before I hit the floor running, I charged into three Strigoi, blade slicing upwards across the chest of one, well I plunged the stake into the second, killing him where he stood.

Spinning I brought the blade across the third Strigoi's throat then faced the first one. Kicking my leg out I court him in the ankle causing him to fall back onto the coffee table. A hand grabbed my shoulder from behind and I plunged the blade into his gut, as he doubled over around the wound I thrust the stake into his back, slicing through bone and muscle until I hit his heart. Kicking his dead arse away from me, I went back to the first one only to be faced by a sneer.

A evil smile spread across my face. "well we meet again." I mocked.

"chienne" Dimitrius spat at me. I dint have to know the language to know he was calling me a bitch.

And oh boy, did he look ugly, I was finely seeing what Rowan had done to him, three scars ran down the right side of his face where Rowan had clawed at it. His right eye was missing where it looked like it had been gnawed out, half his nostril was missing and his moth was slit open like the joker.

I couldn't help it. "why so serious." I mocked.

He took it serious, snarling he lunged at me.

The bastard fought like I predicted, he was useless. Yes he was strong and fast, but he had never been taught how to fight.

He jumped at me and I danced out of his reach swinging the blade in my wake. He howled as it sliced off two of his fingers. Smiling I did something I had been dying to do. I stepped forward and kicking him hard in the groin. He cried out well doubling over.

I grabbed a handful of his hair and snapped his head back, making him look at me. "don't forget to _cry_" I scoffed before burring the blade into his neck. His eyes widened in pain and shock. Then with every bit of hatred I could muster up, I tore the blade through his throat, through the spinal cord, tendons and out the other side.

His body fell away from his head.

Dropping his head and the knife I turned back into the fray. Blood coated my hands but right now all I could think about was victor.

As I looked at him, I seen Robert doing for him what Adrian had done for us, yet victors brother dint look like he was braking a sweat, he was stood behind victor, a blank look on his face. Yet not one guardian could get to them, they just bounce of the shield like the Strigoi had earlier.

Still I made my way towards then, cutting Strigoi down on my way. There was only a couch separating us now, I looked round to the nearest guardian. It turned out to me no other then Mikhail.

Shit, shit, shit. Sonya!

Forgetting victor, I spun on the spot looking for her among the carnage. Finely I found her. She was hidden behind the couch I had left her at, Strigoi paid her no mind as they had bigger things to deal with.

She was watching Mikhail as he thought his way through the undead monsters, he was fighting them all like it was there fault he hadn't found Sonya. He hadn't spotted her yet, but she had spotted him.

"Mikhail." I shouted well plunging my stake into the Strigoi who was trying to take a nice chunk out of my neck.

He turned to the sound of my voice, and I new I had to say this in a way what would not make him stop fighting. Finely it came to me.

"don't hesitate!" he gave me a dark look as he attacked the Strigoi in front of him. I kicked the one in front of me sending him over the couch before turning mack to Mikhail. "Do Not Hesitate!" I shouted again. He danced round a Strigoi's swipe, then booted it in the jaw sending it sprawling on the floor.

"Rose." he growled. "I think I know not to hesitate."

"well if you do now your dead! Got it. You get to her. You save her. You get her the fuck out of here. But you do not hesitate!"

"what are you taking about." he snapped , well kicking a Strigoi down and staking the sorry bastered.

I was at the fire now, a few more steps and I would be at victor. I dodged a Strigoi and sent him into the flames, he wailed like a baby.

"Mikhail, look to your left. On the floor." he did.

And he did exactly what I told him not to do! He fucking hesitated. For a long time.

A Strigoi went for him seeing his sudden stillness. I had to act quickly, I danced out of reach of the Strigoi near me, stepping over the body in the fire I was about to make my way to Mikhail. But at the last second something court my attention. It was one of them fire pokers, smiling I swooped down and picked it up. Spinning, I threw it with superb accuracy. It soared through the air before hitting the Strigoi sneaking up on Mikhail.

It howled as the metal penetrated his eye. The metal wouldn't kill it but that was going to hurt like a bitch.

The howling behind Mikhail got his attention, and finely he snapped out of whatever trance he was in. he spun and thrust the stake into the Strigoi's back, then he was running for Sonya.

I dint wait to see what happened, I new he would get her out of here now, that she was safe. He had hesitated but he would not do that again.

Spinning I made my way back to victor, as I moved around cutting Strigoi down in my way I court Dimitri's eye, he was being his normal god self, slaughtering Strigoi where they stood. When are eyes locked he gave me a small smile, then he turned his attention back to protecting Mia and Jill.

Christian was in the fight, and he was attacking Tasha with all he had. She was matching his fire, flame for flame. But it was obvious to her that Christian had gotten stronger over the time she had been gone. Because even though it was only small burns here and there on her, it was clear he was winning.

Another Strigoi who had guarded me quite frequently, attacked me. I never got her name and well I dint damn well care for it. But damn was she strong. As I danced out of her reach I got a good look at her body, she had defiantly been Dhampir. To prove my point her fist court my lefty eye, yup I was defiantly going to have a wicked black eye in the morning. We grappled with each other a little and when I seen her snap her teeth at my face I quickly placed my arm in the way. Bad idea, her fangs sank in and through, she took a chunk of my arm.

I cried out as pain shot down my arm and tears threatened to fall. Hugging my left arm to my chest, I watched mortified as blood flowed down my arm, chest and cloths, in a steady flow.

The bitch licked her lips. I felt my self shiver and instantly stepped back, but she followed. Lunging at me her hand snagged my hair, I hissed in pain. I hadn't been able to put my hair up and I was beginning to see how these bastereds was going to use that to there advantage.

Feeling myself get angry, I reached up with the stake and stabbed it into her arm.

She screamed.

It dint take her long to come for me again, I was beginning to get tired now. I had been fighting for a good half hour or so, and I had took a lot of blows in that time. My body was not happy with me.

Stepping out of her reach, yet again. I shot my leg out aiming for her knee. She court my foot. Well shit, want I in a predicament.

Thankfully fate was on my said today, because as the bitch went to pull me forward her eyes went wide and then lifeless. As she let go of me and her body dropped to the ground I seen who stood behind her.

"damn I could kiss you for that." I said between clenched teeth, the pain in my arm was being to become unbearable.

"we need to end this Rose." Victoria told me before spinning on the next Strigoi. Damn was that true.

But it was becoming more and more difficult, the Strigoi just wouldn't stop coming. There numbers had dropped, but so had are own, and the difference between them and us was they dint get tired.

Mia and Jill was still detracting as many as they could for the guardians, Christian was still battling Tasha, and the Strigoi was giving them a wide birth as they was playing with fire. Yet even Christian look week. Fuck even Dimitri look tired.

I had seen him stronger then this and fall, there was know way I was going to lose any of them, not now, not ever, and certainly not to Victor.

But his brother had kept the shield up well, there was know getting though it. We new this, and Victor new this. I dint know what pissed me of more, the fact he wasn't fighting, or the fact he stood next to his brother with that stoic smile on his face, like he had planned this all along.

He must of sensed me looking at him as he turned his attention to me, his smile widened. "I've won Rose." Victor said then proceed to laugh like he was in some pathetic B-move, shit flick.

And just like that, there was that _crack_ again. A guardian who had been pressed up against the shield by a Strigoi fell to the floor. Victors laughter faded as he looked at his brother. Robert was on the floor screaming, his fingers clawing at his own face. A bloody trail ran down from his hair line and dropped from his chin.

"you should really stop underestimate people." Sonya said from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see her with her arm outstretched, Mikhail was fighting off any Strigoi who went near her, leaving her open to use her powers. "your brothers weak." with then words I felt power surge over me, Robert screamed again. "make your choice Victor, let the guardians kill you or say goodbye to Robert. I don't think his mind can take any more."

"what are you doing." he screamed at her shrilly. A guardian had tried to attack Victor but before all are eyes, he snapped the man's next with little effort.

Sonya dint reply, and I dint take any more time standing the fuck around. Robert was still on the floor and Victor was snarling and attacking widely to get to Sonya. In his rage he had killed three guardians who had went for him. In was obvious that he had been training, he new how to fight.

I cut down the Strigoi in front of me, I just had to get round the couch and I would be in front of him.

that's when I seen it, and it made my blood run cold. As I fought of the Strigoi in front of me I seen Zeek running at victor. I new what would happen, Victor had a thing for braking necks, he had done it to every guardian he had gotten a hold off.

Zeek was a few steps from Victor now. He had seen this and was meeting Zeek head on. They dint even grapple hard, Zeek was tired and Victor was just beginning in his blind rage.

I seen Victor knock the stake from Zeek's hands, I watched in horror as his cold dead hands was placed on either side of Zeek's sun kissed face. I even seen the look in Zeek's eyes when he new he was about to die, I just seen how they went blank, how he gave up.

My mind went back to Mason, how I watched him die. How I watched one of my best friends murdered in front of me. How I seen his lifeless body hit the ground and his eyes stared up at nothing, the life being snuffed out. And I remember feeling that it was all my fault.

I couldn't save him, I couldn't help Mason.

Something in me broke. Shattered even.

"NO!" I screamed, and with that one word all my barriers broke, they all tumbled down.

Ghosts appeared everywhere so fast it sent my head spinning. They attacked the Strigoi, pushing themselves through them. As the Strigoi backed up with panic stricken looks on there faces, the guardians attacked. Know one could see the ghosts apart from me, yet they all new something was happening and they took the opportunity.

I seen Zeek's body fall to the floor and without giving a seconds thought, I ran up the couch and jumped over it. When I landed my foot flew out catching Victor in the chest. He was also mortified by the ghosts and I used this to my advantage. As he stumbled back I dropped low and took his legs from under him. Victor dint even have time to hit the ground before I was on him.

"I hope hell destroys you!" I snarled before plunging the stake into his chest and taking his life from him.

I watched as his eyes went wide and then blank. Then the most bizarre thing happened, I watched as his spirit left his body. Then it was there stood next to me and his body, it looked at me with haunted eyes, gave me a small nod and vanished.

When I looked around the room I seen the same thing happing again and again, as each Strigoi died the souls literally stepped out of there bodies, some stayed and attacked other Strigoi, others just simply upped and vanished, leaving this word for good.

I crawled over to Zeek, he lay on his back his head lolling to one side. Sobbing I shook his body. "Zeek!" I cried. "wake up, you cant be dead. You have to wake up!"

nothing happened.

Tears streamed down my face. Again and again I shook him. Sometimes screaming for him to wake up, sometimes merely begging, pleading.

"you cant die on me." I screamed so loud I had a few heads turning to look at me. "not now, not when I just got you. I don't want to lose you, not again."

and there it was, as my vision blurred I noticed I want just seeing Zeek. I was seeing Mason lying there. I was talking to both of them because Zeek had become my Mason, my second chance at having him back. I couldn't lose him again, not in the same manner.

"I done everything right." I sobbed as I stroked his hair. "I dint lead you on like I did Mason, I done it right this time, so why are you gone now. I tried to protect you, I did. Please don't leave me again, I did it right, I dint do anything wrong. You shouldn't be dead, this isn't meant to happen!" I was going in to hysterics now, I could feel it but I dint care.

I was back at Spokane with Mason, and I was protecting his body like I had back then. I hadn't moved since I sat next to Zeek, I new fighting was still going on around me but my body couldn't react, because it want here any more. It was back three and a half years ago, even thought I was looking at Zeek I was seen Masons murder like it was yesterday. I couldn't move even if I wanted to, half of me new I could die. But like back then I just had to protect him, I couldn't let anyone hurt his body now. I want seeing the carnage around me, I had failed my friend when he needed me most, that's all I could see.

I felt myself becoming week, my eyes was dropping and my energy leaving my body. I could feel myself drifting into darkness and for some reason I new why. I had been told I walked the path of death, that I would always be closer to the dead, that they would want me back. I had been told not to use the ghosts I could summon, to leave them be, because every time I went closer to the dead I began to die myself.

I had let my walls shatter and I was to weak to get them back in place. I was drifting away for life, I was dying because I had tried to save someone who I couldn't save.

I felt a pull on the bond as a explosion went off in the house. I forced my eyes to look up with great effort. I was lying on my side next to Zeek, sprawled out in a way I don't remember lying down. When I finely got my eyes to focused on the door I seen Lissa. She was screaming something but the dull ring in my ears wouldn't allow me to ear. She was being held back by Christian and Eddie, another guard was holding Adrian back. I tried to smile at her but it was no good. All my muscles felt like they had a tone of bricks on them. Dimitri was stood next to her, protecting her. But as he looked at me I seen how much he wanted to get to me, I seen the tears flowing down his eyes. He wanted to leave Lissa for me but there was still so many Strigoi, they still outnumbered us. Even with victor dead they was still attacking.

Dimitri took a step towards me and I somehow managed to give a small shake of my head. He understood and stepped back. Lissa's hand was outstretched, I could feel the amount of spirit she was wielding but, as she want touching me she couldn't heal me.

I could die seeing the two people I loved most in the world, I was ready to leave. But when I gave them both one last look. Lissa screaming as tears ran down her face, and Dimitri openly crying, I found myself wanting to fight. And when I court Dimitri's lips form the words 'live for me Roza' I found myself wanted to fight for life all the more.

Screaming as pain erupted in my head from tying to bring the wall back up, I slowly pulled an arm under me. Looking around me I seen a Strigoi lying dead a hands width away. Silver coated his hands, remembering them to be healing charms I reached out and clumsily took one of his rings into my hand, I instantly began to feel it working.

Crying out again I slowly began to build the wall around my mind. When I opened my eyes the ghosts were gone, Lissa was still screaming but this time I could hear it. She was screaming for me to get up. I took her advice, but it wasn't easy. My bones felt like cooked noodles. Slowly I got myself to my hands and knees, I was very wobbly, but it was a damn start.

I looked up at Lissa and Dimitri and smiled, she want fighting no more, the crying hadn't stopped though. They both looked so reviled.

I heard a scuffle behind me and as I watched Dimitri's eyes went wide as he shouted 'no' it was exactly how I had shouted it to Zeek before Victor got him, he turned and shouted something at Adrian. I watched as Adrian tore away from his guardian, then something hit me, hard. I fell to the floor, a ringing in my ears as my head smashed into the wood. Then something sank its teeth into my neck and I new that now Victor was dead I was going to be killed, that a Strigoi had seen how much pain I caused Lissa when she thought I was hurt, new he was going to kill me to make her suffer.

A scream rang out, it want one of hurt or pain. It was one of pure anger, pure rage, pure menace.

I felt the Strigoi on me stop, I heard him choke, then he was off me screaming. But it want just him screaming, it rang out across the room, all the Strigoi were.

I forced myself back to my knees and as I looked at Lissa I finely found out what was wrong, I could feel it all.

When the Strigoi had jumped me she hadn't gone hysteric, she had gone mad! The thought of losing me was so strong that the darkness had taken over. But not it the same way like before with Adrian, no this was on a much bigger scale.

Lissa had finely snapped.

It was like Jesse all over again, yet a thousand times worse. Lissa was screaming in pure and utter rage at the thought of losing me. And she was using her powers so much that it was destroying her.

Her power was shooting out of her like ripples in water, they shot of her in a sort of explosion. Healing and compulsion was rolling of her on every wave what left her body. It was passing over the guardians but when it hit a Strigoi they began screaming, looking at them I could see why. Every time a burst of energy hit them it began to rip there soul from there body, until finely she had pulled in right out, and the Strigoi fell down dead.

This was healing in its most powerful form, because where she normal gave some of her soul to heal other, she was taking them from there bodies. We had heard of this before, spirit users who could drain people, when we looked into it it had turned out they was draining souls from bodies. Lissa said that that peace of magic was horrible and would never use it, but here she was using it. Yet she want hurting the guardians, that was something.

Christian tried to get her to stop, I watched as he pulled his hand back from touching her, his hand burnt. No one could go near here, and she couldn't stop. I could feel it, it was like when she was with Jesse, she couldn't stop then and she couldn't now.

Back then I had stopped her, I had taken the darkness overpowering her.

I had to do it again.

Reaching out with my mind to her, I instantly started screaming. My mind burned even trying to get in hers, but I had to. My nail digging into the wooden floor I finely pushed against her mind until I broke past the glue.

And there it was, the darkness I had found the day after I slept with Dimitri, the darkness what had built and built over my absence, the darkness what had finely took over every part of her mind. Not one bit was light, not one bit was her own.

I took every last bit of it. It wasn't sticky this time, it was fog again but there was so much. I felt it hit my mind so furiously, that I screamed so loud and hard I was sure my voice box would rupture. And I kept screaming, I screamed as I felt the darkness take up every part of my body, I screamed as I felt it begin to burn in me, I screamed as I felt myself lose my grip on sanity.

Blood it the floor where I knelt and I new my nose was bleeding, yet I dint stop, I kept taking, and taking. There was so much, how she ever hid it was beyond me.

And as I took more and more, I kept screaming in pain. This was Lissa's darkness and when it was in me it burned at my organs, at my mind, at my skin. There want a single place I dint feel the heat of it, there was no where I dint feel it melt. It was like every cell in my body had been dipped in molten lava.

My vision began to darken and I new no one was meant to have this much in them, that this was truly the end. There was know way Lissa would be able to heal all this darkness. I could feel the bond weakening, I couldn't feel her, not her pain, her anger, not even her love. She was drifting away. Well I was drifting away.

Never once did I stop screaming, the pain was to intensifying for me to even try. I felt like my skin wanted to melt of my bones.

I looked up at Lissa, astonished to find I was still on my hands and knees. She was too, also screaming but for different reasons then my own. She was trying to put her barrier back in place, but it was too late. I had taken the darkness now, it was mine. Since the moment I touched it, it had flowed into me, and not matter how much she tried it wouldn't stop.

I new she felt the bond fading, she had before with the ghosts, that's why she had came in the house.

Finely it stopped, the screaming stopped. I knelt there panting. Everyone was looking at me mortified, Dimitri was in front of me, he looked like he had been there for some time, yet I had never noticed him. He wiped his finger under my eye, I hadn't known I had been crying until then.

Funny when he pulled his thumb away it was covered in blood.

His mouth was moving but everything was so beautifully quiet, I smiled a sleepy smile at him and then the darkness took me.


	37. Love, Life And Happiness

**hellooo again.**

**sooo got my laptop fixed :) and look at this, a lovely long chapter for you guys.**

**i really hop you enjoy it, and again my chapters are going to be long from now on so i can get this story finished. **

**about three or four more chapters left :( **

**i think your all amazing for sticking with this story and reviewing, i hope i can make more stories for you guys.**

**love you all**

**jas :)**

**xxx**

* * *

**chapter 36**

after dyeing twice you would think I would be able to tell you how it feels, sorry to disappoint but I don't remember. Both times. All I can tell you is that its hurts like a fucking bitch, well it had the both times it had happened to me.

So it was either I was one unlucky girl, or it hurt a lot. I was going for the later.

The other thing what pissed me off was that when I felt my eyes beginning to open, my body was screaming in pain. Waking up was a bitch and I was about to have one big go at whoever was in charge. I mean if this was heaven what was with the pain.

Maybe I'm in hell. Yep that was it, no way was I ever ending up in heaven.

I let my eyes flutter open.

Well this want heaven, want hell either. Well unless hell was a car, with red and black leather interior.

I groaned and rubbed a hand over my eyes. "were am I." I mumbled to myself.

"Abe's car."

well if Abe want the devil I dint know who was.

"I'm defiantly dead." I mumbled back well rubbing my face. "and this is defiantly hell cos I feel like shit."

"what you on about, your not dead?"

"sure I am." I said to Zeek. "victor killed you, he broke your neck, I seen it. Then I died, and now were both in hell. Do you see where I'm coming from."

"yer, la la land. Rosie were not dead."

I snorted, still resting my head on the car seat. "you had your neck broken Zeek." I told him, why couldn't he accept that he had been killed.

"oh lord." he breathed, then I found a burger shoved in my face. "I don't think heaven or hell have double cheese burgers. Oh and by the way, eat it."

I sat up throwing the car door open and then proceeded to empty my stomach.

"i also don't think you would be throwing up if you was dead." he said wile laughing at me.

"dick." I snapped well sitting back in the the seat. I gingerly took the burger and peeled back the wrapper. "so were not dead?" I asked while chewing slowly.

Zeek rolled his eyes at me, then put himself in my direct line of site. His skin was ashen, his eyes haunted and lips chapped. His freckles stood out all the more against his white skin and his hair was more mused then I had ever seen it. My eyes wondered over to the cut on the right side of his face. The gash went from his hair line to his temple, it was deep and looked very painful.

"look." he said in a quite breath. "i dint think I was going to make it, victor was there holding me and I new he was going to kill me, then something just came over his face and he let go. Well pushed me. I tripped at the sudden movement, next thing I know I was waking up in this car. Your father it a bit of a bastard, isn't he."

"you got took out by the floor."

he smiled at me. "yer, not the proudest moment of my life. Lissa said you went crazy, what happened Rosie?" he said running a finger down my cheek.

"i took her darkness" I mumbled "believe me not the best idea I've ever had, but you know me. Punch first, find out who I've punched after."

Zeek laughed and my hole body warmed up with the sound. Suddenly throwing every caution about us being dead out the window, I threw myself at him. Arms going round his neck in a death embrace. We ended up head butting with the sudden movement, bells went off in my head but I pushed them away, I dint even know where the burger ended up. My head rested on his shoulder as broken sobs racked my body.

"your not dead." I cried into his tee, words muffled by the fabric. "I haven't lost you, god you don't know how happy I am." god, was I happy. I felt like I might grow wings and fly away at any moment. He hadn't been killed, but I had been stupid enough to think he had. All I had to do was move his head to the side and I would have seen the gash, or place my hand on his chest and I would have felt his heart beating, I would have seen it rise and fall with each breath he took. Instead I had thought he were dead, just like with mason. I was so court up in the past that I hadn't seen the present, hadn't seen what was in front of me, staring me in the eyes.

My sobs turned into full out hysterics when he began to rock me well mumbling he would never leave me. I think he new that I thought of his death as mason dyeing again, he was promising something he had no control over, telling me he wouldn't leave, I new that promise could be taken from me in a blink of an eye, yet it made me feel much better.

The click of the door made me stop blabbering like a baby, sniffing and wiping red eyes I looked at the door.

She dint seem as frightened of the vampires around her like she once had, yes I could see then tension in her shoulder, yet she smiled an easy smile what said, _don't try and scare me, it want happen._ I dint know if that was because she had spent so long with me or the fact she owed my father, and that was a scary prospect. I don't think even I could have kept that smile on my face if I owed my dad something, like Zeek said he was a bit of a bastard, he was also a hit man and I hadn't seen what he could do yet, I dint want to either.

Her blond hair was cut short, in shaggy layers what hid the delicate tattoo on her cheek. Her brown eyes was warm and welcoming, a far cry from the cold ones I had fist seen her use on me.

Like always she stayed away from any primary colours, dressed in a white blows what tied in a bow at the neck, and dark dry slacks. I would say she could rival Adrian in his dress code any day of the week.

"Sydney!" I laughed out. "good god I dint expect to see you with a bunch of evil creatures of the night."

she rolled her eyes at me before handing me a McDonald's bag and a chocolate milkshake. "I new you would be hungry." she said when she seen me eyeing the bag. "and as for way I'm hear, well blame your father, he got me out of bed so I could call the Alchemist for him. Do you mind it I get one of the Alchemist to tattoo Stanton's number on his head? I've give him her number but he just seems to like annoying me."

"hay that's mine." I said as she took a drink of my milkshake, she smiled taking another drink then passing it to me. "yer sure, I'll hold him down for you." her lips rose up to a quick smirk. "so where the other Alchemist?" I asked.

"not here yet." She shrugged like it dint really matter, yet I new she would get in trouble for being with a bunch of vamps, I was going to have to do some fast talking to get her out of this one.

"so why you here?" I asked well climbing out the car, Zeek hot on my heels.

"your dad said you was in trouble." she told me well raising a brow. "we all know what kind of havoc you can cause."

"hay." I cried. "I'm not that bad."

she eyed me well Zeek laughed behind me, patting me on the back he said. "oh Rosie, you really don't know how much trouble you really are."

I shot them both a glare. "whatever" I turned back to Sydney "i have to find Liss, erm you don't mind if I leave you with Zeek do you." I patted Zeek's shoulder. "he don't bite, promise."

he shot me a look but gave Sydney a charming smile. "not in the way your scared of little bird, but I do like to nip playfully every now and again."

I smacked him across the back of the head. "stop flirting, she don't go for us ungodly creatures."

he pouted his lip. "damn, that's a shame. Not every day you meet a pretty gal who can pull of a guardian outfit better then yourself."

I rolled my eyes again but looking back at him, I could tell he meant it. I turned to Sydney to tell her sorry for his bad manners, being with Zeek for two years you get use yo his flirtations ways, yet when I looked at Sydney I seen a blush creeping up her cheeks. In my normal Rose Hathaway manner, I would have pointed that out but something told me to shut up, guess people dint pay her compliments much.

"okies"I said a little awkwardly. "I'll just be, erm you know. Over there somewhere." I made a mad dash to the black SUV a little down the gravel path.

The outside of the property was beautiful, I could see now two houses standing side by side, big bay windows around the bottom floor, allowing in light. Obviously victor had covered them well. A gravel driveway surrounded the house, and beyond that was beautiful green grass, with neighbouring woods. I was always one to like nature and a place like this would be amazing to live in, well if you scratch out all the danger of wild animals and Strigoi. Apart from that, the only word to describe the place was beautiful. Seven black SUV's surrounded the houses, each one being able to hold seven guardians what meant we had just below fifty guardians on site, Abe's car stood out like a score thumb, a long, sleek, dark Gary BMW, with a large fender on the front. What, I was guessing would kill whatever it knocked down, I was guessing my dad had done a lot of hit and runs in his time.

I walked over to a SUV what was having a window taped up, the boot was open and Lissa sat on it having her vitals taken, something told me I hadn't been out that long.

I stopped next to the guardian taping the window, not wanting Lissa to see me just yet, that and I wanted to do a little ease dropping.

"I'm fine." I heard Lissa say in a very impatient voice. "how many times do I have to say this too you."

there was silence for a second then another voice spoke, it was clam and calculated yet nerves all at the same time. "you blasted someone though the wall, your majesty." said my mother.

"well Rose needed me, and none of you was going to do anything." it dint come out harsh but there was an underlining tone to her voice, what told everyone not to argue.

Obviously my mother dint notice it. "Rose can take care of herself."

I felt Lissa through the bond, she was calm and feeling better then she had ever felt before, she felt herself for the first time in years. She dint want to argue, new it was a bad idea but she had been having this same conversation for nearly forty five minutes, when al she wanted to do was see me. Make sure I was heeling all right, Sonya said I would, that they had collected enough healing charms of the Strigoi to have me back to normal in no time, Lissa still felt like she had to make sure I was healing. But after what happened the guardians was keeping a close eye on her, thinking she was going to blow up all over again, they wouldn't listen when she said the darkness was gone now, that she really was truly fine.

I looked down at my wrists and sure enough I hand silver rapped round each arm, rings decorated my fingers and I was betting my neck was covered in necklaces.

"i just want to see her." Lissa said again, "please just let me see her."

"she's still sleeping." said the guardian monitoring her heart rate.

"and that's, where your all wrong." I said stepping out from round the car, a smile plastered on my face.

"Rose." Lissa cried, jumping of the car and throwing her arms around me. "god your ok, I've been so worried."

I held her tight in my arms before puling away so I could look at her. "I'm better." I told her, not wanting to say I was ok when I still felt pretty unstable. I was in my right mind now and that's all that counts, I told myself.

I turned to the guardians around Lissa. "privacy" I told them.

The guardian who was giving Liss a health check earlier, got up and left but my mother stayed. "I don't think that's a good idea." she told me.

I still had an arm round Lissa, so I couldn't place mine on my hips but I was about to use the 'Im higher in command then you' card. "by all means guardian Hathaway, I don't give a damn what you think is a good idea. I am not asking permission to talk to my ace alone, I am giving you a command. Do you follow?"

my mothers face hardened before she gave me a curt nod and vanished. I new I would have to say sorry to her later, yet I just wanted time alone with Lissa, I may be her guardian but I was still her best friend, her sister. And I wanted to talk to her like one without people listening in. I could tell from the look on Lissa face that she wanted the same thing.

Me and Lissa sat in the boot of the car well guardians walked back and forth, going in and out the house. They was obviously taking a lot of notes.

I had gathered from Lissa that, Adrian and her had visited my dream a hour before sunrise, what meant by the time I had been woken up the sun had only just gone down, therefore me and Victoria wouldn't have gotten far if Lissa hadn't got to Hans and passed on all the information I had. Abe had been in that meeting and new the area I was being held – really was there anywhere that man dint know – the guardians had then proceeded to send out a SWAT team. A health sum of the guardians had left court to come get me, knowing that there was going to be a large number of Strigoi. They had forged a plan to send Lissa with the guardians rescuing me, as she could heal any of the Moroi fighting if needed. Lissa would then sit out in one of the SUV's with my mother and my fathers guardians.

After the guardians came in for the attack, and I had gotten the message to my father. He had done what I told him to, he had told Hans about the Strigoi and the rest of the Dhampir population had then gone out for the attack. Abe had took my shotgun command to heart and had shot the human who was about to stake the wards, he then phoned Sydney getting the Alchemist down to the house I was being rescued from. He got down here when the fight was other.

Lissa had felt the bond beginning to brake and new I was in trouble, she had then precoded to jump out the car so she could help me. (stupidity I liked to call it) She had apparently been in an extreme amount of pain with the bond braking and something in here had snapped. A Strigoi had attacked her, but ass Lissa's mind was only on me, her powers had overtook her and she had picked him up with her mind, then though him though the wall of the house so she could get to me. (badass I know) Once inside she had found me, and when she seen me in trouble like I was, her mind went black.

"it just felt like everything good was gone if you want there." she told me. "like the world had gone dark."

Liss then proceeded to tell me that she just needed to make them all suffer.

"it was like with Jesse." - who I had found out was now in court prison - "I just needed to make them pay, and then it just all burst from me. Everything good just left me, it was amazing but scary. Then all I had left was darkness, but the good just kept leaving, it felt like my soul was being pulled apart."

it was clear that that was when I finely stepped in and took all the darkness, so she could stop using her ability.

"it was so scary." Lissa told me.

"yer." Christian carried on, he had arrived half way though the talk, but only now spoke. "I finely got Tasha down so I could restrain Liss, but man it was like a horror movie. You was just screaming, like someone was burning you." that's exactly how it felt. "then blood, so much blood." he shivered. "it was coming from your nose, and ears. Even your eyes, believe me you looked like the devil himself, well if he was a girl."

that explained why I dint know I was crying until Dimitri wiped the tear away, only for it to be red. I was crying blood, now that was fucked up.

"what else happened." I asked. The both of them had been looking at each other funny thought the hole conversation, like there was something they dint want to tell me. I dint give them time, I asked more questions. "where's Dimitri? And Adrian? I no Zeek's fine, what about Victoria. Damn what about everyone."

they both gave each other another one of _them _looks, like something terrible had happened. Finely Lissa let out a large heavy sign. "Victoria died."

"what!" I screamed jumping to my feet, " and you wait till now to tell me? What was you thinking? Where's Dimitri?" god he was probably beating himself up over this.

"calm down a second, ok Rose, I'm not finished yet."

"what do you mean not finished?" I screamed. "god where are the other. Where's Dimitri, he's not hurt is he, tell me he's not hurt." I was defiantly on my way to hysterics.

"Rose." Lissa snapped. "he's fine, now sit down so I can talk to you." after a few deep breaths I sat down. "Victoria, she tried protecting you when you was down. The Strigoi who bit your neck, well he snapped hers to get to you. Adrian brought her back."

my breath left me in a rush, that's what had happened when I seen Dimitri turn to Adrian, he was telling him to heal his sister. God I had let Dimitri's sister die because I had been re-living the past. How could he ever forgive me for that, I wouldn't ever forgive me for that.

"so I'm guessing Adrian is knocked out somewhere." they both nodded, after Lissa had brought me back from the car crash, she had been weak for the week following, and had fainted when the paramedics came, I was guessing Adrian was going to sleep for a while.

"Victoria, she's in one of the SUV's sleeping, she knows what she is." Liss told me in a low tone.

"she dint seem all that bother, when they told her." Christian told me

I nodded. "she knows about mine and Lissa bond, guess she probably thinks it pretty cool."

Christian rolled his eyes. "oh believe me, we have a young Rose Hathaway on are hands."

"yea." I nodded, I want really up for making jokes about my old bad behaviour. I think the others seen it to.

Lissa placed a hand on mind. "Dimitri, he was pretty distraught. His sister dying in front of him then you, it was pretty mad."

I had to know. "Zeek, he said I dint die?"

Lissa gave me a small smile. "no Rose, you went crazy. You took all my darkness, it dint kill you, it just put you in this like coma state, where you just stared off into space. I could see your aurora, so I new you were still alive but, well, we just couldn't get through to you."

and all I remembered was blackness, guess crazy coma state want so bad, just hurt like a bitch getting there. And believe me I want planning on going there again any time soon.

I nodded to Liss, telling her I understood, then I got up. "I need to see Dimitri."

Lissa got up and grabbed my hands. "let me heal you fist, your aurora its so dark."

I pulled my hands out of hers. "Liss you just went mad cause you heal, I just went mad cause you heal. Why in the world would I let you heal me?" I might have gone crazy, but damn I want stupid.

She smiled and grabbed my hands once again. "because after I seen what it can do, I'm not going to do it again, all I'm going to heal now is you. Nothing else."

"you cant do that."

she shrugged. "course I can, who am I to choose who lives and dies. There are medicines out there what can heal people, but your darkness. Only I can get rid of it. I know its going to be like a circle, me healing, you taking. But I don't want you to take it all, I want us to share it." I was shaking me head before she even finished. "Rose, I can block it from you like I have been doing since the day I found out it can cause you damage, I'm offering you a chance to share half of it. You either take what I'm giving, or nothing at all, well until this happens again and then we'll all be fucked."

I smiled at her cussing, she dint do it often. I nodded.

"if I find out your taking it all, I'm sealing myself of. Got it. You have had your warning, any more then half and I keep it to myself."

"your making it sound like the fountain of youth Liss." I remarked.

She smiled. "yer I am kind of aren't I." then her smile faded and a blast of spirit hit me. Hot and cold shot thought my body, and the foggy feelings in my head began to disappear slowly.

Once Lissa was done she began to remove the rings and bracelets from my fingers, leaving me with only one band around my right forefinger, and a chain on each wrist. "keep the necklaces on." she told me. "I'll heal more in a day or two so you don't have to wear them as much, me and Sonya are going to look into ways for you to get rid of the darkness."

I smiled at her. "whatever, just no yoga. ok."

she laughed and gave me a tight hug, "no yoga. Now Dimitri is round the back of the house."

with them words I left to find the man I had practically killed. Damn how was I going to apologise for what I had done. Death, there was no sorry big enough for death.

The night air was warm, summer was in full swing. Lissa was meant to be getting married on the 1st of July, I had a funny feeling, I don't know just call it instinct, but I dint think that wedding would be happening for another month of two.

I'll give a gold start for anyone who could guess why.

It was still dark, about two hours till sunrise. Apparently I had been knocked out for more time then I thought, or the fight had lasted longer then I hoped.

As I trekked across the lawn to the back of the house, I let summer wrap round me, I always loved the smell of nigh time, it had a fresh smell to it, like everything was new. A new start to a new day. I just hoped my day had Dimitri in it.

Peering round the back of the house, I found Dimitri. His back to me as his hands rest on the picket fence in front of him.

My jaw nearly hits the ground, well I now know why Jace's dad picked this place to build a house. The house is built on top of a hill, or a cliff. Over the other side of the fence is just trees, what are all like a 100ft down, ok I'm over exaggerating, still its a pretty deep drop.

Yet to get to the picket fence and see the landscape proper, you had to climb a little hill. Hay, normally I wouldn't be complaining, but I feel weak as fuck, just being up is taking energy in itself.

Finely climbing the small crater in the ground, I walk up to Dimitri. He's looking out across the ocean of green trees, his eyes blank like he isn't really here. His coat is hanging over the fence, leaving him in his black tee and dark jeans.

I look down the sharp drop and my stomach does somersault, I pace a hand over my mouth fast hoping not to be sick. Damn that's a fucking drop. I focus back on the trees below us, taking a deep breath I decide action is the best course I can take now.

"I'm sorry Dimitri." I finely breath out.

There's silence for a long time, both of use just standing there listening to the wind blow around us, and the early morning birds awake. Thinking he hasn't heard me I open my mouth to speak again, but he speaks before I can form a single letter.

"what for, nothing was your fault Roza."

the pain and utter defeat in his voice brakes my heart. "yes it was." I choked out around the lump in my throat. "i-i was stupid, I dint pay attention, I hesitated. And it got your sister killed," it nearly got me killed, but I want going to add that. "I'm the one to blame, I should have been paying attention to her. She was trying to protect me, when I should have been protecting her. This, all of it. Guardians getting hurt, Lissa lousing control, Zeek nearly being murder, your sisters death. Its all my fault. It should have been me."

he turned to me, but I wouldn't meet his eyes, I was looking at my hands, imagining all the blood on them from the people who had got hurt of died for me. Why, I wasn't worth this, I was nothing, I was expandable.

"she wouldn't have been here if I hadn't of came back."

that time I did look up at him. "yes she would."

his eyes turned cold, "how? Tell me how?"

I could feel my heart beating nine to the dozen, the look in Dimitri's eyes and the way his voice had gone low and cold, it was like the time he was speaking to victor in the court prison. I had said I never wanted that voice directed at me, well here it was.

Man up Rose, your a badass guardian.

Talking a deep breath, I clenched my fists. "victor wanted her there so you wouldn't know who to choose from, he wanted all the players out the game. Yer you haven't been here for two years but he would still see you as a threat, he travelled to Baia just to get your sister, I think he would have liked to bring you along as well, maybe so you had to choose, maybe just to fuck with my head, who knows how that bastard worked. But at the end of the day, there was know stopping what happened tonight, victor wanted Lissa, and he was going to kill whoever got in his way to get her." I had said all my words in a rush and had to stop now to catch my breath. I new Dimitri was trying to work it all out, victor was that messed up in the head to do this sort of thing, he new it, so did I. He just wanted someone to blame for what had happened, and like Dimitri he always blamed himself first.

"you froze." he told me thought clenched teeth.

"yer not my proudest moment." I commented.

"My Sister Die Because You Froze."

I new he wanted to argue about this, yer he could shout at me as much as he wanted, damn he could hit me if he wanted, I deserved it. But right now was so not a good time, I felt like I was about to faint, I needed to sit down. And if we argued now, well I was going to say something I really would regret, so I did the next best thing, I went along with him.

"i know."

"how can you just stand there and say you know!"

ok, want going the way I planned. "what do you want me to say! Sorry isn't good enough for what I did! I know that, you know that. All I can tell you is I will try and help her though this, that I will teach her how to block Adrian out. But there is nothing else I can say!"

he threw his hands up in the air, this was the first time I was seeing him use real emotion, apart from love and trust and all them nice ones. I had said he was out of control, but just had a mask on. I was seeing that side now.

"i want you to tell me why you did it!" he snarled. "i want to know why you just sat there well my sister died protecting you."

I stood there for a second, mouth opening and closing like a fish. "I-I why? I-" I couldn't get my words out, I thought it was pretty obvious why I froze, was I the only one who noticed Zeek looked like mason.

"do you love him." he snapped.

"whoa! What? Who?"

"Zeek." he growled, "you thought he was dead and you just broke down, just gave up! don't even answer it, I already know what will come out of your mouth, how could I be so stupid. It was obvious you loved him the first day I arrived, but could I see it, no. I was too court up in seeing you again to even think you had gotten over me. Well now I know." with that he stormed away down the hill.

My head was reeling, did I just hear that right, I was in love with Zeek. Was the man of fucking drugs.

The anger boiling in me give me a new burst of life and I stormed down the hill after him. "Oi" I screamed, he dint turn around.

"hay I'm speaking to you, mister I think I know everything!" still he dint stop.

Guardians watched as he stormed past with me following, some even stopped to watch, for once I dint care.

"DIMITRI BELIKOV, you listen to me!" my voice rang so loud I was pretty sure some near by birds flew from the trees.

Me spun on his heal so he could face me. "why?" he snarled.

I slapped him.

We both stood in shock, none of us had expected me to do that. But this had given me an opportunity to speak before he started jumping to conclusions again.

"you listen to me mister." I said poking him in the chest. "i don't no what jumped up, crazy accusations, made you think I'm in love with Zeek but its stopping now, understood. You want to know why I froze!" I screamed, spinning in a circle for all the other guardians. "do you all want to know why Rose Hathaway sank to her knees like a lost teenage girl, well here the fuck it is." I spun back to Dimitri and looked him in the eye. "i seen mason die right in front of me again, I seen the best mate I had been leading on sink to the floor as his life left his body. I seen Spokane, I seen two Strigoi keeping my friends hostage, I seen MURDER!" tears was rolling down my face now but I dint stop. "i new I was still hear, but my body was acting like it did all then years ago, I just had to protect mason! Why dint you understand that. I had to protect mason! I had to protect him! So there, now you all know what happened in Spokane, now you all know how I broke down when my friend was killed, now you all know how much that destroyed me."

I stepped back from Dimitri now, wiping furiously at the tears streaming down my face.

"Roza-" he started but I cut him off.

"you think I love him." I cried "but ask yourself this, if that was you there, or Lissa what do you think I would have done?"

he shook his head and stepped forward, but I dodged out of his reach, he needed to know this. Needed to know how much he really meant to me.

"i would have took the stake and plunged it into my own heart."

he stopped, stock still, eyes wide and he shook his head back and forth, like he was trying to get the image out of his mind, but he needed to see it, so I carried on.

"you mean to much to me Dimitri, you and Lissa are all I have. If one of you goes, I go. I cant live in this world without you, I was on death door when you came back and you was still alive. If you was gone why should I live, I need you safe. I need you both safe."

I took a deep breath and I hugged myself, everyone stood watching my out burst now. "i love you" I cried. "what don't you understand about that, what makes you think I could have _this_ feeling for anyone else Dimitri."

"oh Roza."

this time I wasn't fast enough to dodge him. I dint want to. His arms wrapped round me, holding me close and steady as I cried like a baby for the second time today, I wasn't crying because I was upset or happy, I was crying with relief, because now I new he dint have no doubts about us, that he really did truly believe I loved him.

"what I said." he said smoothing and kissing my hair. "i was just angry, I wasn't thinking straight. Of course you would see mason, why I dint think of that I don't know."

"love makes you crazy sometimes."

I felt his chuckle against my ear "yer it does, I was more ready to believe that you loved him, then something actually upsetting you."

"he's my brother." I whispered. "he's my mason, Dimitri."

"i know he is Roza, I know he is."

we stayed like that for a while, the guardians finely began to depart and go back to there duties, we was just waiting for the Alchemist to arrive so they could get rid of the body's and talk to Jace's family.

All the while Dimitri was holding me, he mumbled 'I'm sorry' again and again, a little like a prayer.

Finely pulling away to look at him, tears streaked his cheeks. Smiling a small smile I reached up wiping them away, Dimitri court my palm to his face with his hand, before kissing it. Brushing my hair from my face with his other hand, Dimitri leaned down and took my lips with He's.

The kiss was long and drawn out, not like the earlier one, what was rushed because of the fight. It was like he was tasting me all over again, learning the curve of my mouth for the first time. The kiss was a promise, a promise what said _I'm here, I'm here and I'm not leaving_. Good god did I believe him. My hole body and soul believed him, and I new it was true, he want going, he was never going to leave me.

I breathed in his cologne, after so long away it was like bathing in heaven, the touch of him, the smell. It was all too good to be true, he was here and he was real, and he was mine. I let my fingers run though his hair as my legs wrapped round his waist, that's when I noticed he had picked me up, but truthfully I really dint care.

I locked my legs behind him, kissing him deeper. I felt him growl into my mouth before pulling away, his breathing laboured, eyes full of lust. His kissed my jaw line up to my ear. "my sweet Roza." he mumbled before taking the shell in-between his teeth.

"Dimitri." I mumbled.

"Mmmm." he replied, before nuzzling my neck. "I've missed you."

I laughed, "I've missed you too, but I'm not touching you up with half the guardian population watching."

he leaned back smiling the smile what said '_hay I'm only 27_' he went to kiss me again, but I placed a finger on his lips before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "my father is behind you."

he dint look behind him before kissing me again. "well your father should stop being so nosey, unless he wants to watch his daughters sex life."

"i don't think that sex life will be taking place outside with guardians prancing around." came my fathers voice from behind Dimitri.

I laughed again. "you never know old man, he kind of looks like he's up for something new."

"well then, go camping! it is getting light and the alchemist will be here shortly. I think you should have a look in the house, have your own report of things before they destroy the bodies."

"when did he become so cleaver." Dimitri mumbled in my ear.

I chuckled "you forget He's a hit man." I said before unlocking my legs and sliding down his body to the floor.

He shook his head. "when I'm going out with the man's daughter, its hard to forget he can do some pretty nasty things to me."

I pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Then you know where I get it from, come on I have something I need to do."

he raised a brow. "really."

I nodded. "yep, I made a promise before I went mad, I planning on sticking to it." with that I took his hand and made my way to Abe's car.

Zeek and Sydney was sat on the grass next to the cars back tiers, they was laughing at god only new what and it was god to see Sydney laugh, I don't think I had ever seen it before. Yet I new Zeek could bring that out in people.

I tapped the back of the car. "pop the trunk old man." Abe looked at me like I might of gone crazy, ha I was guessing pun was intended. "humour me." with a small shrug he pressed the button on his keys.

When the trunk was open I began searching thought the contents. Boy was I right about what my father had in here. Moving a black sheet what I was guessing he put bodies in – defiantly something a daughter should not be thinking about her father – I found my shot gun. Picking it up I looked at him.

"its such a pretty gun, superb shot, nice power."

rolling my eyes, I placed it back in the car. "you can keep it." he had everything, cable ties, duck tape, some weird looking tools, what I dint even want to guess what they did. Finely I found what I was looking for.

"oh there so shiny, don't you use these often?" I asked my father.

"there new, I go through pliers like children do though candy."

I bet he did, shaking my head I made for the house with Abe and Dimitri following. The guardians was still doing there rounds, checking bodies and rooms, the door to the seller was open, probably checking out the rooms we had been held. All the curtains had been opened, letting in the darkness of outside, lights was on so we dint look like we was back in the 16th century. It dint take long for me to find victors body, none of the bodies had been destroyed yet as the sun wasn't up.

I bent down next to his head, Abe and Dimitri was looking at me strange, well all the guardians was but I paid them know mind. Smiling I pulled open his mouth. "told you if I died today or not I would have your fangs." the pliers gripped his teeth with ease, getting them out was a little more tricky, yet I managed. When I had both his fangs in my hand I snapped his moth back shut. "lets see how long you last in hell without your precious smile."

"you know, I don't know where she gets it from." I heard my father say behind me.

Smiling I stood up to face him, holding the pliers out towards my father. "Mr. Mazur I believe you have these for a reason."

he snorted. "a reason I dint hope my daughter would take up." he pocketed the pliers.


End file.
